Genetics dragones reencarnados
by ezcu
Summary: han pasado miles de años desde la generación de hipo y sus amigos. Es el año 3500 y una nueva generación de chicos trata de sobrevivir un planeta casi congelado que alguna ves fue llamado tierra.
1. Chapter 1 una nueva era

******Nota: ****ninguno**** de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena histori**Introducción

**Nota 2: a todos los que leyeron la flor del matrimonio, les agradezco que se hayan dado un tiempo para leer esta nueva historia**

Han pasado siglos de la historias de jinetes de dragón. Pero como pasa con las historias, suelen convertirse en leyendas y al final en simples cuentos. Los cuales se pierden en los albores del tiempo como el simple recuerdo de una época mágica que inspiró a escritores de la época medieval. Pero como un hombre sabio dijo una vez "quienes olvidan su pasado tiendes a recibirlo en formas bastante sorprendentes y momentos menos esperados" con esta últimas palabras doy inicio a una nueva historia llamada

**Genetics dragones reencarnados**

**Capítulo 1 parte 1: el fin de la humanidad y el inicio de una nueva era...**

La historia de la tierra ha sido escrita por miles de años y durante algunos de sus capítulos. Civilizaciones enteras han prosperado hasta llegar a la cúspide tecnológica, para después desaparecer por errores de sus propios actos humanos y al igual que ellas la humanidad no fue diferente. En el año 2756 la raza humana alcanzó el más alto nivel tecnológico en el campo de la energía alternativa y de esta manera todas las naciones lograron la paz. Por lo que los científicos comenzaron a concentrar sus esfuerzos en restaurar la capa de ozonó, que había sido dañada durante décadas por el uso excesivo de combustibles fósiles.

En el año 2823 los esfuerzos de cada nación fueron recompensados, al encontrar en conjunto una forma de resolver tan grande predicamento que amenazaba con acabar con la vida en la tierra. El plan era sencillo desde 24 países se lanzarían misiles nucleares modificados a la capa de ozonó y cuando llegaran a la estratosfera estos explotarían liberan una nueva capa de gases que repararía el daño. El 12 de agosto de ese mismo año el plan fue puesto en marcha y funciono, pero no como se esperaba. La nueva capa de gas cubrió la capa de ozonó vieja y se funcionaron en una, pero los nuevos gases no permitieron paso de la luz del sol, por lo que la luz ultravioleta que recibía la tierra se limitó a más de 2/8 de lo que era originalmente.

Con el tiempo este cambio provocó que la tierra se enfriara e iniciara una era casi glaciar que fue denominada como la era "**jotum**" nombre que se le dio por el reino helado de la mitología nórdica. El frió intenso ocasionó que miles de especies de animales y plantas que no pudieron adaptarse al cambio tan repentino se extinguieran, desapareciendo así el 75% del alimento en la tierra ocasionando que la humanidad iniciara una guerra no por dinero o poder si no por alimento, guerra que duro 200 años y que mermo a la raza humana en un 68 %, por lo que lo sobrevientas hicieron un pacto acordando una tregua.

Sin alimento y con la humanidad a punto de llegar a su fin se recurrió nuevamente a la tecnología. Centrándose en la genética intentando crear razas de animales o plantas consumibles y que pudieran soportar las crueles temperaturas de la tierra. Nuevamente los errores humanos lograron un efecto contrario al que se esperaba, creando híbridos de especies animales y plantas que se pusieron en contra de los seres que los habían creado ocasionando así el nacimiento de los primeros enemigos naturales de los humanos en la era del "**jotum**" mermando mas así lo que quedaba de la civilización en un 12%.

Los últimos sobrevientas y hijos de la humanidad al ver el predicamento en el que se encontraban, prohibieron la creación de nueva tecnología y decidieron sobrevivir como lo habían hecho las civilizaciones de antaño, usando los despojos de ruinas tecnológicas como hogares temporales, que después se volvieron hogares permanentes por generaciones. Aun así después de algunos años los humanos se dieron cuenta que intentar sobrevivir en un mundo tan frió y hostil era demasiado difícil por, lo que se permitió que se reconsiderara el uso de tecnología. Pero solo para crear armas, herramientas y un con uso limitado en la clonaciones, por lo que la genética se volvió tabú y solo pocos fueron los dignos escogidos para heredar este conocimiento pero grande fue el honor.

Hoy en día es el año 3500. La humanidad sigue sobreviviendo tal como se hizo en la antigüedad usando la fuerza junto con el instinto de conservación y con un poco de ayuda de los restos de la tecnología en armamentos junto con fuentes de energía inagotables que después de siglos aún seguían funcionando, demostrando así los sueños que los hombres alguna vez habían tenido acerca de un mundo mejor. Nuestra historia comienza en uno de los lugares más fríos del planeta que irónicamente en el paso había sido conocido precisamente por ese título "Groenlandia".

Lugar donde una minúscula parte de la población humana había sobrevivido, resguardándose en una vieja base subterránea abandonada durante la guerra de los doscientos años y que alguna vez había sido usado como un laboratorio genético. Pero hoy en día eso solo era un simple recuerdo. Ahora la base servía como un hogar para docenas de familias, quienes intentaban sobrevivir el día a día de la era "**jotum**" e intentaban llevar vidas bastante normales hasta donde se podía. Aunque ya habían pasado barias generaciones desde que las primeras personas habían poblado ese lugar, seguía igual de majestuoso con sus enorme galerías que se habían convertido con el tiempo en parte de una ciudad y los cientos de módulos de almacenaje que ahora eran apartamentos para familias enteras o personas.

En un apartamento en la parte más alejada de la ciudad cerca de lo que era conocido como el valla de los circuitos, donde pocas personas habitaban. Vivía un chico diferente a los demás de cabello pelirrojo y con un sueño, el cual sin saberlo pronto se cumpliría. En la habitación o compartimiento, se podía ver algo de desorden, sobresalida a la vista rápidamente docenas de libros de tecnología simple como motores de vapor hasta libros complejos como ingeniería especial. Al parecer el chico había pasado toda la noche estudiando por lo que en este momento estaba algo cansado y descansaba sobre su cama. La cual se encontraba empotrada en la pared a un metro sobre el suelo.

En la habitación además de la cama había otros objetos como herramienta y una enorme computadora holográfica, junto con algunos objetos de las civilizaciones antiguas, como un perchero donde colgaba una bata de laboratorio algo remendada y un reproductor de música que en ese momento terminaba de cargarse. En una parte de la habitación se encontraba una puerta que conectaba a una pequeña cocina. Al parecer el chico vivía solo o era lo que denotaba los platos de comida amontonados en el fregadero. En otra parte de la habitación, junto a la cama se encontraba otra puerta, que conectaba a un pequeño baño de 4.5 metros cuadrados.

El chico dormía plácidamente y arropado como si aún fuera de noche mientras en la computadora el reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana. De pronto la pantalla holográfica se tiño de rojo y luego se ilumino con la leyenda peligro mientras una sonora alarma se huso presente en la habitación. De manera inmediata el chico se levantó gritando -no puede ser, me quede dormido- mientras se levantaba de la cama. El chico tenia puesto un pantalón café y una camisa verde la cual fue cubierta segundos después por la bata algo remendada que tomo del perchero. Para luego recoger el reproductor de música y las herramientas que coloco dentro de una mochila. Por último se acercó a la cama para un botón que se encontraba en el costado de esta, de manera automática la cama se elevó 90 grados y se unió a la pared como un cama plegable, convirtiéndose en parte de la pared, dando así la ilusión que había un poco más de espacio.

Rápidamente el chico salió del lugar por una puerta que se abrió automáticamente cuando este estuvo frente a ella y luego al estar fuera del departamento dio un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver los inmensas líneas de cables junto como módulos vacíos que se encontraban a su alrededor, los cuales más bien precian celdas de una enorme porción. En ese momento siguió su carrera con dirección al sur por algunos minutos hasta llegar a un pasillo, que conectaba a una gigantesca galería conocida como el bloque K. Lugar habitado por comerciantes y vendedores de productos barios como tecnología o antigüedades. Más que un bloque parecía una pequeña ciudad.

Nota: aunque la humanidad no era lo mismo que era en el pasado se sigue usando el cambio de bienes por servicios e incluso los trueques

Sin detenerse el chico corrió por todo el bloque K saludado por docenas de personas que le decían -buenos días hipo-. Pero el no pudo responder los saludos ya que llevaba demasiada prisa y cuando llego a la puerta de salida del bloque k, entro en esta que más que puerta era un ascensor que conectaba con los demás bloques. En total eran 5 bloques El "B","E","R","C" y el "K" en el que ese momento se encontraba. De manera inmediata el chico pelirrojo oprimió el botón con la letra "B" y subió cuatro galerías hacia la superficie, mientras encendía su reproductor de música, para luego ponerse sus audífonos y escuchar algo de rock ligero del año 2030.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el bloque B, el chico cirio a toda velocidad, el lugar era completamente diferente a los demás bloques, además de que su estructura no está recubierta por completo acero y que su techo era rocoso, ese bloque era el único que conectaba con el mundo exterior. Por lo que en ese lugar estaba la base de entrenamiento y las barracas de los guerreros que defenderían la base en caso de una emergencia o el ataque de un enemigo hostil. Rápidamente el chico corrió hasta llegar a una enorme estructura de metal donde habían puerta atún áticas y de manera inmediata entro, para ver a un hombre con una mano ciborg, preparando armamento.

Hipo: (se quita los audífonos)

Hombre: (además de la mano robótica, su pie izquierdo era de metal, tenía una barba dorada y un casco sobre su cabeza, además de una máscara de soldar que se puso segundos después, bestia una pantalón café y una camisa amarilla) llegas tarde otra vez hipo...(-_-)

Hipo: lo es y lo siento me dormí asta tarde estudiando (corrió a una computadora e ingreso un código, de manera inmediata se abrió un ventana frente a la computadora la cual daba vista a otra habitación donde habían cuatro manos robóticas que colgaban de las paredes)

Hombre: es no es excusa, recuerda que nuestro trabajo es el más importante en este lugar...

Hipo: lo se bocón (ingresó un código y en la computadora apareció la leyenda, activando campo gravitatorio artificial -1.2 g) bien (ingresa más códigos y las manos robóticas comienzan a trabajar liberando un líquido metálico parecido al mercurio, después una leves cargas eléctricas comenzaron a darle forma hasta formar una espada, por último la sujetaron ,le colocaron circuitos y una pequeña fuente de poder) listo (las manos robóticas colocaron la espada en un compartimiento de la habitación y donde se encontraba hipo se abrió otro compartimiento de donde salió la espada) bien (sujeta la espada y la activa provocando que la navaja se iluminara en color azul)

Bocón: bonita espada láser pero necesitaremos más que eso

Hipo: lo sé (en la computadora aprecia la leyenda 1 de 13, mientras dentro de la habitación las manos robóticas repetían el mismo proceso) bien y ¿que tenemos hoy...?

Bocón: un grupo de jabalíes salvajes intentan entrar por la puerta sur. Tu padre y un grupo de guerrero fueron a darles la bienvenida pero necesitan más equipo al parecer llegaron mas

Hipo: bien, que más necesitan

Bocón: espadas y hachas, pero ya que las espadas están en producción solo faltarían las hachas

Hipo: (coloca códigos en la computadora y aparece una segunda leyenda que decía, producción de hachas en espera) listo y ¿cómo se las aremos llegar...?

Bocón: de eso se encargar los novatos

Hipo: por fin les permitirían a los chicos salir

Bocón: (reparando una vieja hacha láser) así es..., por fin ayer se graduaron de la academia y hoy será su primer misión oficial, a ver cómo les va a fuera, estoy seguro que pata pez mojara sus pantalones...(ríe)

Hipo; (-_-) un...y cuando llegaran (se abre la puerta de entrada)

Bocón: ahora...(Por la puerta entraron patán, pata pez, astrid, brutacio y brutilda)

Patán: ya estamos aquí...(con aires de orgullo)

Astrid: cuál es la misión...?

Hipo: (ve a astrid)

Astrid: (ve que hipo la observa y gira la cara con desdén)

Bocón: el jefe y otros guerreros están peleando en la puerta sur, pero necesitan más armas, su deber en esta ocasión será llevarles esas armas y prestarles ayuda en lo que puedan. Pero antes necesitan cambiarse de ropa

Patán: (pantalón negro, camisa verde y chaleco negro) de que habla

Astrid: (blusa azul, chaqueta gris y pantalón cafés) de las armaduras tonto, de que mas

Pata pez: (camisa café y pantalón azul) cierto, sin una armadura nos congelaríamos por el frió

Brutacio: (camisa azul pantalón negro) genial quiero ver como brutilda se congela

Brutilda: (blusa verde y falda azul)...(le pega en la cabeza a su hermano) no si te congelas primeros...

Hipo: no jueguen esto es algo serio

Patán: (enojado) y ti quien te metió, además que haces aquí...? (-_-)

Bocón: aquí trabaja y además será mejor que lo trates mejor, ya que él será el encargado de ponerles las armaduras a menos que quieras que no la selle bien

Patán: (O_O) este..

Hipo: no es momento para hablar de eso, en ese momento el jefe y los otros guerreros necesitan su ayuda

Astrid: cierto...

Hipo: vamos (los guía aun puerta) entren

Chicos: (entran a una habitación donde había otras cuatro brazos robóticos y una computadora, además de una plataforma circular en el centro del lugar)

Pata pez: ¿qué lugar es este...?

Hipo: la armería (ve a los chicos) ¿quién será el primero...? (ve a patán) tu

Patán: (O_O) yo...

Hipo: si, colócate sobre la base, para que te ponga la armadura

Patán: (algo temeroso sube a la base)

Hipo: comenzamos (oprime un botón en la computadora y de la base salen dos manos que sujetan los pies de patán)

Patán: que es esto..? (asustado)

Hipo: tranquilo solo evitara que te muevas (pone un código en la computaría y en la pantalla holográfica aparece la leyenda, activando campo gravita victoria, gravedad -1.6)

Patán: que sucede...? porque me siento tan ligero...?

Hipo: eso es porque la base elimino el campo gravitacional junto a ti

Pata pez: y eso para que...?

Hipo: ahora lo sabrás (las cuatro manos escanean a patán) primero esos tengo brazos s van a encanarlo y así determinaran que tipo de armadura necesitara, después liberaran un biopolímero metálico sobre el campo gravitatorio y con ayuda de cargas eléctricas cubrirán su cuerpo con excepción de la cabeza, luego detallaran la armaduras y la moldearan, de ser necesario se usara más biopolímero para darle más resistencia.

Chicos: (observan con atención el proceso que hipo había explicado con anterioridad)

Hipo: luego va la fase dos donde se _recubrirá_ la armadura con algo de maquinaria ligera, circuitos, cables y un termostato

Patán: (una maquina le da una leve descarga instalando un circuito) auch

Chicos: (observan la segunda parte del proceso)

Hipo: por último la armadura será recubierta por otro biopolímero un poco más resistente y se le darán los acabados finales

Chicos: (observan como nuevamente patán descubierto por el biopolímero y luego este es calentado por cargas eléctricas asta endurecerse un poco, por ultimo dos las tengo brazos pintaron la armadura de color azul oscuro mientras los otros dos hacia un casco con el mismo procedimiento de la armadura y luego se lo pusieron en la cabeza a patán.

Nota del autor: las armadura que se usan en esta historia se asemejan a las de la franquicia de juegos de vídeo de halo, para que se den una idea de cómo son las armaduras

Hipo: termino (apaga los sistemas de la base y libera a patán)

Patán: (baja de la base y se quita el casco)

Hipo: esta armadura te protegerá del frió y aumentara tu fuerza x 3, además cuenta con un sistema de radio de onda corta de 12 kilómetros, cuídala...(-_-)

Patán: que bien

Hipo: te aviso de ante mano que si te muere la armadura será recuperada y reciclada

Patán: (O_O) que...?

Hipo: quien será el siguiente...?

Después eso uno por uno los chicos subieron a la bese y sus armaduras de cada uno fueron instaladas correctamente, luego regresaron a donde bocón para recoger las arma mientras hipo les daba las ultimas intrusiones y les explicaba el funcionamiento de cada arma. Al parecer aunque hipo no era un guerrero sabía incluso más de armas que cualquiera de ellos, lo cual les sorprendía ya que hipo jamás había tomado clases para ser un guerrero y siempre parecía ser solo un enclenque. Cuando por fin estuvieron listos los chicos se dirigieron a la salida.

Hipo: a lo olvidaba

Astrid: (seria, traía puesta una armadura azul) que sucede...?

Hipo: en cada casco hay una cámara así que veremos todo lo que vean y por favor no lo arruine ya que todo lo que graben será trasmito a los 5 bloques

Chicos: (O_O) que...?

Bocón: cierto..., por alguna razón a mí también se me olvido decirle ese pequeño detalle, pero no se preocupen todo saldrá bien

Chicos: (se van del lugar cargando las armas en algunas cajas)

Bocón: te apuesto cien datas (tipo de moneda que utilizaban) a que no regresan ni la mitas

Hipo: que sean doscientos

Bocón: bien

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la puerta del sur un grupo de guerreros peleaba contra una manda de jabalíes. Pero no eran jabalíes comunes y corrientes. Eran jabalíes que habían sido modificados genéticamente, para resistir el frió, por lo que su cuerpo era más grande, su piel era más dura, sus colmillos eran enorme y su carácter además de su fuerza más tosca, para terminar de agraviar la situación eran omnívoro por lo que le daba igual comer planta que carne humana. Pero ahora que era temporada de ventiscas no había plantas por lo que los animales decidieron seguir su olfato y siguieron el aroma de la carne humana asta encontraron la puerta sur de la base, lo cual era un problemas para los habitantes de ese lugar.

Guerreo:(armadura café con una lanza de láser) muere maldita bestia (ataca a un jabalí)

Jabalí: burrrr (furioso le da un golpe violento y lo lanza un par de metro)

Guerreo 2: (armadura gris, con un hacha ataca al jabalí y le corta uno de sus colmillos)

Jabalí: (furioso intenta atravesarlo con el único colmillo que le quedaba pero la armadura resistió el impacto y solo lo lanzo un par de metros)

Guerreó 3: (armadura verde, ve lo que sucedía) jefe nos doblan el número que hacemos

Jefe: (un enorme guerrero en un armadura negra) esperar los refuerzos y rezar para que lleguen con suficientes armas (cargaba una enorme masa en la mano)

Jabalí 2: (ataca al jefe)

Jefe (esquiva el ataque y golpe al jabalí en la frente, al contacto la masa suelta una descarga de 1500 volts matando al animal, instantáneamente)

Jabalí 2: (cae en el suelo, x_x)

Jefe: uno menos faltan 12

Jabalí 3: (ataca por la espalda al jefe, cuando de pronto un hacha se clava en su costado y cae en el suelo muerto)

Jefe: (voltea la mirada para ver a lo lejos los refuerzos) bien, por fin llegaron

Astrid: (corre hacia el jabalí, le pone el pie encima, se apoya y saca el hacha, para luego dársela a un guerrero) ten, trajimos hachas nuevas, cortan incluso mejor que las antiguas

Guerreo 4: (toma el hacha y ataca a un jabalí decapitándolo de un solo golpe) que potencia, bocón se lució esta ves

Astrid: bocón no las hizo, quien las modifico fue hipo

Hipo: hipo...?

Astrid: si, el mejoro todo el armamento y dijo que probara una de las espadas

Pata pez: (armadura café) jefe tenga (le da una enorme espada)

Jefe: (O_O) valla es más ligera de lo normal

Jabalí 6: (intenta atacarlo)

Jefe: (hace un movimiento rápido y lo corta por un costado acabándolo instantáneamente) woao no solo es ligera, es más veloz, como si fuera un pluma

Bocón: (viendo todo en una pantalla holográfica en la armería, por medio de a cara en el caso de astrid) espera modificaste las armas (-_-, ve a hipo)

Hipo: si encontré una forma de mejor su rendimiento, iba a decírtelo pero me pareció que estabas muy ocupado

Bocón: entonces por eso apostaste...?

Hipo: si

Bocón: tramposo...(-_-)

Hipo: no me mires, aprendí de ti...

Guerreros: (con las nuevas armas)

Jefe: bien señores, enseñémosles a estas criaturas que es lo que sucede cuando se acercan a nuestro hogar

Guerreros: si...

Y así inicio una encarnizada batalla que termino con el triunfo por parte de los humanos, quienes tomaron los restos de los animales para después llevarlos a la base. En una época tan adversa era difícil encontrar buenas fuentes de alimento como la carne de jabalí que tenía muchas vitaminas. Por lo que la carne fue procesada distribuida y refrigerada por las personas, mientras los guerreros regresaban a las barracas o la armería para quitarse el equipamiento. Al parecer las armadura solo se hacían una vez y cuando no eran usadas se almacenaban para otro momento.

**Capítulo 1 parte 2: Hipo abadejo horrendo**

Después del pequeño incidente durante la mañana todo fue tranquilidad en la base de Groenlandia y los guerreros fueron a sus respectivos hogares con excepción de una guardia ocho hombres que monitorearían el aria fuera de la base e informarían de posibles ataques de animales. Mientras tanto el joven hipo se dedicó a almacenar las armas y armaduras revisando que estuvieron en óptimas condiciones o tuvieran un daño que necesitara ser reparado con urgencia. Pero ninguna presentaba daño por lo que podría irse temprano ese día, lo cual lo ponía feliz ya que ese preciso día se celebraba su nacimiento.

Bocón: terminaste

Hipo: así es, crees que pueda irme temprano

Bocón: no veo por qué no (sonríe y levanta un caja) además hoy es tu cumpleaños, por lo que deberías tomarte el resto del día libre

Hipo: (sonríe) lo recordaste

Bocón: como no recordar el cumpleaños de mi alumno estrella (le da la caja), ábrelo estoy seguro que te encantará, es de esas clase de cosas viejas que te gustan tener (tecnología del pasado)

Hipo: (abre la caja y de ella saca una esfera blanca con el tamaño de una bola de béisbol, con una pequeña lente, dos bosnias en los costados y ochos pequeñas orificios con rejillas) que es esto...?

Bocón: es un robot de captación

Hipo: captación...?

Bocón: si se ocupaban antes en los laboratorio antiguos, se supone que grababan vídeo, escaneaban y de codificaban datos entre otras cosas

Hipo: (emocionado) de verdad y como se enciende

Bocón: (saca de la caja unos antojos con un manos libre instalado y se lo coloca a hipo) di encender

Hipo: encender (el robot se enciende y dentro de este se mueve un giroscopio mientras este comienza a flotar) valla tiene su propio campo anti gravedad

Bocón: si y se mueve en todos los sentidos gracias a un sistemas de 8 tribunas de aire que lo impulsaran

Robot: (de sus bocinas se escucha una vos robótica) robo CH-1P activado y listo para iniciar funciones, para que personas prestare mi servicios...? (viendo a bocón)

Bocón: no me mires a mí, a él es a quien le servirás

Robot: (gira 90 grados y con su lente de 120 píxeles ve a hipo) estoy a su servicio sr...?

Hipo: hipo,

Robot: bien señor hipo, debo avisarles que esta unidad tiene muy poca energía y necesita cargarse pronto por lo que recomiendo la hibernación

Hipo: (levanta la mano) es bien

Robot: (vuela a la mano y se apaga sobre esta)

Bocón: el cargador está en la caja, después de que lo cargues podrá funcionar hasta 4 días si no estoy equivocado

Hipo: (guarda el robot en caja) muchas gracias bocón, me encanta (abraza a bocón) espero que papa también recuerde que hoy es mi cumpleaños (-_-)

Bocón: que te hace pensar que no lo recordara

Hipo: no lo sé, quizás porque lo olvido el año pasado y el pasad, además del anterior a ese

Bocón: sabes que es un hombre ocupado y además que su memoria no es precisamente su fuerte

Hipo: lo sé. Cambiando de tema, pensaste en lo que te pedí

Bocón: hipo sabes que la genética está prohibida

Hipo: aun así clonas gallina, ovejas y jacks

Bocón: eso lo hago porque es pesario y sin eso animales nos moriríamos de hambre

Hipo: y porque heather si puedes practicar genética con sus maestra

Bocón: para empezar goti (en esta historia es una vieja excéntrica que no habla y practica la genética de plantas, además de ser la maestra de heder) solo practicar genética de plantas y eso hasta ahora no es malo, gracias a eso podemos comer vegetales además de fruta. Pero la genética con animales es diferente, las cosas suelen tornarse mal y si no me crees mira a los jabalíes que atacaron en la mañanas. Cuando los crearon se suponía que eran una nueva fuente de alimento y en vez de eso se convirtieron en depredadores ahora ocupan en 65% del planta

Hipo: (U_U) olvídalo creo que fue tonto pedirte que me enseñaras

Bocón: hipo sabes que si fuera armas o tecnología te enseñaría todo pero esto es genética. Un conocimiento que me paso mi padre y a su vez se lo pasare a mi hijo cuando tenga la edad suficiente

Hipo: desde cuando tienes hijos...?

Bocón: no tengo, pero aun no pierdo la esperanza...

Hipo: o...

Bocón: ahora vete, quizás tu papa te esté esperando en cada

Hipo: (guarda la caja en su mochila la levanta y se va del lugar) el día en que tú me enseñes genética, creeré eso...(se va)

Bocón: a veces creo que no debí prestarte todo eso libros

En ese memento hipo se fue del lugar para después dirigirse al ascensor y bajar al bloque "R". Bloque que en su mayoría era usado por comerciantes de productos naturales como la miel, leche, frutas o verduras etc. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor hipo salió de este para después caminar por las calles de la enorme galería que asemejaba un pequeño corredor de comercio el cual era iluminado por lámparas ultravioleta colocadas en el techo. Has que llego a un negocio llamado gene-plantas, lugar donde trabaja heder y que más que negocio parecía un invernadero ya que estaba lleno de muchas plantas de diferentes especies, sin mencionar los vegetales que se encontraban en exhibición para su venta.

Heather: (acomodando zanahorias, ve a hipo llegar) buenos tardes hipo (era la 1:00 pm)

Hipo: buenas tarde

Heather: que te traía por aquí

Hipo: lo de siempre, vine por los vegetales más frescos del bloque R

Heather: (sonríe) es que los cultivamos con amor y por eso son tan ricos

Hipo: (sonríe levemente) no es porque mejoras las semillas con genética

Heather: bueno aparte..., pero es más bien por el amor y hablando de eso (saca una caja debajo del mostrador) feliz cumpleaños

Hipo: (sorprendido) lo recordaste

Heather: jejeje...como no recordaría el cumpleaños de mi amigo de la infancia y el chico que me gusta

Hipo: (se sonroja) heder, sabes que me alagas y eso pero...

Heather: (suspira) sigues enamorado de astrid

Hipo: si

Heather: ya deberías olvidarla, jamás te hace caso y siempre te ignora e incluso a veces parece que no le agradas. No puedo entender por qué te gusta

Hipo: (dijo de manera graciosa) que puedo decirte soy masoquista

Heather: si es así, podría lastimarte

Hipo: sé a dónde va esto heder y lo siento pero solo podemos ser amigos

Heather: (suspira) bien...(-3-) al menos abre tu regalo

Hipo: (abre la caja y de esta saca una bufanda)

Heather: me dijiste que en el bloque "B" había mucho frió y pensé que quizás esto te serviría, la hice yo misma

Hipo: gracias (se pone la bufanda) me encanta (sonríe)

Heather: y que vas a llevar

Hipo: zanahorias, patatas, tomates y algunas cebollas

Heather: bien (echo todo en una caja) después me regresas la caja

Hipo: sabes que lo are (-_-) no tienes por qué recordármelo

Heather: si y por eso te la doy, porque así tendré la certeza de que podre verte mañana

Hipo: (O_O) bueno, adiós (se va del lugar cargando la caja con los vegetales)

Hipo siguió su travesía y bajo por el ascensor hasta llegar bloque "k". Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nuevamente, hipo comenzó a caminar por las calles de ese lugar y paso por algunos de los comercios donde compro algunas piezas o circuitos que necesitaba para arreglar algunas cosas en su casa. Cuando tuvo todo lo que necesitaba se dirigió a su apartamento. Al llegar a su hogar bajo la caja con los vegetales y oprimió una combinación de números en el panel de control junto a la puerta, de manera inmediata la puerta se habré. Hipo intenta recoger la caja con lo vegetales pero una mano lo sujeta del cuello, lo jala y después siente como le dan un beso.

Hipo: (enfoca la vista y descubre que quien lo besaba era astrid)

Astrid: ya era hora de que llegaras, me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más me arias esperar (besa apasionadamente a hipo) y feliz cumpleaños

Hipo: gracias...(O_O) pensé que no vendría, ayer no lo hiciste

Astrid: ayer no pude escaparme de los chicos, pero hoy lo logre. Así te traje un pastel, está en el refrigerador, si quieres después de que terminemos podemos comer un poco (empuja a hipo dentro del departamento, toma la caja con verduras y cierra la puerta)

Hipo: astrid que vas a hacer

Astrid: (sonríe coquetamente) no que vas a hacer tu, sabes no se cumple 17 todos los días (se quita la blusa)

Hipo: (se sonroja y se quita la bata de laboratorio)

Lentamente las prendas fueron callando y todo termino en un remolino de pasión que culmino sobre la cama de hipo. Mientras tanto en el Bloque "B" bocón le hacia algunos ajustes a su mano robótica mientras observaba como el jefe de la base llegaba al lugar, cubierto por su armadura. Para después quitarse el casco y revelar así su cabello pelirrojo junto con una enorme barba del mimo color que cayó sobre su pecho de una manera imponente. Después de verlo por unos segundo bocón bajo la mirada y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Bocón: buenas tardes estoico como estuvo la pelea de esta mañana...?

Estoico: bastante bien si me lo preguntas, ninguno de los jabalíes entro y tampoco se fueron jejeje

Bocón: aja...(termina de reparar su mano) listo, justo como mama lo hacía y bien a que debo tal honor de tu visita...?

Estoico: pues veras, no puedo mentirte viene...

Bocón: venias a preguntar si yo fui quien modifico las armas que usaron esta mañana

Estoico: si...

Bocón: pues me temo que no fue así, quien las modifico fue hipo y no me dijo absolutamente nada, al igual que tu sigo sorprendido (levanta una de las espadas que hipo había hecho) es un chico realmente inteligente

Estoico: lo es...

Bocón: sigo sin entender por qué no le permitiste tomar el entrenamiento de guerrero a los trece años como los demás, seguramente te hubiera servido de mucha ayuda esta mañana en el campo de batalla

Estoico: tú y yo sabemos la razón por la que no se lo permití, él es diferente a los otros chicos. De niño mientras los demás jugaban el revisaba máquinas y circuitos de los bloques

Bocón: si tienes razón, él es diferentes, pero no como lo ves. Pienso que poco chicos pueden dominar física nuclear partículas a los catorce y mucho menos dominan el cálculo de iones a los quince, pero él lo hizo...

Estoico: un de que hablas...

Bocón: hipo es el chico más inteligente que he conocido y creo que es momento que te des cuenta del gran hijo que tienes

Estoico: estas equivocado claro que me doy cuenta el buen hijo que es hipo

Bocón: en verdad...?

Estoico: si

Bocón: (-_-) que día es hoy

Estoico: miércoles

Bocón: no el día que fecha se celebra hoy...

Estoico: no lo sé...(O_O)

Bocón: (molesto) hoy tu hijo cumple 17 años

Estoico: hoy es su cumpleaños! no lo sabía...(O_O)

Bocón: como lo sabrías si te pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en las barracas

Estoico: (O_O) este...

Bocón: tampoco sabes que tu hijo se ha estado interesando en la genética

Estoico: que...?

Bocón: y he estado pensando que es momento de heredar eso conocimiento que mi padre me dio, los cuales algún día podría ayudarle a la humanidad si el planeta regresa a ser la piedra caliente que un día fue

Estoico: no puedes estar hablando en serio

Bocón: nunca he hablado más enserio que ahora. Pero dime que piensa que le debo prohibir el conocimiento a tu hijo, o que debo cultivar ese conocimiento en el para que en futuras generaciones el haga lo mismo

Estoico: no lo sé, déjame pensarlo

Bocón: no lo piense mucho, la última vez que pensé mucho algo, perdí la pierna

Estoico: un...

Bocón: ahora lo único que te recomiendo es que vayas a ver a tu hijo y le compre un regalo, no debe ser algo bonito, pero sí que salga del corazón. Además date un baño, no te he visto quitarte esa armadura en una semana

Estoico: bien, hablaremos de esto mañana

Bocón: no olvide lo que he dije, si olvidas otro cumpleaños quizás estas ves si lo pierdas

Estoico: no creo que eso suceda

Bocón: la última vez se fue de casa, solo piénsalo

Estoico: bien, ayúdame a quitarme esto

Bocón: será un placer

Mientras tanto en el departamento de hipo. El joven de cabello pelirrojo descansaba plácidamente bajo las sabanas de su cama junto a la rubia quien en ese momento colocaba la mano en el pecho del chico de ojos verde mientras suspiraba un poco cansada. Al parecer habían tenido algo de acción por cumpleaños y eran algo más de lo que aparentaban en público. De pronto hipo suspiro algo triste y no pudo evitar preocupar un poco a la chica quien beso su mejilla mientras le preguntaba -que sucede cariño?, te noto algo triste-.

Hipo: (respondió de manera inmediata) siempre va a ser así astrid...?

Astrid: a que te refieres...?

Hipo: que si siempre vas a fingir que me odias o que me aborreces y al final terminaremos así en mi habitación o acaso no quieres que nos vean en público juntos...?

Astrid: no es eso hipo, sabes que te quiero, pero no sé cómo valla a reaccionar mi padre cuando sepa de lo nuestro y aun peor no sé cómo vallan a reaccionar los chicos

Hipo: pues yo te veo aquí ahora y creo que es un sueño del cual no me gustaría despertar (besa a astrid)

Astrid: (sonríe y abraza a hipo) quien diría que tu serias la persona que fecharía mi corazón, solo basto que me salvarás la vida una vez para darme cuenta que eras el hombre con el que tenía que estar para ser feliz

Hipo: tuviste suerte que me diera cuenta que saliste de la base y saliera a buscarte o hubieras muerto congelada ese día

Astrid: (U_U) ni me lo recuerdes pensé que moriría, si hubiera sabido que necesita una armadura para salir jamás lo hubiera hecho

Hipo: recuerdo que cuando te encontré, tus signos vitales eran débiles y te traje a la base, luego con respiración boca a boca te pase algo de mi calor

Astrid: recuerdo ese momento y lo que sentí al ver lo preocupado que estabas por mí, cuando yo era una de las que te molestaban siempre. Desde ese entonces estamos juntos

Hipo: en un mes cumpliremos dos años

Astrid: entonces hay que celebrarlo como se debe...(abraza a hipo y se duerme entre sus brazos)

Hipo: (sonríe cuando de pronto escucha que llaman a la puerta) llaman a la puerta (se levanta y se coloca el pantalón)

Astrid: (O_O) que hago...

Hipo: escóndete bajo las sabanas...

Astrid: (hace lo que le indica hipo)

Hipo: (abre la puerta para sorprenderse al ver su padre) papa...!

Estoico: buenas noches hijo espero no interrumpir nada...

Hipo: (nervioso) no, no interrumpes nada

Estoico: bien, pues viene a verte para darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, no te vi en todo el día así que decidí traértelo

Hipo: (O_O) lo recordaste

Estoico: (nervioso) si (le da una caja de madera) este regalo es especial hijo, me lo dio mi padre cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, ha estado por generaciones en nuestra familia y ahora te lo doy a ti para que cuando llegue el momento se lo des al siguiente en la línea, puedo pasar...? (alcanza ver un bulto sobre la cama de hipo) estas con alguien

Hipo: no, no estoy con nadie

Estoico: (nota que el bulto tiene forma de chica) ¡hipo tú y heather...!

Astrid: (al escuchar lo que el padre de hipo pensaba se puso celosa y salió de debajo de las sabanas cubriéndose) ¡cómo puede pensar eso! (¬-¬)

Estoico: astrid...!

Astrid: (O_O) este

Estoico: (ve a hipo) hipo ustedes...?

Hipo: (se sonroja, toma la caja y cierra la puerta gritando) buenas noches

Estoico: (estaba estupefacto por lo que había visto se tallo los ojo e intento pensar si no había sido su imaginación, para luego irse)

Hipo: (camina hacia la cama) estamos muertos

Astrid: (O_O) si...

Con esta escena cómica y de vergüenza termina el primer capítulo de esta maravillosa historia que acaba de nacer, con la pregunta que ira a suceder...?


	2. Chapter 2 Una mañana casi normal

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Nota 2: días de publicación entre lunes y martes**

**Nota 3: quienes conozcan buenas canciones de rook mándeme los nombres para que sean las canciones que hipo escuche durante la historia**

**Capítulo 2: Una mañana casi normal**

Amanecía en Groenlandia y como cada día, el sol se escondía sobre la espesa capa de ozono artificial que cubría la mayor parte de la luz de la tierra. Aun así una estela de luz blanca reflejada en las nubes permitía que la tundra congelada no se viera tan oscura, como en la noche cuando la temperatura bajaba aún más. Lentamente hipo comenzaba a despertar mientras sentía como una cálida mano tocaba su pecho y al abrir los ojos, de manera inmediata sonrió al ver a su amada astrid la cual dormía junto a él abrazándolo compartiendo así un poco de calor corporal.

En ese momento el chico pelirrojo se despertó y reviso la hora en su computadora, apenas era las 6:58 de la mañana. Por lo que decidió hacer algunos pendientes antes de irse a trabajar, como reparar un robot aspiradora que estaba en su armario y el cual hizo funcionar con algunas piezas que había comprado la noche anterior. Para luego ordenarle que limpiara la habitación mientras recogía un poco del desorden y lavaba los platos, mientras la chica rubia descansaba aun sobre su cama. Al terminar camino a su computadora donde había dejado cargando el regalo de bocón después de la visita de su padre y decidió activarlo.

CH-1P: (se enciende y empieza a flotar) buenos días señor hipo, comienzo funciones de manera estable y con suficiente energía. Tiempo estimado para la siguiente recarga 96 horas

Hipo: que bueno escuchar eso chip

CH-1P: ¿chip...?

Hipo: si es algo parecido a tu nombre y no suena tan complicado

CH-1P: cargando configuración del nuevo usuario, nombre de la unidad chip, cargando...(ª-ª) listo nombre aceptado y configurado

Hipo: pues bien chip, dime que es exactamente lo que haces

Chip: tengo muchas funciones señor hipo, puedo escanear tecnología, detectar y reparar sistemas. Puedo guardar archivos de imágenes y vídeo en mi memoria de 400 zettabits. Por cierto debo mencionar que aunque esta unidad fue rateada aún conserva datos y archivos del anterior usuario, por su seguridad le recomiendo que ellos dichos datos

Hipo: tengo una idea mejor (conecta la base del cargador en la computadora) por lo que alcance de leer en tu manual anoche al parecer tu base me permite extraer también tus archivos y datos

Chip: bien señor (se coloca en la base y empieza a transferir archivos)

Hipo: (observa como los archivos se transfieren a su computadora) listo... (O_O) ¡Valla la mitad de tu disco estaba llena de archivos y están encriptados! (sonríe) por suerte tengo la computadora más potente que se puede construir con piezas recicladas (abre un programa y empieza a desencriptar los datos) bien (en la pantalla aparece el progreso y el tiempo que faltaba que eran 14 horas) bien chip borra los archivos de tu disco yo ya los respalde

Chip: bien señor (su lente se pinta en verde y se congela diez segundo) listo señor

Hipo: (sonríe) pues bien es hora de seguir con mis labores

Chip: desea que le ayude en algo más

Hipo: no

Chip: para aprender más de mi usuario tengo la función de aprendizaje por medio de observación, si me lo permite me gustaría pasar el resto del día observando y estudiándolo a fin de comprender tus necesidades

Hipo: (O_O) pues bien, prepara el desayuno y recogeré algunas cosas más (oprime un botón en una de las paredes y esta se abre revelando un librero donde hipo coloco todos sus libros, para luego dirigirse a la cocina) bien es hora de preparar el desayuno (abre el refrigerador para ver una rejita con 8 huevos, un pastel de chocolate, un tarro de leche, queso y algunas naranjas que heater le había regalado hacia un par de días)

Chip: (escanea los productos en el refrigerador) 2 de esos huevo están en mal estado señor hipo (ilumina los huevo con dos pequeños láseres de color azul)

Hipo: gracias...(saca los huevo y los tira a la basura para después saca el resto) bien ahora los vegetales (busca en la cocina la caja con los vegetales y toma unos tomates, los cuales pica segundos después, para luego encender una estufa eléctrica) listo ahora (coloca un arte sobre la estufa, le arroja un poco de aceite de oliva y luego lanza los trozo de tomate que se cocinan de manera inmediata, pica cebolla para arrojarla también en el sartén, lentamente una fragancia deliciosa comenzó a sentirse en el aire) un...(le agrega sal)

Chip: (observando como hipo cocinaba)

Hipo: (coloca otro sartén y un poquito de aceite para después romper dos huevos, segundos después con una espátula bate los huevos hasta hacer una torta la cual se coció a la perfección) el desayuno de astrid está listo (sirve la torta en una plato para después regarle un poco de la salsa de tomate encima, haciendo un combinación armónica de sabores)

Chip: ¿quién es atrid..?

Hipo: la chica que amo (cola unas naranjas en un máquina y esta hace jugo de naranja)

Chip: entrando a base de datos, analizando amor (carga los datos) sentimiento de placer y cariños que demuestras las seres humanos cuando están con otro

Hipo: si...(se de la cocina, camina a una de las paredes de su cuarto, oprime un botón y una parte de la pared baja 90 grados de manera automática convirtiéndose en una mesa)

Robot aspiradora: misión terminada (entra de nuevo al armario y se pone en modo de suspensión)

Hipo: (sonríe y coloca el plato en la mesa, mientras oprimía otro botón provocando que de un lado de la pared surgiera dos sillas las cuales se posicionaron de cada lado de la mesa)

Astrid: (despierta hipnotizada por el aroma del desayuno) un qué es lo que huele tan delicioso

Hipo: tu desayuno (cola el plato y el vaso de jugó en la mesa)

Chip: (ve a astrid y la escanea)

Astrid: (O_O) ¿qué es eso...?

Hipo: el regalo de bocón, se llama chip

Astrid: ¿y porque me ve de esa manera...? (O_O)

Chip: terminando análisis de ente feminismo, buenos días señorita astrid...

Astrid: buenos días...(O-O), si no te importa hipo me gustaría vestirme

Hipo: está bien, ven chip falta que hag mi desayunos (hipo se dirigió a la cocina y repitió el mismo proceso de preparación hasta hacer otra torta de huevo la cual sirvió en otro plata, para después acompañar a astrid a la mesa)

Astrid: (O_O) fíjate que tuve un sueño raro anoche

Hipo: ¿qué soñaste...?

Astrid: que tu padre había llegado anoche y nos había descubierto juntos

Hipo: (O_O) no fue un sueño, realmente sucedió anoche

Astrid: !que...¡ ¿entonces ya sabe que tú y yo...?

Hipo: seguramente lo dedujo ya...

Astrid: eso quiere decir que ya todos lo saben

Hipo: (O_O) no lo sé quizás aún no le ha dicho a nadie

Astrid: esperemos que así sea o mi madre te matara

Hipo: mejor no pensemos en eso...(O_O, comienza a comer)

Chip: (0-0, no comprendía que sucedía)

Astrid: (suspira) un...(sigue comiendo e intenta tranquilízate)

Hipo: después de comer no te gustaría probar una rebanada del paste que trajiste ayer

Astrid: si

Hipo: (sonríe y come rápido para después regresar a la cocina)

Astrid: (busca su mochila y al encontrarla saca una caja, al parecer se trataba del regalo de hipo) espero que le guste (regresa a la mesa)

Hipo: (sirve dos rebanadas del pastel en dos platos y sale de la cocina) lista para algo dulce

Astrid: no hay nada más dulce que tu... (sonríe coquetamente)

Hipo: (se sonroja) un..(Coloca los platos en la mesa)

Astrid: con la emoción de anoche no tuvo tiempo de darte tu regalo (levanta la caja)

Hipo: o...(O-O) gracias

Astrid: (le da la caja) espero que te guste me costó trabajo conseguirlo

Hipo: ¿qué es..?

Astrid: ábrelo y lo sabrás (sonríe)

Hipo: (abre la caja y saca una especie de tableta) !no puede ser, eso es...¡

Astrid: una tableta platino 3500 hecha durante la guerra de los doscientos años, antes de que cayeran las redes. Solo se fabricaron 200 unidades y de ellas a lo mucho solo quedan 12 en buen estado

Hipo: lo sé es estado tratando de conseguir una por años, pero jamás la encontré en ninguna tienda de alguno bloques ¿cómo la conseguiste...?

Astrid: el escuadrón de exploración hizo una pequeña incursión a un viejo almacén abandonado hace unos días y encontraron un poco de tecnología antigua. Después de hacer algunos trueques logre conseguirla para ti (sonríe)

Hipo: (abraza a astrid) eres la mejor

Astrid: (sonríe) lo sé y ahora dime (¬-¬) ¿porque tu padre pensó anoche que era heater...?

Hipo: (O_O) no lo sé, quizás lo pensó porque yo y heater crecimos juntos en el bloque C, además que somos amigos de la infancia

Astrid: (¬-¬) un...

Hipo: pero te juro que nunca hubo o abra algo entre nosotros

Astrid: (suspira) te creo ahora revisa tu regalo

Hipo: enciende la tableta y es proyectada una imagen holográfica con el eslogan, "creando un mundo mejor" (*-*) es mejor de lo que había imaginado. Sabías que estas tabletas fueron el ultimo equipo de computadora portátiles que se inventaron (de la caja saca un teclado E-fi)

Nota del autor: E-fi fue una combinación de señales que parecía al Wi-fi pero que permitía mayor velocidad en la transferencia de dato y un mayor alcance de hasta 1 kilómetros, la mayor parte de los aparatos en el año 3000 en adelante trabajaban con esta tecnología

Hipo: (enciende el teclado y por medio de E-fi se comunica con la Tablet) veamos que puede hacer este bebe (ingresa un código y se une a la red E-fi de su apartamento)

Nota del autor: en el futuro el internet no existen, pero si existen redes que comunican los bloques de la base y que permiten la comunicación entra cada bloque

Hipo: (hakea su propia computadora) genial pude hakear mi propia computadora, valla que es potente (toca la pantalla holográfica y desactiva la modalidad holograma dejándola en modo pantalla táctil) un...(revisa la carcasa) creo que debo hacerle algunas modificaciones

Astrid: (O_O) ¿porque...?

Hipo: la carcasa esta echa de un biometal muy delgado y quizás no resista las bajas temperaturas, así que tendré que cambiárselo

Chip: (escanea la tableta y analiza) bib...rut (sonido como de modem)

Hipo: chip que sucede

Chipo: (termina de hacer ruidos extraños) análisis de compatibilidad de equipos terminad, compatibilidad de esta unidad con el dispersivo portátil es 98% factible

Hipo: espera puedes comunicarte con mi tableta

Chip: (se conecta a la tableta por E-fi y trasmite la imagen que veía)

Hipo: valla que eso es genial, seguramente tú y esto (señala la tableta) pertenecen a la misma generación

Chip: su hipótesis es correcta, después de analizar el dispositivo portátil he descubierto que tenemos ciertos circuitos y chips en común

Hipo: genial (sonríe y ve la tableta) en definitiva, este es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida después de chip jejeje

Astrid: aun no puedes decir eso...

Hipo: ¿porque dices eso...?

Astrid: porque aún no has abierto el regalo de tu padre...(ve una caja junto a la cama, era la misma que estoico le había llevado a hipo la noche anterior) ¿porque no lo abres...?

Hipo: eso are (camina hacia la caja, la recoge y regresa a la mesa) veamos que me regalo papa, espero que no sean calcetines...(mete la mano en la caja y siente algo puntiagudo) ¿qué es esto...? (saca de la caja un colla hechos con cuencas de madera, colmillos y garras oscuras como de un animal) un

Astrid: (O_O) que es eso...

Hipo: parece un extraño adorno (recuerda lo que su padre le dijo anoche) y papa dijo que esto había estado por generaciones en la familia, pero no tiene tecnología

Astrid: debe ser una reliquia de antes de la era jotum

Hipo: (ve las extrañas garras negras en el collar) no debe ser incluso más viejo y ¿de qué clase de animal serán estas garras...?

Chip: está unida cuneta con un archivo de enciclopedias de especies animales habida en la tierra, si gusta podría analizar y comparar datos con otras especies animales

Hipo: hazlo

Chip: (escanea los colmillos y garras buscando alguna similitud en su bases de datos pero no encuentra nada) error, especie animal desconocida no hay datos existentes en esta unidad

Hipo: valla esto es interesante

Astrid: y yo que pensé que el regalo de tu padre no te había gustado

Hipo: no es eso me parece interesante que no haya archivos o datos sobre la especie que contaba con estas garras y colmillos, pero al final de cuenta solo es un simple adorno (lo guarda en la caja) si ha estado generaciones en la familia será mejor que lo guarde para que no se dañe (camina a una pared y oprime un botón, de inmediato la pared se desliza como una puerta automática develando el armario personal de hipo, lugar donde hipo guardo la caja) listo. Ahora comamos pastel

Astrid: bien (empieza a comer)

Hipo: (comiendo pastel) que rico pastel, ¿dónde lo conseguiste...?

Astrid: yo lo prepare

Hipo: te quedo delicioso

Astrid: gracias (se sonroja) que bueno que te gusta

Hipo: (sonríe, cuando de pronto suena su computadora y en la pantalla holográfica aparece la leyenda "vídeo llamada entrante") ¿quién me llama tan temprano...?

Astrid: voy a la cocina (se esconde en la cocina)

Hipo: llega a la computadora y acepta la vídeo llamada para ver a bocón en la pantalla holografía por medio de una cámara, mientras que bocón lo veía a él por medio de una cámara que estaba en su computadora)

Bocón: buenos días hipo

Hipo: buenos días bocón, a que debo el honor de estas llamada ¿acaso hay problemas...?

Bocón: no, todo está tranquilo. Después de la victoria de ayer en la mañana parece que estaremos aburridos un tiempo

Hipo: o...(O-O) ¿entonces para que llamaste...?

Bocón: quería hablar contigo mucho, sobre una asunto que me dejo algo perturbado anoche que tu padre regreso a las barracas y me contó lo que había pasado

Hipo: (nervioso y sonrojado) ¿qué te dijo...?

Bocón: no vamos a hacernos tontos hipo, sé que astrid paso la noche contigo y que ustedes (se sonroja) bueno lo último es mejor no decirlo

Hipo: (sonrojado) ¿él se lo dijo a alguien más...? (O_O)

Bocón: no, lo convencí para que no lo hiciera

Hipo: ¿cómo...?

Bocón: le dije que si ustedes no le habían dicho nada a nadie acerca de su relación debía ser por algún buen motivo y no tenía derecho a decirlo si ustedes no lo habían hecho ustedes aun

Hipo: (suspira aliviado) bocón te debo una...

Bocón: me deben una cada uno, también esa mentira salvo a astrid y por cierto, dile que no se esconda en la cocina desde aquí puedo ver como se asoma para espiarnos (¬-¬)

Astrid: (O_O) un...

Hipo: astrid será mejor que salgas, bocón ya te vio

Astrid: (sale de la cocían y se para junto a hipo) bien...(¬3¬)

Bocón: valla chicos jamás pensé que entre ustedes...bueno ya saben

Hipo: ¿y cómo reaccionó mi padre al saberlo...?

Bocón: entro en shock, no sabía que pensar y tampoco cómo reaccionar ante tal situación. Por suerte algo de ron y una charla fue todo lo que necesitó para quedarse dormido como un bebe

Astrid: ¿no le dijo a mi padre o si...?

Bocón: no pero cuando estaba medio ebrio se le ocurrió ir a buscar a tu padre para pedirle tu mano para hipo, por surte estaba tan mareado que confundió el armario de las escobas con la puerta

Astrid: (O_O) o...

Hipo: un y ahora donde está el

Bocón: creo que sigue durmiendo, pero cuando despierte ira a hablar contigo

Hipo: (¬-¬) un...

Bocón: por cierto necesito pedirte un favor

Hipo: ¿que necesitas...?

Bocón: eren llamo esta mañana, al parecer el tundra 02 se descompuso y quería ver si podía ir a al taller a arreglarlo, pero estoy ligeramente ocupado. ¿Podrías ir a ver eso por mí...?

Hipo: está bien, solo me alisto y voy a ver qué puedo hacer

Bocón: gracias, te veré más tarde en la armería, hay algo que me gustaría hablar en privado contigo

Hipo: está bien... (Termina la llamada y la pantalla holográfica regresa a la normalidad mostrando el tiempo que faltaba para desencriptar los datos) será mejor que me aliste (recoge su camisa verde y se la coloca para después ponerse la bata de laboratorio remendada) no viste mis zapatos

Astrid: (levanta unos tenis azules) aquí están

Hipo: gracias (se pone unos calcetines y después lo tenis, luego camina a su armario de donde toma una daga láser junto con su funda la cual se abrocha el pantalón)

Astrid: iras armado

Hipo: nunca se sabe... (recoge su mochila y guarda el regalo de astrid dentro para después recoger la caja donde venias esta para colocarla sobre su computadora, junto con la caja de chip) será mejor que me valla ahora (toma su reproductor de música y se coloca los audífonos)

Astrid: (bes a hipo) que tengas buen día, me daré una ducha y después me iré

Hipo: (la abraza) está bien, verdad esta noche

Astrid: lo intentare

Hipo: un...(pensando) ¿tomaste...? (le da un poco de vergüenza pregunta)

Astrid: no, no tome ningún anticonceptivo, pero no te preocupes ayer era una noche segura y no hay riesgo de embarazo

Hipo: o...(U-U, suspira)

Astrid: sé que te gustaría que tuviéramos hijos y eso, pero primero debemos casarnos

Hipo: si te diera el anillo, te casarías con migo

Astrid: no se déjame pensarlo (dijo de manera coqueta) pues tal vez jejeje (besa a hipo)

Hipo: (sonríe y sale del lugar)

Chip: (sigue a hipo)

Astrid: (suspira y entra al baño)

**Capítulo 2 parte 2: el taller**

Después de salir de su apartamento hipo se dirigió al bloque **"B"** y al llegar al lugar, salió del ascensor para dirigirse a la izquierda hasta ver una puerta por la cual entro para después caminar por un pasillo hasta llegar el taller. El taller era una galería enorme con barias almacenes enumerada que conducían al exterior y en las cuales habían vehículos pero no los suficientes para llenar completamente el lugar por lo qu de las cocheras estaban completamente bacías. Al llegar a una de los almacenes que tenía el número 15 escrito, hipo se acercó a esta para después oprimir un botón ocasionando que se abriera una puerta que daba al interior, por la cual entro de manera inmediata.

Hipo: (al entrar al lugar pudo ver un enorme vehículo blindado con orugas y a eren junto con patán)

**Nota del autor: es el mismo eren que sale en la película como entrenar a tu dragón 2**

Eren: (revisando el motor del vehículo, tenía puesta una camisa sport blanca y pantalón de mecánico color verde además unas botas negras) esta cosa no sirve... (-_-)

Patán: ya deberías conseguirte uno nuevo

Hipo: se dice fácil pero el tundra 02 lleva aquí más de 50 años

Eren: (sonríe al ver a hipo) que bueno que viniste hipo..., necesitó una mano con esto (se limpia las manos con un trapo y luego le da la mano a hipo)

Patán: (-_-) ¿qué hace el aquí...?

Eren: es el mecánico que estábamos esperando

Patán: (O_O) el

Eren: si...

Hipo: (sonríe y ve el vehículo) ¿y cómo está el paciente...?

Eren: no quiere arrancar, por alguna razón el motor se ahoga y la transmisión no gira

Chip: (escena a eren)

Eren: (O_O) y este pequeño amigo quien es

Hipo: eres te presento a chip, el regalo que me dio bocón por mi cumpleaños y chip te presento a eren es un buen amigo

Chip: escaneo completo, mucho gusto señor eren

Eren: mucho gusto chip

Patán: (-_-) ¿y que a mí no me vas a presentar...?

Hipo: (ignorando completamente a patán) pues bien veamos ese motor (se quita la bata de laboratorio y la coloca sobre una mesa)

Eren: bien (ignorando a patán)

Patán: sigo aquí...(¬-¬)

Hipo: (revisando el motor) veamos

Chip: (escanea el vehículo)

Hipo: (revisando el motor de pieza a cabeza) no hay engrane roto, ni tampoco una manguera dañando debe tratarse de un problema eléctrico...(se limpia las mano llenas de grasa con un trapo)

Eren: un... revisemos entonces el interior (entran por la parte de arriba al vehículo por medio de una compuerta)

Hipo: (da un vistazo a la cabina donde habían asientos de piloto y copiloto además de ocho asientos en la parte de atrás para pasajeros) bien (se sienta en la parte del piloto e intenta encender el vehículo pero no arranca) valla vemos que tiene (saca de su mochila un desarmador y abre el tablero de controles para descubrir que había un cable roto) un !ratas¡ literalmente esto fue mordido por ratas

Eren: (O_O) pensé que nos habíamos desecho de todas en la última fumigación

Hipo: pues tal parece que quedaron aun algunas, por suerte tengo algo de cable en mi mochila (saca de su mochila un cable y lo cambia por el dañado, después vuelve a atornillar el tablero e intenta encender el vehículo el cual de manera automática enciende) listo

Eren: genial y por cierto he estado vigilando que nadie se meta en tu almacén

Hipo: gracias

Eren: por cierto ¿qué tienes ahí, porque tanto misterio…?

Hipo: no es nada, solo es un prototipo de vehículo en el que trabajo

Eren: creo debería echarle un ojo

Hipo: aún no está terminado (¬-¬)

Eren: bien cambiemos de tema, ¿Cómo esta heater…?

Hipo: (O_O) ¿bien porque preguntas…?

Eren: por nada, pero dime ¿hay algo entre ustedes…?

Hipo: ¿algo como que…?

Eren: no sé cómo un noviazgo quizás

Hipo: (sorprendido por el comentario) no, no solo somos amigos (pensando: porque todos piensa que hay algo entre heater y yo)

Eren: (por alguna razón suspira aliviado) gracias al cielo

Hipo: (O_O) porque dices eso…

Eren: (nervioso) por nada jejeje y ahora dime ¿Qué clase de chicos le gustan…?

Hipo: (-_-) no se pregúntaselo a ella y crep que será mejor que me valla ahora (sale del vehículo)

Eren: (sale detrás de hipo) bien y gracias por la reparación, ahora el equipo de exploración podrá ir a pescar en hielo

Hipo: (O_O) irán a pescar

Eren: si, escucharon un rumor acerca de que se vieron atunes bajo el hielo a un par de kilómetros de aquí

Hipo: que bien (salen del vehículo)

Eren: ¿quieres ir...?

Hipo: no puedo tengo que trabajar

Patán: ni siquiera deberías invitarlo eren, no creo que puede sobrevivir en el exterior

Eren e Hipo: (rompen en carcajadas)

Patán: (O_O) ¿qué es tan gracioso...?

Eren: tu patán (recupera el aliento) acaso no sabes que hipo sale de la bases desde que tenía 13 años

Patán: que...eso es imposible, se supone que solo los guerrero pueden salir de la base o eso fue lo que nos dijeron durante nuestro entrenamiento

Hipo: no, es verdad mientras ustedes entrenaban para poder salir, yo salía de la base docenas de beses con bocón, para hacer exploración y mantenimientos de antenas de comunicación. Además cuando bocón me tomo como su aprendiz me explico que si fabricaría arma por lo menos necesitaba tomar en cuenta los depredadores, para darme una idea acerca de tipo de arma debía fabricar.

Patán: ¿entonces tú ya saliste de este lugar...?

Hipo: si y me enfrentado a mas criaturas de las que puedes imaginar

Patán: (-_-) a ver si sabes mucho, ¿cuál es la criatura más letal en el planeta...?

Eren: eso es fácil, se trata de los osos polares de 4 brazos llegan a medir 2 metros y medio si no escuche mal

Patán: (-_-) la pregunta era para él (señala a hipo)

Eren: lo siento

Hipo: aun así esa no es la criatura más letal que existe en este plante

Patán: espera a que te refieres, en el libro de bestias dice que el oso polar de 4 brazos es la criatura más letal

Nota: el libro de bestias es como el libro de dragones pero está en formato digital. En él aparecen los nombres y fotografías de todas las criaturas que viven en el planeta

Hipo: si y eso es porque aún no está actualizado, bocón pretende actualizarlo pronto. Al parecer se ha descubierto una criatura más letal, el arbusto de rozas negras

Patán: pff...ajajaj. Estas hablando enserio

Hipo: hablo muy enserio

Patán: y dime que puede hacer ese dichoso arbusto

Hipo: será mejor que no lo subestimes ya que no es un arbusto normal como los que se encuentra en los invernaderos en el bloque R. Este es un arbusto que fue genéticamente alterado justo después que iniciar la era jotum. Al principio se pretendía mejorar las especies vegetales dándoles más resistencia al frío pero lo que surgió de esos experimento creo el depredado más terrible de todos.

Patán: ¿qué tan terrible pude ser...?

Hipo: digamos que a diferencia de cualquier otra planta en el planeta, esta tiene cerebro, cuanto con un oído interno que escucha las vibraciones del sonido y tiene funciones matriz por lo que puede mover sus enredaderas espinosas cual brazos. Si llega a atraparte alguna de tus extremidades con una de sus enredadera sus espinas se expanden y te envuelven hasta que sus enredaderas te cubren por completo. Después con sus espinas perfora tu cuerpo y se alimenta de tus fluidos hasta que te deja seco como una cascara de naranja usada

Patán: (O_O) realmente hace eso

Hipo: no he terminado, todo esto la hace mientras estas vivo por lo que puede sentir la agonía de como lentamente se devora tus fluidas hasta que mueres. Luego cuando termina se come tu piel y solo deja los huesos para después irse del lugar

Patán: espera ¿la planta se puede mover...?

Hipo: si olvide decírtelo..

Eren: hipo no intentes asustarnos, lo que dices ni tú te lo crees

Hipo: es cierto lo que digo, bocón intento probar su existencia por años hasta que hace unos meses encontramos unas armadura lejos de aquí. Estaban perforadas y de sus portadores solo quedaban los huesos. Revisamos las cajas negras en las armaduras pero estaba demasiado dañada solo pudimos escuchar gritos de dolor y desesperación

Eren: ¿entonces es verdad lo que dices...?

Hipo: es verdad

Patán: ¿y cómo fue que bocón sabia de estas plantas...?, digo para intentar probar su existencia significa que el sabia de ella

Eren: cierto ¿cómo supo de su existencia...?

Bocón: porque fui atacado por una (-_-)

Hipo: !bocón, que haces aquí¡

Bocón: pensé que te tardabas demasiado y vine a ver si necesitaba ayuda

Hipo: no ya terminamos

Bocón: (¬-¬) eso veo y también escuche que le hablabas sobre la nueva especie

Hipo: lo siento bocón no fue mi intención hablar de mas

Bocón: (suspira) no está bien que ellos sepan, trabajan fuera y les vendría bien ese conocimiento

Eren: ¿entonces esa planta es real...?

Bocón: tan real como mi calzoncillos

Patán: ¿y te ataco...?

Bocón: si lo hizo

Eren: cuéntenos por favor que fue lo que sucedió

Bocón: está bien (se sienta en una silla e inicia su anécdota) hace 16 años cuando ustedes aún estaban en pañales era el líder de la tropa de exploración y un día durante una ventisca me separe de mi grupo por lo que busque refugio en una cueva. Sin saber que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, cuando estuve a resguardo de la tormenta me senté para descansar y toque mi vieja armónica cuando de pronto pude sentir como si alguien me observara

Patán: (temblando de miedo)

Bocón: voltee la mirada pero no había nade, solo un pequeño arbusto de flores negra que me llamo mucho la tensión y me acerque a verlo. cuando de pronto una de sus enredaderas cual látigo golpeo mi brazo sujetando. Fue un dolor indescriptible el sentí como la púas de su espinas se perforaban mi armadura hasta tocar mi brazo en mi brazo. Horroriza intente cortar la enredadera con mi espada pero esa cosa sujeto mi pie derivándome, provocando que perdiera mi espada

Eren: (O_O) o dios

Bocón: lentamente esa cosas comenzó a jalarme, pero pensé rápido y tome mi rayo láser para destruirla pero esa cosas en vez de soltarme se hizo más fuerte con cada disparo como la energía de mi láser le diera más fuerza. Cuando se me acabó la munición esa cosa levanto sus enredaderas lista para cubrirme para devorarme pero pensé rápido y busque en mi cinturón un granada de explosiva, si iba a morir me llevaría esa cosa con migo

Patán: que paso después

Bocón: aunque estaba demasiado cerca, sabía que lanzar la grana erar la única opción que quedaba y la lance. Después es eso lo único que recuerdo es una explosión y un horrible alarido. Una semana después desperté en el hospital del bloque C, sin uno de mis brazos y una de mis pierna al parecer la explosión me los había quitado, pero por suerte aún seguía vivo y eso era lo que importaba

Eren: entonces sacrificaste tu brazo y tu pierna para salvarte

Bocón: así es, lo extraño es que cuando me encontraron tenía un pedazo de enredadera atado a mi hombro

Eren y Patán: eren sabes. mejor luego voy a pescar contigo y la unidad de exploración (se va corriendo del lugar)

Bocón: pretendía contar esto cuando actualizara el libro de bestias pero así es mejor, ese tonto extenderá la noticia como el fuego

Eren: que arma sería la más efectiva contra esa cosa (O_O)

Bocón: lanzallamas estoy seguro, solo que es una lástima que no funcionen fuera de la base, el frío demasiado intenso como para que el fuego haga su trabajo. Por suerte el pequeño hipo está pensando en un arma que quizá podría acabar con esa plaga

Eren: ¿enserio...?

Hipo: aun es un prototipo y no prometo que pueda funcionar

Eren: un...

Bocón: bien pequeño hipo es hora de irnos a la armería

Hipo: si, adiós eren

Eren: adiós hipo

Hipo: vámonos chip

Chip: si...señor hipo

Bocón e hipo se fueron del lugar con destino a la armería y cuando llegaron al lugar iniciaron su jornada de trabajo, mientras chip observan todo lo que hacían tomando nota para después sincronizarse con todo el equipamiento de la armaría y ayudar como pudiera a su propietario. Al medio día no hubo mucho movimiento por lo que bocón cerro la armería un rato para almorzar y charla con hipo, al parecer tenían algo importante que decirle y no estaba relacionado con astrid o lo que había escuchó su padre al descubrir que ellos estaban juntos.

Bocón: hipo tenemos que hablar

Hipo: ¿qué sucede...?

Bocón: después de darle vueltas a mi cabeza ayer lo he pensado y decidí enseñarte lo que me pediste

Hipo: (emocionado) ¿enserio...?

Bocón: si, de hecho hable con tu padre y aunque al principio se notó un poco inconforme comprendió que ese conocimiento necesita ser pasado a la siguiente generación, así que desde mañana comenzar tus intrusiones y te llevare a mi laboratorio para que aprendas genética

Hipo: (emocionado) gracias te juro que no te arrepentirás

Bocón: bien ahora si no te importa hay un emparedado de jabalí que me está esperando en el refrigerador de servicio

Hipo: ahora regreso

Bocón: iras a verla

Hipo: (O_O) no, recordé que tengo que devolverle algo a heater (se va corriendo)

Bocón: estos chicos de ahora siempre con prisa... (O_O)


	3. Chapter 3 la familia robótica de hipo

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Nota 2: chicos y chicas me he dado cuenta que tuve un erro en el anterior capitulo con respeto al personaje de eren. Quien en realidad es Eret de la segunda película de como entrenar a tu dragón solo que le cambien el nombre por error XD. Pero prometo intentar no equivocarme nuevamente aunque todos sabemos que es imposible**

**Nota 3: hace unos días un fand me mandó un mensaje pidiéndome permiso para hacer una segunda parte de la flor del matrimonio. Y aunque lo pensé por un segundo, recordé que no hay dos mentes iguales y antes de hacer cualquier cosa quise consultarlos a ustedes mis fands que leen mis historia. Ustedes son lo que tienen la última palabra en este asunto, si quieren que otro escritor continúe la historia solo díganlo y daré luz verde pero no me hago responsable de lo que suceda o sea escrito.**

**De ante mano agradezco su atención y les dejo el tercer cap de genetics. Con respecto a los que me mandaron letras de canciones se los agradezco desde el siguiente cap comenzaré a agregar las canciones.**

**Capítulo 3: la familia robótica de hipo**

Después de un arduo día de trabajo hipo regreso al bloque k. Lugar donde no puedo evitar dar vistazos en algunos comercios y hacerse de algunas piezas junto con un par de robots bastante interesantes. El primer robot era una unida br-re de aspiradora y el segundo era un modelo de robot de cocina humanoide, el cual por cierto estaba dañado. Pero eso a hipo no le importaba, los robots dañados era un reto personal para él y le gustaba matar el tiempo cambiando pieza o mejorando mecanismos internos, para así mejorar la eficiencia de las unidades.

Al llegar a su casa hipo oprimió una combinación de números en la puerta de su apartamento y de manera inmediata esta se abrió. Segundos después entro al lugar cargando a uno de los robots a rastras mientras la pena aspiradora lo seguía al igual que chip, quien observaba a hipo bastante interesado. Rápidamente hipo camino hasta su computadora escribió un código y su cama se elevó 90 grados convirtiéndose en parte de la pared, luego ingreso otro código provocando que el suelo del centro de la habitación se levantar convirtiéndose en una mesa de operaciones.

Hipo: (coloca el robot humanoide en la mesa) bien veamos qué podemos hacer con ella (el robot humanoide tenia cuerpo y características de un cuerpo femenino)

Br-re: (entra a la habitación haciendo sonidos como r2 de la guerra de las galaxias)

Robot aspiradora: (sale del armario haciendo ruidos similares y se comunica con la otra aspiradora)

Chip: (escanea el robot) esta es una unidad LI-T de robot de cocina, creada en el año 2857

Hipo: lo sé, por eso la compre

Chip: (escanea más a fondo) al parecer la batería y el motor primario están seriamente dañado recomiendo el reciclaje de esta unidad inservible

Hipo: no seas tan duro con ella (O_O) además no esta tan mal, solo necesita unas piezas (camina a su computadora ingresa un código y de manera inmediata una de las paredes se abre como una puerta develando otra habitación) listo... (En ese momento de la habitación sale un grupo de robots de diferentes tamaños y formas)

Chip: (O_O) más unidades robóticas

Hipo: bien chip es hora que conozcas a toda la familia (señala aun robot que parecía un cubo de metal enorme) él es todo (Unidad TA-D0, robots de reciclaje de metal, reciclan el metal y lo compactan en pequeños cubos, no habla solo emite bist. Ademán cuenta con una lente de 75 pixeles que le permite el reconocimiento facial y de metales)

Tado: bibibibibibi...bibibi...bibibib (hola soy TA-D0)

Chip: (entiende el lenguaje robótico básico y contesta) bibibi...bibbibibibbi (gusto en conocerte)

Hipo: ella es lary (señala aun robot flotante parecido a él, solo que más grande y con brazo que emulaban a las manos humanas. Era un unidad La-RY robot bibliotecaria, era quien se encargaba de recoger los libros de la habitación de hipo cuan este podía. Al igual que chip cuenta con un modulador de vos e inteligencia artificial y gracias a unas modificaciones que hipo le hizo pude emular personalidad, además cuanta con una lente de 90 píxeles que le da un arco de visión de 250 grados que le permite el reconocimiento facial)

Lary: (ve a chip) que pequeño... (-_-)

Chip: (al no tener un chip de personalidad era frió y calculador) está unida tiene el tamaño y dimensiones correctas para el uso eficiente del ser humano

Lary: (*_*) que tierno se ve... (Ve fijamente al robot con su lente)

Hipo: jum...bien sigamos, este Chiquitín de aquí es bob (unidad B0B de seguridad mide 25 centímetros y parece un cubo con dos ruedas, pero cuenta con una línea de armamento que solo se activa en caso de peligro. No habla ni dice nada, cuenta con una lente de torreta sobre su cabeza de 100 píxeles y ve en 360 grados)

Chip: (escanea el robot)

Bob: (escanea chip)...(hace sonido de modem y da una vuelta por la habitación revisando los rincones, al parecer chip no presentaba mucho peligro para el por lo que decidió hacer su ronda de seguridad)

Hipo: como siempre bob es el alma de la fiesta, cualquier problema o amenaza solo dile y él se encargara

Chip: bien

Hipo: bueno sigamos (señala un robot que parecía un gato) él es cat (unida CA-T robot cazador de roedores, emula a un gato doméstico) se encarga de que las ratas no entren aquí y ese de ahí es bec (señala al robot aspiradora que había salido de su armario. Era un unidad de aseo domestico B-EC, no habla y solo emite bits, no cuenta con lentes pero si sensores)

Hipo: y con el termina la presentación, ahora es tiempo de repararla (toma su desarmado y abre un compartimiento en el tórax del robot) tado, lary necesito una fuente de poder de betco energía de tres cuartos (al parecer ambos robots eran también sus ayudantes)

Lary: si señor...(o-o, vuela hasta la habitación de donde habían salido)

Tado: (la sigue gracia a sus cuatro ruedas)

Chip: (confundido por lo que pasaba vuela tras de ellos a la habitación para ver que el lugar está completamente repleto de piezas algunas en buen estado y otras parcialmente usables) un

Lary: (escanea el lugar) un...estoy segura que había visto uno por aquí

Chip: (escanea el lugar y encuentra la pieza bajo una pila de piezas) ahi esta...la fuente de poder

Lary: (usa su manos para quitar las pieza de encima y toma la pieza para después llevársela a hipo) aquí está la pieza

Hipo: (con mascara de soldar cubriendo su cara y un cautín láser en la mano) bien gracias (toma la pieza y saca la batería del robot) con esta fuente de poder este robot no necesitara recargarse y será autosuficiencia por dos década (empieza a soldar la pieza y la conecta al circuito) bien el motor primario necesita unos ajuste y que cambie algunos engranes (saca un engrane y se lo muestra a tado) escanéelo y busca uno igual, que sea del mismo material

Tado: (regresa a la habitación y comienza a escanear piezas)

Chip: (sigue a tado y luego escanea el lugar hasta encuentras un pieza) esto tiene 75% de compatibilidad con el mecanismo

Tado: (escanea el engrane que habiendo mencionado chip y luego se comunica) bibibbibibibibibibib (ese es de metal) bi...bibibibibii (y el que buscamos es de tuxteno)

Nota: a diferencia de los demás robot Tado puede diferenciar el metal de las piezas

Tado: escanea una pila de piezas y encuentra el engrane por lo que hace sonar una pequeña alarma con la que contaba)

Lary: encontraste la pieza

Tado: biiiii(si, ilumina la pieza con un láser rojo)

Lary: (recoge la pieza y se la da a hipo)

Hipo: (toma la pieza y de una caja de herramientas saca barios engranes más pequeños para después reparar el motor primario) listo (instala el engrane que le había dado lary) un...(O_O) lary traerme la caja especial

Lary: (vuela a la habitación y regresa con una caja pequeña)

Hipo: (abre la caja, estaba llena de chips) vemos (saca un chip) chip de inteligencia no, (saca otro chip) chip de idiomas no, un (busca al fondo de la caja y saca un chip rojo) bien aquí esta, chip de personalidad

Chip: le pondrá ese chip a esa unidad

Hipo: si, no quiero que esta unidad se fría ni calculadora, sin ofender

Chip: descuide, pero debo decirle que la compatibilidad de piezas con esa unidad es de un 10%

Hipo: bien ese es un buen número (coloca la pieza)

Chip: aun así la lógica dice que quizás no sea posible el funcionamiento de la piensa en esa unidad

Hipo: no sabremos hasta que lo intentemos (cierra la unidad y después la enciende por medio de un interruptor que se encontraba en su oreja izquierda)

Li-T (hace el sonido de un módem al ser encendido la primera vez y sus ópticos se encienden, después mueve los brazos y dice) valla esa fue una buena siesta (al parecer el chip de personalidad había funcionado) baja de la mesa y se pone de pie (su cuerpo metálico era de color azul, asemejaba la figurada de una mujer y estaba un poco oxidada) bien (estira los brazo) unidad LI-T presentándose al servicio

Hipo: bien te llamare entonces lit, es menos complicado que tu nombre y es parecido

Lit: Iniciando protocolo de nuevo usuario, nombre la unidad lit (cargando el nombre) listo y tu quien eres...?

Hipo: mi nombre es hipo (señala a los robots) ello son tado, lary, bec, bob, cat y chip (ve la nueva aspiradora) a él es brre bienvenida a la familia

Chip: familia (busca significado) un grupo de personas que presentan lasos sanguíneos

Hipo: no es solo eso familia es todo a aquello con lo que tienes lazos y por eso a todos ustedes los considero como mi familia

Chip: porque dice eso...? si solo somos simples unidades robóticas

Hipo: no lo sé chip. Quizás es por que crecí solo en casa, entre circuitos, libros y con algunos de estos robots (ve a bob y liry) además tampoco tenía muchos amigos

Lit: un...(0.0) desea que prepare algún bocadillo o cena, mi reloj interno me dice que la esta tarde

Hipo: está bien...(señala la cocina) la cocina esta por ahí

Lit: bien (se dirige a la cocina)

Hipo: bien es todo por hoy muchachos, será mejor que me ponga a estudiar

Liry: que quieres leer...?

Hipo: uno de los libro que bocón me presto sobre genética

Liry: (vuela a una pared oprime un botón, la pared se abre y se muestra un librero, toma un par de libros para después entregárselo a hipo)

Hipo: gracias...

Tado: (se coloca tras de hipo y abre un compartimiento sobre su cabeza)

Hipo: (toma las piezas que no se pueden reciclar y se las ha tado para que los compacte)

Tado: (compacta la pieza y después se va)

Hipo: (limpia la mesa para después poner los libros sobre de esta)

Bec y Brre: (aspiran el lugar)

Bob: (termina su ronda de seguridad y se dirige a la habitación de donde habían salido)

Hipo: (se sienta en una silla y se pone a leer) veamos, el cromosoma xy en los seres humanos define el sexo

Liry: un..

Chip: (observa a hipo y la relación que tenía con los robots)

Cat: (escaneando el lugar buscando ratones)

Hipo: chip será mejor que también estudies esto, serás mi ayudante en el laboratorio de bocón y quizás tú puedas recodar mejor que yo algunas de estas cosas

Chip: bien (escanea la hoja del libro y de manera inmediata aprende su contenido)

Hipo: (sonríe levemente y sigue estudiando)

Lit: (llega segundos después con plato de palitos de queso y ensalada) aquí tiene

Hipo: muchas gracias

Lit: es la primera vez que alguien me agradece algo, en mi disco duro no tengo alguna situación parecida gravada. Mis anteriores dueños por lo regular me ordenaban algo para después ordenarme otra cosa (mueve el brazo ligeramente como un tic)

Hipo: tu brazo está dañado

Lit: si mi anterior dueño me golpeo con un tubo de metal cuando me equivoqué al servir una orden

Hipo: orden...? acaso trabajabas en un restaurante...?

Lit: si pero eso fue hace mucho, en que año estamos

Hipo 3500 en la era jotum

Lit: valla han pasado más de 700 años desde que fui desactivada (O_O)

Hipo: (sigue viendo el movimiento involuntario del brazo del robot) tu anterior dueño te maltrataba mucho...?

Lit: si, el solía culparme acerca de sus errores y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo

Hipo: trabajar con las 3 leyes de la robótica

Lit: si...

Hipo: pues tranquila yo no te lastimarte y con respeto a tu brazo, voy a repararlo (ve el óxido) además voy a pulir te ese oxido, pensándolo bien creo que te vendiera bien una nueva capa de pintura también junto con un recubrimiento de biometal para que el frió no afecte su circuitos

Lit: está bien si no necesita nada más, me pondré en hibernación

Hipo: (señala el armario donde vivía bec) hazlo en el armario de bec, no creo que le moleste compartir espacio contigo

Lit: está bien (entra al armario y se apaga en modo internación)

Bec y Brre: (hacen lo mismo que lit)

Lyry: buenas noches (entra a la habitación de la que había salido para ponerse en modo de hibernación)

Tado: (se cola en un rincón y se pone en hibernación)

Cat: (al no encontrar ratones se cloaca en un rincón y entra en estado de hibernación)

Chip: (ve la hora y sigue estudiando)

Hipo (al cabo de un par de horas hipo se queda profundamente dormidos sobe los libros, mientras chip lo observaba)

Liry: (se activa nuevamente y comienza a flotar para dirigirse a donde estaba hipo) lo sabía, se quedó dormido de nuevo

Chip:...?

Liry: ahora regreso...(se aleja y regresa con una manta para cubrir a hipo)

Chip: porque haces eso...?

Liry: (ve a chip) sé que eres nuevo y que quizás no computes el concepto de familia, pero lo único que necesita saber es, que él nos cuida y nosotros lo cuidamos a él (empieza a apagar las luces de la habitación) siempre ha sido así

Chip: (O-O) porque lo hacen...?

Liry: a diferencia de ti, la mayoría de nosotros no llegamos en buen estado. Cuando este chico me activo la primera vez no estaba ni al 50% funcional y aunque su padre le dijo que me reciclara, el me arreglo al igual que a ella (ve a lit en el armario) o ellos (ve al resto de los robots) con el tiempo lo comprenderá (se coloca sobre la mesa y se pone en hibernación)

Chip: (intentaba entender lo que le había dicho la otra unida y mejor decidió colocarse en la mesa para ponerse igualmente en hibernación)

**Capítulo 3 parte 2: que inicien las ciencia y una propuesta**

Amanecía en Groenlandia y como todos los días de verano una densa capa de hielo de 40 cm rodeaba la base mientras la temporada de ventiscas comenzaba a terminar, al parecer era el turno de la temporada de granizo. Dentro de la base personas de cada bloque comenzaban a despertar para empezar con sus rutinas diurnas, como abrir sus negocios o dirigirse al bloquee B para hacer sus servicio como guerreros. Por su lado hipo había despertado tempranos y después de un baño junto con un buen desayuno había partido de su departamento con mochila en mano para dirigirse al bloque K.

Como todos los días hipo vestía con una camisa de color verde, un pantalón café, unos tenis y una bata de laboratorio algo remendada que cubría casi todo el conjunto además de los audífonos de ser reproductor de música que colgaban en su orejas. Lentamente hipo camino por todo el bloque k acompañado por chip, saludando a algunas personas y vendedores a los que frecuentaba ver cuando necesitaba una pieza o solo charla un rato. Segundos después hipo llego al elevador de servido, al cual entro de manera inmediata y al estar a adentro se dirigió al bloque K donde lo esperaba bocón pacientemente. Cuando las puerta del elevador se abrieron hipo se sorprendió al ver a su maestro entrar el elevador y decir -está ocupado-.

Hipo: bocón que haces aquí...?

Bocón: te dije, que te daría clases a primera hora y eso voy a hacer

Chip: (viendo a bocón)

Hipo: pero la armería...?

Bocón: tranquilizante, la primer guardia empezó hace 5 minutos y no nos necesitaran hasta dentro de dos horas (se sierras las puertas del ascensor) ahora dime, estás listo...?

Hipo: (sonríe levemente) si

Bocón: (sonríe) bien, es hora de que empiece con la explicación básica (saca de su bolsillo un llave)

Hipo: esa llave para que es...?

Bocón: es la llave del laboratorio, si una de esta jamás podrás acceder a él (en ese momento abre el panel de control con su mano robótica y dentro de este escondido detrás unos cables se encontraba un cerradura, en la cual bocón coloco la llave para después girarla)...(cinco segundos después el ascensor comenzó a descender)

Hipo: (O_O) un...(de pronto el elevador se detiene de golpe y las puerta se abren develando un bloque que no conocía) que...? (sale del lugar para ver una enorme galería hecha completamente de acero y con estructuras enormes de metal, además de gigantescos cables de instalación que recorrían casi todo el lugar) o...

Bocón: (sonríe levemente) yo también estuve sorprendido la primera vez que viene a este lugar

Chip: En donde estamos...?

Bocón: en mi laboratorio

Hipo: y donde exactamente es eso...?

Bocón: entre los bloques R y C. Es un bloque de servicio que solo yo conozco y que ahora tú conoces

Hipo: da vistazos por todo el lugar (O_O) woao...esto estuvo en la base todo el tiempo

Bocón: si, pero no le demos más vueltas al asunto es hora de comencemos con tu instrucción (comienza a caminar)

Hipo: (siegue a bocón)

Bocón: (camina por el lugar hasta que llega a una enorme puerta y en un panel de control ingresa una contraseña) la contraseña es, puré de arándano (la puerta se abre, dando acceso a un laboratorio) vamos (entra al lugar)

Hipo: (entras después de bocón)

Chip: (sigue a hipo)

Hipo: (observa el lugar era enorme y contaba con varias computadoras además de contenedores de cristalinos de gestación de clones)

Bocón: bienvenido al único laboratorio de genética que queda en esta basa y el lugar en donde aprenderás todo con respeto a la vida en este planeta

Hipo: (emocionado)

Bocón: empezaré con lo básico, sabes que es ADN

Hipo: es lo que compone las cadenas genéticas de cada organismo

Bocón: en parte si pero su significado es ácido desoxirribonucleico y en efectos estos ácidos componen parte de la cadena genética. En este lugar aprenderás todo acerca de ello, de los genes primarios y recesivos además del proceso de clonación de los organismos relacionados con el reino animalia

Hipo:(intrigado) esta bien

Bocón: bien entremos en materia (se acerca a una computadora) esta computadora se encarga de analizar datos genéticos y permite por medio de las cápsulas de gestación crear embriones de animales por medio de la clonación de células

Hipo: (tomando nota en su tableta) si...

Bocón: es más fácil de lo que suena en realidad (arranca de su barba un cabello y luego lo coloca dentro de un analizador en la computadora, de manera inmediata la computadora analiza el cabello y su genética para después mostrar los datos en pantalla)

Hipo: (ve los datos en pantalla donde aparecía la especie, edad, característica fisiológicas y un palabra que decía RG: que tenía un número 8) que es rg y porque tiene un ocho...?

Bocón: es repetición genética, veras; aunque somos humanos nuestros genes son completamente diferentes los unos de los otros. Estos genes han sido trasmitidos de generación en generación por la reproducción humana y han sido tantas las combinaciones que a veces una cadena genética puede repetirse, por lo que se comprobó hace más de 900 años que durante la historia pudimos tener parientes que se parecieron a nosotros o que más bien tuvieron las mimas características genéticas que nosotros. Abecés puede saltarse una dos o generación y en caso extremos hasta diez o doce

Hipo: entonces rg es la repetición de genes

Bocón: correcto, te gustaría probar con uno de tus cabellos

Hipo: si...(se arranca un cabello y lo coloca en el analizados de la computadora, de manera inmediata la computadora muestra en pantalla todos los datos de hipo)

Bocón: (O_O) valla tu repetición genética es de 12

Hipo: eso quiere decir que tuve 12 antepasado que se parecieron a mí

Bocón: correcto, todos ellos tenía básicamente la misma estructuras ósea iguales a la tuya junto con algunos rasgos tuyos, tal parece y tus genes suelen saltarse 8 generaciones (leyendo datos en la computadora)

Chip: (tomando nota y escaneando la computadora)

Hipo: y ahora que aremos

Bocón: descartar estos datos (borra los datos y destruye las muertos) antes de seguir debo advertirte que la clonación humana nos está permitida, va en contra de la naturaleza y jamás debes intentarla, comprendes (serio)

Hipo: (O_O) si

Bocón: bien, nosotros solo trabajaremos con muestras de especies animales de los cuales tenemos archivos genéticos como ovejas, gallinas y jacks

Hipo: está bien

Bocón: aun así aun te falta mucho por aprender para que puedas ocupar este equipo correctamente (oprime un código en una de las computadoras y una de las paredes se abre mostrando un librero enorme) por suerte tenemos muchos litros y tiempo para que dómines lo básico. En dos semanas veremos si eres capaz de empezar a trabajar con las maquinas o si requerirás más tiempo para entrar en materia (oprime otro código y del suelo surge una mesa blanca con barias sillas)

Hipo: dos semanas..? (-_-)

Bocón: si necesitas gatear antes de caminar y después de caminar podrás correr (metáfora de aprendizaje)

Hipo: es mesetario...(-_-)

Bocón: lo es (va al librero y toma uno de los libre el cual coloca en la mesa) compensara con el manual de la maquina (coloca otro libro en la mesa) la historia de la genética y (coloca otro libro) bilogía básica

Hipo: (se sienta en la mesa y comienza a leer uno de los libros)

Bocón: ahora ten (coloca un llave en la mesa) es tu llave del laboratorio, puedes venir cuando lo desees y leer los libros que quieras, pero no puedes usar ninguna de las maquinas al menos no aun

Hipo: (-_-) está bien y chip puede acompañarme cuando venga

Bocón: (ve el robot) no veo porque no, podría ser tu asistente de laboratorio

Chip: (0-0, escaneando lo que hipo leía y aprendiendo conocimientos)

Bocón: ahora me voy

Hipo: adónde vas...?

Bocón: a la armería

Hipo: me vas a dejar solo...?

Bocón: porque no hacerlos...?, confió en ti y sé que no harás nada tonto mientras no este

Hipo: ojala papa pensara igual (U-U)

Bocón: aún no han hablado acerca de astrid y tu cumpleaños

Hipo: no, creo que ha estado evitándome o yo a el

Bocón: deberían hablar

Hipo: lo sé, pero jamás lo veo y cuando lo veo es solo para hacerle ajustes a su armadura

Bocón: hipo sabes que él te quiere y en el fondo está orgulloso de ti

Hipo: muy en el fondo, casi en el núcleo...(dijo con sarcasmo) por eso siempre me quedaba solo en cada 18 horas al día

Bocón: sabes que el deber del jefe de la base le quita mucho tiempo y que a veces es muy agotador

Hipo: si pero me gustaría que por un día dejara de ser el jefe y fuera mi padre...(sigue leyendo)

Bocón: hipo...(U-U, se va del lugar)

Chip: (ve a hipo) es triste estar solo...?

Hipo: (sonríe levemente) no estoy solo, tengo a astrid, te tengo a ti y los demás robots

Chip: (sigue escaneando lo que hipo leía)

Al cabo de seis hora hipo termino de leer cada libro al igual que chip y salió del lugar para después dirigirse a la armería, lugar donde lo esperaba astrid para que les pusiera su armadura. Mientras hipo le instalaba la armadura a la rubia esta no pudo evitar el coquetearle y charlar contándole porque no había ido a su apartamento la noche anterior. Al parecer su padre había organizado un fiesta junto con los padres de los demás chicos, para celebrar su primera misión fuera de la bases y regocijarse ante el éxito obtenido al vencer a los jabalís. Quitándoles el mérito a quien había hechos las armaduras y armas, quizás por eso hipo no había sido invitado a tal celebración, lo extraño era que bocón si fue invitado.

Hipo: (reparando el caso de astrid, U-U) ten...(le da el casco reparado)

Astrid: (o-o) hipo ,que tienes...?

Hipo: nada, solo que me parece raro que no me invitaras a la fiesta

Astrid: ya te dije que no sabía, mi padre y los padre de los demás la organizaron, yo me entere al último momento

Hipo: aun así no podías llamarme o al menos enviarme un texto a mi computadora

Astrid: no tuve oportunidad

Hipo: (U_U) está bien, déjalo así...

Astrid: (preocupada por hipo le da un puñetazo en el hombro)

Hipo: auch…(se talla el hombro)

Astrid: (le da un beso)

Hipo: me besaste...!

Astrid: así es

Hipo: y en público...! (no había nadie alrededor)

Astrid: si lo hice

Hipo: pero porque...?, jamás lo haces y cuando te pido que lo hagas te enojas

Astrid: es que pienso que quizás valla siendo hora de decirle a todos acerca de los nuestro, llevamos saliendo tanto tiempo y creo que no te he dado el lugar que mereces

Hipo: hablas enserio...?

Astrid: enserio..., solo déjame hablar con papa, si le digo que me gustas él lo entenderá (sonríe)

Hipo: (U-U) estas segura..., tu papa jamás me ha visto con buenos ojos

Astrid: tranquiza te, se lo diré en el momento oportuno

Hipo: espero que sea este año o lo que está en esa mesa se oxidara...(señala una pequeña caja sobre una mesa de metal)

Astrid: que es eso…?

Hipo: mejor olvídalo aún no estas listas…

Astrid: (¬3¬) claro que no estoy lista para cualquier cosa

Hipo: no para esto…(sonríe levemente)

Astrid: que si (¬-¬)

Hipo: que no…

Astrid: (intrigada por el comentario, camina hacia la mesa, levanta la caja y la abre para abrió los ojos como platos al ver un hermosísimo anillo de oro con incrustación de diamantes dentro de este) hipo...tú!

Hipo: (camina hacia astrid toma la caja con el anillo y se arrodilla con una pierna mientras se sostenía con la otra)

Bocón y estoico: (entra al lugar en ese preciso momento sin que la joven pareja se percate de su presencia)

Hipo: (arrodillado en posición de pedir matrimonio) astid hoferton me haría el hombre más feliz de la era jutum...?, dime te casarías con migo...?

Estoico: (O_O, pensando: por los dioses!)

Bocón: (XD, pensando: vamos hipo)

Astrid: (sonrojada) si, acepto me casare contigo

Hipo: (se levanta y sonríe levemente) si..., lástima que tienes puesta la armadura, si no te pondría este anillo en tu dedo ahora mismos

Astrid: es no importa, lo importante es que vamos a casarnos (abraza a hipo y lo besa)

Estoico: (O_O, pensando: y ella acepto...!) un...(se aclara la garganta tosiendo develando así que se encontraba ahí)

Astrid e Hipo: (al escuchar como estoico se aclaraba la garganta, ambos voltearon la mirada al lugar de donde había provenido el sonido, para ver a bocón y estoico, O_O)

Bocón: de antemano les doy mis felicitaciones y me o frescos como padrinos

Astrid: (O_O) ustedes vieron todo...? (sonrojada al extremo)

Estoico: (sonrojado) este, si

Astrid: adiós (sale corriendo del lugar avergonzada)

Hipo: (-_-) por alguna razón eso no me sorprende

Estoico: (sonrojado) hipo, este hijo...mira, pues veras, venía a hablar contigo sobre el asunto de astrid y eso, pero jamás pensé que su relación estuviera tan avanzada, este...(no sabe que decir)

Bocón: lo que tu padre trata de decir es que está orgulloso y está sorprendido de que hallas dado ese paso tan grande comprometerte

Hipo: es una lástima que tengamos que esperar un año para la boda

Nota del autor: en la era jotum cuando se pide la mano de una mujer en santo matrimonio, se debe espera un año antes de poder celebrar la boda y durante este año la pareja descubrirá si realmente son afines

Bocón: es una verdadera lástima, pero hay que celebrarlo escuche que abrieron un pequeño bar el en bloque E, quizás podríamos ir ahí

Hipo: mejor no, aun no quiero hacer revuelo con la noticia y aun no le ha dicho astrid a su padre de lo nuestro por lo que quiero dejar que se ella quien se lo diga, si se entera de alguien más seguramente enfurecerá, por eso les pido que mantengan esto en secreto hasta que ella hable con el

Bocón: está bien aunque me cueste la vida no diré nada (no era bueno para guardar secretos por eso lo llamaban bocón)

Estoico: está bien (O_O, aún estaba en shock)

Hipo: bien (regresa sus actividades) bien chip revisamos algunas de esas espadas...

Chip: si...

Estoico y Bocón: (se van del lugar)

Bocón: llegaste tarde otra vez...(-_-)

Estoico: no me salgas con eso ahora bocón

Bocón: si no te lo digo ahora cuando dime, cuando él tenga hijos

Estoico: (O_O) no...

Bocón: entonces cuando, ya perdiste 17 años de su vida peleando batallas, en un año más se cazara y como siempre no estarás presente

Estoico: que tratas de decir

Bocón: que el tiempo se te va entre los dedos como arena y que si no disfruta el poco tiempo que tiene como familia quizás cuando el crezca quizás te olvide

Estoico: no digas tonterías...

Bocón: sabes lo que tu hijo me dijo esta mañana

Estoico: (o-o) no que te dijo...

Bocón y sito " me gustaría que por un día dejara de ser el jefe y fuera mi padre"

Estoico: eso dijo el

Bocón: así es, pero él lo dijo con un tono triste pero a la vez como si no le diera mucha importancia, como si se hubiera resignado a no tenerte en su vida

Estoico: cómo puedes decir eso...?

Bocón: porque es verdad o donde estabas cuando se le callo su primer diente de leche

Estoico: peleando en el mar helado a dos millas de aquí...(U_U)

Bocón: y cuando se fracturó el brazo jugando con los demás niños a los once donde estabas

Estoico: peleando con un oso de cuatro brazos al oeste de aquí, en las montañas congeladas (U_U)

Bocón: puedo seguir todo el día así

Estoico: a que quieres llegar

Bocón: no se tu dime a que quieres llegar olvidando a tu hijo

Estoico: (U_U) un...

Bocón: la verdad duela y ahora hay algo más que tengo que decirte. Decidí enseñarle a hipo lo que él me pido y esta misma mañana lo lleve al laboratorio

Estoico: que hiciste que

Bocón: hice lo que me parecería correcto y si realmente quieres a tu hijo aras lo correcto de hoy en adelante apoyándolo antes de que se dé cuenta que no necesita preguntarte para hacer las cosas, como hoy que le propuso matrimonio a astrid sin consultarte o preguntarte algo primero

Estoico: pero que puedo hacer soy el jefe de la base, quien se encarga de la seguridad de todas las personas en los cinco bloques

Bocón: esa respuesta no puedo dártela yo, esa algo que tu necesita aprender solo o no apreciarás la respuesta

Estoico: (U_U)

Bocón: pero si quieres un consejo, procura mantenerte cerca y hablar con el padre de astrid después de que ella hable con él. Apoya a tu hijo

Estoico: bien...


	4. Chapter 4 hijo de guerrero

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Nota 2: saludos al hermanobee le hable por fec. Este mensaje es para que sepa que enserio era yo XD**

**Nota 3: con respeto a la petición de un fan por continuar la flor del matrimonio, aun ando reconsiderando la idea**

**Capítulo 4 parte 1: hijo de guerrero**

Había pasado dos semanas desde que hipo había sido tomado como el sucesor de bocón y desde que este le había pedido matrimonio a astrid. Hasta ahora nadie en la base sabia ninguna de estas dos cosas, por lo que la vida del joven pelirrojo era bastante tranquila y no había pasado nada fuera de lo común. Con la llegada de la temporada de granizo la nieve sobre la base comenzó a cristalizarse, provocando que se tuviera que quitar de manera manual y de este modo no tapara las entradas o salidas de ductos de ventilación que rodeaban gran parte de la base.

Conforme los días pasaron en la base hipo se fue haciendo de más y más conocimiento genético. Hasta que llego el día de su prueba con bocón quien le hizo un examen para saber cuánto de genética sabía. Para sorpresa de bocón, el joven hipo demostró sus vastos conocimientos en el examen pasando con un 100%. Por lo cual bocón comenzó a enseñarle adecuadamente el proceso de clonación de animales y le permitió clonar su primera oveja al cabo de tres días, lo cual emociono al chico pelirrojo quien en 4 días gesto el clon de una oveja de lana negra. Todo era felicidad para el joven pelirrojo quien ahora pertenecía a un grupo selecto de sabios que incluía a bocón, goty y heater. Sin saber que pronto ese conocimiento cambiaría su vida por completo.

Era un día normal en la basa mientras hipo caminaba por el bloque B junto a chip con dirección al laboratorio. Al entrar al elevador busco en su bolsillo su llave, para darse cuenta que no la traía, por lo que comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas para ver si tenía la llave consigo, pero fue en vano al parecer la había olvidado en su departamento. Por lo que abrió el panel de control del elevador y le pidió a chip que lo analizara a fin de buscar una forma de puentearlo. Para así llegar al laboratorio sin necesidad de llave y evitarse perder el tiempo yendo a su apartamento.

Chip: análisis completo del circuito... (._., marca con láser dos cables) está seguro que quiere hacer esto. Aunque precario es complejo el mecanismo de este elevador

Hipo: tranquilo chip. Se lo que hago (toma una pieza corta el cable y los conecta entre sí, cuando es lanzado por una descarga)

Chip: amo... (Analiza los signos vitales de hipo)

Hip: (G_G) mama ya no quiero más paste... (Desvariando, cuando de pronto el elevador comienza a subir) un... (recobra el sentido) que paso

Chip: le recomiendo que no haga movimientos muy complejos, acaba de sufrir una fuerte descargar

Hipo: (raciona) si ya lo recordé (siente que el elevador se mueve) ¿adónde vamos...?

Chip: según mi giroscopio, estamos subiéndose...

Hipo: ¡subiendo..!. Pero eso es imposible, el bloque B es la última parada del elevador

Chip: al parecer no...

Hipo: (el ascensor frena de golpe y cae en el suelo del ascensor mientras las puerta se habrían develando una ubicación desconocida cubierta por la penumbra de la oscuridad) chip (O_O) activa tu linterna

Chip: (su lente se enciende a modo de linterna iluminando el lugar)

Hipo: ¿qué lugar es este...? (siente una corriente de aire frió y observa a su alrededor maquinar empolvada) parece un laboratorio... (ve una computadora antigua sobre una mesa y esta tenía un cable que sobre salía) ¿adónde va este cable...? (sigue el cable mientras chip iluminaba el camino para después sorprender al ver que el cable conectaba con una cabina de gestación de clones descomunal) esto no pude ser

Chip: (ilumina con más intensidad develando a si un enorme laboratorio, con solo una cabina de gestación de clones y llena de libros antiguos, además de una enorme escotilla sobre el techo la cual estaba entreabierta la cual conducía al mundo exterior) es un laboratorio genético

Hipo: (camina por el lugar y ve letras oscuras en una pared) un. Es ruso antiguo, pero creo que puedo leerlo (le lo que estaba escrito) genetics laboratorio de genético de recomposición celular (sonríe) si este es un laboratorio (emocionado) debo decírselo a bocón, hay que regresar

En ese momento hipo regreso al elevador conecto el panel de control y regreso rápidamente al bloque B. Pero al llega a el lugar fue sorprendido por una alarma de seguridad que se disparó segundos después que este entrara al bloque. Al parecer había problemas fuera de la base al grado que todos los guerreros se preparaban para salir, por lo que rápidamente corrió a la armería donde bocón lo esperaba. De manera inmediata hipo se puso a trabar colocándole armaduras a guerreros y fabricando armas de alto poder por petición que su maestro. Aunque no sabían a que se enfrentaban.

Hipo: que es esta ves bocón ¿jabalíes o tigres albinos...?

Bocon: no está ves es algo peor, son osos polares de cuatro brazos...

Hipo: ¡que...! ¿pero cuantos...?

Bocon: ¿tres doces...?

Hipo: pero no atacan en grupos tan grandes

Bocon: pues ahora lo hacen y peor aún, están bien organizados

Hipo: ¿dónde está papa..?

Bocon: encabezando la defensa, pero esos monstruos son demasiado fuertes

Hipo: ¿qué aremos...?

Bocon: tú te quedas aquí, estoico necesitara asta del ultimo guerrero que haga falta y si la base caerá será peleando (se coloca su armadura)

Hipo: y yo que hago

Bocon: cuídate chico... (se va del lugar)

Hipo: (O_O) un...

Astrid: (llega al lugar junto con los demás) hipo necesitamos nuestras armaduras, nos necesitan afuera

Eret: (llega corriendo) hipo mi armadura, tengo que defender la bases

Hipo: bien chicos... (les instala armaduras y les da armas)

Eret: (con su armadura) vámonos de aquí... (sale corriendo, todos lo siguen menos astrid)

Astrid: (se quita el caso y ve a hipo) hipo...

Hipo: ve a astrid

Astrid: (decide no decir nada y solo se va)

Chip: (O_O) que aras...

Hipo: (activa una pantalla holográfica y se conecta a barias cámaras de diferentes cascos para ver lo que sucedía) solo puedo ver...

Fuera de la base todos los guerrero luchaba en contra de los osos polares quienes comenzaban a ganar terreno. Aun así estoico no se rendía y peleaba con todo contra un oso polar mientras los demás guerreros hacían los mismo. Pero rápidamente se podía notar la diferencia de fuerzas de cada bando. Rápidamente el grupo de jóvenes se unieron a la batalla cuando de la nada otro grupo de oso llego para apoyar a su compañeros, por primera vez los animales salvajes se estaba organizando lo que asusto a muchos a algunos guerrero que se daban cuenta que les habían tenido una trampa.

Estoico: no se rindan (intenta atacar a un oso, pero este lo ataca derribándolo)

Oso: (Ve su oportunidad e intenta acabar con estoico)

Estoico: (ve el ataque pero no puede esquivarlo) no...(O_O)

Oso: (de pronto es tecleado y derribado por un enorme guerrero, era bocón)

Bocon: (ve a estoico y le tiende la mano) levántate, aun no puedes caer...

Estoico: veo que viniste... (sonríe) pensé que te quedarías en la armería

Bocon: y perderme de la diversión

Estoico: que bueno verte en acción de nuevo viejo amigo

Bocon: esperemos que no sea la última

Estoico: (ve a todos los osos polares) ojala amigo...

Astrid: (pelando contra un oso) muere vestía... (el oso la golpea y la lanza a volar)

Eret: (ve la escena e intenta ayudar, pero el oso es demasiado fuerte)

Hipo: (ve a astrid en peligro mortal y no puede soportarlo más) al demonio, chip conéctate al sistema e instálame la armadura 03004 es el número de serie de mi armadura

Chip: (obedece a hipo y le instala una armadura negra como el carbón)

Hipo: (su armadura le daba vos robótica) ahora busca en el deposito 578, hay un prototipo de arma ahí, la he probado pocas veces pero podría funcionar ahora

Chip: (se conecta con la computadora y una mano robótica saca de un deposito un arma parecida a un rifle, el cual le entrega a hipo)

Hipo: (toma el arma y sale del lugar) quédate aquí y graba los datos

Chip: (obedece a su amo)

Oso: (intenta a atacar astrid, pero ella da vueltas en el suelo se levanta y esquiva)

Patán: es cosa es demasiado fuerte (O_O)

Astrid: no seas cobarde y pela patán (furiosa)

Pata pez: concuerdo con patán, somos novatos no podremos solo con esa cosa

Eret: no se acobarden ahora

Brutacio: (O_O) no es acobardarse es retirada estratégica

Brutilda: aja...(O_O)

Astrid: pues saben que váyanse, pero yo protegeré la base hasta mi último respiro (con un hacha en la mano, intenta a atacar a un oso, pero este la golpea y la deriva para luego intentar darle el golpe final)

Astrid: (inmóvil en el suelo y aterrorizada se congela observando como uno de los brazos del oso iba aplastarla, cuando de pronto escucha un rugido. Segundo después ve como una onda de aire golpe al oso, derribándolo mientras de sus oídos surgían sangre) un...(se levanta y observa al enorme animal en el suelo) que paso...?

Bocon: eso paso...(señala a lo lejos a un guerrero acercarse, portando una armadura negra como el carbón y con una arma entraña entre las manos, la cual parecía una escopeta con un extraño cono en la punta)

Todos los guerreros observaron le escena mientras el misterios guerrero de armadura negra apuntaba a otro oso y le disparaba una onda de sonido derribándolo instantánea mente. Nadie sabía quién era ese guerrero, con excepción de astrid quien reconocería es armadura oscura aunque estuviera en la ventisca más fría y nevada, se traba de hipo. Quien en ese momento había llegado al campo de batalla cargando un arma sónica que solo dañaba a los oso y no a los humanos. Rápidamente los oso comenzaron a huir al observar al oscuro guerrero, quien con una ráfaga de sonido derribo a cuatro osos y matándolos instantáneamente.

Los guerrero solo pudieron observar como los osos huían a toda velocidad del lugar, al darse cuenta que estaba en una pelea que no podían ganar. Los guerrero observaron con asombro y respeto a la figura negra que caminaba entre la nieve preguntándose quien era aquel héroe que había hecho tan grandes proezas heroicas. Cuando de pronto el guerrero se tuvo en medio del campo de batalla bajo su arma y se quito es casco mostrándoles a todo el mundo quien era en realidad. Sin darse cuenta que uno de los osos no estaba muerto y cuando vio que hipo bajo la guardia se levantó para atacarlo por la espalda.

Todos solo pudieron ver la escena de cobardía de aquel oso que atacaba por la espalda al chico de cabello pelirrojo. Cuando de pronto hipo tomo de su cinturón su pequeña daga, se dio la vuelta oprimió un botón y la daga aumento su tamaño hasta atravesar el pecho del oso quien agonizo por uno segundos mientras hipo lo empujaba derribándolo en el suelo. Para después colocar su pie encima de este cual trofeo de caza, sorprendiendo a todos. Segundo después suspiro algo cansado recogió sus cosas y como si nada se fue del lugar, no sin antes ver a astrid por un segundo. Pero esta vez ella no negó su aprecio, por lo que le lanzo un pequeño beso en agradecimiento por salvarla.

Cuando hipo regreso a la armería se quitó su armadura de manera inmediata y regreso a sus funciones normales mientras analizaba algunos datos acerca de la batalla. Mientras tanto fuera de la base, los guerreros aun en shock comenzaba asimilar que hipo los había salvado de la derrota. Por lo que felicitaron a estoico quien era el más sorprendido, ya que su hijo jamás había toma el entrenamiento de guerrero como los otros jóvenes. Al entrar a la bases se dejó de hablar un poco del tema y cuando algunos guerreros fueron a la armería, hipo ya no se encontraba en el lugar, al parecer se había ido temprano.

Sin saberlos las acciones de hipo habían logrados inspirar a astrid y darle el valor suficiente para hablar con su padres, al igual que muchas chicas de la base. Quienes al enterarse de la hazaña heroica del joven pelirrojo escuálido, comenzaron a interesarse en el como un buen partido y hablaron con sus respectivos padre para que ellos convencieran a estoico de arreglar un matrimonio con el joven pelirrojo. Cosa que sorprendió a estoico quien no se esperaba que la noticia se esparciera tan rápido por los cinco bloques y quizás no hubiera sido así si bocón no hubiera subido los vídeos de la batalla a los servidores de la bases.

Mientras tanto el joven pelirrojo se encontraba en su departamento haciéndole algunos ajustes a su prototipo de cañón sonido ayudado por chip, quien en ese momento le daba datos acerca de la batalla y analizaba el funcionamiento del arma. Por otro lado el resto de los robos se movían libremente por el apartamento ejecutando sus funciones y algunos como lary veían trabajar a hipo quien parecía bastante interesado en modificar su arma para conseguir mayor alcance. De pronto alguien toco a la puerta y el joven pelirrojo tuvo que detenerse para dirigirse a la puerta.

Hipo: (-_-) acaso uno no puede trabajar en paz (abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a su padre) ¡papa, qué haces aquí...?

Estoico: (abraza a su hijo) hijo estuviste maravillosamente, eso que hiciste hoy fue increíblemente

Hipo: (O_O) ¡he...!

Estoico: (ve el arma en una mesa y suelta a hipo) y esta arma, ¿de dónde la sacaste...? (levanta el arma)

Hipo: ten cuidado, es solo un prototipo y además aún no está terminador

Estoico: ¿terminado...? ¿acaso tú lo hiciste...?

Hipo: si (le quita el arma de la manos)

Estoico: ¿qué es...?

Hipo: es un arma sónica, que solo funciona en animales. (suspira) Se suponía que solo lo noquearía pero, los mate...(U_U) y eso no me gusto..., aunque el último fue más bien por defensa propia

Estoico: (emocionado) de que hablas, eso es bueno...con esa arma ningún bestia se volverá a meter con nosotros. Solo tienes que dársela a bocón, que él la produzca en masa y nuestros problemas estarán acabados

Hipo: te equivocas, esta no es una arma que pueda funcionar con todas las bestias hasta donde sé por los datos y grabaciones de la batalla, le reventó los tímpanos a los osos pero no sé si le haga lo mismo con otra clase de animales ya que cada especie es muy distinta

Estoico: aun así podríamos guardar una arma como esta en nuestro arsenal, en caso de que algo así vuelva a ocurrir

Hipo: (-_-) bien...pero eso no solución el problema solo nos dará más tiempo para luchar

Estoico: cierto lo que arreglaría las cosas sería un súper depredador que acabara esa cosas y no comiera personas ajajaja solo es una broma. cambiando de tema. Veras he tenido solicitudes todo el día de otros padres quienes están ofreciendo las manos de sus hijas, quienes te ven como un buen partido para esposo.

Hipo: genial, por si fuera poco ahora tengo admiradoras. Astrid va a matarme…

(-_-)

Estoico: no creo que lo haga, ya que su padre fue uno de los primeros en ofrecer su mano y pues no pude evitar contarle que ya estaban comprometidos. Lo que por alguna razón lo hizo saltar de felicidad, creo al igual que muchos han comenzado a verte más como guerrero que como ingeniero

Nota del autor: en la era jotum se le llama a ingeniero a todo aquel que fabrique armas o armaduras

Hipo: un

Estoico: y no es el único (le pone la mano en el hombro)

Hipo: (O_O) papa

Estoico: que equivocado estaba cuando tome esa decisión. Hubieras sido un gran guerrero

Hipo: quizás no, las hachas eran muy pesadas para mí y tampoco era muy hábil con la espada. Por eso fue que comencé a desarrollar arma que no necesitaran mucha fuerza física y más destreza manual

Estoico: se lo que haya sido, hoy demostraste tu valía y me siento muy orgulloso de ti

Chip: (observa al padre de hipo)

Estoico: (ve a todos los robots) veo que sigues coleccionando basura

Hipo: son robots

Estoico: bien, pero deberías venderlos o reciclarlo, no me parece muy sano que vivas entre tantas maquinas

Hipo: un...(O_O)

Estoico: bien, tengo que irme. Te veré después

Hipo: si...(-_-, cierra la puerta camina a su mesa de trabajo cuando suena la puerta de nuevo) ahora que querrá (camina a la puerta, la abre y de manera inmediata es besado) un

Heater: (besaba a hipo con premura mientras lo abraza)

Hipo: (se separa cuando termina le beso) heater, que haces aquí y porque hiciste eso! (O_O)

Heater: (le pega una bofetada y empieza a llorar) idiota, porque hiciste eso

Hipo: hacer que...?

Heater: salir de la base. Lo escuche todo, pero que estabas pensando, tú no eres un guerrero. Pudieron a verte matado (QwQ, abraza a hipo), tonto hiciste que me preocupara (le pega en el hombro a hipo) quizás yo no te importe a ti, pero tú a mi si me importas (se sonroja)

Hipo: heater...(U_U) lo siento, pero como te lo dije en el pasado tu y yo solo podemos ser amigos

Heater: hipo abre los ojos y deja de soñar con ella, lo que tú quieres es algo imposible date cuenta que ella jamás se fijara en ti como yo lo hago y ninguna de las chicas que ahora te admiran lo hacen, solo lo hace por interés. Pero yo no, yo te amo por lo que eres y realmente me gustaría que fuéramos algo más, ese es mi anhelo más grande

Hipo: (O_O) lo siento heater pero...

Heater: no digas nada hipo y solo bésame, con un solo beso sabrás que no te miento (abraza a hipo)

Hipo: espera heater

Astrid: (abre la puerta del apartamento de hipo bastante emocionada, quería contarle que al final había hablado con su padre, cuando de pronto vio la escena y sus cara de emoción cambio mientras fruncía en seño) ¿qué está pasando aquí...? (pregunto furiosa mientras observaba la escena)

Hipo: astrid!

Heater: ¿astrid...? ¿qué haces aquí...?

Astrid: es lo que yo debería preguntarte y ¿porque rayos estas abrazando a hipo...? (camina hacia ellos para después separarlos)

Heater: ¿qué estás haciendo...?

Astrid: no me quites las palabras de la boca y ¿dime que haces aquí...?, esta no es tu casa

Heater: (enojada) tampoco es la tuya...¿o sí?

Astrid: (-_-) eso no es de tu incumbencia

Heater: tampoco de la tuya y si vienes aquí para declararte a hipo o algo así rubiecita, pues adivina que llegaste tarde yo ya lo hice lo hice y a diferencia de ti mi amor no es interesado

Astrid: (le da una bofetada heater moleta) la que llego tarde aquí fuiste tú y te equivocas, mi amor no es interesado

Heater: jum...eso ni tú te lo crees, solo te fija en el por qué ahora hipo es un héroe. Pero antes no lo volteadas a ver y que casualidad que ahora que todos hablan de él ya te gusta. No quieras verme la cara de idiota

Astrid: no quiero verterla, pero tú la haces y no es mi problema. Además para tu información hipo y yo tenemos meses saliendo

Heater: mentira...(-_-)

Astrid: no es mentira y para prueba (levanta la mano mostrando el anillo) él ya me pidió matrimonio

Heater: (ve el anillo) que...! (ve a hipo) lo que dice ella es verdad...?

Hipo: (U_U) es verdad, trate de decírtelo muchas veces pero no me dejaste explicar que astrid y yo estábamos saliendo

Heater: (-) idiota, te odio...(se enoja y le da una fuerte bofetada a hipo para después salir corriendo del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos)

Hipo: heater (intenta correr tras de ella pero astrid lo sujeta del brazo)

Astrid: (-_-) adonde crees que vas...?, tienes mucho que explicar

Hipo: este...

Después de una larga conversación con enojos y regaños por parte de astrid, hipo le explico todos lo sucedido a su amada. Ocasionando que estas se enojara un poco celosa y le dijera que si lo volvía en encontrar con heater de esa manera ello lo dejaría. Hipo tuvo que ceder ante sus exigencias y el contacto con su amiga de la infancia disminuyo un poco. Quizás porque esta tampoco quería verlo, por lo que dejo de trabajar durante las tarde en el horario en el que solía vera a hipo después de que este salía de trabajar. Lo cual preocupó un poco al chico de cabello pelirrojo, que no vio a heater por un par de días.

**Capítulo 4 parte 2: El laboratorio de hipo**

Conforme los días pasaron la noticia del matrimonio de hipo y astrid se extendió por toda la basa. Alegrando a algunos y enfureciendo a otros quienes no estaban conformes con la idea de ese matrimonio como patán, quien a cada momento trataba de convencer a astrid, que casarse con hipo seria el error más grande que cometería en toda su vida. Provocando así la ira de la guerrero quien en variadas ocasiones noqueo a patán o lo golpe hasta que este perdiera la conciencia. Lo único bueno era que astrid no se avergonzaba más de lo que pensaran los demás y le hacía a hipo muestras de cariño en público, molestando a más de una.

Con respeto al tema del laboratorio hipo decidió quedarse callados, quizás por seguridad o porque ese era el único lugar al que podía ir sin que nadie lo molestara. Ya que con la producción en masa de su arma sónica muchos le pedían que fabricara armas mejores y de mejor cálida, lo cual lo estresada, además que tenía que lidiar con tonto como patán quienes lo desafiaban a duelos por la mano de astrid. Por suerte al ver tanto revuelo bocón decidió darle unos días libres a su ayudante y le dijo que se quedara en casa hasta que se apaciguara la conmoción, sin saber que hipo usaría ese tiempo en algo más productivo que solo descansar o esconderse.

Hipo aprovechó el tiempo libre y reconfiguró el panel de control del elevador para que chip pudiera conectarse a este, de esta manera no necesitaría botón o llave para llegar al laboratorio secreto que había encontrado. Rápidamente hipo con ayuda de algunos de sus robot limpio el laboratorio y lo puso en óptimas condicione, cambiando muchas del equipo además de instalar un pequeño reactor de energía que tardo dos semanas en construir y de esta manera evitar que alguien se diera cuenta en los registros eléctricos acerca del consumo de energía de ese laboratorio.

Hipo (tenia ropa para invierno): (conectando un cable del reactor al circuito de la instalación eléctrica del lugar) bien aislé el circuito del laboratorio y ya no recibe energía del exterior, ahora cuando active el reactor este lugar trabajara con su propia energía (activa el reactor y luces fluorescentes se activan en el techo de la habitación, iluminando todo el lugar)

Chip: (analizando datos de la energía) al parecer todo funciona correctamente señor hipo, al parecer el laboratorio ahora cuenta con su propia red eléctrica y no comparte energía con ningún otro bloque

Hipo: bien es hora de serrar esas escotilla y encender la calefacción (desde su tableta se comunica con una computadora, teclea un código y de manera inmediata la escotilla en el techo se cierra mientras se encendía la calefacción) listo...(la tablet que cargaba, era la misma que astrid le había regalado solo que ahora estaba modificada y tenía un armazón de biometal, color negro que la hacía resistente a las bajas temperaturas además de los golpes)

Lit: (cagando una caja, su armazón era de biometal color azul y tenía un par de brazos nuevos, al parecer hipo le había hecho algunos arreglos) donde ponga la caja señor hipo

Hipo: pon la en el rincón con lo demás

Lit: está bien señor hipo y gracias de nuevo por los arreglos (observando su pintura)

Hipo: eran necesario o te congelaría (empieza sentir el calor y se quita el abrigo)

Liry: (llega flotando) hice un análisis de los libros y ya tengo una base de datos

Hipo: bien (revisa la computadora) valla aun necesitamos bastantes piezas, la computadora ya está conectada a la habitación, pero no a la cámara de gestación de clones. Además se nota que el equipo es un poco más viejo que el del laboratorio de bocón

Chip: recomiendo una actualización y modificación de tecnología

Hipo: tienes razón (ve a liry) liry por algo de música vamos a trabajar hasta tarde hoy

Liry: genial, es hora de la dj liry...(enciende sus bocinas y reproduce la canción "Fallen Angels" mientras hipo comenzaba a trabajar)

Hipo: (le quita la pantalla a la computadora e instala un proyecto de pantalla holográfica táctil, luego instala una tarjeta madre, cambio piezas y conserva el disco duro, pero instalo uno secundario) que bueno que esta tecnología es compatible, con todo mi equipo (instala una nueva consola de datos y otra computadora holográfica en el contenedor de gestación de clones)

Chip: (analiza el contenedor) con esa nueva pantalla podremos ver los datos sobre los embriones clonado...?

Hipo: así es..., debo actualizar este equipo hasta que esté al mismo nivel que el que tiene bocón en su laboratorio

Chip: tardaras bastante...

Hipo: no tanto, solo necesito cambiarle algunas piezas y después necesitare extraer la base genética que tiene bocón en su computadora. Creo que lo más difícil será lo segundo..(-_-) pero ya me las arreglare

Chip: (escaneando el lugar) en efecto, tiene razón, solo bastaran algunos ajustes y este laboratorio será completamente funcional. Solo falta un analizador de ADN

Hipo: tranquilízate, trabajo en eso...(termina de atornillar y comienza a soldar) por suerte encontré uno en una tienda del bloque K. El dueño ni siquiera sabía que era, solo lo usaba como tome para la puerta de su casa (instalando el analizador de ADN y conectándolo a cápsula de gestación de clones, para después conectarla con un cable a la computadora) bien solo necesitaremos algunas cosas más (camina al elevador) vamos chip

Chip: (sigue a hipo y entra al elevador)

Hipo: liry quedas a cargo, intentare regresar pronto...

Liry: está bien...

En ese momento chip se conectó con elevador he hizo que este los llevara al bloque k de manera casi inmediata. Cuando las puertas se abrieron hipo salió del elevador y tomo camino rumbo a su departamento lugar donde era esperado por quien menos esperaba ver heater. Al llegar a su hogar hipo se sorprendían completamente al ver a heater frente a su puerta y esta al verla desvío la mirada para luego decir -hola- por lo cual hipo regreso el saludo con un -hola- mientras abría la puerta de su departamento y le ofreció entrar, lo cual heater acepto.

Hipo: (recogiendo algunas cosas) como has estado...? (o-o)

Heater: bien y tu...?

Hipo: he estado bastante bien...(poniendo cosas en una caja)

Heater: hipo, vengo a disculparme por la actitud que tome ese día...(recordando cuando le dio la bofetada a hipo), creo que me excedí demasiado y tú no tenías la culpa

Hipo: en parte fue mi culpa, debí dejarte las cosa claras y decirte que estaba saliendo con antrid

Heater: aceptémoslo. Si lo hubieras hecho no te hubiera creído y aun ahora tampoco creo que estén comprometidos

Hipo: lo estamos y me sentiría aliviado sabiendo que aún podemos ser amigos heater

Heater: así te sientes tú, pero no yo...(suspira) y si realmente planeas casarte con ella, te felicito, pero no me pidas que asista a la boda porque no lo are

Hipo: pero porque...?

Heater: porque no aguantaría ver al hombre que amo casándose con otra...(U_U) y probablemente cometería una estupidez

Hipo: heater...

Heater: bien, solo viene a disculparme ahora si no te importa tengo que retirarme (sale bastante seria del lugar)

Hipo: (triste por lo que había dicho su amiga camino hasta su computadora, escribió un código y una de las paredes de su habitación se abrió mostrando su armario secreto) un...(camina hacia su armario entra en este y revisa unas cajas asta en contras un fotografía. En la fotografía se podía ver a un niño pelirrojo y una niña de cabello oscuro jugando) un...(coloca su mano sobre la foto intentando acariciar con nostalgia el recuerdo, al parecer los niño en la foto eran él y heater) jamás imagine que algo así sucedería

Chip: de que habla amo

Hipo: nada. Es solo que heater y yo somos amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, pensé que cuando se enterara de mi matrimonio con astrid se alegraría pero...no fue así (U_U). Valla que estaba bastante equivocado

Chip: los humanos tienden a cometer errores. Si no lo hicieran serian maquinas

Hipo: tienes razón...(suspira triste) será mejor que también me lleve esto de aquí (coloca la foto en una caja, junto con otros recuerdos y entre ellos el regalo de su padre)

Mientras tanto heater corría a toda velocidad por el bloque C sin poder contener las lágrimas, con dirección a su departamento. Al llegar a su hora rápidamente abrió la puerta, para después serrarla con fuerza tras de ella, saltar sobre la cama y comenzar a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana. No podía creer lo que había hecho y lo que la había dicho a quien había sido su amigo durante mucho tiempo. Lentamente se levantó de la cama y camino hacia una repisa donde tomo una foto, para después observarla con detenimiento con nostalgia. En la foto se podía ver a ella y a hipo cuando apenas tenían nueve años. De pronto un recuerdo llego a la mente de la chica de cabello oscuro

Recuerdo:

Hipo (9 años): heater mira lo que hice (muestra un ramilletes de flores de papel, estilo origami)

Heater (9 años): woao...

Hipo: son para ti, como dijiste que querías ver flores pensé que esto te animaría

Heater: (ve las flores, se emociona y le da un beso en la mejilla al pequeño hipo) gracias, me encantan

Hipo: (el pequeño niño se sonroja, O_O) un...

Heater: (sonríe) te quiero mucho...(dijo tiernamente)

Hipo: yo también te quiero y cuando seamos grandes nos casáramos

Heater: (se sonroja, /-/) no digas esas cosas, tonto...tu y yo solo somos amigos

Hipo: pues no me importa, lo he decidido y nada me detendrá hasta que cumpla ese objetivo

Heater: está bien, si estas tan determinando quizás pueda reconsiderar tu propuesta y cuando seamos grande seré tu esposa (sonríe sonrojada)

Hipo: (sonríe de oreja a oreja) que bien...(besa la mejilla de heater)

Heater: (se sonroja)...(-)

**Tiempo presente:**

Heater: (acariciando la foto) al final olvido su promesa...(QwQ) y yo jamás se lo recordé, pero que esperaba solo éramos niños en ese entonces...(U_U) ahora es muy tarde para recuperarlo o quizás no...(sonrisa maléfica), quizás aún pueda recuperarlos, solo debo asegurarme que astrid lo deje y el matrimonio se anulara

**Capítulo 4 parte 3: sopa de genes**

Después de un par de días de trabajo el laboratorio estuvo 100% funcional y listo para ser usado por lo que hipo intento conseguir la base de datos de la computadora de bocón. Cosa que fue imposible ya que por alguna razón bocón vigilaba a hipo todo el tiempo, quizás por precaución ya que lo había fajado mucho tiempo solo en el laboratorio y quería asegurarse que no fuera a hacer algo mal. Pese a lo que pensó bocón, todo parecía estar bien, el chico pelirrojo no hacía nada fuera de lo extraordinario y solo se dedicaba a estudiar los libros que se encontraban en ese lugar.

Aunque la verdad lo que hipo trataba de hacer era que bocón bajara su guardia y así acercarse e la computadora para descargar la información en un disco duro externo. Pero para su mala suerte bocón comenzó a trabajar en ella quitándole toda oportunidad de adquirir los datos, por lo que decidió salir del lugar en compañía de chip, mientras escuchaba "" en los audífonos de su reproductor. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se serraron, hipo le pido a chip que lo llevara a su laboratorio y cuando estuvo dentro de este suspiro.

El lugar se veía completamente diferente a la primera vez que entro, ahora habían más computadora, el lugar contaba con luces fluorescentes y además tenía nuevo equipo que hipo había instalado. Rápidamente hipo camino hasta un escritorio, para luego sentarse en una silla al parecer no podría probar aun las capacidades de su laboratorio sin la base de datos de bocón. De pronto el joven pelirrojo se levantó camino hacia la computara y se conectó remotamente a la computadora de su habitación, para luego por medio de un nuevo sistema de cámaras de circuito cerrado instalado en su habitación darle un pequeño vistazo a su hogar.

Chip: (O_O) señor aun no va a probar el sistema...

Hipo: aun no, sin la base de datos no puedo clonar nada

Chip: porque no usa una muestra de ADN de algún animal

Hipo: sería buena idea, pero sin la base de datos la computadora no me dirá de que animal se trata y tampoco su género u otras características. Con los datos que tenemos ahora, solo me dirá su peso, edad y tamaño (U_U)

Chip: (intenta animar a hipo) ese sería un buen análisis para probar por primera vez el equipo

Hipo: bien...(suspira, se arranca un cabello y lo coloca en el analizador de ADN para comenzar el análisis) un...(de pronto en la pantalla aparecieron los datos con respeto a su altura, peso y edad) lo sabía, solo me muestras estos datos...(descarta la información genética y destruye la muestra, mientras recordaba la palabras de bocón con respeto a la clonación humana)

Chip: con esta prueba tenemos claro que el sistema reconoce el ADN humano, pero aún no sabemos si reconoce el ADN animal

Hipo: dame un segundo (camina hasta su escritorio y debajo de este saca una caja) creo que estaba por aquí (coloca la caja en el escritorio, para luego comenzar a sacar algunas cosas, entre ellas su foto con heater) un...(ve la foto y la coloca en el escritorio, para luego seguir buscando en la caja hasta encontrar el regalo de su padre) bien, esto servirá (regresa a la computadora y se sienta, luego con una pinta corta parte del cordón que una el collar, para luego quitarle una de las garras) no creo que papa se dé cuenta si falta una...(quita un par de cuentas y ata de nuevo el collar, el cual no parecía tener cambio alguno, pero si se fijaba uno bien se daba cuenta que no era así)

Chip: (escanea la garra) aun no tengo registro acerca de la criatura a la que le pertenecía es garra o algún dato de una especie parecía, debe aconsejar que reconsidere el estudio de esta muestra para clonación

Hipo: tranquilo solo analizaré la muestra

Chip: si realmente solo desea escanear la muestra le aconsejo que la pulverice para obtener datos más confiable

Hipo: bien (camina aun maquina cloaca la garra y la maquina aplasta con un placa la garra hasta hacerla polvo) listo (recoge el polvo en un pequeño contenedor y la coloca dentro del analizador de ADN, segundos después oprime una tecla en la computadora y e inicia el análisis)

De pronto la computadora comienza el analizó pero a diferencia de la muestra de hipo tarda más tiempo y en la pantalla aparece el dibujo de la cadena de ADN con algunos datos como peso junto con edad. Sorprendiendo completamente a hipo al ver que la criatura a la pe le pertenecía la garra pesaba 489 kilos y que tenía 17 años la misma edad que él, por lo cual se interesó un poco más en la muestra. No sabía qué clase de animal era pero por alguna razón al ver los datos su corazón latió con nostalgia y su mano actuó sola oprimiendo el botón de clonación en vez del botón para descartar la muestra.

Hipo: (se da cuenta de su error) que hice...?

Chip: ha iniciado el proceso de clonación...

De manera inmediata el analizador mando datos de la muestra al contenedor de gestación de clones y una minúscula parte de la muestra, mientras el contenedor comenzaba a llenarse de un líquido sintético de células madre parecido al líquido amniótico pero compuesto de bioselulas. Rápidamente las células cubrieron la minúscula muestra y empezó así la clonación de tejidos hasta crear un pequeño un embrión. Luego surgió un cordón umbilical artificial que se conectó al abdomen del embrión nutriéndolo con proteína, como si estuviera en un vientre artificial, mientras en la pantalla aparecía una cuenta regresiva de 5 días.

Hipo: (O_O) debo descartar el embrión o estaré en problemas

Chip: debo recordarle que la cápsula es un modelo viejo por lo que necesitara descartarlo manualmente en el panel de control principal

Hipo: bien (camina a la cápsula e inicia el protocolo para descartar el embrión, hasta que sale un mensaje con dos opciones que decía "desea descartar el embrión" y bajo de este en letras verte está escrito un "si" junto a un "no" en letras rojas) valla ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que hago esto...(ve el embrión y con dedo temblorosa intenta teclear el sí, pero se detiene) que me da el derecho de elegir entre la vida o la muerte de este ser...?

Chip: porque lo clono por error...

Hipo: si pero fue error mío, no dé el...(viendo el embrión) ¿él no tiene la culpa de que me haya equivocado o si...?

Chip: (analiza la situación) no, aunque fue un error humano usted es 100% responsable y por eso puede decir el destino del embrión

Hipo: (intenta oprimir el botón pero al ver el embrión una vez más pero se da cuenta que no puede hacerlo y oprime el no)

Chip: ¿qué sucede...?

Hipo: recuerda que el otro día dijiste que los humanos cometemos errores y que eso nos diferendo iba de las maquinas

Chip: si

Hipo: pues una cosa de ser huma es aprender a vivir con los errores y aprender de ellos (pone su mano el cilindro del contenedor) solo espero que mi error no cause problemas

Chip: si desea puedo descártalo por usted, solo requiere que se instale una antena de E-fi en el contenedor

Hipo: déjalo así, nada nos da derecho de negarle la vía a una criatura inocente, sin importar que haya sido un error mío él tiene el mismo derecho a la vida que cualquier otro ser en este inhóspito planeta. Si se adapta sobrevivirá y si no lo logra morirá, ese es el círculo de la vida chip, lo único que decide que sigue vivo o que muere...(se sienta en la computadora y pone algo de música, mientras piensa en lo que podría cuásar su decisión)

Chip: escanea el embrión y empieza a guardar datos. Bien al menos tomare cada uno de los dados de gestación para crear un archivo sobre esta criatura

Hipo: hazlo e infórmame de cualquier cambio, iré al departamento quédate aquí. Mañana vendré a verlos

Chip: está bien...

Hipo: (sale del lugar bastante pensativo)


	5. Chapter 5 dos días y faltan tres días

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Nota 2: este capítulo tiene escenas M clasificación B (desnudos e insinuaciones, pero no relaciones sexuales)**

**Capítulo 5 parte 1: dos días y faltan tres días. Un baño de pareja**

Habían pasado dos días desde el error de hipo y el embrión había empezado a desarrollarse gracias al proceso de gestación rápida. Por lo que en dos días se habían formado lo que parecía, una cabeza piernas y leve muñón que sería el precursor de una cola además de a ver alcanzado el diámetro de 90 cm en tan solo dos noches. Al ver esto hipo se sorprendió la criatura que había dentro de la cámara era completamente diferente a cualquier o animal que había visto en el pasado. Su piel era negra y parecía escamosa su rostro con ojos serrado parecía tranquilo, pero sabía que al salir de la cámara podría cambiar por una expresión diferente por lo que empezó a acondicionar el laboratorio para cuando naciera.

Era inevitable para el chico pelirrojo preguntarse cuanto más crecería tomando en cuenta que estaba a 2/5 de su gestación y su cuerpo aún no estaba formado completamente. Tardaría solo una noche más para que el cuerpo estuviera completo y dos más para que alcanzara la edad adulta con el proceso de crecimiento acelerado. Aun así a hipo le preocupaba que pudiera suceder algo malo y revisaba los sistemas cada dos horas además de conseguir tanques de nutrientes que se robó del laboratorio de bocón, para así alimentar a su criatura. A lo cual por alguna razón le comenzaban a salir alas.

Conforme pasaron las horas en el laboratorio hipo se puso algo nervioso y decidió dar un paseo para aclarar su mente. Por lo que se dirigió al bloque E donde se encontraban algunos restaurantes y negocios de comida, además de un hospital junto con negocios de variados tipos como unos baños públicos o incluso de masajes además de algunos antros. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron hipo salió de este para después dirigirse a un pequeño restaurante llamado "lágrimas de lobo". Donde fue atendido por una anciana quien sonriente al ver al joven, le pregunto qué era lo que deseaba ordenar.

Hipo: (viendo el menú) deme el estofado de patatas y carne oveja, un...y unas tiras de carne frita con ensalada

Astrid: (aparece de la nada y se sienta a la mesa) que sean dos órdenes... (ve a hipo) espero que tengas el crédito suficiente para invitarme a almorzar

Hipo: (saca una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la da a la anciana) no te preocupes, lo tengo...

Nota del autor: como en el futuro es difícil la impresión de monedas, se creó un sistema de banco que te permite el pago electrónico del suelo. Pero solo algunos lugares tienen terminales para las tarjetas, por lo que en otros se recurre a la Moneada o trueque

Astrid: (sonríe) que bien...

Hipo: ¿cómo ha estado tu mañana...?

Astrid: bastante bien si me lo preguntas, aunque brutilda no deja de molestarme con sus preguntas

Hipo: ¿qué clase de preguntas...?

Astrid: ya sabes cosas de chicas, como si ya te vi desnudo o esas cosas...? (se sonroja)

Hipo: (O_O) que le dijiste...

Astrid: no pude mentir y le dije la verdad

Hipo: (O/_/O, sonrojado) o...

Astrid: y tu como estuvo tu mañana, por cierto donde esta chip...? pensé que nunca se despegaban

Hipo: se quedó en casa recargándose...(nervioso)

Astrid: o...

Hipo: (ve el anillo en la mano de astrid) como están las cosas con tu padre y ya sabes con lo del matrimonio

Astrid: dice que hablo con tu padre y ya arreglaron las cosas ellas. Tal parece que aun fijaran la fecha

Hipo: que bien...

Astrid: (-_-) no tanto. Mama quiere que aprenda a ser más femenina (escupe en el suelo), que loca no te parece...?

Hipo: (O_O) si...

Astrid: un...(-_-) tu qué crees...?

Hipo: no me importa en realidad, siempre y cuando estemos juntos estaré feliz

Anciana: (les sirve un plato de estofado a cada uno) tengan jovencitos

Hipo: muchas gracias (olfatea el aroma de las patatas cocidas, combinando con el aroma de la carne de cordero y no puede evitar babear) hule delicioso (comienza a degustar la deliciosa comida, mientras siente como hay una perfecta armonía entra las especias, patatas y la carne)

Astrid: (comienza a comer, para sentir el suculento sabor de la carne) un...y tú que me cuentas, como te ha ido esta mañana...?

Hipo: bastante bien, es estado un poco aburrido con eso de los días libres y eso pero intento tomarlo con calma, de cualquier manera si sucede algo iré corriendo a la armería

Astrid: jun..., es bueno saber que poder contar contigo si las cosas se pones feas haya afuera

Hipo: por ti derribaría los muros de la base si fuera necesario

Astrid: es la promesa y amenaza más hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida...(*_*)

Heater: (viendo todo a lo lejos, al parecer caminaba por ahí cuando diviso a la joven pareja comiendo) um...(-_-) bien, conque aquí estaban, pues no será mucho tiempo (camina hacia el restaurante y cuando está cerca saluda a hipo) hola hipo

Astrid: (voltea la mirada al escuchar la voz de la chica y observa a heater con desprecio) que haces aquí...? (-_-)

Hipo: astrid...! (O_O)

Heater: tranquila, que nos encontráramos fue mera coincidencia y ya que los vi pensé en pasar a saludarlos

Astrid: (-_-) bien. Ya lo hiciste ahora puedes irte

Heater: tranquilízate astrid apenas acabo de llagar (observa a la rubia con odio)

Astrid: (la observa con una mirada asesina) y eso que, no significa que no te pues ir no sé...que tal ahora

Hipo: (nota la tensión entre las chicas) oigan...este...,

Astrid: por cierto ya que hipo y yo vamos a casarnos (lo dice porque quiere recordárselo a heater), me gustaría invitarte a la boda, como solo eres amiga de hipo quizás te guste ver como tu amigo se casa (pone énfasis en la palabra amigo)

Heater: lo siento, pero como le dije a tu prometido cuando hablamos en privado el otro día. no poder asistir a su boda

Astrid: (voltea la mirada y ve a hipo, quien no le había contado nada da eso)

Hipo: (desvía la mirada, al darse cuenta que estaba en problemas)

Heater: (nota la tensión entre la pareja y aprovecha la oportunidad para generar discordia) que acaso él no te lo dijo, me pregunto qué otras cosas mas no te abra dicho, como que yo fui su primer beso

Astrid: (siente como una ira incontrolable la dormida, quería saltara y sujetar del cabello a la chica para después arrancárselo de un tirón pero tuvo que soportarlo, tenía que defenderse) pues eso no importa mucho tomando en cuenta que yo fui su prime ves...

Heater: (O_O)

Hipo: (O_O) astrid...

Astrid: tranquilo no creo que le importe saberlo

Hipo: eso no...(señala a afuera del negocio)

Astrid: (voltea la mirada para ver a todo una multitud que se había juntado para ver la discusión entre astrid y heater, quien por cierto habían escuchado claramente su último comentario)

Astrid: (se sonroja cual tomate en hoya exprese al darse cuenta que había hablado de masa y ante dos docenas de personas)...(en ese momento quería morirse por culpa de la vergüenza)

Heater: (estaba completamente furiosa por lo que astrid había dicho y de manera inmediata se fue del lugar para que nadie se diera cuenta de que sus ojos habían comenzado a surgir lágrimas)

Astrid: (sonrojada al extremo)

Hipo: (piensa rápido) señora, la cuenta. Con esto fue suficiente

Anciana: (cobra y le devuelve su tarjeta a hipo)

Hipo: (sujeta del brazo a astrid y salen corriendo del lugar entre la multitud para después entrar en unos baños públicos sin que los vieran) un...(al no saber qué hacer se dirige al mostrador y pide una sala para dos)

Nota del autor: pocos lugares cuentan con agua para asearse en groenlandia y los que tienen cuentan con calentadores. Por lo que algunos lugares donde cuentan con las instalaciones necesaria, rentan salas de baños estilo jakusi de agua caliente para personas, grupos o parejas y de esta manera se ganan la vida además algunos cuentan con saunas entre otras cosas.

Hipo: (entra junto con astrid a una de las sala de baño y cierra la puerta tras de ellos para luego gritarle enojado) que acaso estás loca, como rayos se te ocurre decir eso y frente a todos

Astrid: no es mi culpa. heater me provocó. Tú la viste

Hipo: aun así, tú no tenías que llevarlo a esos extremos...(-_-)

Astrid: como no hacerlo y además creo que yo debería ser la que estuviera enojada, dime cuando hablaste con heater...? y porque no me dijiste que ella fue tu primer beso

Hipo: no te dije lo de heater porque la verdad no me alegro hacerlo, terminamos como amigos o eso creí y lo del primer bes, es una tontería

Astrid: (enojada) no es una tontería...(Q_O)

Hipo: porque no...?

Astrid: porque tú fuiste mi primer beso idiota...(Q_O)

Hipo: (se sorprende por el comentario) ¿fui tu primer beso…?

Astrid: si...tonto (QwQ) o ya lo olvidaste, que cuando me salvaste la vida me diste respiración de boca a boca

Hipo: (O_O) eso no cuenta como beso

Astrid: para mi conto (pone su mano en su pecho) ese fue el beso más cálido que he sentido en mi vida y aunque no lo sea para ti, para mí fue muy especial

Hipo: (abraza astrid) perdóname no lo sabía, quería minimizar el problema del primer beso. Pero no pensé que significara algo tan grande para ti

Astrid: (besa en la mejilla a hipo) soy una imbécil, ahora todos saben que tú y yo lo hicimos

Hipo: y eso que tiene de malo, nosotros nos amamos, por eso lo hicimos. No fue por otra cosa además tienes razón, ella fue la que te provocó y me parece que esto era lo que quería

Astrid: (QwQ)

Hipo: (U_U) aunque la verdad me entristece que actuara de esa manera, pensé que se alegraría por nosotros y en vez de eso creo que nos odia

Astrid: un...(decide cambiar de tema) y que hacemos en este lugar...? (ve detrás de ello una pequeña piscina de agua caliente, mientras una leve estela de vapor surgía de ella)

Hipo: no lo sé, venir a este lugar fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Pensé que en este lugar podríamos hablar, sin que nadie nos espiara (va a ala puerta la abre y ve que no había nadie a fuera) creo tuve razón

Astrid: un...y ahora que, nos vamos

Hipo: yo diría

Astrid: cuanto te costó restar la sala

Hipo: pague el paquete pareja, son como ocho de mis salarios, por 2 horas y media

Astrid: Eso es muchos...! (O_O) no debiste desperdiciar tu dinero de esa manera

Hipo: tenía que hacerlo, necesitábamos alejarnos de la multitud y aclarar las cosas

Astrid: entonces ya que estamos aquí, no hay que desperdiciar el dinero. Tienes suerte que aún no me haya dado un bañó (comienza a quitarse la blusa)

Hipo: que vas a hacer...?

Astrid: bañarme que más...(O_O, deja de quitarse la blusa) y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, te ves un poco sucio además tu cabello esta algo grasoso

Hipo: eso es porque estuve casi toda la noche trabajando...

Astrid: en que...? (O_O)

Hipo: nada, solo trabajo en un pequeño proyecto personal

Astrid: o...(vuelve a intentar quitarse la blusa)

Hipo: espera, estás hablando enserio!

Astrid: muy enserio (se quita la blusa, luego las botas y por último la falda. Quedando solamente en ropa interior. Tenía puesto un sujetador y una pataleta con encajes de color azul) vas a acompañarme o no...?

Hipo: pero...(sonrojado)

Astrid: porque te sonrojas...? (sonrojado) no es la primera vez que ves mi cuerpo denudo y tampoco será la primera vez que yo vea el tuyo...

Hipo: está bien (se quita la bata de laboratorio y la coloca sobre un perchero)

Astrid: (coloca su ropa sobre una mesa)

Hipo: (comienza a quitarse la camisa, después los zapatos y por último el pantalón quedando en ropa interior, para luego ver a astrid) si quieres me puedo voltear, así te desvistes y entras al agua

Astrid: no así está bien (sonríe un poco sonroja y se quita el sujetado liberando su pechos ante la vista de hipo, quien se perdió en los atributos de la rubia por unos segundo mientras se sonrojaba al ver los pezones rosados de esta) un...(sonríe levemente coqueta al ver que la observaba y se quita la pataleta para después de manera natural caminar hacia la piscina) te estoy esperando (lentamente entra en el agua tibia, al contacto de esta con su piel sintió una sensación cálida y bastante placentera) ha...

Hipo: (se quita la ropa interior)

Astrid: (en ese momento, su mirada se clavó en la entrepierna de hipo mientas sonreía coquetamente) valla ya era hora

Hipo: (cubre su entrepierna con sus manos y camina al agua algo avergonzado, para después entrar en esta, al contacto del agua con su piel, pudo sentir una sensación bastante cálida y placentera) ha...(bostezo con placer; aunque no podía evitar ver los pechos de su amada)

Astrid: (nota que hipo la veía y sonríe coquetamente, para después acercarse a él)

Hipo: que haces...?

Astrid: solo quiero acercarme un poco más a ti, tontito que más...?

Hipo: (sonrojado al ver los pechos de astrid desvía la mirada)

Astrid: porque mi ignoras...? acaso ya no te gusto...?

Hipo: no es eso...?

Astrid: (abraza a hipo por la espalda) entonces que es...?

Hipo: (puede sentir como los pechos de astrid hacían precios en su espalda y se sonroja) no es nada, solo que me da un poco de vergüenza. No estoy acostumbrado a hacer esta clase de cosa

Astrid: que, nunca te había bañado junto con una chica antes

Hipo: (sonrojado y nervioso) no

Astrid: también es la primera vez que me baño junto con un chico...(sonrojada, lame la oreja de hipo)

Hipo:(se sonroja como tomate en hoya exprés) astrid...

Astrid: (sonrojada, sonríe coquetamente) te gusta...

Hipo: (avergonzada) si...(dijo bastante sonrojado)

Astrid: (sujeta a hipo le da la vuelta y lo abraza sonrojada) a mí me gusta estar contigo

Hipo: (sonrojado) también me gusta estar contigo

Astrid: te amo (con su pecho pegado al pecho de hipo, podía sentir los latidos acelerador de su amado y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro)

Hipo: también te amo (besa la mejilla de hipo)

Astrid: (viendo el cabello de hipo) me gusta mucho tu cabello

Hipo: te gusta mi cabello...?

Astrid: si es lindo. No se quizás pienso eso porque eres el único chico pelirrojo en la base, no he visto a parte de padre a otro hombre con el cabello así

Hipo: es de familia, papa dice que el cabello de mama también era rojizo quizás por eso yo lo tengo así

Astrid: (acaricia el cabello de hipo) será mejor que te lo laves, esta algo enredado

Hipo: un...

Astrid: (tiene una idea) ya sé, yo te lavare el cabello

Hipo: espera...(O_O) quieres lavarme el cabello

Astrid: sí..(sonríe coquetamente)

**5 minutos después**

Hipo: (sentado al borde de la piscina)

Astrid: (detrás de hipo, tomando un jabón y una botella de champú de una mesa de servicio. Después camina lentamente para arrodillarse detrás de hipo)

Hipo: estas segura que quieres hacer esto

Astrid: si, el deber de una esposa es adaptarse a las necesidades de su marido o es lo que mama dice (toma el jabón y hace espuma con sus manos para luego comenzar a enjabonar la cabeza de hipo)

Hipo: (sonrojado) un

Astrid: (oprime sus pechos contra la espalda de hipo)

Hipo: (sonríe sonrojado) tus manos son muy suaves

Astrid: (se sonroja, mientras enjabonada la cabeza de su amado) gracias (toma una cubeta y la llena con agua de la piscina) cierra los ojos, voy a enjuagarte el cabello

Hipo: (cierra los ojos)

Astrid: (le bacía el agua de la cubeta y le enjuaga el cabello)

Hipo: (abre los ojos)

Astrid: un. Listo ahora va el champú (toma el vote de champú, se aplica una gotas en la mano y luego enjabonaba de nuevo la cabezo de hipo)

Hipo: (sonrojado) que bien lo haces...

Astrid: tengo mucha practica (su cabello dorado estaba suelto y cubría la mayor parte de su espalda), además necesito acostumbrarme, si seré tu esposa, tendré que cuidar esta maravillosa cabellera rojiza como el fuego

Hipo: (sonríe) no creo que es necesario

Astrid: lo será (sonríe y de nuevo le enjuaga el cabello a hipo) listo (acaricia el cabello de hipo) sin nudos y tampoco está grasoso

Hipo: (se da la vuelta y besa astrid) muchas gracias

Astrid: (astrid abraza a hipo y lo derriba para después subir sobre el) sabes, si realmente quieres agradecerme podríamos...

Hipo:(se sonroja) astid, pero en este lugar...?

Astrid: que tiene, aún tenemos una hora y media además nadie sabe que estamos aquí...(sonríe coquetamente, toma la mano de hipo y la coloca en su pecho) que dices

Hipo: un..(U_U) no creo que debiéramos hacer esto aquí

Astrid: un...(U_U)

Hipo: (aprovecha que baja la guardia, le derriba y cambia de lugares) astrid te amo

Astrid: también te amo

Hipo: pero ahora es diferente a antes

Astrid: que es diferente

Hipo: estamos comprometidos y me gustaría que tomáramos las cosas con más seriedad

Astrid: de que hablas...?

Hipo: me gustaría que reserváramos lo que quieres hacer para después, digo ahora nuestra relación es publica y con lo que dijiste hace rato todos saben de nuestros vida nocturna por lo que con más razón debemos cuidar donde hacemos nuestras actividades

Astrid: (-_-) un, quizás tengas razón (supiera con tristeza y luego pone una expresión de puchero)

Hipo: (besa a astrid) pero eso no significa que nos limitemos con besos y caricias

Astrid: (sonríe coquetamente ya abraza a hipo) está bien...

Hipo: (con su mano aprieta uno de los pechos de astrid)

Astrid: hag...(gime ligeramente de placer y sonríe)

Hipo: (besa nuevamente a astrid y baja de ella)

Segundos después cada uno continuo bañándose, astrid se lavó el cabello e hipo se lavó el resto del cuerpo. Cuando terminaron de bañarse ambos tomaron una toalla de una mesa de servicio y se secaron para luego ponerse sus respectivas ropas, para después salir del lugar. Cuando estuvieron fuera cada uno se fue por su lado, sin antes despedirse con un beso apasionado de amor dulce y citarse para un encuentro más tarde en el departamento del chico pelirrojo.

**Capítulo 5 parte 2: 16 horas inicia la cuenta regresiva**

Dos días pasaron rápidamente para hipo y astrid quienes cada vez convivían más en público, quizás porque con la pelea de astrid con heater todo los secretos salieron a la luz y por eso ahora no había nada que ocultar o de que avergonzarse. Conforme pasaron estos días el embrión presento más cambios, creció exponencialmente hasta alcanzar 2 metros y medio diámetro, pero tomando en cuenta que estaba en posición fetal hipo determino que quizás la criatura mediría un poco más de lo que aparentaba. Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que durante la gestación un par de alas de tamaño descomunal comenzaron a formarse en la espalda de la bestia.

Ahora solo faltaban 24 horas y la criatura despertaría lo cual empezó a poner nervioso al chico de cabello pelirrojo quien aún no descubría que clase de criatura era esa. Por otro lado chip había guardado datos importantes en su base de datos con respecto a la bestia, como el crecimiento de garras y una cola articulada además que se notaba claramente que su piel había engrosado un poco volviéndose más resistente. Sin saber nada de lo que estaba sucediendo sobre sus cabezas las personas en la base dormían plácida y tranquilamente.

Hipo: (durmiendo en su cama junto con astrid, despierta sudando por los nervios) ha...(ve el reloj en la pantalla de su computadora, eran apenas las 2:00 am) un...(se acomoda en la cama y tomo su tableta de una mesa. para revisarla, en ella había una cuenta regresiva, en ese momento se da cuenta que el tiempo era cada vez menos) 16 horas...(se rasca la cabeza y coloca la tableta sobre una mesa junto a la cama)

Astrid: (se acomoda junto a su amado y se acurruca más a su lado) un...

Hipo: (sonríe levemente y la cubre con la sabana, luego la abraza para quedarse dormido)

A la mañana siguiente astrid despertó temprano para ver a su amado abrazándola y de manera feliz lo abrazo beso su mejilla mientras lo observaba tiernamente, después le dio un golpe en el brazo para despertarlo de manera violenta jugando con él. De menara inmediata hipo se levantó gritando -yo no lo hice, juro que cuando llegue esta criatura estaba en el contenedor- sorprendiendo así a su amada quien no esperaba escuchar ese comentario. De manera casi inmediata hipo reacción e intento salvar la situación diciendo -que sueno tan loco tuve- al escuchar esto la rubia sonrió levemente.

Astrid: te dije que no comieras tanto anoche, ya ves te dieron pesadillas

Hipo: lo siento, creo que tenías razón

Astrid: (sonríe orgullosa) cuando no he tenido razón

Hipo: (-_-) un...déjame ver

Astrid: hoye...! (le pega en el hombro)

Hipo: jejeje...(se talla el hombro)

Astrid: un...y que vas a hacer hoy

Hipo: porque lo preguntas

Astrid: porque tienes el día libre

Hipo: no lo sé, quizás valla al taller

Astrid: (-_-) siempre dices eso y cuando te busco me dice bocón que jamás llegaste, que me estas ocultando...?

Hipo: (nervioso) nada...(O_O)

Astrid: hipo, puedo oler tu miedo y creo que me mientes

Hipo: (-_-) es imposible oler el miedo

Astrid: está bien no huelo tu miedo, pero creo que me ocultas algo...

Hipo: (suspira) después de tanto tiempo junto, no confías en mi...(U_U) valla que clase de relación tenemos si no hay confianza

Astrid: (O_O) no, no es eso...este, mira un..., mejor olvídalo fue un tontería mía

Hipo: (se levanta y se pone su pantalón)

Astrid: a dónde vas

Hipo: a dar un paseo (se pone su camisa y luego su bata)

Astrid: (preocupada) fue por lo que dije...

Hipo: no, no es eso (recoge su mochila y su reproductor de música, para luego colocarse los audífonos en sus oídos)

Astrid: bueno...(U_U)

Lary: (se enciende y empieza a flotar) ha...que buen descanso

Hipo: (sonríe) lary cuida de la casa y dale a astrid todo lo que necesite en mi ausencia (recoge su tableta para luego colocarla en su mochila)

Astrid: ahora lo único que necesito es desayunar, tengo hambre...(-_-)

Lary: iré a despertar a lit para que le prepare algo (le habla a astrid de usted)

Astrid: gracias lary

Hipo: bueno me voy de aquí...(sale del lugar)

Astrid: (ve a lary) lary dime que es lo que está tramando hipo, se va siempre tan temprano...?

Lary: (los robots no pueden mentir, pero si retorcer la verdad) bueno, él está trabajando en un proyecto personal de biología

Astrid: o...(O_O), entonces porque tanto secreto

Lary: he una sorpresa

Astrid: sorpresa...?

Lary: si, ahora iré a despertar a lit (sale flotando del lugar)

Astrid: un...

El joven pelirrojo camino hacia ascensor mientras escuchaba " Self Esteem " y al estar dentro de este saco la tableta electrónica de su mochila, para luego conectarse con el ascensor. Al estar en línea con este uso un comando y de manera inmediata el ascensor lo llevo a su laboratorio donde chip lo esperaba. Al llegar al lugar pudo ver a la enorme criatura dentro del contenedor y suspiro un poco desanimado, que estaba haciendo se preguntó...?. Luego camino hacia una computadora y comenzó a revisar los datos del embrión que ahora era una descomunal criatura de escamas negras.

Chip: (revisa la hora en su reloj interno, eran las 7:45) faltan 11 horas para la liberación

Hipo: lo sé, lo sé. Como están las defensas del laboratorio

Chip: el equipo está listo y en caso de algo grabe suceda el lugar se sellara

Hipo: eso está bien, no quiero que esto se valla a escapar y ocasiones problemas. Aun no sabes que es

Chip: los datos son insuficientes, pero he investigado en algunos archivos y encontré esto (se conecta con la pantalla de la computadora, para poner la imagen de un dragón medieval según un artista de la época)

Hipo: eso es...?(observa el cierto parentesco entre la bestia en el contenedor y la de la imagen)

Chip: es un dragón...

Hipo: un dragón...?

Chipo: si

Hipo: que es eso

Chip: se trata de una figura que creo parte del folclore e historias medieval y aparece en diferente cultura de milenios atrás con diferentes relaciones

Hipo: (ve el cilindro) esto es un dragón...?

Chip: no puedo decir con seguridad que lo es, ya que jamás se probó su existencia y los archivos históricos que hay son más míticos que históricos

Hipo: donde encontraste todo estos datos...? (O_O)

Chip: en su computadora personal, la que está en su apartamento

Hipo: que...! (O_O) eso es imposible, yo jamás recuerdo haber visto esa información antes o haberla descargado de algún servidor

Chip: debo informarle que esta información la encontré en los archivos que desemcripto y que pertenecían a mi anterior usuario, los cuales ahora se encuentran en su computadora

Hipo: de verdad (va a la computadora y con un comando se comunica con la de su apartamento, para luego copiar los archivos) bien hay que revisarlos, a ver que más encontramos (abre los archivos para ver cientos de carpetas con diferentes temas) donde encontraste los archivos...?

Chip: La carpeta con el nombre de proyecto D607, al parecer mi anterior usuario era una investigadora de archivos históricos. He revisado la mayor parte del contenido de esta carpeta y quizás le pueda interesar una serie de archivos de vídeo (se conecta con la computadora y abre una carpeta con vídeos)

Hipo: un...(le da clic al primer vídeo y lo reproduce)

Vídeo: se muestra a una chica dentro de un laboratorio, su cabello era oscuro y sus mejillas estaban llenas de pecas, además que saltaban a la vista un enorme par de gafas sobre sus rostros

Chica: mi nombre es Olga Hingis Neru, es el año 2895 y es mediados de febrero. He iniciado con una nueva investigación que promete demostrar la existencia de seres que habitaron la tierra hace más 2500 años y que ahora solo sobreviven en odas medievales o leyendas, se tratan de los dragones seres que quizás habitaron nuestro planeta. Por medio de esta unidad de asisten personal, grabare más avances y de este modo llevare un control sobre mis descubrimientos.

Termina el vídeo:

Hipo: un...esto fue grabado en el 2895 eso quieres decir que era principió de la guerra de los 200 años, pero donde se gravo y porque (da click en el segundo vídeo)

Segundo vídeo: aparece la chica en otro lugar parecido a unas ruinas

Olga: es 27 de febrero y me encuentro en las ruinas de un castillo medieval en lo que antiguamente se le conocía como Bretaña del norte y antes como Inglaterra. Después de investigar algunos textos antiguos mi investigación me ha traído a este lugar en busca de la verdad sobre la extinción de los dragones y porque el folclore local del siglo XV cuanta con figuras como estas (se muestra en la pantalla el dibujo de un caballero peleando contra un dragón), además durante mi investigación encontré algo que quizás demuestro la existencia de los dragones (levanta un hueso), este hueso fue encontrado en los cimientos del castillo por lo que he determinado que algunos huesos de dragón fueron usado de en construcciones antiguas como refuerzo, pese a mis esfuerzo por conseguir información de los pobladores de una villa cercana no he logrado nada, al parecer están demasiado aterrorizados con la guerra

Termina el vídeo:

Hipo: esto es imposible, si lo que ella investiga es correcto estas criaturas han existido desde antes que el hombre siquiera pensara en el motor de vapor o en el primer aeroplano (intrigado, decide revisar un vídeo en la lista como el numero 50)

vídeo 50: aparece la chica pero a diferencia de la otras veces se veía un poco mayor, algo ojerosa y con el cabello alborotado

Olga: han pasado dos años desde que inicie mi investigación y por fin parece que tengo los indicios correctos, aunque el clima del planeta ha cambiado mucho a lo que originalmente era he logrado rastrear una antiguas aldea donde se piensa que los humano y dragón convivieron como hermanos aunque realmente este lugar solo podría ser un mito necesitare viajar a la antigua groenlandia para comprobar mis datos. Quizás no pueda grabar mis avances en un tiempo, ojala y alguien encuentre esto si me llegara suceder algo (tose), mis limitaciones humanas quizás no me permitan sobrevivir al curdo invierno, pero espero que tú puedas (ve a la cámara)

Termina el vídeo:

Hipo: un... (cliekea un vídeo y reproduce)

Video 55: se ve en el vídeo a la chica dentro de una especie de apartamento

Olga: han pasado cuatro meses y he cometido un error de tipografía, al parecer el lugar que busco fue destruido por el agua hace mucho tiempo. No cuento con recurso para un submarino, por lo que tendré que seguir otras pistas y descartar el lugar (la toma se habré y muestra a la chica que ahora era una mujer, que en ese momento estaba embaraza) pero eso será en un año, he tenido complicaciones durante mi vieja y me temo que hay algo más importante en lo que me deberé de concentrar ahora

Termina el vídeo:

Al ver esto el chico se intrigo y comenzó a leer las investigaciones de la chica para enterarse que los primero avistamientos de dragones habían sucedido antes del siglo XIII en Europa por caballero. Luego hubieron en sudamericano pero fueron muy poco y también en Asia pero solo fueron avistamientos parecidos a serpientes marina que inspiraron la cultura local, luego los últimos avistamientos sucedieron a finales del siglo XVII cuando una gran helado se registró a lo largo de todo el planeta y quedo en los registros histórico como la helada más fría de esa época que incluso acabo con cientos de vidas en una noche.

Hipo investigo tanto que cuando se dice cuenta era tarde y salió del lugar para luego ir a comer algo, después de terminar fue al taller para revisar el vehículo experimental en el que estaba trabajando y no pudo evitar hablar con eret. Quien quería saber detalles sobre la pelea de astrid y heater además de saber algunos detalles sobre la vida nocturna de la pareja. Detalles que hipo no quiso darle ya que su vida con astrid era algo bastante personal y privada que no compartiría con todo el mundo, menos con eret a quien se le conocía por tener la boca floja alguna vez, por lo que si él se lo llegaba a decir a los gemelos rumores se esparcirían por toda la base en menos de 5 minutos.

Hipo: (trabaja en una extraña moto nieve para dos pasajeros y con motor de propulsión de aire)

Eret: aún no está lista

Hipo: no aun no, aún le faltan arreglos y quizás algunas piezas extras

Eret: si necesita ayuda, sabes que puedes pedírmelo siempre y cuando me digas, que es lo que ustedes hacen cuando se van a dormir juntos

Hipo: (se sonroja, -_-) mejor trabajo solo, que hora es

Eret: pues ya llevas mucho tiempo aquí...(revisa su reloj) son las 6:38

Hipo: que...! (se da cuenta que faltaban 7 minutos para la liberación y recoge sus herramientas) tengo que irme, nos vemos después

Eret: hipo espera...(O_O)

Hipo: (se va corriendo, mientras escuchaba "nanana, de michimical romance"

De manera casi inmediata hipo llego al ascensor y revisor reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que la criatura fuera liberada, lo cual preocupó al chico, quien saco su tableta para luego usar un comando que acciono el ascensor llevándolo a su laboratorio. Al salir del laboratorio pudo ver a chip quien velaba de un lado a otro revisando los aparato ahora faltaban tres minutos para que la criatura despertara por lo que trataba de mantener todos los aparatos funcionando correctamente. Al ver esto hipo se dirigió a la computadora y vio la cuenta regresiva que ahora estaba en dos minutos.

Hipo: (ve los datos de la cámara) su ritmo cardiaco está subiendo, va a despertar ya...

Chip: sellando las salidas y escotillas, iniciando el protocolo de liberación (de las paredes surgen ballestas con redes)

Hipo: 1 minuto, comienza el protocolo de liberación primera etapa (oprime un comando en la computadora y de manera automática el cortado umbilical artificial, que en los últimos días se había convertido en intravenosa se separa del cuerpo de la bestia) listo, empieza la segunda etapa la extracción del bioliquido (oprime un comando y el cilindro de contención empieza a vaciarse)

Chip: el ritmo cardiaco está demasiado acelerado, va a despertar antes de que el cilindro termine de vaciarse

Dragón: (abre los ojos cuando aún el agua cubría la mitad de su cuerpo)

Hipo: despertó!

Dragón: (se asusta y abre las alas pero no rompe el cilindro por lo que abre la boca para lanzar una bola de fuego de color azul destruyendo la cámara de contención)

Hipo: (sale volando por la explosión al igual que chip)

Chip: (choca contra una pared y se apaga momentáneamente, cuando cae al suelo se enciende nuevamente para luego comenzar a flotar)

Hipo: (en el suelo, siente el líquido que se había liberado y escurría por el lugar para luego levantar la mirada)

De pronto el joven pelirrojo pudo ver la imponente figura de escamas negras y ojos verdes que abría las alas frente a él, mientras mostraba lanzaba una mirada asesina al chico abriendo la boca apunto de dispar una bola de plasma. Con esta escena dramática termina el capítulo 5 de genetics dragones reencarnado con la pregunta que ira a pasar...?


	6. Chapter 6 renaciendo del DNA

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Capítulo 6: renaciendo del DNA**

Hipo estaba completamente congelado al observar la impresionante criatura de color carbón que con un movimiento de alas esparcían el bioloquido por todo el lugar, para después estirar su cola y abrir la boca mostrando así una bola de fuego azul que saldría disparada de su boca. Al ver que su amo estaba en peligro chip reaccionó rápidamente y activo las ballestas lanzando un par de redes sobre la vestía. Pero fue en vano, esta retrocedió y con un fuerte golpe de ala mando a volar ambas redes hacia una de las computadora.

El joven pelirrojo solo pudo observar petrificado los ojos verdes de la bestia en una expresión aterradora y como la imponente criatura comenzaba a acercarse hacia él, mientras abría la boca para lanzar otra bola de fuego. Hipo estaba aterrorizado ante la enorme bestia que se acertaba, mientras chip se armaba de valor y volaba hacia la bestia para después deslumbrarla con un flash. Logrando así segar momentáneamente al dragón y darle tiempo a su amo para escapar, lástima que fue en vano ya que aunque la bestia estaba segada por el flash tenía buenos reflejo, por lo que un simple coletazo derribo al robot desactivándolo momentáneamente.

Hipo: ¡Chip...! (salta hacia el robot y lo atrapa)

Dragón: (-_-) gar... (le lanza una mirada asesina a hipo)

Hipo: (traga saliva) no me hagas daño... (O_O)

Dragón: (en se momento se lanza al ataque sobre hipo)

Hipo: (cierra los ojos) por favor no...(de pronto siente una respiración frente a su rostro y abre los ojos para ver frente a él la criatura de ojos verde, que en ese momento se había detenido justamente frente a él, con una mirada asesina que aterrorizaría a más de uno) un...(traga saliva)

Dragón: (congelado observa a hipo con un poco de nostalgia como si lo hubiera visto antes)

Hipo: (intenta tomar su daga láser de su cinturón)

Dragón: (al ver que hipo intentaba hacer algo, mostró sus dientes de manera amenazadora)

Hipo: (alejo su mano de su cintura y se mantuvo quieto)

Dragón: (observa fijamente los ojos de hipo intentando entender que le sucedía y porque dudaba de atacarlo)

Chip: (reinicia sus sistema sin que nadie lo note y activa una de las ballestas, lanzándole otra red al dragón)

En ese momento la red cubrió al dragón, quien no pudo prevenir el ataque y menos que esa no era una red normal, ya que al contacto con su cuerpo esta envolvió completamente como si estuviera viva, para después apretarlo. Al ver esta oportunidad hipo se levantó para luego tomar la daga láser en su sintieron, la activo, la levanto sobre su cabeza y dijo -lo siento pero eres demasiado peligroso, como para dejarte con vida-. De manera inmediata arremetió con ataque a la bestia para después detenerse de golpe al ver el miedo en el rostro de la bestia indefensa.

Hipo: (U_U) no puedo hacerlo...

Dragón: (O-O)

Chip: (O-x) falla de sistemas, se apaga y cae al suelo

Hipo: un... (recoge a chip y lo mete en su mochila)

Dragón: observaba a hipo

Hipo: (se acerca nuevamente a la bestia y levanta su daga láser)

Dragón: (al ver la escena cierra los ojos aterrorizada)

Hipo: (de pronto hipo se arrodilla y con la navaja de la daga láser corta las cuerdas) debo ser un idiota, no te descarte cuando podía hacerlo y después de que intentaste matarme te libero

Dragón: (abre los ojos para ver como hipo rompía la red, de manera inmediata abre las alas como una mariposa saliendo de un capullo, derriba a hipo y salta para sujetarse sobre una de las paredes mientras rugía) gar...

Hipo: (suspira) bien, creo que es suficiente tiempo en familia, así que me iré... (toma su mochila y camina al ascensor mientras observaba el desastre en su laboratorio, luego oprimió el botón de bloque k)

Dragón: (observa las puertas de ascensor cerrarse y baja de la pared para después ir a un rincón seco donde se acostó a descansar por un momento)

Hipo bajo por ascensor con el alma en un hilos, sentía como si su corazón fuera a estallar y sus piernas le temblaban como una licuadora. Lo que había visto no solo lo había petrificado del miedo, sino que también incluso había visto su corta vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron el chico de cabello pelirrojo no pudo evitar salir y vomitar por un par de segundos, para después dirigirse a su departamento donde astrid lo esperaba. Al verlo la rubia se asustó, hipo parecía bastante alterado por lo que se preocupo

Rápidamente astrid lo abrazo para después preguntarle que sucedía, pero hipo le mintió diciéndole que estaba enfermo y luego se acostó a dormir en la cama mientras pensaba a en lo que había hecho. De manera casi inmediata astrid se desvistió y se metió en la cama junto con él para después acurrucarse a su pecho. Cuando por fin el joven pelirrojo pudo conciliar el sueño, solo pudo ser agobiado por algunas pesadillas que lo despertaron en variadas ocasiones durante la noche y durmió muy poco. Por lo que a la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano para reparar a chip.

Cuando su ayudante estuvo reparado el joven de cabello pelirrojo salió de la casa sin antes dejarle una nota a astrid, diciéndole que iría al doctor porque en la noche se había sentido mal. Cosa que no hizo ya que fue al bloque R a comprar algunos pescadas, ya que después de investigar un poco en los archivos de su computadora descubrió que la dieta de los dragones consistía en pescado. Cuando tuvo algunos pese se dirigió a su laboratorio y con sumo cuidado entro al lugar mientras chip escaneaba los restos del laboratorio destruido, al parecer la criatura había estado muy ocupada la noche anterior.

Hipo: (entra con cuidado) ¿dónde está...? da un vistazo al lugar (cuando de pronto frente a el cae el dragón con alas extendidas y ruge)

Dragón: arg...

Chip: (O_O) creo que no era tan buena idea

Hipo: (O_O) descuida

Dragón: arg...

Hipo: tranquilo... (se acerca al dragón con una bolsa de papel) amigo... (saca un pescado de bolsa)

Dragón: (cambia la expresión de su rostro al ver el pescado)... (O_O)

Hipo: (mostrando el pez) eso es, ¿te gusta cierto...? (se acerca al dragón) acabas de renacer no hace mucho y sin la intravenosa sospecho que te debes estar muriendo de hambre

Dragón: (muestra los colmillos al ver la cintura de hipo)

Hipo: (baja la mirada a su cintura y ve su daga láser) o... (toma la daga y la arroja lejos) ahora te sientes más tranquilo (con el pescado en las manos)

Dragón: (se acerca a hipo, huele el pescado y abre la boca mostrando solo las encías)

Hipo: no tenías dientes antes, acaso eres chi...

Dragón: (saca sus dientes retráctiles y muerde el pescado)

Hipo: (ve a chip) anotaste eso...

Chip: si, tal parece que tiene dientes retráctiles

Hipo: lo note

Dragón: (se termina el pescado y se llame los labios, :P, para luego regurgitar un pedazo del pescado en la mano de hipo)

Hipo: (O-o) este...(con el pedazo del pescado en la mano)

Chip: sospecho que quieres que usted coma un pedazo y así agradecer que lo haya alimentado

Hipo: y que sucedería si no lo hago...? (intenta soltar el pescado)

Dragón: (muestra los colmillos)

Chip: en el peor de los casos, creo que terminaría siendo su cena

Hipo: un...bien (se arma de valor le da una mordida al pescado y lo traga mientras hace una cara de asco, para luego observar al dragón fingiendo una mueca de sonrisa)

Dragón: (ve a hipo sonreír, e intenta hacerlo, pero en los primero tres intentos no lo logra, pero en el cuarto hace una sonrisa de encías)

Hipo: jeje...(intenta acercarse al dragón y tocar su rostro)

Dragón: (se enfurece abra sus alas y se aleja para después subir pura viga expuesta donde rugió)

Hipo: bien, no estuvo mal para el primer acercamiento o tu qué crees

Chip: no lo sé, pienso que pudo ser mejor y calculando las probabilidades deduzco que en algún momento se escapara de este lugar, por lo que tendré que dar algunas explicaciones

Hipo: es mi idea o desde que te reencendí eres más pesimista de lo que eras antes...

Chip: (O_O) un...no cómputo y tampoco encuentro la lógica en ese comentario

Hipo: (-_-, tira el resto del pescado en el suelo) vámonos, volveremos después tengo que ver a bocón y hablar con astrid mientras el no salga de este lugar no tendremos problemas

Dragón: (ve la escotilla en el techo y de disparar un bola de fuego azul derribándola)

Nota del autor: las bolas de fuego azul, son disparos de plasma

Hipo: (O_O) que...?

Dragón: (salta, bate las alas y entra dentro del ducto de la escotilla)

Hipo: por las barbas de mi abuelo, adonde va...? (O_O)

Chip: creo que quiere algo de aire fresco...

Hipo: no, podemos permitirlo. Si alguien lo ve, lo intentaran atacar

Chip: y eso es malo...? (-_-)

Hipo: sip...(-_-) o crees que alguien no le parezca extraño que una criatura del siglo XIV este volando en los cielos del año 3500

Chip: cierto, aunque he notado que los soldados son un poco distraído, quizás si noten una criatura voladora escupe fuego...

Hipo: hiciste un chiste

Chip: (O_O) no lo sé, después del golpe me siento como un tornillo dentro de una licuadora

Hipo: bien, revisaremos eso después..., ahora tenemos un problema más grande (saca de su mochila una pistola con arpón y cuerda retráctil). Y bocón dijo que esta idea era un tontería (dispara el arpón al ducto y luego retrae la cuerda que lo levanta en el aire, para después sujetarse de un escalón de tubo de una precaria escalera de servicio) es hora de subir

En ese momento hipo comenzó a subir por los tubos de la escalera, mientras corrientes de aire frió comenzaba a aumentar más y más. Hasta que llego a la sima donde había otra escotilla que había sido destruida previamente por el dragón, la cual conducía al exterior donde en ese momento estaba nevando y fuerte corrientes de viento arremetían contra la base. Al salir hipo se cubrió con sus brazo mientras chip intentaba no salir volando por las corrientes de viento, por lo que el chico pelirrojo lo coloco dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su bata para luego cubrirse con sus brazos intentando calentarse.

Hipo: donde esta...? (de pronto ve una sombra negra, volar frente a él y voltea la mirada para ver al dragón intentando despegar, pero por alguna razón se veía cansado como si su fuera a quedar dormido)

Dragón: (da un golpe de ala e intenta volar, pero el aire era tan fuerte que no podía despegara y el viendo lo derribaba)

Hipo: intenta volar

Dragón: (se levanta e intenta volar, pero no puede bosteza cansado y antes de quedarse dormido entra en el ducto que conducía al laboratorio)

Hipo: al menos se dio cuenta que era algo imposible, como iba a volar con esta ráfagas de viento, seguramente cuando existieron los de su especie el clima no era tan horrible, pero porque se estaban durmiendo...?

Chip: con las características que presentan los dragones, pudo decir con certeza que pertenecen a la familia de los reptiles y que quizás por eso es de sangre fría, lo cual provoca que le de sueño cuando sale a este clima tan crudo

Hipo: un...será mejor que también regresemos, debo recordar traer mi armadura, cuando venga a ver

En ese momento hipo bajo por el ducto de ventilación al laboratorio, después con sus herramienta serró la salida habitando que el aire frió entrara al lugar y luego salió de su laboratorio mientras el dragón se acostaba en un rincón para descansar. Al bajar por el ascensor hipo no pudo evitar el pensar en el dragón quien no había podido volar y al parecer aunque no lo demostraba estaba triste por ello. En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el bloque B e hipo se dirigió a la armería al parecer se le había ocurrido una gran idea que no podía esperar ni un segundo más.

**Capítulo 6 parte 2: el segundo acercamiento**

Había pasado una semanas desde el despertar del dragón e hipo seguía visitándolo cada día, intentando hacerse un poco más cercano con la criatura y entender porque esta no lo había matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Conforme pasaron los días astrid noto que su amado estaba un poco distante y que solía salir de casa muy temprano para desaparecer por un par de horas. Incluso abecés se quedaba asta tarde trabajando en la armería, por lo que la rubia pensó que quizás el chico de cabello pelirrojo le estaba ocultando algo.

Pero lo que realmente hipo estaba haciendo era algo muy especial y secreto, ni siquiera bocón sospechaba que en su armería hipo está diseñando algo increíble ayudado por chip quien le daba datos acerca del dragón, después haberlo escaneado completamente con sumo cuidado. Gracias a estos datos hipo pudo hacer una imagen en tercera dimensión de la bestia que le permitió trabajar modelando algunas cosas y con ayuda del sistema de la armería al cabo de una semana pudo plasmar sus ideas con una armadura bastante especial.

Amanecía en groenlandia y era un mañana bastante tranquila. Hipo se dirigía a su laboratorio en compañía de chip, mientras empujaba de un montacargas precario que era más bien una base de metal con cuatro ruedas, la cual tenía encima una manque que cubría un enorme objeto. Al entrar al laboratorio, el chico fue recibido por un gruñido de gar...como todas las mañanas para luego lanzar una canasta con peces al suelo y de manera casi inmediata el dragón se acercó para oler el pescado. Al ver esto el chico sonrió levemente y se acercó a la criatura por sus punto siego.

Hipo: buenos días, espero que te guste el desayuno

Dragón: (o-o, olfatea el pescado)

Hipo: tenemos bacalao, dos par de atunes y una anguila de...

Dragón: (huele la anguila) gar...(-_-)

Chip: siente aversión a la anguila

Hipo: (O_O) o, no te gusta la anguila. No te preocupes de pequeño odiaba los vegetales (toma la anguila y la arroja lejos) bien ahora (se acerca al dragón)

Dragón: gar...(-_-)

Hipo: (levanta la mano y cierra los ojos) no me mates...(traga saliva)

Dragón: (ve la mano del chico y de manera intuitiva acerca su frente hasta hacer contacto con esta mientras cerraba los ojos)

Hipo: (abre los ojos y ve su mano tocando la frente del dragón)

Dragón: (siente que la mano de hipo olía a pescado, abre los ojos y la lame)

Hipo: (._.) enserio...?

Chip: al parecer ya confía en usted...

Hipo: ya lo note (se seca la baba en la bata)

Dragón: (:D, corre hacia el pescado y empieza a comer)

Hipo: (ve al dragón comiendo) es hora de actuar, ahora que esta distraído (le quita la manta al monta cargas, develando que bajo de este había una especie de armadura dividía en 4 piezas, una pechera, las partes de los costados y la parte de la espalda) bien (toma la parte que cubre la espalda, para después acercarse al dragón)

Dragón: (ve que hipo se le acerca y gruñe)

Hipo (traía puesta su armadura y sobre esta la bata de laboratorio): tranquilo no te are daño, lo juro (se quita la daga de su cinturón y la arroja hacia el elevador

Dragón: (baja la guardia y sigue comiendo)

Hipo: (coloca la pieza de metal plateado sobre el lomo de la bestia y luego comienza a colocar el resto de la armadura por medio de unos broches) listo

Dragón: (tenía una especia de pechera que cubría la mayor parte de su torso)

Hipo: (toma su tableta) ahora solo hay que encenderla (oprime un comando y la armadura se enciende)

Dragón: (siente como un calor cálido lo caliente y se recuesta un momento) un...

Hipo: te gusta, le puse calefacción y aparte puedo revisar tus signos vitales, creo que con esto no te congelarás cuando salgas de nuevo (oprime otro comando y la escotilla del techo, por cierto reparada se abrió) vamos hay que salir (se pone su casco)

1er vuelo:

En ese momento el chico pelirrojo subió por la escotilla acompañado del dragón y chip quien tomaba archivo de vídeo. Gracias a una modificaciones que hipo le había hecho ahora podía estar afuera de la base, sin tener que luchar tanto contra las corrientes de viento que amenazaban con llevárselo. De pronto el dragón se posó sobre el techo y abrió sus alas para intentar volar pero a diferencia del pasado no se quedó dormido, pero el viento era demasiado fuerte por lo que no pudo avanzar casi nada callando de nuevo sobre el techo empujando por las corrientes de viento.

Al ver esto el dragón se enfureció y forzó un segundo intento en el cual pudo elevarse por un par de minutos hasta que una corriente de viento lo golpeo por el costado derribándolo sobre el techo nuevamente. Enfurecido e indignado por lo que había sucedido la bestia entro por el ducto y se dirigió al laboratorio mientras el chico pelirrojo solo observaba. Al parecer el frió no era el único problema que tenía el dragón para volar, si no que las corrientes de viento eran demasiado inexactas para planear sobre ellas, como lo habría hecho sus especie en el pasado, por lo que hipo tendría que volver a la armería para mejor su prototipo.

2do vuelo:

Dos días pasaron antes de que hipo regresar a su laboratorio con un nuevo prototipo, esta vez se había centrado en él estudia de la aerodinámica, mecánica espacial y la física para así mejor lar armadura, colocándole dos turbinas a los costados. Al parecer había desarrollado un sistema de propulsión de aire muy especial que le permitiría al dragón más fuerza e impulso para volar y así no le costaría tanto trabajo levanta el vuelo o moverse en el aire. Además que este mismo sistema permitiría a la armadura recargarse por medio de la energía cinética mientras las turbinas eran impulsadas por el viento.

Cuando hipo le puso la armadura al dragón y este estuvo sobre el techo de la base, abrió las alas intentando atrapar una corriente de aire mientras las turbinas comenzaban a girar impulsada por el mismo viendo. De pronto el dragón se sorprendió al ver que salió disparado a gran velocidad y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, por lo que se dedicó a mover solo las alas para dirigir el vuelo. Pero solo había un inconveniente y era que el dragón volaba más rápido que uno dragón normal, por lo que el viento chocaba con sus ojos cegándolo momentáneamente hasta que cayó sobre el techo de la base asustado por no poder ver a donde iba.

3er vuelo:

Al ver el ultimo inconveniente hipo comenzó a fabricar un nuevo aditamento para la armadura, esta bes se trataban de una gogles especiales para el dragón con un medio casto que se colocaba sobre el cráneo del dragón y lo aseguraba con un broches alrededor de orejas junto con quijada. Estos protegían sus ojos del viento y del destello de la luz reflejada en la nieve. Cuando se los puso al dragón, este intento volar y sorprendentemente se adaptó rápidamente a estos que le permitían volar a gran velocidad sin perder visibilidad por el viento.

Aun así el dragón era constantemente derribado por corrientes de viento, lo cual molestaba a hipo ya que el casco contaba con un sensor que le indicaba acerca de las corriente, pero quizás el dragón no era tan listo como para entender símbolos y cenas que se trasmitían en los cristales de los gogles, por lo que hipo determino que necesitaría de alguien que le ayudara y entendiera los mecanismos mientras volaba. El dragón necesitaría un piloto que lo instruyera correctamente y le ayudara a esquivar las corrientes de viento por medio de los mecanismos en la armadura .

4to vuelo:

Después de darse cuenta de las limitaciones que tenía el dragón al volar solo, hipo modifico la armadura instalándole una silla de montar unos arneses y unas bocinas en el casco del dragón para que pudiera comunicarse a través de sus casco. Además le hizo modificaciones a su armadura para que fuera compatible con la del dragón y así ver en su caso los signos vitales, de cada uno además del funcionamiento de los mecanismos (estilo casco de iron man), entre otras cosas. Cuando ambos estuvieron en el techo de la base, hipo subió a la espalda del dragón y coloco sus pies en unos arneses.

Ambos estaban nervios al no saber si funcionaria y decidieron practicar un poco antes de intentar despegar mientras chip observaba. Con una leve charla hipo logro que el dragón entendiera comandos básico como que si él se movía hacia adelante tendría que bajar, si se hacía atrás tendría que subir, si se balanceaba a la derecha iría a esa dirección y viceversa. Segundos después ambos tragaron saliva y suspiraron un momento mientras el dragón comenzaba a abrir sus alas lentamente para atrapar una pequeña corriente de viento.

En ese momento las turbinas comenzaron a girar por las fuerza del viento y la energía sintética empezó a cargar amabas armaduras, de manera casi inmediata las turbinas giraron más fuerza e impulsaron al dragón que despego como un bólido del techo de la bases. De pronto los ojos de hipo se abrieron como platos al sentir la fuerza del viento golpeando el pecho de su armadura y de manera inmediata una alarma de uno de los mecanismo le aviso que una corriente de viento los golpearía por la derecha, por lo que hizo hacia el frente provocando que el dragón descendería en picada, luego se hizo a la izquierda y sobrevoló la base por completo

Hipo: woao...(O_O) esto es increíble

Dragón: (sonríe mientras sentía el aire en su rostro para luego dar un golpe de a la)

Hipo: quieres ir más rápido...?

Dragón: (asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: bien (oprime un botón en la armadura y se sostiene de unas agarraderas que había instalado)

Dragón: (en ese momento las turbinas giran más rápido y alcanza la velocidad de un jeet en menos de 30 segundo)...(:P)

Hipo: esto es genial...veamos que puedes hacer (se hace hacia enfrente)

Dragón: desciende rápidamente en picada)

Hipo: (se hace hacia atrás y el dragón se eleva lo más alto que puede asta atravesar las nubes frías de groenlandia)

Cuando atravesaron las nuevas ambos se sorprendieron el paisaje que veían en ese momento era increíble, podían ver claramente una puesta de sol de luz blanca mientras las nubes de color purpura junto a ellos en ese momento parecían un inmenso mar de algodón a su alrededor. De pronto algo sucedió y las turbinas comenzaron a disminuir su velocidad hasta apagarse por completo provocando que el dragón cayera en caída libre de manera inmediata. Separándose piloto y dragón en plena caída libre mientras las ráfagas de viento los separaban cada vez más.

Hipo estaba aterrado si no se sujetaba al dragón ya activaba el equipamiento ambos morirían, por lo que activo unas pequeñas turbinas de propulsión de aire en su espalda para acercarse al dragón. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca de este se sujetó a uno de los arneses, para luego darle un fuerte golpe a la armadura diciendo -funciona maldita porquería- y logrando así que los sistemas respondieran nuevamente justa antes de tocar tierra. En ese momento el dragón abrió las alas e impulsado por las turbinas detuvo el estrepitoso descenso para luego estrellarse con un gigantesco montículo de nieve, que amortiguo parte dl golpe.

Hipo: (sale de la nieve tembloroso) eso estuvo genial...(cae en el suelo)

Dragón: (sale de la nieve tambaleándose y cae junto a hipo para después sacar la lengua agotado)

Hipo: (ve al dragón y sonríe) fue divertido o no lo fue...?

Dragón: (-_-) gar...

Hipo: se levanta, quizás aún necesitamos algo de práctica pero creo que lo que hicimos fue bastante bueno como para un primer intento no te parece

Dragón: (abre las alas e intenta irse volando)

Hipo: espera (se sujeta de una de las piernas del dragón)

Dragón:(se ríe)

Hipo: estabas jugando no es así...? (-_-) dragón bromista

Dragón: (se recuesta en la nieve)

Hipo: (acaricia la cabeza del dragón)

Dragón: (cual manso gatito disfruta la caricia)

Hipo: al principio intentábamos matarnos y ahora terminamos siendo amigos, sí que somos un par nada sin igual no te parece (se sienta a un costado del dragón), pero por fin pudiste volar, era lo que querías o no...?

Dragón: (cubre con una de sus alas a hipo, como si esta fuera una fraseada)

Hipo: ahora como le explico a mi padre, que me volvió amigo de un reptil volador escupe fuego

Dragón: (:P)

Hipo: será mejor que llame a chip para ver cómo están las cosas (revisa los sensores de su casco para activar un mecanismo en la armadura del dragón y una pequeña antena de comunicación surge de esta) bien, veamos cuando comunicación tenemos (levanta una tapa en su brazo donde tenía un panel de control táctil y le llama a chip en la base) chip me recibes

Chip: (en la base escuchando a hipo) fuerte y claro señor hipo

Hipo: como están las cosas por haya (recibiendo señal)

Chip: todo está bien señor hipo y haya pensé que les había sucedido algo malo, perdí su señal por un minuto hace un rato

Hipo: (recordando la caída libre) no estamos bien, pronto regresaremos a casa y quiero que me informe acerca de cualquier cosas, si me busca astrid o mi padre avísame de manera inmediata entiendes

Chip: si señor...

Hipo: bien (se sube al lomo del dragón y termina la comunicación) es hora de irnos amigo...

Dragón: (abre las alas y levanta el vuelo)

**Con esta escena termina el capítulo 6 de genetics dragones reencarnado, ¿con la pregunta que ira a pasar…?**


	7. Chapter 7 volando alto

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Capítulo 7: volando alto**

Había pasado una semana desde del vuelo de hipo y el dragón por lo que ahora eran más unidos. Aun así hipo se dio cuenta que la armadura que usaban eran solo prototipos ya que no se ajustaba correctamente o quedaban flojas en el cuerpo de dragón, por lo que necesitaba instalara con todo el equipo necesario; aunque eso significara meter al dragón a la armería cuando aún todos dormían. Lo cual le costaría mucho trabajo pero no sería algo imposible conociendo la arquitectura de la base y ductos de mantenimiento que solo él conocía por anteriores ideas descabelladas como esa.

Era una noche tranquila cuando el joven pelirrojo actuó, todos los guerreros dormían en las barracas y astrid no estaba en su departamento, por lo que tenía coartada por si alguien decía haberlo visto. De pronto el suelo del bloque B se abrió develando un pasaje secreto de donde salió hipo acompañado de chip y el dragón quienes andaban un poco inquietos mientras el chico vigilaba que nadie estuviera cerca de ahí. Por suerte todo salió bien y llegaron a la armería, donde de manera casi inmediata le quito la armadura al dragón para luego colocarlo en la base del sistema de armado.

Hipo: tranquilo amigo (acaricia el rostro del dragón) chip, envía los archivos de los prototipos a las computadora

Chip: (transfiere los archivos) listo

Hipo: quédate quieto...(va la computadora y mejora su diseños exponencialmente) que tal metal color negro, para que no se note mucho el equipamiento y mejoraremos todo, note que puedes encontrar las cosas rápidamente con una especie de pulso sónico como eco localización. De hecho en eso se basaba mi arma cuando la diseñe pero tú puedes lograrlo de manera natural, así que instalarse un sistema que capte tus ondas y cree mapas a partir de ellos además montare cámara junto con un sistema de GPS para ubicarnos nuestras latitudes.

Dragón: (acostado, :P)...

Chip: si creo que le interesa todo lo que dice...(-_-)

Hipo: bien, tendrá sistema de calefacción. También le instalaremos nuevas turbinas de propulsión de viento y más potentes junto con el sistema de auto sustentabilidad de energía así todo el equipo se cargara con el movimiento de estas. He instalaremos un contacto para recargar cualquier otro equipo electrónico como tu base chip

Chip: (-_-) genial, si me recarga en él le deberá un favor a la lagartija sub desarrollada

Dragón: (se acerca y le da un coletazo a chip) un..(-_-)

Hipo: creo que está demostrado, que entiende todo lo que dices...

Chip: un...(G_G)

Hipo: mejoraremos sus gogles, así tendrá visión nocturna, bocina, micrófono y algunas cosas extras que nos ayudaran

Chip: debo recordarle que su armadura necesita mejor, no fue hecha para ese tipo de presión de aire y temperaturas tan bajas de las ráfagas de viento

Hipo: lo sé y esas mejoras se harán, además necesito instalar un panel de control holográfico junto con una tarjeta madre en ella, tomando el diseño en mi tableta será posible convertir la armadura en una computadora móvil así será más fácil manejar el equipo de su armadura

Chip: (empecemos)

En ese momento los brazos robóticos cubrieron al dragón y con su biometal solo cubrieron las parte de su pecho para luego colocar las piezas metálicas color oscuras sobre de este instalando el equipamiento junto con las turbinas. Luego dos de los brazo comenzaron a ser las nuevas gafas del dragón que se instalaron sobre su cabeza, mientras este observan lo que sucedía sorprendido. De pronto hipo se posiciono sobre la base mientras chip se conectaba a la computadora y comenzaba a modificar sus armaduras instalándole un micro procesador además de un nuevo sistema de circuitos más complejos junto con un adaptador para cargarse con la energía de la armadura del dragón.

Rápidamente partes de la armadura fueron modificadas por piezas diferente capases de soportar las bajas temperaturas y la presiones de las corrientes aire. Además se instaló un sistema de monitoreo cardiaco, comunicación, visión nocturna entre otros aditamentos. Al parecer hipo había desarrollado las armaduras de tal modo que tuvieran una relación casi simbiótica y fuer más fácil la comunicación entre ambos. Cuando las modificaciones estuvieron completas ambos salieron del lugar, para después huir del bloque B y regresar al laboratorio.

Hipo: bien amigo es hora de salir (sobre el lomo del dragón) y probar este nuevo equipo (levanta su brazo izquierdo , para luego levantar una pequeña escotilla develando una pantalla táctil, en la cual tecleo un código para abrir las escotilla sobre de ellos) listo (sierra la escotilla de su brazo para proteger la pantalla)

Dragón: (salta, mueve las alas y entra a la escotilla para después escalara por esta asta salir de la base)

Hipo: bien amigo, salgamos de aquí

Dragón: (se encarrera, salta y abre las alas para atrapar una corriente de viendo. De manera inmediata las turbinas de propulsión de aire comenzaron a mover por la fuerza del viento y se encendieron)

Hipo: eso es amigo...(en sus gafas aparece la imagen de la energía en la armadura, la cual comenzaba a cargarse y después con su pierna derecha movió ligeramente el arnés como un pedal provocando que la turbinas se encendieran)

Dragón: (en ese momento ambos salieron disparados a toda velocidad con un jet)

Hipo: esto es increíble (se inclina hacia atrás)

Dragón: ( empieza a volar hacia arriba, lo más alta que puede asta atravesar las nubes) ...(-_-) gar...(siente frió y bosteza)

Hipo: tienes frió (aumenta un poco la calefacción de la armadura del dragón) espero que esto te guste

Dragón: (:P)

Hipo: que dices si nos alejamos un poco de la base para variar

En ese momento ambos volaron a toda velocidad y se alejaron volando de la base hasta llegar a las montañas petrificación donde aterrizaron para hacer exploración; aunque no veían casi nada porque había una pequeña ventisca en el lugar. De pronto hipo bajo del dragón y de su espalda tomo su daga láser la cual con una nueva forma más ovalada no intimidaba tanto al dragón. Por su lado el dragón de escamas oscuras observo a su alrededor y lanzó una especie de sonido de ondas de eco localización, provocando que el equipo de hipo comenzara a funciona haciendo un mapa del lugar a través del sonido que regresaba, el cual era captador por unos sensores sónicos que estaban colocados en amabas armaduras.

Hipo: (viendo el mapa en su casco) veamos, por ahí hay una cordillera y haya una saliente (se da cuenta que en el mapa aparecía cuatro pequeñas puntos) haber amigo has eso de nuevo...(intrigado)

Dragón: (lasa otro grito de eco localización)

Hipo: (ve la actualización del mapa y ve que los puntos se acercaban más a su posición) amigo creo que tenemos compañía...(levanta su daga y la enciende)

Dragón: (escucha pinzadas acercándose y gruñe)

Hipo: están cerca, no es así...? (observa a su alrededor poro al no ver nada enciende la modalidad de visión de calor de su casco y así ver a cuatro enormes criaturas acercándose al lugar) rayos son muy grandes, serán jabalíes u osos de cuatro brazos

Dragón: (cierra los ojos se concentra en silencio y cuando oye pisadas acercándose dispara un bola de fuego azul al lugar de donde provenía el ruido)

Hipo: (O_O, en ese momento escucha un rugido, seguido por el sonido de un árbol desplomándose y de la ventisca surge la figura de un jabalí)

Jabalí: (corre y ataca a hipo) bruuuuur

Hipo: (esquiva el ataque moviéndose hacia la derecha y después le clava la daga en el costado mientras hacía que la hoja aumentara su tamaño, cortando las entrañas de las bestia)

Jabalí: (cae inerte por el dolor sobre la nieve y segundos después muere de manera casi instantánea)

Hipo: (recoge su daga, sin saber que sería atacado por otro jabalí mientras recuperaba su armar)

Jabalí: bur...(ataca a hipo por la espalda)

Dragón: (se lanza al ataque y teclea al jabalí antes de que este tocar a hipo, derivándolo en el suelo para luego rugirle al oído) gar...

Jabalí: (O_O, aterrorizado emite el sonido de un pequeño lechón asustado, mientras el dragón clavaba sus garras sobre su piel y le daba una mordida en el hombro) bruruur (so balance y derriba al dragón para luego salir corriendo)

Dragón: (al ver que su presa huía le dispara una bola de fuego, pero no logra detenerla y esta escapar) gar...(-_-)

Hipo: aun no bajes la guardia, toda vía queda otro...ahora qué tal si ocupas una de esos ultrasónico, para ver donde esta nuestro enemigo (no veía más señales de calor)

Dragón: (lanza otro rugido ultrasónico)

Hipo: (el mapa ultrasónico se actualiza y muestra las dos señales lejos de ahí, pero no se movían) un...quieres ir a ver qué sucede

Dragón: (asienta con la cabeza)

En ese momento ambos caminaron por la nieve hacia la dirección donde se encontraban los puntos que observaba en su mapa. Al llegar al lugar se sorprendieron al ver sobre la nieve derribado aun oso con el estómago quemado, quizás ese había sido el blanco del dragón y el ruido que había escuchado hacia un rato. De pronto vieron algo que los impacto, una pequeña enredadera color ver y llena de espinas comenzaba a envolver el cuerpo del enorme animal, momificándolo completamente mientras un pequeño arbustos de flores negras se posicionaba sobre este.

Hipo: (no puede ser)...(O_O)

Arbusto: (cubre al animal y comienza a apretarlo mientras sus espinas comenzaban a crecer)

Oso: (relaciona al sentir la presión de las enredaderas y comienza a moverse intentado liberar de la criatura que lo había atrapado)

Hipo: es oso sigue vivo

Arbusto: (escucha el ruido que generaba el oso y lo aprieta más fuerte hasta que se escucha el crack de su hueso rompiéndose)

Oso: (emite un sonido agonizante y deja de moverse)

Dragón: (observa la escena y no puede evitar dispararle una bola de fuego al matorral)

Arbusto: (al contacto con el fuego se incendia de manera instantánea y grita) ha...(emite alarido y se hace cenizas, liberando el cuerpo inerte del oso)

Hipo: (O_O) valla, realmente el fuego es su punto débil (se acerca al osos y revisa el cuerpo para ver que estaba lleno de orifico, al parecer antes de morir la planta había comenzado a alimentarse del cuerpo)

Dragón: (se acerca huele las cenizas y pone cara de asco)

Hipo: huele horrible...? (con su casco toma una muestra del aire y toma imagen de vídeo) capto débiles señales de etanol (recoge una muestra de la planta y la mete en un pequeño tubo de ensayo) esto necesitara un minucioso análisis

Dragón: (en ese momento escucha un sonido y voltea la mirada para después gruñir)

Hipo: que sucede, hay problemas...? (en ese momento su casco capta señales de radio de un grupo de guerreros que hacían una exploración por el lugar) demonios...!

Dragón: gar...(-_-)

Hipo: (sube al lomo del dragón) amigo es momento de regresar a casa

De pronto el dragón dio un golpe de ala y con ellas tomo una corriente de aire que los elevó un par de metros mientras hipo encendía las turbinas, para que ambos se alejaran rápidamente del lugar, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar ser captados por la cámara en un casco de uno de los guerreros; aunque en realidad lo que tomo el casco fue la sombra de una extraña criatura con alas. Mientras tanto hipo y el dragón regresaban a la base para luego ocultarse nuevamente en el laboratorio, lugar donde se tuvieron que quitar las armaduras de manera manual.

Al terminar hipo salió del lugar para dirigirse a su departamento en el bloque K y al llegar al lugar sonrió levemente cuando vio un bulto recostado sobre su cama, por lo que intuyo que astrid había ido a verlo. Decidió no despertarla por lo que dejo apagadas las luces de la habitación y colgó su bata de laboratorio sobre su perchero, luego comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior. Lentamente se dirigió a la cama para meterse bajo las sabanas bostezando y de manera inmediata fue abrazado por la chica quien lo beso sin esperar nada mientras lo abrazaba sin decir palabras

Cuando hipo sintió el abrazo de la chica, por alguna razón se sintió extraño era como si algo estuviera mal y levemente olfateo su cabello para darse cuenta que olía diferente, en ese momento se dio cuenta que quien lo besaba no era astrid. De pronto coloco su mano sobre un interruptor y encendió las luces de la habitación para ver a heater desnudad besándolo. Rápidamente se separó de la chica y callo de la cama mientras ella lo observaba bastante confundida; aunque estaba más confundido en ese momento era hipo quien no comprendía que estaba pasando.

Hipo: que haces aquí...

Heater: vine a darte las buenas noches,

Hipo: (O_O) como entraste...?

Heater: no fue tan difícil en realidad, solo cruce algunos cables (deja caer la sabanas mostrando su cuerpo denudo sin ninguna vergüenza)

Hipo: (se sonroja y se avergüenza) heater cúbrete (se tapa los ojos)

Heater: (sonríe levemente y se acerca a él para luego tomar sus manos mientras le destapaba los ojos) porque...? acaso no quieres ver mi cuerpo...?

Hipo: (sonrojado al ver los pechos de heater)

Heater: sabes cuál es la diferencia ente mi cuerpo y el de astrid...?

Hipo: (sonrojado) no...

Heater: (toma la mano de hipo y la coloca en uno de sus pechos) es muy notoria en realidad, mis pechos son copa B y ella es copa C. Quizás te parezca un poco pequeños pero tienen su encanto (sonríe coquetamente)

Hipo: heater que estas planeando...?

Heater: no planeo nada, solo me gustas demasiado y nada más...

Hipo: (baja la mano y se pone serio) cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo para que lo entiendas heater, entre nosotros solo puede haber una amistada y nada mas

Heater: (se enfurece) y porque solo eso, porque no puede haber nada más entre nosotros...?

Hipo: es que yo amo a astrid

Heater: y que tiene ese mujer que no tenga yo...? o porque ella es tan especial

Hipo: es que a ti solo te veo como a una hermana

Heater: y astrid la ves como una mujer, acaso me estas tratando de decir que para ti no valgo como mujer...(QwQ)

Hipo: no, no es eso pero...

Heater: pero que...?

Hipo: lo siento, pero a ti no puedo amarte

Heater: porque, acaso no gustan mis besos o acaso te gustan las chicas con algo más (se cubre los pechos)

Hipo: tampoco es eso, pero crecí contigo y casi podría decirse que nos criamos como hermanos, por eso creo que jamás desarrolle amor por ti

Heater: (QwQ) sabes a mí siempre me has gustado, desde que éramos niños y creo que fue el que nos criáramos juntos lo que hizo que atraparas mi corazón (se cubre con la sabanas y se sienta en la cama)

Hipo: me hubiera gustado que esto hubiera terminado de otro modo heater (U_U, se sienta junto a ella)

Heater: a mí también, sabes se me hubiera preferido a mi hubiera dado la vida por ti sin importar nada

Hipo: heater...(U_U)

Heater: al menos podríamos besarnos una vez más, aunque no se por amor, solo me gustaría probar tus labios una última vez

Hipo: heater no puedo

Heater: por favor, prometo que si lo hacen no volveré a molestarte a ti ni a astrid (U-U)

Hipo: (suspira y dice) está bien pero solo un beso, luego de pondrás tu ropa y te iras

Heater: sí..(Sonríe levemente)

En ese momento hipo acerco su rostro al de heater mientras esta cerraba sus ojos, para luego darle un dulce beso romántico, el cual por cierto por alguna razón no le disgustaba al chico de cabello pelirrojo y de manera involuntaria su mano acaricio el rostro de la chica mientras el beso comenzaba a prolongarse más tiempo. De pronto el chico derribo a la chica de cabello sobre la cama y las caricias comenzaron a volverse más intensas al igual que el beso. Lentamente heater coloco su mano sobre el pecho de hipo y lo acaricio mientras este seguía besándola

Conforme pasaron los minutos hipo termino besarla pero por alguna extraña razón la beso nuevamente para seguir acariciándola y después olfateo levemente su cabello antes de quedarse dormido al igual que ella. A la mana siguiente hipo despertó con una mano sobre su pecho y sonrió levemente, al parecer no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior hasta que vio el cabello oscuro de la chica. En ese momento hipo callo de la cama despertando a heater mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, lo cual provocó que se sonrojara.

Heater: (despierta bostezando para darse cuenta que no estaba en su habitación y se sonroja) ha...(sonrojada recuerda lo sucedido)

Hipo: que hice...? (O_O)

Heater: este, nos besamos solamente...(sonrojado)

Hipo: pero no debí hacerlo, voy a casarme con astrid

Heater: y eso que, no hicimos nada malo solo fueron simples besos

Hipo: pero no debí hacerlo amo a astrid y traiciones su confianza si ella se entera...dios santo

Heater: (se siente culpable al ver a hipo tan preocupado) ella no se enterara, si tu o yo no se lo decimos

Hipo: vas a guardar silencio

Heater: te dije que aria todo por ti o lo olvidaste...?

Hipo: no

Heater: ahora date la vuelta, me vestiré y me iré de aquí cuanto antes

Hipo: gracias

En ese momento hipo se dio la vuelta mientras heater comenzaba a ponerse su ropa para luego irse del lugar. Cuando la chica de cabellos oscuro salió del departamento, hipo suspiro un poco más tranquilo y aunque aún seguía nervioso por alguna razón se sentía un poco diferente con respecto a sus sentimiento con heater. No faltaron pocos minutos para que el chico se vistiera y se dirigiera a la armería un poco pensativo con respeto a lo que había sucedido anoche. De pronto hipo suspiro algo sonrojado pensando en los besos que le había dado a heater y se preguntó que rayos le estaba sucediendo...?

**Capítulo 7 parte 2: esparciendo el pánico**

Era un día normal en la foja e hipo se dedicaba a hacer su trabajo, había pasado un par de días desde lo que había sucedido con heater y el joven de cabello pelirrojo trataba de olvidarlo mientras trabajaba en secreto analizando la muestra de la planta que el dragón había acabado. Sin saberlo la imagen que le habían tomado al dragón había ovacionado pánico en algunas partes de la base y comenzaba a creerse que una nueva especie de criatura comenzaba a rondar cerca del lugar. Lo cual fue corroborado al ver algunos vídeos de vigilancia donde aparecían sombras e imágenes borrosas de una criatura negra con alas, por lo que estoico comenzó a tomar medidas.

Por otro lado astrid comenzaba a preocuparse cada día más y más al notar la constante ausencia de su amado, quien por alguna razón estaba distante. Razón por lo que decidió poner cartas en el asunto para averiguar que estaba tramando el chico de cabello pelirrojo y había comenzado a seguirlo. Lástima que su esfuerzo era en vano ya que siempre que este entraba al elevador lo perdía, era como si solo entrara a este pero no fuera a ninguno de los bloques y eso era algo imposible o era lo que pensaba la rubia por lo que trato de ser más directa, preguntándole a donde iba después del trabajo.

Hipo: (trabajando en un cañón sónico) bien con eso será más que suficiente

Bocón: entonces ese nuevo cañón nos permitirá hacer mapas...?

Hipo: así es, pero medio de la eco localización y algunos sensores podremos hacer fácilmente mapas de la zona e incluso saber si hay enemigos cerca

Bocón: temo preguntar, pero de donde sacaste la idea...?

Hipo: estuve investigando y descubrí que muchos animales en el pasado usaban la eco localización para encontrar alimento o pareja, por lo que pensé en darle un uso más práctico de esto para la época en la que nos encontramos (pensando: la verdad me di cuenta mientras estaba con el dragón, que era muy práctico mapear el lugar con sonido)

Bocón: (levanta una tableta) esto que es...?

Hipo: a eso, pues veras después de que se dispare un pulso sónico y los sensores capten la onda de rebote en esta tableta se creara un mapa con los datos

Bocón: ya veo...y cambiando de tema, hace un par de días que no vas al laboratorio acaso sucede algo...?

Hipo: no porque preguntas...? (O_O)

Bocón: me parece extraño que de la noche a la mañana hayas perdido el interés en la genética, cuando tú fuiste el que me pidió que te enseñara

Hipo: bueno veras, he tenido estos días problemas con astrid y he notado que me sigue por lo que he dejado de ir al laboratorio para no levantar sospechas...

Bocón: aun no le dices que eres genetistas...?

Hipo: no se lo he dicho además no sé cómo valla a reaccionar al saberlo, los únicos que saben que soy genetista eres tú y mi padre

Bocón: deberías decírselos, mejor que lo sepa de ti y no de otro, incluso puedes llevarla al laboratorio para que se sienta más tranquila, seguramente eso arreglara todo

Hipo: no lo sé a veces creo que no comprendo a astrid

Estoico: (entra al lugar) las mujeres son un enigma hijo, si lo sabré yo, a veces creía comprender a tu madre y otra veces parecía que no sabía nada de ella

Hipo: (-_-) no sé porque eso no me anima

Estoico: pues espero que te anime hacer nuevas armas, al parecer una nueva amenaza a aparecido

Bocón: de que hablas...?

Estoico: hablo de esto...(coloca una memoria en una de las computadores y abre una imagen algo borrosa de una criatura negra con alas)

Hipo: (traga saliva)

Bocón: (O_O) que es eso...?

Estoico: no lo sé, pero la imagen fue tomada por un grupo de exploración en las montañas petrificación hace un par de días y el pánico a comenzar a esparcirse entre algunos guerreros de la base

Bocón: eso es normal, todos le temen a lo que no condonasen o no comprenden

Estoico: pero esto vas más allá de eso, si esta imagen llega a ser verdadera sabes lo que significaría

Bocón: no, que...?

Estoico: significaría que las criaturas tiene la ventaja aérea y lo peor es que no tenemos nada en nuestro arsenal para vencerla

Hipo: pero que locuras dices papa, seguramente es una foto alterada como la del supuesto yeti que tomaron los gemelo, que nada más se trataba de una foto de bocón alterada para que pareciera que caminaba en una ventisca

Estoico: no hijo, esto va más allá de una simple broma además hable con los gemelos y ello no hicieron nada por lo que creo que la imagen podría ser real

Bocón: entonces que aremos

Estoico: por ahora se duplicara la guardia y se intensificara las zonas de exploración debemos cubrir lo más que podamos de terreno para saber a qué nos enfrentamos. Dado a que no contamos con muchos guerrero incluso los novatos comenzaran a ir a misiones un tanto peligrosas, con excepción de astrid obviamente no puedo dejar que mi futura nuera fallezca antes de haberse casado contigo

Hipo: (-_-) no sé porque, pero presiento que ella pensara que tuve algo que ver con esa decisión

Patán: (entra al lugar) no tiene que aplaudir el mejor guerrero llego a casa...

Hipo: (-_-) y cuando pensaba que no podía ponerse peor...

Brutacio: (entras después de patán) gracias por la presentación patán, no pensé que me admiraras tanto pero como no hacerlo soy un ejemplo a seguir...

Patán: (-_-) tonto, obviamente hablaba de mi

Hipo: obviamente no...

Eret: (entra al lugar) hipo tiene razón si alguien debe ostentar ese título seré yo...

Patán: (-_-)

Brutilda: abran paso (empuja con una patada a su hermano) le mejor guerrea después de astrid está entrando

Pata pez: (entra al final) espero no morir hoy...(o-o)

Hipo: (ve a su padre) que hacen ellos aquí

Estoico: voy a llevarlos a dar un paseo a los novatos por la tundra helada y antes decidimos pasar a buscar nuestras armaduras, quieres venir...?

Hipo: no gracias, estoy bastante ocupado por ahora...

Estoico: bien pero si quieres cambiar de opinión aun estas a tiempo

Hipo: gracias pero no, será en otra ocasión

Estoico: bien (U_U)

En ese momento a cada uno se le puso su armadura y se le entrego el armamento necesario para salir de la base, después los guerrero salieron del lugar mientras hipo seguía haciendo su trabajo. Cuando hipo termino sus tareas salió del lugar para luego dirigirse a su departamento en el bloque k donde astrid lo estaba esperando al igual que el resto de sus robots. Al ver su apartamento hipo se sorprendió completamente al darse cuenta que estaba completamente limpio, ordenado y diferente a como lo había dejado cuando se levantó por la mañana.

Hipo: que paso aquí...?

Astrid: nada, solo hice algo de limpieza...

Hipo: pero porque...?

Astrid: no es obvio si voy a vivir aquí, por lo menos tiene que estar limpio

Hipo: espera, dijiste vivir aquí...?

Astrid: si, mis padres dijeron que tenía que hacerlo para que nos acostumbremos a vivir juntos y eso

Hipo: (O_O) o, pero mi departamento es muy pequeño para los dos, no te parece

Astrid: pues era esto o ambos tendríamos que vivir en la barraca de chicas en el bloque B

Hipo: un...(-_-) quizás haya otra opción

Astrid: de que hablas...?

Hipo: recuerda que yo fui quien descubrió esta are de contenedores de almacenamiento

Astrid: si, ya me lo has contado

Hipo: también recuerdas que nadie además de mi vive en este lugar por el miedo a la radiación ya que este lugar está cerca del núcleo de energía de la base

Astrid: si, pero tú me dijiste que no hay peligro y que el área está limpia de radiación

Hipo: lo está, pero como nadie habita este lugar hace tiempo hablo con mi padre y conseguí hacerme el dueño de esta área, ahora estos departamentos me pertenecen

Astrid: (O_O) de verdad...?

Hipo: si según el artículo 14-D del inmueble en la base, si un departamento o cubículo de almacenamiento no es reclamado o comprado por alguien en más de 90 días, pasa a ser propiedad de quien lo encontró y ya que fui quien encontró este lugar todos los departamento me pertenecen (busca en su armario una caja con papeles) de hecho aquí tengo los papeles que me señalan como propietario

Astrid: (ve los papeles, O_O y se da cuenta que su amado en efecto tenia todos los papeles de propiedad) entonces que es lo que sugieres que hagamos...?

Hipo: que nos cambiemos a uno de las cubículos de almacenamiento de mayor tamaño y lo acondicionamos como un departamento

Astrid: pero cual

Hipo: (toma a astrid de la mano y salen del departamento, para luego caminar por algunas puertas de otros cubículos de almacenamiento hasta llegar a una de mayor tamaño) esta será la idea

Se acerca al panel de control de la puerta y teclea un código, provocando que de manera inmediata se abriera la puerta develando así un enorme cubículo de almacenamiento de 7x7 que contaba con dos puertas además de un ascensor, una de las puertas conectaba a un armario de 3x2.5 y otro que conducía aun área de servicio de 3x3 que contaba con instalaciones de agua además de plomería. Al ver e lugar astrid se sorprendió y emociono al verlo; aunque estaba completamente vació contaba con instalaciones eléctricas suficiente para ser acondicionado como un departamento.

Hipo: y bien te gusta

Astrid: pues

Hipo: sé que no tiene nada y eso, pero es como un lienzo en el que podremos pintar nuestros sueños además un sofá por ahí se vería bien...(XD)

Astrid: (ríe por el comentario) cierto y es bastante amplio; aunque no vendría mal algo de decoración

Hipo: y eso que no has visto lo mejor (toma de la mano astrid y la lleva al ascensor, para luego entrar en este)

Astrid: hay más..?

Hipo: si (oprime un botón en el ascensor y suben al planta alta del almacén, cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor ambos salen del ascensor para ver una enorme habitación de 6x6) que te parece, con unos arreglo podría ser nuestra alcoba

Astrid: (*_*) tienes razón pero requerirá de algo de trabajo

Hipo: no es nada que no podamos hacer, solo tenemos que conseguir algunos muebles y traer a los robots

Astrid: un...yo pienso que también estaría bien una alfombra entre otras cosas

Hipo: (sonríe levemente) entonces creo que te dejara la decoración a ti..., al parecer eres más diestra para esto que yo

Astrid: (sonríe levemente) pues en ese tienes razón y espero que no almacenes tantos circuitos como en tu departamento ...(-_-) un...

Hipo: tranquila, si nos cambiamos obviamente que usare mi departamento como bodega y ahí guardare mis cosas con excepción de mi computadora claro esta

Astrid: no esperaba menos, pero necesitaremos una estufa electrónica y un refrigerador además de otros electrodomésticos, creo que será un poco complicado

Hipo: no si me lo dejas a mí, los comprare de segunda mano y los reparare así gastaremos menos

Astrid: un , no es tan mala idea (sonríe) al menos así sabré donde estas...(-_-)

Hipo: a que te refieres con ese comentario

Astrid: nada solo que se me hace raro que desaparezcan tanto y tan seguido es como si me estuvieras ocultando algo

Hipo: (suspira) un

Astrid: (-_-) un que...? es la verdad o niégamelo

Hipo: no te lo negare, pero si realmente quieres saber dónde he estado sígueme (pensando: la llevare al laboratorio de bocón y así la tranquilizare)

Astrid: (O_O) que...?

Hipo: quieres saber dónde he esta no...?

Astrid: si...

Hipo: entonces vámonos (caminan al ascensor)

Astrid: (sigue al chico pelirrojo) bien

En ese momento ambos salieron del departamento para dirigirse al ascensor de servicio y al entrar al lugar hipo abrió el panel de control, para luego sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su bata, la llave del laboratorio de bocón. De manera inmediata el chico pelirrojo inserto la llave dentro del panel del control y la giro pero por alguna razón el ascensor hizo corto circuito para después salir disparado hasta el laboratorio de hipo provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo hipo se levantó tambaleante y cuando se dio cuenta el lugar en donde estaba rápidamente oprimió botones en el panel de control pero este no respondía.

Hipo: demonios...(oprimiendo botones como locos)

Astrid: auch...(se talla la cabeza para luego levantarse de manera tambaleante como un cervatillo recién nacido) que paso

Hipo: (nervioso) nada, esto es un sueño, si un sueño eso es..(mueve las manos) esto es un sueño nada de esto es real

Astrid: (-_-)...un (ve fuera del ascensor un lugar desconocido) donde estamos...?

Hipo: no lo sé, pero mejor regresemos podría ser peligroso

Astrid: peligro es mi segundo nombre...

Hipo: (-_-) demonios, creo que dios me odia

Escritor: si lo odio (XD)

Astrid: dijiste algo...?

Hipo: no, no dije nada pero qué tal si volvemos

Astrid: escuche bien o el chico más valiente que conozco dijo que quiere regresar (lo toma de la mano) vamos, será divertido

Chip: amo regreso...(flota hasta el elevador)

Astrid: chip, que haces aquí...?

Chip: (O_O) un...error, no proceso información (finge un corto circuito y se apaga)

Astrid: que hacia chip aquí...? (observa a hipo,-_-)

Hipo: error, no proceso información (finge que se desmaya)

Astrid: si crees que me tragaré eso estas equivocado...(-_-) ahora dime qué lugar es este y por qué chip estaba aquí...?

Hipo: (se levanta) es una larga historia, te la contare pero vámonos antes de que él te vea

Astrid: el...? de quien hablas...?

Hipo: de nadie (nervioso)

Astrid: pero dijiste el...

Hipo: no escuchaste mal ahora vámonos (la toma del brazo e intenta llevarla de nuevo al ascensor)

Astrid: (sospechaba que hipo le ocultaba algo y se detiene) no, nos iremos hasta que explique que está sucediendo

Dragón: (gruñe sobre una biga) gar...

Astrid: (al escuchar el ruido voltea la mirada y se asusta al ver al dragón)

Dragón: (ve a hipo y salta de la viga mientras abría las alas emulando a una sombra, para luego caer frente a ellos) gar...(-_-, ve a astrid)

Astrid: (O_O) no te muevas e intenta tomar tu daga

Hipo: astrid este

Astrid: lo distraiga y tú lo acabas

Dragón: (abre la bola e intenta escupir una bola de fuego)

Hipo: (O-O, ve lo que estaba sucediendo y decidido le grita al dragón) abajo

Dragón: (O_O, se asusta y baja la cabeza)

Astrid: (O_O) este...,él te obedeció...?

Dragón: (-_-)

Hipo: este, será una larga historia mejor nos sentamos quieres

**Con este escena termina el capítulo 7 de genetics dragones reencarnados con la pregunta que ira a pasar...?**


	8. Chapter 8 la verdad

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Capítulo 8: la verdad**

Astrid estaba inverosímil ante lo que hipo le contaba, la verdad era tan sorprendente que no podía creer que fuera realidad y le parecía más bien un invento sacado de un cuento de ciencia ficción. Pero realmente era lo que sucedía y la prueba era el lagarto escupe fuego que estaba frente a ella observándola con mirada asesina queriendo fulminarla con una bola de plasma. Cuando hipo termino su relato astrid nos supo si realmente creer en lo que el decía además le preocupaba el rumbo que tomarían las cosas ahora que sabía de la existencia de esa criatura.

Astrid: déjame entenderlo, tu clonaste en secreto a esta criatura que se supone se extinguió hace siglos y ahora tratas de controlarla

Hipo: no controlarla, más bien es trabajar en equipo. La verdad es muy temperamental y requiere un trato bastante especial

Astrid: (-_-) bien y cuando se lo dirás a tu padre...?

Hipo: (nervioso) pues veras...

Astrid: (-_-) no planeabas decírselo cierto...?

Hipo: la verdad no, sabes cómo se pone en situaciones como esta. Si lo llegara a ver seguramente lo matara

Astrid: quien a quien...? es lo que aún no me queda claro

Hipo: a mí tampoco...(-3-) pero no puede decírselo a nadie

Astrid: (-_-) un

Hipo: astrid...! ni puede decirle a nadie, sabes que aria mi padre si se entera

Astrid: déjame pensarlo...(-_-) pues no sería algo tan grabe, solo acabaría con tu vestía y no pasaría a mayores

Hipo: (-3-) no puedes estar hablando enserio

Astrid: hablo muy enserio. Solo míralo esa cosa es peligrosa, podría lastimar a alguien

Hipo: estas bromeando, el no lastimaría a nadie...(O_O) a menos que se le provoque claro esta

Astrid: no puede estar hablando enserio...(-_-)

Hipo: hablo muy enserio, él es mi amigo y no puedo permitir que le hagan daño

Dragón: (corre teclea a hipo y luego le lame la cara)

Hipo: (-) no espera...(con el dragón encima de él)

Astrid: ajajaja, creo que ya me agrada un poco tu amigo

Hipo: bajate...(._.)

Dragón: (se baja de hipo para después reír, :B)

Hipo: (se levanta un poco molesto) genial (sarcasmo), ensuciaste la única bata limpia que tenia

Astrid: y es la única que tienes, seguro es el castigo divino...(XD)

Hipo: si estoy seguro que dios me odia y se regocija con mi sufrimiento...(-_-)

Astrid: no seas tan dramático

Hipo: un...no soy dramático

Astrid: (señala al dragón)

Hipo: ha eso es otra cosa, ahora prometerme que no le dirás a nadie sobre de esto

Astrid: no puedo prometerte nada

Hipo: ni siquiera estar el resto de tu vida a mi lado

Astrid: (se sonroja) no mestas eso en esta situación que es muy diferente a lo del matrimonio

Hipo: porque no, cuando nos casemos mis secretos pasaran a ser tu secretos y si no puedo confiar en que los guardes como podre confiar en nuestro matrimonio (con esas palabras hipo había enganchado a astrid)

Astrid: (-/_/-) este pues, un...demonios, está bien no diré nada (dijo bastante enojada)

Hipo: (pensando: lo logre) gracias

Astrid: pero que vas a hacer con él, no se puede quedar aquí para siempre

Hipo: eventualmente lo iré sacando de este lugar y le contara a mi padre lo sucedido poco a poco para que pueda digerirlo tranquilamente, para que cuando realmente quiera sacarlo no haya tanto problema

Astrid: (suspira) al menos me consuela saber que tenías todo planeado

Hipo: así es

Astrid: (ve al dragón) y que es exactamente lo que haces con el

Hipo: pues veras...

**1 hora después:**

Hipo y astrid se encontraban sobre el techo de la base con sus armaduras puestas mientras escuchaban "Self Esteem" junto con el dragón. Al ver astrid los cambios en la armadura de su amado se sorprendió un poco, hasta que lo observo subir al lomo de la vestía y en ese momento la rubia enloqueció al ver lo que este hacía. De manera casi inmediata el chico pelirrojo le tendió la mano a su amada para que esta subiera a la criatura y esta temerosa al principio se negó, pero después de dialogar con ella hipo logro convencerla para que esta subiera a la espalda del dragón. Diciéndole que si tenía miedo solo se sujetara de él y nada malo le sucedería razón por la que astrid apaño al chico por la cintura sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando ambos estuvieron acomodados sobre la espalda de la armadura del dragón, este abrió las alas y atrapo una corriente de viento que los elevo un par de metros mientras hipo ponía en funcionamiento todo el sistemas. Astrid estaba completamente asusta al sentir como se elevaba más y más alcanzando gran altura, de repente hipo movió su pie en el arnés encendiendo las turbinas que les dieron un buen impulso, permitiéndoles alejarse rápidamente del lugar mientras el dragón se divertía dando giros y piruetas asustando a la rubia.

Astrid: (asustada) ha...

Hipo: (O_O) amigo cálmate

Dragón: (escuchaba los gritos de astrid por medio de las bocina cerca de las orejas en su casco, :3) un...(inicia un descenso en picada)

Hipo: (-_-) y para variar no ayudas en nada...

Astrid: has que se detenga, has que se detenga...(OwQ)

Dragón: (:P)

Hipo: (se balancea hacia atrás y el dragón se eleva para disparar una bola de fuego que explota iluminado el cielo cual fuegos artificiales) que estás haciendo, se supone que no hay que asustarla

Dragón: (:3)

Astrid: (asustado) perdón, prometo no volver a molestarlos pero no me mates

Dragón: (reacciona y comienza a volar lento)

Hipo: (O_O) hasta que por fin te tranquilizas, vallamos arriba...(se balancea hacia atrás y el dragón vuela hacia el cielo asta atravesar el mar de nubes que cubrían el cielo)

Astrid: (al atravesar el mar de nubes se sorprende completamente al ver las cientos de estrellas que iluminaban el cielo nocturnos junto con unos cometas mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse y la luna tomaba el dominio del cielo) woao...(abraza a hipo más tranquilamente, mientras disfrutaba de la vista, lo cual no era para menos ya que pocas veces se podía ver el cielo nocturno durante esa época del año) esto es genial

Hipo: amigo Iluminemos el cielo

Dragón: (dispara una bola de fuego azul que explota en el cielo nocturno iluminado la noche como un rayo)

Astrid: (impresionado al ver las luces que el dragón generaba con sus disparos de plasma) impresionante, cuanto tiempo podemos seguir volando...?

Hipo: el que queramos, el equipo se auto recarga y es auto sustentable por lo que la energía durara eternamente; aunque si a él le da hambre bajaremos de manera inmediata

Dragón: (le da hambre y aterriza)

Hipo: y ya le dio hambre...(-_-) típico, hablo de hambre y le da hambre

Dragón: (aterriza en una capa de hielo de lo que antes había sido un mar)

Astrid: y que es lo que come...?

Hipo: (baja del dragón) come pescado y calamares, pero no le gustan las anguilas

Astrid: (se baja del dragón) y como conseguiremos pescado para alimentarlo...?

Hipo: (toma de la armadura del dragón un extraño tubo) ahora lo vera

Dragón: (huele el hielo y después con su fuego derrite la capa hasta hacerle un agujero)

Astrid: (O_O) derrite el hielo

Hipo: si él tiene algunos talentos jejeje (levanta el tubo y oprime un interruptor rojo convirtiéndolo en una caña de pescar)

Astrid: pescaras...?

Hipo: si, pero esto no es una caña normal es mi propio diseño

Astrid: y que tiene de diferente a una caña norma...?

Hipo: (lanza el anzuelo que parecía una esfera dentro del agujero, oprime un botón azul y el anzuelo revienta convirtiéndose en una red que se ilumina dentro del agua irradiando luz verde, atrayendo a los peces cual moscas a luz)

Astrid: (ve la red dentro del agua, O_O) o...valla

Hipo: (un censores en la caña le alerta que había algo en la red, oprime un botón azul y la red se cierra atrapando a los peces, luego con fuerza saca la red de agujero para después abrirla liberando los peces con un boten verde en la caña)

Dragón: (*-*, al ver los peces se lanza sobre la red y comienza a comer)

Astrid: (O_O) tiene un apetito voraz

Hipo: lo se

Astrid: pero lo que más me sorprende es este invento (ve la caña de pescar) se lo has mostrado a bocón, con un par de esta los grupos de pesca no tendrían que salir tantas veces a pescar

Hipo: planeaba mostrárselo; aunque es solo un prototipo, quieres probarla (oprime un botón y toda la red se comprime en una esfera)

Astrid: si

Hipo: (le da la caña a astrid)

Astrid: (toma la caña y lanza el anzuelo al agujero pero no entra) un

Hipo: (se coloca tras de astrid y le ayuda a sujetar la caña) tranquila, no hay que lanzarlo tan fuerte

Astrid: (se sonroja)

Hipo: ahora lancémoslo junto a la de tres

Astrid: bien

Hipo: uno, dos y tres (juntos lanza el anzuelo al agujero)

Astrid: entro...

Hipo: ahora oprime el botón azul

Astrid: (oprime el botón azul y la esfera se convierte en red luminiscente)

Hipo: es bastante fácil, ahora a esperar la alerta y vuelves a oprimir el botón azul

Astrid: o...(suena una pequeña alerta y oprime de nuevo el botón azul cerrando la red, luego con la fuerza da ambos sacan la red con más peses, para liberarlos usando el botón verde)

Dragón: (*-* feliz al ver los peces se unta en la pierna de astrid cual gato y luego salta para devorar los peces)

Hipo: creo que le agradas...

Astrid: eso o realmente le gustan mucho los peces

Hipo y Astrid: lo segundo es lo más seguro...(-_-)

Dragón: (termina de comer, :P)

Hipo: bien es hora de irnos (sube al lomo del dragón y le tiende la mano a astrid)

Astrid: (sujeta la mano de hipo para luego subir al dragón)

Hipo: es hora de irnos...

Dragón: (bate las alas y se eleva)

Hipo:(mueve su pie en el arnés tipo pedal encendiendo las turbinas)

En ese momento el dragón salió volando a toda velocidad y así los tres regresaron a la base de manera casi inmediata, para después ocultar a la criatura en el laboratorio de hipo e irse del lugar. Ahora astrid sabia el secreto de hipo y eso en cierto modo la volvía cómplice por lo que no pudo evitar estar un poco nerviosa sobre lo que sucedería si descubrían a su amado. Por suerte hipo logro tranquilizarla diciéndole que nada malo sucedería, solo había que mantenerlo en secreto el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera armarse de valor y explicarle a su padre lo sucedido, para que este no intentara eliminar al dragón o viceversa lo cual podría ser mucho peor.

**Capítulo 8 parte 2: Nace el mal**

Conforme pasaron los días la joven pareja comenzó a hacerse más cercana, quizás porque ahora tenían un secreto en común y por eso astrid desconfiaba menos en la palabras de sus cuando decía que iba a salir. Lo mejor era que ahora vivían juntos en el nuevo departamento que hipo había acondicionado con todo lo necesario para una joven pareja como ellos viviera pacíficamente además de algunas cosas extras. Por otro lado astrid se había encargado un poco de la decoración para darle algo de vida al lugar, colocando así un tapete de oso polar de cuatro brazo a los pies de la entrada de la alcoba entre otras cosas.

El departamento había quedado maravilloso gracias al trabajo de ambos que ahora lo veían como un vello hogar, el cual comenzaron a habitar junto con los robots de hipo. No paso mucho tiempo para que esta noticia se hiciera un enorme escándalo y se propagara por toda la base, lo cual no era para menos ya que pocas parejas solían vivir juntas antes de casarse. Pero sin importar lo que los demás pensaran tanto hipo como astrid siguieron viviendo sus vidas casi normales o era lo que parecía ya que todas las noches se escapaban juntos sin que nadie los viera para ver al dragón.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que hipo y astrid vivían juntos por lo que el chico pelirrojo no podía estar más feliz, al grado que incluso irradiaba la felicidad a quienes lo rodeaba. Felicidad que no pasó desapercibida por bocón, quien observaba como cada día trabajaba más animado y contento que al anterior por lo que no podía evitar preguntarle que sucedía, a lo que hipo siempre le contestaba que nada, para luego seguir con sus labores. Incluso el padre del chico de cabello rojizo podía notar el cambio en su hijo quien ahora sonreía más que antes.

Hipo: (suspira) feliz

Estoico: (entra a la armería) porque tan feliz...?

Hipo: por nada...

Estoico: estas seguro?, ese suspiro no parece un simple nada

Bocón: estoico, olvídalo este chico no te dirá nada, pero la verdad está feliz de que astrid y el estén viviendo juntos

Estoico: (O_O) así lo había olvidado, entonces era eso

Hipo: para que negar lo innegable, amo despertar en las mañanas junto a ella y oler su cabello

Bocón: se parece a ti estoico, cuando comenzaste a vivir con tu esposa

Estoico: (se sonroja) eso no es cierto, jamás diría algo tan cursi

Bocón: y los poemas que escribías, hasta le hiciste una canción

Estoico: (-/_/-) no sé de qué me hablas

Hipo: le hiciste una canción a mama...?

Estoico: no y este así..., (evade la pregunta) les tengo noticias

Bocón: que sucede esta ves

Estoico: al parecer tanto los osos como jabalíes se retiran del área

Hipo: están migrando

Estoico: no lo sé, pero por alguna razón están abandonando el área

Bocón: sabes mi abuelo solía decir que los animales pueden presentir el peligro antes que los humanos, quizás algo malo está a punto de suceder

Estoico: que tan malo puede ser

Hipo: lo suficientemente malo para que osos y jabalíes abandonen el área

Estoico: crees que tenga que ver con la criatura voladora...(dragón)

Hipo: no lo creo, después de su avistamiento no ha sido nuevamente captada quizás es otra cosa

Estoico: qué clase de cosa...?

Hipo: no lo se

Lejos de ahí a muchos miles de kilómetros un enorme arbusto espinoso terminaba de consumir a un jabalí y segundos después sufría de un ataque. Para luego reventar transformándose en una planta con un rostro humanoide color verde asemejando al de una mujer pero con ojos negros y llena de enredaderas la cual emitió unos chillidos agudos que fue escuchado por todas las maléficas plantas de área. Al escuchar este sonido cada una de las plantas en el área comenzó a reunirse alrededor de la que había chillado y esta comenzó a moverse mientras las demás la seguían, al parecer había nacido una reina, reina que guiaría a su especie a un nuevo nivel de depredación.

Lentamente las plantas avanzaron conforme la reina se movía y esta observo a lo lejos su nuevo objetivo, se trataba de una base repleta de humana que nos sospechaban lo que en un par de horas sucedería mientras las plantas seguían avanzando en su dirección mientras la reina daba otro alarido mostrando un par de colmillos dentro de su boca. Lentamente el grupo de organismos siguió su avance sin detenerse, tenían un objetivo y nada las detendría hasta lograrlo. La evolución le había jugado otra jugarreta a la humanidad jugarreta que amenaza con no solo destruir a la humanidad sino a todo organismos vivos que habitaban el planeta.

De regreso en la base el chico pelirrojo hacia esquemas sobre un motor de propulsión de aire mientras bocón reparaba un hacha, para luego sacara una flauta y comenzar a tocar una canción para amenizar el lugar. Al escuchar esto hipo supo que era momento de irse por lo que se despido, para luego salir del lugar y encontrarse con astrid quien al verlo lo abrazo para luego decirle que le tocaría el turno nocturno de la guardia. Hipo bajo la mirada levemente y le dijo que ir a comprar zapatos, lo cual no era cierto ya que comprar zapatos era la clave secreta para decir iré a ver al dragón.

Astrid: está bien cuídate

Hipo: gracias (besa la mejilla de astrid)

Astrid: (se sonroja) ahora en la otra mejilla

Hipo: (besa la otra mejilla de astrid)

Astrid: (se sonroja levemente) te quiero

Hipo: también te quiero

Astrid: me voy, tengo que trabajar

Hipo: cuídate (le da su daga) ten, es mi arma más preciada fue la primera que hice y espero que te proteja como yo quiero hacerlo

Astrid: gracias (la coloca en su cinturón) voy a cuidarla

Hipo: (la abraza una última ves y se va escuchando "wisper in the dark")

En ese momento el chico pelirrojo se dirigió al ascensor y luego a su laboratorio para montar el dragón un rato mientras chip como siempre se quedaba vigilando el laboratorio por si llegaba a suceder algo. Mientras hipo volaba astrid comenzaba la guardia nocturna con brutildad y brutacio quienes como siempre estaban bastante aburridos por el trabajo. Aunque la rubia trataba de ignorarlos era difícil quitarle los ojos de encima al par de problemas que la acompañaban, porque ella...? se preguntó mientras observaba al horizonte buscando un blanco con el cual entretenerse.

Brutilda: y como van las cosas con el escuálido

Astrid: (-_-) que no le digas así...

Brutacio: no te enojes con brutilda, no tiene la culpa que tu novio este tan delgado como una vara (choca la mano con su hermana)

Astrid: (-_-) a ustedes no les importa si es delgado o no, además no les diré nada siempre que les digo algo toda la base se entera en menos de cinco minutos

Brutilda: cómo podemos negarlo si nuestra fama nos precede

Astrid: si su mala fama los precede

Brutacio: hoye...

Astrid: que

Brutacio: qué hora tienes..?, parece que ha pasado una eternidad

Astrid: el turno acaba de comenzar hace dos minutos brutacio...(-_-)

Brutacio: demonios pensé que habían pasado dos horas ya

Astrid: pues lo siento aún faltan seis horas más

Brutacio: un...

Brutilda: pero ya dinos como van las cosas con el

Astrid: (suspira) pues como sabrán, ya estamos viviendo juntos y eso por lo que se podría decir que hemos dado un gran pasó con nuestra relación

Brutilda: y como es el ordenado o deja un desastre como brutacio en mi habitación

Brutacio: (-_-) también es mi habitación y quien la desordena eres tú

Astrid: pues como todos los chicos, es un poco ordenado y a la ves algo desordenado pero me gusta

Brutacio: (ve la daga en la cintura de astrid) que es eso...?

Astrid: es la daga de hipo (la toma oprime un botón y surge la navaja láser) me la presto para la guardia

Brutilda: genial, me la prestas

Astrid: la última vez que te preste algo me lo devolviste en pedazos, tu qué crees...?

Brutacio: déjame adivinar (se concentra con todo su esfuerzo) no

Astrid: bingo

Brutacio: lo sabía...

Brutilda: (le pega a su hermano en la cabeza con el cabo de un hacha y lo derriba)

Brutacio: haz lo de nuevo

Astrid: nunca cambian verdad...?

Lejos de ahí hipo sobrevolaba las llanuras congeladas e investigaba la extraña migración de criaturas, ya que jamás en la historia se había registrado un suceso igual. Por lo regular esa clase de animales buscaban el aroma humanos y jamás sea alejaban de posibles fuentes de alimento. Al sobrevolar pudo darse cuenta que su padre había tenido razón por algún motivo no había criaturas a kilómetros a la redonda y cuando encontró solo fue para darse cuenta que en efecto las criaturas estaba migrando de esa zona a toda velocidad como si pudieran presentir un peligro que se aproximaba.

Hipo y dragón tomaron vídeo e imágenes de la migración para establecer un mapa de perímetro, de esta manera hicieron un radio de la localización junto con la dirección a la que se dirigían todas las criaturas que huían de las zonas. Después con un mapeo sónico determinaron el número de criaturas que seguían en el área y descubrieron que el numero era menor que precario por lo que regresaron a la base rápidamente. Hipo tenía que informarle a su padre acerca de lo sucedido lo cual le preocupaba bastante, sin mencionar que sentía un mal presentimiento.

Solo había un inconveniente en su plan, como le explicaría a su padre de donde había obtenido las imágenes y datos o como había hecho un mapeo sónico del área lo cual con toda la tecnología que contaba resultaba aún muy difícil. Al llegar a la base el dragón aterrizó para después entrar por el ducto de ventilación al laboratorio de hipo, al estar en el lugar hipo se bajó del dragón para luego dar unos paso por el lugar buscando a chip, quien por alguna razón no aparecía lo cual preocupó un poco al chico de cabello pelirrojo hasta que escucho una voz que le heló la sangre.

Estoico: como estuvo el paseo...?

Hipo: papa! (voltea la mirada para ver como una red es disparada y atrapa a su dragón, para empezar a encogerse hasta apretarlo)

Estoico: (furioso) porque hipo, porque trajiste a esta criatura a este lugar...!

Bocón: (sale de las sombras con una ballesta, junto con demás guerreros) mejor preguntarle de donde saco el equipo que tiene esa bestia...

Hipo: papa, bocón que hacen aquí

Estoico: que acaso creíste que no nos entraríamos de tu secreto (indignado)

Hipo: pero como...?

Bocón: las cámara del ascensor te coparon entrando a este piso y después de observar más grabaciones notamos que salía muy seguido a este lugar, justo después que una criatura aterrizaba en el techo. Así que decidimos investigar y mira lo que atrapamos

Estoico: (enojado) ahora dime, de donde vino esta criatura

Bocón: no hay que ir muy lejos estoico (ve el cilindro de gestación de clones) al parecer esta criaturas es de probeta...

Estoico: (furioso) hipo jugaste con genética, eso es tabú estaba prohibido, no has aprendido nada del pasado y los monstruos que ella creo

Hipo: te equivocas, no cree esta cosa, la clone de tu regalo

Estoico: que...?

Hipo: el regalo que me diste estaba hecho de garras y dientes de dragón, solo basto una garra para clonarlo ya que no tenía el equipo necesario para modificar genes

Bocón: creo que tiene razón, este equipo es muy viejo, solo pudo a ver clonado esta criatura

Estoico: pues clonada o creada presenta un gran peligro para todos nosotros junto con toda la base. Deberá ser eliminada

Hipo: no...

Estoico: que

Hipo: dame un segundo, tengo que decirles algo importante es sobre las criaturas

Bocón: que sucede

Hipo: se están largando miren (abre el panel de su brazo y muestra el mapa)

Estoico: que...?

Hipo: él y yo hicimos un reconocimiento por aire, al parecer realmente están migrando lo que me preocupa es la causa

Estoico: quieres una causa (señala al dragón) él es tu causa, esa cosa deberá ser eliminada

Bocón: espera, si él es la causa entonces si lo matamos las criaturas regresar

Guerrero: cierto, cierto (dijo la concurrencia)

Estoico: (-_-) bien entonces enciérrenlo en una de las celda de contención den el piso B

Hipo: papa no puedes hacer esto, tú mismo dijiste que lo único que nos salvaría de los estragos de la naturaleza era un depredado y eso es lo que él es

Estoico: que acaso estás loco, nosotros acabamos con criaturas no las ayudamos (furioso) ahora vete de aquí antes de que me enoje mas

Hipo: como podrías, siempre estás enojado...(-_-)

Estoico: (furioso) bocón llévatelo de aquí y ustedes saquen a esa cosa de aquí

Bocón: (sujeta a hipo) ya escuchaste al jefe vámonos de aquí

Hipo: esperen no...(Por más que forcejeo no pudo contra el enorme guerrero que se lo llevo cargando)

En ese momento el dragón fue llevado a una celda de contención e hipo fue llevado a su departamento lugar donde fue encerrado por bocón. Todo había terminado para el par o era lo que parecía, lo peor fue que no tardo mucho para que la noticia se extendiera por toda la base. Provocando que algunos se alegraron ya que gracias a la criatura de hipo las demás habían huido y otros estaba furioso ya que comprendían que el dragón presentaba un peligro para todos en la base. Fue la noche más larga para hipo quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo dormir.

**Con este escena termina el capítulo 8 de genetics dragones reencarnados con la pregunta que ira a pasar...?**


	9. Chapter 9 Planeando la fuga

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Nota 2: perdón por la tardanza pero tuve algunos problemas con un pápelo y además me gustaría informarles que fui admitido en la universidad wiii…**

**Capítulo 9: Planeando la fuga**

Hipo estaba completamente consternado y no sabía qué hacer ante la situación en la que se encontraba. Su dragón estaba capturado en una celda de contención mientras él estaba apresado en su antigua habitación. Al parecer su padre había tomado medidas para evitar que su hijo escapara e hiciera alguna tontería como él pensaba. Por otro lado astrid había tenido que fingir sorpresa al enterarse de lo sucedido y negó cualquier relación o conocimiento de la criatura. Sabía que si quería ayudar a su amado tenía que estar libre y pensar un poco mejor lo que aria.

Al enterarse de lo sucedido heater al igual que astrid comenzó a planear un modo para salvar al chico de cabello pelirrojo. Aunque ambas chicas tenían el mismo objetivo en común ninguna de las dos lograba ningún avance, quizás ninguna conocía los corredores y pasajes ocultos de la base como hipo, quien los había explorado en múltiples ovaciones. Había pasado ya una sema de que el joven guerrero estaba atrapado al igual que su criatura, si esto seguía así pronto ambos compensaría a perder la esperanza y quizás también el deseo de libertad.

Hipo (vestía un pantalón café, una camisa verde y unas botas): (suspira)

Guardia: (vigilando la puerta) tienes visitas (abre la puerta)

Hipo: (levanta la mirada para ver a astrid cargando una canasta con comida) astrid...!

Astrid: (corre hacia hipo y lo abraza) hipo perdóname, debí haber estado contigo pero los guardias no me dejaban pasar

Hipo: descuida, extrañaba verte, cuanto ha pasado...?

Astrid: una semana...(U_U)

Hipo: (U_U) pensé que había pasado menos tiempo

Astrid: un...si

Hipo: sabes que paso con el...? (el dragón)

Astrid: está en una celda de contención en el bloque B y está sumamente resguardado, además lo mantiene sedado para que no despierte o se ponga violento

Hipo: (suspira y decidido) tengo que salir de aquí

Astrid: lo sé, pero como lo aras

Hipo: no lo sé, aun no se me ocurre nada

Astrid: a mí tampoco, pero y tus herramienta

Hipo: todas están en el nuevo departamento y sin ellas todo lo de aquí es basura, ni una computadora decente tengo

Astrid: entonces, no me queda opción

Hipo: de que hablas

Astrid: tendré que ayudarte a escapar desde fuera

Hipo: astrid, no lo hagas te meterás en problemas

Astrid: sin ti mi vida ya es un problema, además cuento con muchas cosas que tú no tienes como a chip

Hipo: chip...? que paso con él y donde esta...?

Astrid: huyo del laboratorio cuando tu padre y bocón llegaron, él fue quien me contó todo lo sucedido

Hipo: (suspira) que bueno, el podrá serte de gran ayuda

Astrid: lo sé y ambos estamos planeando como sacarte de este lugar, pero creo que no somos los suficientes

Hipo: solo son ustedes dos...?

Astrid: si, pero creo que necesitamos más ayudad o mejor dicho la ayuda de alguien mas

Hipo: pero tienes que elegir bien, necesitas a una personas discreta y capaz de hacer lo que necesites

Astrid: ya pensé en alguien...(U-U) pero creo que me arrepentiré después de mi decisión

Hipo: quien es

Astrid: por el momento no tienes que saberlo, si acepta con gusto te lo diré

Hipo: bien...(le gruñe el estómago)

Astrid: tienes hambre jejeje

Hipo: un poco, solo me dan de comer pan con agua

Astrid: entonces estuvo bien que te trajera algo de cordero (abre la canasta, saca un plato y coloca en este un pierna de cordero) ten...(le da el plato)

Hipo: (toma el plato) gracias y perdona las molestas

Astrid: no es nada, que clase de esposa seria si no puedo complacer a mi esposo como se debe

Hipo: tú lo cocinaste

Astrid: (con el recibo en la mano, el cual guardo en su bolsillo) si jejeje

Hipo: esta delicioso

Astrid: (saca una botella de vino y dos copas, para luego servir un poco de vino en una de ellas) ten...(le da la copa)

Hipo: gracias (sujeta la copa y bebe un poco del vino mientras seguía comiendo)

Astrid: cómo has estado, digo no te visto en una semana

Hipo: pues es estado mejor, solo que ahora creo que mi padre me odia

Astrid: él no te odia, solo está preocupado por ti

Hipo: tan preocupado que me mando a encerrar (-_-)

Astrid: me creerías si te dijera que no sabe demostrar su amor

Hipo: (-_-) no...

Astrid: (suspira)

Hipo: (deja de comer, se limpia las manos y la abraza) se lo que tratas de hacer y lo agradezco pero sabes que nunca he congeniado mucho con papa

Astrid: no me molesta, pero me parece extraño que pocas veces los haya visto juntos

Hipo: y de quien fue la culpa, yo quería ser guerrero pero papa se negó rotundamente al final termine trabajando para bocón

Astrid: entonces, tú no querías ser ingeniero

Hipo: no, yo siempre quise ser guerrero como papa ...(Q-O) esa era mi sueño pero al final todo termino así

Astrid: para mí siempre serás un gran y poderos guerrero sabes

Hipo: (sonríe levemente) de verdad...?

Astrid: si...

Hipo: (en ese momento la abraza y le da un beso apasionado) un...(termina el abrazo) te amo astrid hofertond

Astrid: lo sé (lo abraza) creo que es momento de que me valla, el guardia solo me dejo pasar por diez minutos y el tiempo se está terminando

Hipo: está bien, pero vendrás a verme de nuevo...?

Astrid: si y no te preocupes, juro que te sacaremos de aquí

Hipo: bien

En ese momento astrid abandono el lugar para luego dirigirse al elevador de servicio y subir al bloque C. Cuando las puertas de elevador se abrieron la chica rubia salió de este para después caminar por el bloque C con dirección a un bloque de departamentos y de manera inmediata se paró frente a uno de estos mientras tocaba el timbre. De pronto las puerta del apartamento se abrió develando a la persona menos pensada. Era heater quien al ver a astrid fruncido el seno para luego decir - que es lo que quieres...?-, en ese momento la chica rubia se encogió de brazos y respondió -ayuda- a lo que dijo la chica de cabellos oscuro -porque debería ayudarte- y en ese momento agrego la rubia -porque así ayudaras a hipo. al escuchar esto heater sonrió levemente para luego invitar a astrid a su departamento para charlar un rato.

Después de una larga charla astrid le explico la situación a heater sin omitir la parte de su conocimiento sobre el drago y luego acordaron una pequeña tregua para juntas planear una forma de liberar al chico de cabello pelirrojo con ayuda de chip. Pasaron algunas noches mientras ambas chicas buscaban una forma de ayudar al chico sin ser descubiertas, mientras trabajaban ambas se dieron cuenta que cada una tenia recurso que la otra no tenia y que podría resultar de vital importancia durante la fuga, por lo que no paso mucho tiempo para que congeniaran un poco.

En casa de heater:

Astrid: (revisaba los planos de la base previamente modificados por hipo quien había marcado todos los pasadizos secreto en la base) vemos, tenemos una forma de llegar del bloque R al K sin ser descubiertas por medio de un pasadizo bajo una tienda de ropa

Heater: (revisando planos de la instalación eléctrica) en bloque E hay un panel de control secreto que permite desconectar la energía de los bloques R, C y K

Astrid: estas pensado lo mismo que yo

Heater: una de nosotras tendrá que ir al bloque E y desconectar la luz mientras la otra usa el pasaje secreto para rescatar a hipo

Astrid: solo que hay un inconveniente

Heater: lo sé son los guardias, pero no te preocupes (levanta un pequeña arma con un cilindro de cristal lleno de gas)

Astrid: que es eso...?

Heater: una pístalo para fertilizante en gas, hipo me la regalo hace tres cumpleaños

Astrid: y como podría ayudarnos una pistola de fertilizante...?

Heater: fácil, déjame te cuento desde hace un tiempo mi maestra me ha instruido en el uso de las plantas con propiedades medicinales

Astrid: eso lo sé, venden medicinas en el lugar donde trabajas

Heater: si, pero investigando algunas plantas descubrí que algunas planta tiene propiedades que producen el sueño de manera inmediata y después de experimentar sintetizarla en una formula herbolaria. Aun no se la he mostrado a mi maestra, pero pensaba hacerlo y que se usara como un somnífero para las personas que les cuesta dormir

Astrid: es una buen ida

Heater: gracias, pero después de que comenzamos a planear esto decidí hacer un mejor uso de ella y después de un largo proceso convertí la formula en gas, gas que ahora está dentro de esta arma. Por lo que esta pistola de fertilizante ahora es una arma de gas somnífero

Astrid: valla..(O_O) eso podría ser realmente útil con los guardias

Heater: lo será y tú que tienes

Astrid: solo un par de gafas de visión nocturna y algunas herramientas

Heater: genial

Chip: (entra por un ducto de ventilación) he realizado un análisis de la celda de contención como me lo pidieron y he encontrado una falla en el diseño que podría cernos de utilidad para liberar al dragón

Lary: (entra volando) he vuelto

Astrid: y bien que pasó...?

Lary: el laboratorio del jefe (hipo) fue completamente sellado y no hay forma de entrar en él,

Astrid: un, tendremos que descartarlo como escondite

Lary: también revise ese pasaje secreto que me pidieron entre el bloque E y R

heater: que noticias nos tienes acerca de ese pasaje...?

Lary: muy buenas, ese pasaje no conduce a ningún lado en realidad pero es más bien como una bodega, lo mejor es que no aparece en ninguno de los planos de la base y es bastantemente amplia, por lo que podría ser buen escondite para el jefe

Astrid: (suspira) pues es el único lugar donde estará seguro hasta que podamos libera también al dragón, porque después de que escape lo buscara aquí y también en mi casa además de la armería

Heater: y quien lo liberara...?

Astrid: tu

Heater: yo...?

Astrid: si, ya que de mi sospecharan inmediatamente por eso necesito una buena cuartada o estar en otro lugar cuando suceda el escape, por eso yo me encargare de apagar las luces en el bloque E y tu del escape

Heater: está bien, pero sabes ahora que trabajamos juntas en esto me doy cuenta que tenemos algunas cosas en común además de que nos gustas hipo

Astrid: (sonríe levemente) cierto, quien diría que eres tan buena en el combate mano a mano (se abre la toma y se ven algunos muebles rotos)

Heater: perdona por atacarte ese mechó de pelo

Astrid: no, tú perdóname a mí por patearte y luego arrojarte ese florero

Heater: si, eso quedo en el paso. Creo que nos pusimos muy locas anoche después de ir a beber a ese bar

Astrid: pero esa pelea ayudo un poco, al final sacamos toda esa tensión que había entre nosotras

Heater: si (sonríe)

Astrid: sabes, pienso que hubiéramos sido grandes amigos si no hubiéramos terminado en ese triángulo amoroso

Heater: (suspira) si...(U-U)

Astrid: un...(suspira triste) aun lo amas

Heater: (suspira) no te mentiré, aun lo sigo amando

Astrid: (un tanto incomoda) un...y como te enamoraste de, el...?

Heater: siempre he estado enamorado de él, desde que éramos pequeños soñaba que un día nos cesarianos y viviríamos juntos. Pero al fin a ti fue a la que eligió para eso

Astrid: (preocupada) me gustaría poder consolarte y decir que no deseaba esto, pero si lo quería (U-U)

Heater: (suspira) lo sé, ahora dime como te enamoraste de, el...

Astrid: digamos que un día abrí los ojos y me di cuenta lo especial que era, además del tiempo perdido que nunca pase con él. A veces siento envidia de ti quien creció junto a el

Heater: (sonríe camina a su armario y busca entre las cosas una foto) ten

Astrid: que es (toma la foto)

Heater: una foto de hipo, de cuando jugábamos juntos

Astrid: (observa una foto de un niño pelirrojo como de 9 años) es hipo, se ve tan tierno...(*_*)

Heater: si te gusta, quédatela

Astrid: no, pero es tuya

Heater: no te preocupes mama solía tomarnos muchas fotos cuando jugábamos juntos, por eso tengo una caja con muchas fotos y otros recuerdos

Astrid: (recordando con nostalgia el pasado) sabes cuando era pequeña jamás pude jugar con alguien...?

Heater: y eso...?

Astrid: cuando era niña sufría de una enfermedad que me ato desde los 8 hasta los 10 años a una cama de hospital

Heater: no lo sabía

Astrid: no muchos lo saben en realidad, es más bien secreto de familia

Heater: y que fue lo que paso, como te curaste...?

Astrid: a los 10 años empecé a sentirme un poco mejor y los doctores le dijeron a mis padre que necesitaba ejercitarme un poco. Por lo que comenzaron a entrenarme como guerrera a mi corta edad y el resto es historia o puedes deducirlo

Heater: (U_U) debió ser una infancia muy difícil

Astrid: lo fue (suspira) pero ya paso (sonríe) ahora regresando al tema inicial, cuando ejecutaremos el plan...?

Heater: que tal mañana en la noche

Chip: (no había hablado para no interrumpirlas) si me permiten opinar mañana sería realmente un buen día para ejecutar su plan ya que la guardia se reforzara en el bloque B y en el bloque K se verá ligeramente disminuida

Astrid: entonces mañana sera...

Ambos chicas siguieron conversando por un par de minutos más y luego astrid salió del lugar para dirigirse a su departamento el cual había compartido hace unos días con hipo. Al llegar al lugar, la chica se dirigió a la alcoba para después acostarse sobre de elle mientras observaba la foto que heater le había dado. En ese momento la chica suspiro para luego pensar por un segundo en su amado quien seguramente la estaría pasando mal y se preguntó si el estaría pensando en ella o si lo que había planeado con heater realmente funcionaria.

**Capítulo 9 parte 2: la fuga**

Había pasado un día después de la última reunión de astrid y heater por lo que el plan estaba a punto de ser puesto en marcha. Eran las 9 de la noche cuando la rubia llego al bloque E (bloque de departamentos y comercios) y se colocó en posición dentro de una bodega abandonada donde justamente se encontraba el panel de control. Mientras tanto heater entraba en una tienda de ropa en el bloque R con una mochila esperando la señal para entrar en uno de los vestidores, que escondía el pasaje el cual la conduciría al bloque K sin ser descubierta.

Música soundtrack de misión imposible

En ese momento astrid abrió el panel de control y luego bajo tres interruptores cortando la energía de los bloque bajo de ella. Cuando heater noto el apagón se colocó los anteojos de visión nocturnas parar rápidamente entrar en el vestidor y quitar el espejo que se encontraba dentro de este, develando así un pasaje secreto, al cual entro mientras colocaba el espejo escondiendo el pasadizo de la mirada de los curiosos. Al estar dentro de la pared heater tuvo que caminar por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras de servicio donde saco algunas cosas de su mochila, ato un arnés y luego con una cuerda hizo rabel bajando 14 metros por un ducto.

Cuando bajo lo suficiente heater se balanceo a la izquierda y se sujetó de otro ducto para luego cortar la cuerda mientras goteaba dentro de este, el cual la llevaría sobre el techo del bloque de contenedores donde se encontraba hipo. En el momento en que la chica se posiciono en una escotilla sobres los guardias que estaban custodiando el departamento de hipo saco su arma de gas de la mochila y luego se colocó una máscara de aprueba de gases mientras los rociaba con el somníferos que los noqueo inmediatamente, después quito la escotilla con sumo cuidado para bajar al lugar con otra cuerda.

En el momento en el que heater se encontró frente a la puerta de hipo saco de su mochil una barreta y la abrió de manera manual sorprendiendo al joven pelirrojo, quien no comprendía que estaba sucediendo. De manera casi inmediata la chica se acercó a hipo para luego abrazarlos tranquilizándolo mientras le decía al oído -tranquilo soy yo, te vamos a sacar de aquí- y segundos después le coloco los anteojos de visión nocturna para luego decir -vámonos, no nos queda mucho tiempo- y luego lo sujeto de la mano para salir corriendo del lugar hacia la cuerda por la que había bajado.

Rápidamente ambos subieron al ducto de ventilación y serraron la escotilla tras de ellos para luego dirigirse por medio del pasaje al bloque R, para luego salir juntos del probado de la tienda de ropa. En el momento en el que salieron de la tienda heater tomo de la mano a hipo y lo guió hasta un callejón, luego juntos entraron aun especie de sala de videojuegos atendida por robots. Cuanto estuvieron dentro de esta entraron a un armario de escobas y dentro de este heater debelo un nuevo pasaje que los condujo a la bodega que lary había encontrado apena el día anterior.

Heater: (jadea de cansancio) lo logramos

Astrid: (con reloj en mano, había pasado diez minutos desde que había cortado la luz y de manera inmediata sube los interruptores regresándole la energía al resto de la base) espero que lo hayan logrado...?

Hipo: heater, que está pasando...?

Heater: te rescate o te rescatamos astrid también ayudo...

Hipo: (O-O) espera...! están trabajando juntas...?

Heater: sé que suena imposible pero es lo que está sucediendo...

Hipo: (tratando de digerir lo que sucedía) y donde estamos...?

Heater: en una bodega entre el bloque E y R, pero no te preocupes nadie conoce de su existencia más que nosotros

Hipo: un...(suspira) bien, por fin estoy afuera

Heater: hipo, astrid me contó todo y se lo que sucedió con el dragón

Hipo: lo sabes...?

Heater: si y si de algún modo puedo ayudarles házmelo saber

Hipo: está bien...(o-o)

Heater: (se acerca y lo abraza)

Hipo: (se sonroja levemente)

Heater: perdona que te deje solo, pero tengo que regresar a la tienda de ropa, pero no debe faltar mucho para que las cámaras de seguridad en las calles se reinicien y capten que salí de la tienda

Hipo: (O-O) está bien

Heater: pero vendré a verte en la noche y astrid en la mañana

Hipo: bien

Heater: (sale del lugar) cuídate

Hipo: igualmente

En ese momento heater se fue del lugar dejando al chico pelirrojo completamente solo y este decidió dormir un rato mientras esperaba el regreso de la chicas, por lo que se sentó en un rincón para después dormir. Mientras tanto en el bloque B estoico entraba en cólera al enterarse de lo que había sucedido y ordeno un toque de queda en todos los bloques mientras se investigaba los sucedido además de aumentar la seguridad en la celda de contención del dragón. Sabía que si su hijo había logrado escapara ira a buscar a su criatura en cualquier momento.

Como astrid sospechaba fue en efecto la primer sospechosa de ayudar a escapar a hipo, por suerte tenía una coartada en el bloque E que rápidamente la exonero de dichas acusaciones. La segunda en la que se levantó sospecha fue heater pero al igual que astrid tubo una fuerte coartada, gracias a que tenía varios tickets de compra de una tienda de ropa en el bloque R. Después de que se investigaran a ambas chicas la lista de sospechosos quedo totalmente reducida y estoico tuvo que recurrir a una intensa búsqueda que acabo a media noche.

Estoico: (en el comedor de las barracas, es como el viejo recinto de la película) no pude ser bocón, pareciera que se lo comió la tierra simplemente desapareció

Bocón: valla que el pequeño hipo la armo en grande esta vez, pero supuse que esto pasaría

Estoico: lo sabias

Bocón: no era obvio es tu hijo y mi alumno, era cuestión de tiempo para que escapara

Estoico: (O_O) dios, hemos creado un monstruo

Bocón: no seas tan dramático, no lo creamos solo lo criamos

Estoico: es lo mismo (arroja una mesa furioso) astrid no heater lo ayudaron, entonces como escapo...?

Bocón: alguien debió ayudarlo, ya que noquearon a los guardias

Estoico: pero quien y donde están ahora...?

Bocón: pues en los bloques B,E,R,C y K no están

Estoico: en tu laboratorio..?

Bocón: ya revise y tampoco está ahí...?

Estoico: y en el suyo...?

Bocón: imposible, lo sellamos

Estoico: crees que haya huido de la base...?

Bocón: imposible sin su armadura se congelaría el trasero antes de dar un paso fuera de la base, pero...

Estoico: pero que...?

Bocón: después del incidente de la criatura, hice un pequeño inventario en la armería y descubrí que falta mucho biometal, pero no hay nuevas armaduras por lo que pienso que hipo hizo más de una para él y su mascota

Estoico: (O_O, no sabe que decir)

Bocón: tu hijo es un genio y es malo que lo tengas de enemigo

Estoico: (-_-, ve a unos guerreros y descarga su ira en ellos) que están viendo...? regresen a sus guardias

Guerreros: (O-o, huyen despavoridos del lugar)

Estoico: un...(-_-)

Bocón: a mí no me engañas, aunque estas enojado estás un poquitín orgulloso de que haya escapado

Estoico: de que hablas bocón...(nervioso)

Bocón: de nada (sonríe levemente y se va) iré a buscarlo en algún bar, quizás fue a beber para celebrar

Estoico: (suspira y cuando se va bocón sonríe levemente) ese niño me va a sacar las canas como yo se las saque a mi padre alguna ves

Mientras el jefe de la base se mortificaba y buscaba a su hijo en otra parte de la base astrid caminaba con dirección al bloque R para ver a hipo, al parecer heater no podría ir a verlo por lo que ella tuvo que arriesgarse a ir para llevarle algo de comida al chico de cabello pelirrojo además de hacerle compañía. Al llegar al lugar astrid camino por el bloque rápidamente cargando dos enormes bolsas, intentando no llamar la atención hasta que llego a un callejón y luego entro a una pequeña sala de videojuegos, para luego entrar en el armario de la escobas.

Astrid: (abre el pasadizo secreto, oprimiendo un botón en la pared) hipo...? (entra al lugar)

Hipo: (se levanta al escuchar la voz de su amada) astrid...?

Astrid: (suelta los bolsas y abraza a su amado)

Hipo: (abraza astrid y la besa en la mejilla) que haces aquí, pensé que heater vendría...? bueno o eso fue lo que me dijo

Astrid: ella no pudo venir y vine yo

Hipo: (sonríe) es bueno verte, gracias por sacarme de

Astrid: igualmente

Hipo: gracias por sacarme de

Astrid: (le golpea el brazo) ya ves lo que me haces hacer por tus tonterías...

Hipo: si, incluso trabajase con heater y yo que pensé que se odiaban

Astrid: no nos odiábamos, solo teníamos un problema de puntos de vista pero ya lo arreglamos...(se toca el cabello)

Hipo: (o-o) es mi imaginación o te falta un mechón de cabello

Astrid: no, me lo corte es que no me dejaba ver

Hipo: (o-O) o y que hay en las bolsas...? (viendo las bolsas)

Astrid: ha, ya que estarás un tiempo aquí pensé traerte unas cosas como una bolsa de dormir, comida y algunas de tus cosas

Hipo: gracias, como puedo agradecértelo

Astrid: tú sabes cómo hacerlo...(dice coquetamente)

Hipo: (sonríe levemente y se acerca a astrid) que tal así...(se acerca y comienza a besarle el cuello de manera sensual)

Astrid: (siente como lentamente los labios de hipo acariciaban su cuellos y una pequeña carga de placer comenzaba a invadirla) hipo...(dijo un poco excitada)

Hipo: (se detiene y luego se acerca a la oreja de astrid para lamerla tiernamente)

Astrid: (de pronto sus piernas se cruzaron mientras trataba de soportar un calor que la invadía completamente) no hagas eso...

Hipo: es muy tarde, lo estoy haciendo (la besa nuevamente en el cuellos)

Astrid: (sonrojada y excitada) ha...(suspiro excitada)

Nota del autor: esta parte del capítulo contiene escenas M clase A si desean atenerse de leerlo pueden hacerlo y no afectara en nada la historia

**Capítulo 9 parte 3: una noche juntos**

Lentamente hipo besaba el cuello de astrid mientras acariciaba la cintura de rubia con su mano y lentamente comenzaba a desnudar su hombro para besarlos tiernamente, provocando que la chica gimiera levemente. Segundos después la rubia detuvo a hipo para luego quitarse la camisa y seguir besándolo, al ver esto el chico pelirrojo comenzó a besarla nuevamente en el cuello mientras recorría parte del cuerpo de la chicas, hasta llegar a su espalda en donde de manera inmediata desabrocho su sujetador liberando los pechos de la chica que saltaron a las vista rápidamente.

En ese momento hipo abrazo a astrid por las espalda mientras besaba y luego sujetos sus pechos para apretar levemente sus pezones excitando a la chica quien se estremeció al sentir como las manos de su amado acariciaban sus pechos. De pronto astrid volteo la mirada e hipo la beso introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca, acariciando la de la chica a quien e ese momento se le enrojecieron las mejillas al sentir el masaje que había en su boca y de manera instintiva movió su lengua la cual acaricio la de hipo provocando que el chico pelirrojo se excitara.

Ambas lenguas bailaban en las boca del otro cual serpientes en apareo y ninguno de los dos cedía ni un milímetro. De pronto hipo apretó nuevamente uno de los pezones de astrid provocando que esta gimieras mientras le seguía besando y rápidamente los pezones de a rubia comenzaban a endurecerse, conforme la mano izquierda de hipo comenzaba a bajar de su pecho a sus cintura con dirección a su entrepierna. La mano del pelirrojo siguió su caminos más y más hasta llegar al pantalón de la rubia, el cual desabrocho provocando que este callera develando las pataletas de la chica.

Astrid: (excitada) hoy vas más rápido de lo usual

Hipo: (sonrojado) te molesta

Astrid: (sonrojada y avergonzada) no, me gusta cuando tomas lo que quieres sin preguntar (toca la entrepierna del pantalón del chico donde en ese momento sobresalía un bulto) pero no te quedes con toda la diversión

Hipo: (sonríe sonrojado y luego se quita la camisa)

Astrid: (en el momento en el que su amado desnuda su torso, se acerca a él y acaricia su pecho para luego besarlo tiernamente)

Hipo: (la abraza y oprime su pecho contra el de ella)

Astrid: te amo

Hipo: te amo más

Astrid: (sonríe con malicia) te amos 100% más de lo que tú me amas

Hipo: pues te amos 200% más que tu

Astrid: así pues te amo hasta las estrellas

Hipo: pues yo te amo hasta el fin del universo, de ida y de regreso

Astrid: (sonríe) gracias quería escuchar que lo dijeras jejeje

Hipo: (sonrojado levemente besa apasionadamente a la rubia, para luego apretar sus pechos con premura)

Astrid: hag...(gime levemente) espera hipo

Hipo: (la calla con un beso y luego acaricia el trasero de la chica mientras trataba de quitarle la pantaleta)

Astrid: (sonrojada besa el pecho de hipo, para luego desabrochar el pantalón de este dejándolo en ropa interior y luego divisar un bulto que parecía estar a punto de romper la ropa interior del pelirrojo desde dentro)

Hipo: (en ese momento coloco su mano dentro de la ropa interior de astrid y con uno de sus dedos acaricio su jardín especial con suavidad)

Astrid: un...(no pudo evitar gemir de ante la sensación tan placentera y mordió levemente uno de los dedos de su mano bastante excitada) hag...

Hipo: (de pronto se detuvo para luego agacharse y con sumo cuidado quitarle el resto de la ropa interior a la chica quien se sonrojo)

Astrid: (sonrojada) hipo...(O/-/O, en ese momento se agacha y hace lo mismo con la ropa interior del chico develando su mimbre el cual estaba herectado) valla (al ver el miembro del chico no puedo evitar sujetar mientras lo apretaba levemente)

Hipo: hag...(gime lentamente de placer al sentir las manos de astrid tocando su miembro)

Astrid: siempre te ha gustado que haga esto..(en ese momento introduce el miembro de hipo en su boca y mueve su cabeza de manera horizontal hacia la entrepierna del chico de atrás hacia adelante, introduciendo el miembro del chico en su boca mientras lo acariciaba con su lengua)

Hipo: hag...(siente como el placer invade más y más su cuerpo conforme acariciaba su miembro con su lengua, al punto que sentía que iba estallar)

Astrid: (al escuchar los gemidos de placer de hipo, de manera inmediata comenzó a mover su cabeza más rápido al igual que su lengua)

Hipo: (sentía inmenso placer)

Astrid: (movía su lengua y acariciaba el miembro de hipo que comenzaba a palpitar)

Hipo: hag...espera, astrid

Astrid: (se detiene antes de que hipo explotara)

Hipo: ha, ha, ha...(hedía de cansancio)

Astrid: (sonríe levemente mientras se limpiaba la boca con el brazo) tranquilo, aún no hemos terminado campeón

Hipo: (supiera levemente cansado)

Astrid: te daré un segundo para que descanses (sonríe y le besa la mejilla)

Hipo: gracias...(la besa)

Astrid: ahora déjame preparar un poco el ambiente (sonríe coqueta mente y luego busca una de sus bolsa de dónde saca una bolsa de dormir la cual extiendes segundos después en el suelo) listo ahora qué tal si ponemos un poco más románticas las cosas...(saca de la bolsa unas velas aromáticas, las cuales enciende de manera inmediata y apaga la luces, iluminando a media luz la habitación con las velas que coloco en un rincón)

Hipo: (o-o) pensaste en todo

Astrid: (lo abraza) que acaso esta situación no te parece romántico, tu y yo escapando de todos como fugitivos, como los fugitivos del siglo veinte boni y clay

Hipo: sabes que los mataron o no...?

Astrid: porque tienes que matar el romance así..

Hipo: (la besa y salva la situación) pero es romántico dos amantes muriendo por su amor como romeo y julieta

Astrid: (suspira tiernamente) eso es romántico (besa a hipo, para luego acariciar su pecho)

Hipo: (la toma de la mano para después recostarla sobre la bolsa de dormir, mientras la besaba y acariciaba uno de sus pechos lentamente)

Astrid: hag...(gime de placer al sentir la mano de hipo) así más...

Hipo: (aprieta uno de los pezones de astrid y con la otra mano acaricia la parte especial de la chica, de la cual empezaba a salir liquido lubricantes transparente) un...(besa astrid y luego sujeta su miembro para insertarlo en la entrepierna de la rubia) estas lista

Astrid: si...(sonrojada)

Hipo: (en ese momento como un fuerte movimiento de cadera introduce su miembro en la rubia)

Astrid: ha...(grita de placer a sentir como el miembro de hipo entra de golpe dentro de sus caderas volviéndola loca)

Hipo: tranquila (acaricia el pelo de la rubia después su mejilla, luego comienza a mover sus cadera de atrás hacia adelante introduciendo y sacando su miembro del interior de la chica)

Astrid: ha, ha...(gime cada vez mas de placer)

Hipo: te he dicho que eres hermosa...(observa astrid a los ojos mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas)

Astrid: (sonrojada y gimiendo) me lo dices todos los días

Hipo: es que lo eres (besa el cuello de astrid)

Astrid: ha...(coloca su mano detrás de hipo y lo abraza apasionadamente) y tú eres el hombre más maravilloso con el que podría estar (tenía la frente algo sudorosa)

Hipo: (aumenta la intensidad y la fuerza de los movimientos de cadera)

Conforme pasaron los minutos el sudor se hizo presente sobre la piel de ambos mientras la instanciada de los movimientos aumentaba cada vez más y más. Los gemido de placer aumentaron por parte de ambos y luego se sujetaron de las manos mientras se besaban apasionadamente. De pronto hipo movió cada vez más rápido sus caderas mientras jadeaba de placer, al parecer pronto llegaría a su límite por lo que aumento la fuerza de los movimientos de cadera provocando que astrid gritara de placer a cada minuto que hipo introducía su miembro dentro sus caderas.

Astrid: (aprieta la mano de hipo) si, si, ha...

Hipo: (movía sus caderas rápidamente) un poco más, solo un poco más...

El chico pelirrojo movía sus caderas sin detenerse para luego colocar su mano en el pecho de astrid y apretarlo levemente mientras lamia uno de los pezones de la rubia para después morderlo levemente. De pronto astrid gimió de placer y atrapo a hipo con sus piernas sujetándolo de la caderas para luego abrazarlo mientras este seguía jugando con sus pechos provocando que se calentar cada vez más. Lentamente el sudor recorrió el rostro de la rubia al igual que la frente del chico pelirrojo quien no cedía ni por un segundo ante la excitación.

De pronto ambos llegaron al orgasmo e hipo no pudo aguantar más por lo que con un fuerte movimiento de cadera introdujo su miembro asta del fondo del interior de la rubia y disparo una carga de líquido seminal en caliente. De pronto astrid grito en múltiples ocasiones al llegar al orgasmo mientras sentía como el líquido seminal quemaba sus entrañas provocándole mucho placer mientras ambos jadeaban de cansado agotados, para luego con un último beso y un abrazo tierno acariciarse románticamente intentando descansar un poco.

Astrid: (jadeaba de cansancio) estuviste fantástico

Hipo: (la besa tiernamente) si no hubiera estado tantos días a pan y agua, te juro que seguiríamos toda la noche

Astrid: (acaricia el rostro de hipo) podríamos intentarlos

Hipo: no computo, error...(finge un colapso)

Astrid: (-_-) un...(le da una leve bofetada en la mejilla) no hagas eso

Hipo: jejeje...es divertido

Astrid: un...(-_-)

Hipo: y ahora que aremos

Astrid: por ahora dormir (estira el brazo y de una bolsa saca una manta con la que cubre a ambos) mañana ya veremos que hacemos te parece (bosteza)

Hipo: está bien...(suspira cansado y luego bosteza)

Astrid: (se queda dormida)

Hipo: (sonríe levemente) que descanse (se queda dormido)

**Con este escena provocativa y de amor termina el capítulo p de genetics dragones reencarnados con la pregunta que ira a pasar...?**


	10. Chapter 10 besos engañosos

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Capítulo 10: besos engañosos**

Amanecía en groenlandia e hipo dormía plácidamente acurrucado junto astrid quien en ese momento estaba despierta y observa al chico pelirrojo con cariño mientras peinaba algunos de los mechones del cabello de su amado. Lentamente la mañana comenzó a avanzar sin ninguna complicación para la pareja; aunque en la base se seguía rastreando el paradero de hipo y se buscaba en todo lugar una pista del chico pelirrojo. Al medio día astrid abandono el lugar para luego dirigirse al bloque donde estaba su departamento y el chico pelirrojo decidió comenzar a trabajar con la herramienta que tenía.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el chico se conectara con la red por medio de algunos cables y usando su tableta como un servidor de datos, pudo concretarse con todas las cámara de seguridad que aparecieron en el holograma que salía de su tableta. Segundos después hipo hizo contacto con chip y lary quienes por medio de ductos de ventilación llegaron al lugar, para luego darle datos a hipo sobre la prisión donde tenían cautivo al dragón. Al atardecer ambos robots se fueron del lugar y heater fue a ver a hipo para ver cómo se encontraba.

Heater: (entra al lugar con mochila en mano) hipo...? (ve a hipo soldando un pequeño aparato)

Hipo: (deja de soldar) que sucede (ve a la chica de cabello oscuro) a hola heater, que haces aquí...?

Heater: (bajo su mochila y saca un termo) te traje algo de sopa (después saca una mesa plegable de la mochila para armarla e instalarla en el lugar, luego saca un plato para servir la sopa)

Hipo: gracias (se acerca a la mesa)

Heater: (le da una cuchara) come antes de que se enfrié

Hipo: (comienza a comer) esta deliciosos

Heater: gracias, tarde un poco en cocinarlo pero que bueno que te agrade...(sonríe)

Hipo: (sonríe) como esta mi padre..?

Heater: sigue buscándote

Hipo: (U-U) o..

Heater: como dormiste...? (ve la bolsa de dormir revuelta en el suelo)

Hipo: (se sonroja) dormí bien...

Heater: que bueno, pasaste la noche solo..?

Hipo: si, astrid se fue después de venir a verme

Heater: o...pensé que se había quedado toda la noche contigo

Hipo: no, no, ella solo estuvo aquí un rato y luego se fue (sigue comiendo)

Heater: (ve las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad en el holograma de la tableta de hipo) valla sí que estuviste ocupado...

Hipo: (termina de comer y se limpia con el brazo) sí, he estado trabajando

Heater: (ve lo que hipo armaba) que armas...?

Hipo: una bomba de pulso termo magnética...

Heater: para que la usaras...?

Hipo: para apagar todos los sistemas de la celda de contención donde está mi dragón

Heater: (O_O) o...y funcionara

Hipo: debe de...

Heater: (en ese momento se acerca a hipo y acaricia su mejilla)

Hipo: que haces...?

Heater: (en ese momento le roba un beso a hipo, para luego morderle levemente el labio excitando al chico pelirrojo)

Hipo: (sonrojado)

Heater: lo siento, sé que no debo hacerlo , pero no puedo evitarlo realmente me gustas y me gustaría que hubiera algo más entre nosotras; aunque eso significara ser tachada como 'la otra" (abraza a hipo y lo besa apasionadamente)

Hipo: heater espera (intenta apartarse de ella, pero no puede)

Heater: (toma la mano de hipo y la coloca en su pecho mientras se deja llevar por la locura del momento)

Hipo: (trata de resistir sus impulsos pero por alguna extraña razón no puede y comienza a acariciar la espalda de heater mientras disfrutaba del beso)

Heater: (besa apasionadamente a hipo y comienza a desvestirse)

Hipo: (las manos de hipo comienza a moverse solas y ayudan a desnudar el torso de la chica)

2 horas después ambos se encontraban recostados sobre la bolsa de dormir cubiertos por una mantas, sudorosos y exhaustos por lo que habían hecho, aun así ninguno se arrepentía de lo que había hecho o era lo que parecía porque cuando hipo entro en razón se mortificó al darse cuenta que había traicionado a astrid. Al ver la preocupación de hipo, heater le dijo que no diría nada ni lo echaría de cabeza con astrid siempre y cuando el tampoco dijera nada, ya que la chica comprendía que había traicionado también a la rubia, por lo que ambos se llevarían el secreto a la tumba.

Hipo: (O_O) que hicimos...(mortificado) estoy comprometido, no debí haber hecho esto astrid va a matarme y después me revivirá solo para volver a matarme (poniéndose los pantalones)

Heater: tranquilízate estas sobre exagerando las cosas no crees (vistiendo se) además mientras astrid no lo sepa, no nos pasara nada

Hipo: eso no es el punto heater, esto tiene que terminar aquí no podemos seguir haciendo esto está mal

Heater: porque está mal...?

Hipo: porque estoy comprometido

Heater: (en ese momento la chica suspiro un poco triste) tienes razón, esto es mi culpa en primer lugar, sabía que estabas comprometido con astrid y aun así seguí incitándote. Pero entiende me, que puedo hacer cuando la persona que amo se casara con otra? (comisa a llorar)

Hipo: (acaricia el rostro de heater) no llores..., me haces sentir peor, ahora siento que soy el malo de la historia

Heater: no eres el malo de la historia (suspira) si alguien es mala aquí esa soy yo

Hipo: nadie es malo, creo que solo hemos cometido errores (suspira) peor pienso que debí tener más auto control

Heater: (abraza a hipo y llora en su hombro) porque no puedes ser mío...?

Hipo: heater...(dice bastante desalentado) ya hablamos de esto, me casare con astrid

Heater: y que tiene ella que no tenga yo...?

Hipo: no es que no tengas algo que ella tenga, sus cuerpos son casi iguales (sonrojado) y tampoco no es que no me gustes, si no que amo a astrid

Astrid: eso quería escuchar

Heater y Hipo: (voltean la mirada para ver a astrid en la puerta)

Hipo: (o-o) astrid, que haces aquí...?

Astrid: vine a ver como estabas

Heater: cuanto tiempo llevas aquí...

Astrid: un par de minutos y puede escuchar algo de lo que hablaban

Heater: (Q-Q) astrid yo

Astrid: (QwQ) no digas nada, por alguna razón verte llorar me hace sentir mal e incluso creo que soy la mala de la historia (se acerca a heater y la abraza)

Hipo: astrid cuanto escuchaste...? (nervioso)

Astrid: escuche desde que te pregunto porque no podías ser de ella y la verdad no me gustó mucho tu argumento, busca otro. Me haces sentir culpable

Hipo: esa jamás fue mi intención (O-O)

Astrid: (acaricia el rostro de heater) ya no llores

Heater: (QwQ) lo siento, no puedo evitarlo

Astrid: (saca un pañuelo) sécate las lágrimas por favor

Heater: (se seca las lágrimas)

Astrid: eso, dime que dirían los chicos si te ven llorando

Heater: no lo se

Astrid: (abraza a heater y la reconforta, pero la hacía sentir más culpable por lo que había hecho con hipo)

Heater: astrid...(QwQ)

Hipo: (suspira y abraza a ambas)

Astrid: (sonríe levemente) me gustaría que los tres pudiéramos ser amigos heater, aunque yo me case con hipo no significa que pierdan esa amistas sabes y después de lo vivido en los últimos días me doy cuenta que también quiero ser tu amiga (sonríe levemente)

Hipo: astrid...(O_O)

Heder e Hipo se mortificaban por las cosas que decía astrid, ya que eso comentario los hacían sentir cada vez más culpable por a ver traicionado la confianza de la rubia a sus espaldas. Ambos chicos decidieron guardar silencio y no decir nada para evitar hacer sentir mal a la rubia; aunque eso significara estar unido el resto de sus vidas por ese horrible secreto. Después de que terminar la hablar regresa a su trabajo y continua soldando algunas piezas de la bomba, mientras les contaba a las chicas un posible plan para liberar a su dragón.

Al parecer hipo había planeado un ataque durante la noche justo en un par de días cuando todos estuvieran dormido, entrarían a la celdas de contención y usando la bomba apagarían todos los sistemas de las celda para luego escapar por el pasaje secreto cerca de la armería. Después por medio de los ductos se dirigirían a una salida que conectaba con el exterior y donde se encontraba un respaldo de las armaduras, que había hecho en caso de emergencias, de las cuales por cierto nadie savia de su existencias o era lo que el chico pelirrojo pensaba.

Minutos después ambas chicas se fueron del lugar dejando al chico solo y este al no tener nada que hacer decidió revisar algunos archivos que tenía en su tableta los cuales eran un respaldo de los archivo de la Dra. Olga higins, la antigua dueña de chip. Conforme paso la noche hipo comenzó a intrigarse más por la información y comenzó a hacer su propio registro sobre dragones, además quería saber que había sucedido con ellos o que había ocasionado que estos se extinguieran. Al observar mapas antiguos en los archivos y actuales de su propia base de datos pudo notar ciertas similitudes, por lo que determino que mucho de los lugares en lo que la doctora investigaba aunque estaban muy lejos también estaba parcialmente cerca.

Hipo: (empieza a hacer algunos cálculos) veamos si yo estoy aquí...el lugar al que no pudo ir se encuentra al otro lado del país, justo al borde del mar petrificado (lo piensa un segundo) quizás en ese lugar están las respuesta que ella no logro conseguir (reproduce el último vídeo)

Video: (en el vídeo aparece un mujer como de 26 años) esta es mi última grabación, la guerra ha llegado a su límite y mi investigación peligra, debo detenerme o mi vida junto con la de mi hija peligran. En este momento me encuentro en Rusia, el último punto más alejado de la civilización y la guerra, planeo quedarme aquí hasta que mi hija pueda valerse por sí misma mucho me temo que la investigación tendrá que ser clausurada, a quien vea este vídeo dejare mi robo asistente al cuidado de mi hija, espero que ella se capaz de cuidarlo tanto como yo le hice. Por favor a quien encuentre esta grabación te pido como mi última voluntad que busques lo que yo no pude encontrar, quizás en el futuro alguien tenga más suerte que yo

Bocón: y la tuviste bisabuela...

Hipo: (voltea la mirada y ve a bacón) bocón que haces aquí...!

Bocón: pensaste que no te encontraría...?

Hipo: (O_O) no, pero como lo hiciste

Bocón: decidí investigar un poco más en tu departamento y revise tu computadora, donde por cierto un mapa de algunos de tus pasajes secretos, luego solo fue cuestión de investiga con prueba y error para encontrarte

Hipo: buscaste mucho...?

Bocón: este es el lugar número 38 donde investigo, así que tú dímelo...?

Hipo: un (O_O)y a que te referiste cuando dijiste bisabuelas...?

Bocón: bueno creo que es tiempo de confesarte la verdad hipo, la mujer que viste en esa imagen era mi bisabuela quien era la dueña original del robot que te di

Hipo: tu sabias de esto...?

Bocón: no del todo, veras la verdad yo jamás pude decodificar los archivos que habían dentro de él y por eso te lo regale, sabía que si alguien podría abrir eso esos archivos serias tu

Hipo: entonces, me diste e robot sabiendo que me interesarían los archivos y trataría de decodificarlo

Bocón: así es...(U-U) de hecho cuando te capturaron revise tu computadora y saque una copia de todos ellos, los he estado revisado desde hace unos días

Hipo: sabes lo de los dragones...?

Bocón: ahora lo es todo y comprendo tu fascinación hacia esa criatura

Hipo: vas a decirle a mi padre donde estoy...?

Bocón: no

Hipo: (O_O) que...!

Bocón: que no le diré nada, aun claro está, primero quiero saber qué es lo que estas planeando...?

Hipo: no es obvio (-_-) planeo rescatar a mi amigo

Bocón: y luego que, acaso te enfrentaras a tu padre...?

Hipo: no...(U_U) no planeo irme después

Bocón: huir de tus problemas no arreglara nada, sabes...?

Hipo: no voy a huir, planeo regresar solo que necesito hacer algo antes

Bocón: ese algo tiene que ver con el mapa que sobre sale en la pantalla holográfica

Hipo: así es, hay algo que necesito investigar

Bocón: planeas buscar ese lugar no es así, el lugar donde los dragones habitaron con los humanos

Hipo: si, necesito saber qué fue lo que sucedió y si realmente era posible la armonía entre ambas especies

Bocón: un...(lo piensa por un momento) pues si vas a hacer eso, necesitaras más que una simple bomba (saca una enorme pieza metálica de su bolsillo y se la arroja al chico) la celdas de contención, tienen una alarma por si se apagan, no durarían ni 15 segundo después de que esta se apaga así que creo que necesitaras esa llave, si abres solamente la celda no sucederá nada y tendrán el factor sorpresa a su favor

Hipo: porque haces esto...?

Bocón: solo te diré que tu padre y yo no somos iguales, a mí me parece maravilloso lo que hiciste le diste nueva vida a un especie extinta e incluso te hiciste amigo de él, eso necesita mucho valor o estar loco, pero ambas cosas las respeto

Hipo: bocón gracias

Bocón: no me agradezcas, aun no has salido de aquí...cuídate chico, recuerda que pase lo que pase para mí siempre serás un guerrero

Hipo: y tú siempre serás mi maestro

Bocón: (se va del lugar con una sonrisa)

En ese momento hipo comenzó a modificar su plan con el uso de la llave y después de meditarlos mucho tiempo determino una forma fácil de llegar a su compañero, pero necesitaría ayuda de las chicas para poder lograrlo. Así que decidió esperar a que alguna de ellas fuera a visitarlo más tarde para comentarle el nuevo plan, el cual estaba 100% seguro de que funcionaria. Esta vez no había margen de error pero necesitarían actuar rápido o de lo contrario la seguridad se vería aumentada, aun así se necesitarían muchas cosas antes de poder ejecutar el plan.

**Capítulo 10 parte 2: operación rescate**

Después de un par de días Heater y Astrid habían conseguido todo lo necesario para ejecutar el plan de hipo, el cual fue ejecutado de manera inmediata esa misma noche. El plan era simple en realidad, ambas chicas se harían pasar por guardias e ingresarían a la celda del dragón e hipo lo liberaría. Esa noche ambas chicas llegaron al lugar vestidas con armaduras y empujando un enorme carrito con pescado, para luego decirle a los guardias que el jefe había ordenado alimentar a la criatura, para que esta no muriera de inanición por lo que pidieron que no lo sedaran hasta después de que este comiera.

Luego ambas entraron al lugar y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas para abrir un compartimiento en el carrito de donde salió hipo con su armadura, para luego quitar todo el pescado en el carro develando la armadura del dragón. Segundos después el chico se acercó al dragón que colgaba de cabeza en una especie de camisa de fuerza de biometal y con la llave que bocón le dio abrió lo seguros de está dejando caer a la criatura que despertó de manera inmediata, para luego arrojarse sobre el chico pelirrojo y lamiendo su armadura.

Hipo: también te extrañe amigo

Dragón: (huele el pescado y deja a hipo para empezar comer)

Astrid: pobre debió estar muchos días sin comer

Heater: (O_O) ese ese el dragón...?

Dragón: (ve a heater y se le arroja encima)

Astrid: no es lindo, creo que le agradas

Heater: (x-x) un...

Hipo: (acaricia la cabeza del dragón) tranquilo amigo, mejor termina de comer nos iremos pronto

Dragón: (baja de heater sigue comiendo)

Astrid: que aras ahora...?

Hipo: (intenta levantar la armadura del dragón) ponerle esto...(coloca una parte de la armadura sobre el lomo del dragón y otra en el torso para luego unirla con unos broches que la aseguraron asta ajustarla) listo (le coloca el medio casco sobe la cabeza y luego revisa la comunicación entre su casco con el del dragón) me escuchas

Dragón: (asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: (saca un desarmados mecánico e instala las turbinas para luego soldarla con un líquido especial tipo soldadura en frió) termine (se sienta en la espalda del dragón y asegura su piernas a los arneses) conectando al sistema (en su caso aparecen todo los datos del sistema de ambas armadura, mientras comenzaba a encender la calefacción en la armadura de su compañero)

Dragón: (:3)

Hipo: (suspira) es hora de irnos

Astrid: adonde iras

Hipo: (suspira) siento no habértelo dicho antes astrid, pero me iré un tiempo fuera de la base

Astrid: porque...? (O_O)

Hipo: el me necesita y yo lo necesito a él, juntos somos uno...(acaricia la cabeza del dragón) pero mientras sigamos aquí ninguno de los dos podrá estar juntos, aun así te extiendo la invitación. Ven conmigo (le extiende la mano)

Astrid: (temerosa desvía la mirada) no puedo, mi familia está aquí y no puedo abandonarlos aunque lo deseara, lo lamento pero tendrás que irte solo (se quita el casco)

Hipo: (U_U) un...es una lástima (se quita el casco)

Astrid: si, sirve de algo esperare tu regreso (se acerca al chico y lo besa)

Hipo: (sonríe levemente) contare los días hasta nuestros próximo encuentro

Astrid: (voltea la mirada) y tu heater, acaso no planeas despedirte...?

Heater: (desvía la mirada levemente) sí..

Astrid: (se aleja un poco) si quieren, volteare un rato la mirada

Heater: (se acerca a hipo) cuídate

Hipo: lo are...y tú también cuídate

Heater: gracias...(no lo puede aguantar más y le da un beso a hipo, para luego sonrojarse levemente) adiós

Hipo: adiós...(O/-/O)

Astrid: espera un momento, te falta algo

Hipo: que cosa

Astrid: (del carrito donde estaba el pescado saca una mochila, especial hecha de biometal) bocón te la manda y me tome la libertar de meter algunas cosas que quizás te servirán (abre la mochila y de esta sale chip)

Chipo: hola

Hipo: chip...(sonríe) que haces aquí...?

Chip: acaso pensó que podría abandonarme, pues estaba equivocado como su unidad de asistencia personal iré a donde usted valla

Hipo: (sonríe) bien, seguramente tu presencia me será de mucha ayuda (toma la mochila y ve dentro de estas muchas herramientas además de algo de comida)

Astrid: a y toma (le entrega la daga que él le había prestado hacia unos días) con todo el alboroto de los últimos días olvide devolvértela

Hipo: (toma la daga) gracias astrid, nos veremos pronto. Recuerdan aun esta parte del plan

Astrid: si

Hipo: bien, entonces amigo es momento de que nos vallamos de este lugar (apuntando a la puerta)

Dragón: (comprende el mensaje y lanza un disparo de plasma al panel de control de la puerta provocando que este se abriera para luego salir corriendo del lugar)

Guardia 1: que sucede (ve abrirse la puerta para luego ser derribado por el dragón en su carrera)

Guardia 2: que...! (es derribado por un golpe de cola del dragón)

Astrid: (sale del lugar) activen las alarmas, el prisionero escapo reposo el prisionero escapo

Guardia 1: (se levanta y oprime un interruptor en la pared poniendo a toda la base en alerta roja)

En ese momento todos en la base se sorprendieron al escuchar la alerta roja y los guerrero comenzaron a colocarse en sus opciones, mientras que el joven guerrero junto con su compañero alado comenzaban a volar en círculos sobre el bloque B. Justamente en ese momento Brutilda, Brutacion, Eret, Pata pez y Patán llegan al bloque por el ascensor, para luego salir de este algo confundidos al no entender lo que sucedía. Al pare habían ido a comer junto y apenas regresaban para su guardia por lo que se sentía un poco fuera de lugar de la situación.

Eret: que sucede...?

Brutacio: no lo sé, pero sé que es algo grande lo presiento en la rodilla de brutilda

Brutilda: así es yo también lo presiento (muestra su rodilla)

Patán: (-_-) debe ser un simple simulacro, los guerrero como yo sabemos de estas cosas

Pata pez: no creo que sea un simulacro...

Eret: porque...?

Pata pez: por eso (señala al dragón que los sobrevuela rápidamente)

Patán: (O-O) esa no era la criatura de hipo...?

Eret: es peor, vieron lo que estaba montado en su espalda

Brutacio: (viendo al suelo) no, pero ya viste alguien dejo tirada una moneda (intenta recogerla)

Brutilda: (teclea a su hermano) es mía...

Pata pez: que estaba montado en su espalda eret..?

Eret: creo que era hipo...(O_O)

Patán: eso es imposible

Pata pez: no lo es, ya que es su creador obviamente la criatura obedecerá sus órdenes sin titubear

Imaginación de pata pez:

Hipo: (con una bata y en un laboratorio estilo película de frankensteint gritando) está vivo, está vivo...

Fin de la imaginación:

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la base al jefe se le informaba acerca del escape de la criatura y como está junto con su hijo estabas sobrevolando en círculos el bloque B. Al escuchar esto el jefe no pudo evitar enfurecerse, no tardo mucho tiempo para que ordenara que los derribaran y que se recapturara a ambos de manera inmediata, pero sin saberlo eso era lo que su hijo exactamente quería que hiciera. De pronto las calles del bloque comenzaron a llenarse de guerrero armados con armas sónicas las cuales fueron deshabilitadas por hipo de forma remota desde su armadura.

Hipo: si creyeron que les permitiría usas mis armas en nuestra contra, están equivocados

Dragón: (dispara una bola de plasma separando un poco a la multitud, pero sin hacerles daño)

Estoico: (viendo al dragón y a su hijo) preparen las redes y las ballestas los capturaremos cuando se acerquen para atacar

Bocón: esa es una buena idea, lástima que no se acerquen a atacar

Estoico: pero lo harán lo presiento

Hipo: es hora amigo, demos un buen espectáculo

Dragón: (en ese momento desciende en picada)

Estoico: ahora ataquen

En ese momento todos los guerreros disparan una ráfaga de redes con las ballestas y el dragón esquiva cada una de ella con movimientos de alas sig. sagueando en el aire de izquierda a derecha, pare terminar con un disparo de plasma que derribo a varios de los guerreros. De pronto a la cacería se unirían los novatos pero el esfuerzo extra fue en vano, necesitarían de más ayuda si querían detener al dúo, por lo que el jefe ordeno que los guardias fuera de la base regresaran para ayudar a capturarlos, justo como hipo había planeado.

Hipo: (capta en su sensor, que una de las puerta se abría) listo amigo, vámonos de aquí

Dragón: (en ese momento vuela a la puerta del sur)

Estoico: (O_O) que están haciendo...!

Bocón: no lose...?

Estoico: (relaciona) cual fue la puerta que se está abriendo para que regresaran los guerrero

Bocón: fue la del sur

Estoico: conque eso era, intentan escapar, rápido cierren las puertas

Bocón: imposible estoico, los mecanismos de esas puerta son muy viejos no puede cerrarse mientras siga abriéndose, si lo hacemos los engranes no soportaran y seguro se romperán

Estoico: (se va corriendo) tenemos que detenerlos

Bocón: estoico espera...!

Dragón: (vuela hasta la enorme puerta que seguía abriéndose)

Hipo: eso es, solo un poco más amigo

Estoico: (con ballesta en mano lanza una red con cuerda y sujeta la cola del dragón antes de que puedan salir)

Dragón: (O_O, cae a tierra)

Hipo: que sucede...! (voltea la mirada para ver a su padre)

Estoico: no se irán (sujetando la cuerda con fuerza)

Hipo: papa, suéltalo

Estoico: nunca

Hipo: (suspira) perdóname por esto (toma de su mochila una granada de luz) cierra los ojos amigo

Dragón: (obedece a hipo)

Hipo: (le quita el seguro a la granada, mientras cerraba los ojos y esta emite una luz cegadora)

Estoico: (es segado por la explosión y el dragón le da un coletazo derribándolo)

Hipo: lo siento papa, pero esta vez are las cosas a mi modo y lo siento pero tenemos que irnos

Dragón: (levanta el vuelo)

En ese momento el dragón voló a toda velocidad para después salir de la base como un rayo oscuro que cortó las nubes del cielo hasta desaparecer en el horizonte. Estoico solo puedo levantarse mientras recuperaba la visión y veía las puertas cerrarse. Segundos después llego bocón diciendo - la puerta se cierra como lo ordenaste, decenas algo mas- provocando que estoico suspirando diciendo -no, amigo- y luego se alejó un poco desalentado del lugar, pensando que había perdido a su hijo como bocón lo había advertido una vez que sucedería.

Por otro lado astrid y heater caminaron por el bloque c para luego ir a un restaurante donde ambas comieron para charlas un par de minutos sobre lo que harían los siguientes días, sin la presencia de hipo era más que seguro que no tendrían conflictos por lo que en poco tiempo la amistad florecería. Lejos de ahí a un par de kilometro hipo ye dragón volaban alejándose lo más posible de la basa para luego aterrizar cerca de una cueva donde decidieron descansar, no sin antes hacer un mapeo sónico para darse cuenta que estaban solo y después con un poco de leña perdieron algo de fuego.

Hipo: (se quita el casco, abre su mochila y de esta sale chip)

Chip: mis sensores indican que estamos a cuatro kilómetros de la base, está seguro que desea descansar aquí...?

Hipo: si aunque estemos tan cerca de casa, es imposible llegar a este lugar sin el equipo necesario (en la cueva de una montaña) ahora planear la ruta de viaje será lo más importante (abre el compartimiento en su hombro y trasmite la imagen holográfica de un mapa)

Chip: que bueno que lo menciona (trasmite un nuevo mapa y lo fusiona con el de hipo) ya que el señor bocón me dijo que le entregara esto

Hipo: que es...?

Chip: un mapa sobre todos los laboratorios genéticos y base militares que existieron alguna vez, el señor bocón me dijo que lo encontró en la base de datos cuando entro en su laboratorio la primera vez, pero jamás lo investigo pensó que quizá a usted le gustaría dar un vistazo

Hipo: (sonríe) que tan grande es ese mapa

Chip: solo cubre lo que antiguamente era Europa y América

Hipo: (ve al dragón) amigo, vamos a iniciar una aventura no creo que regresemos a casa pronto

Dragón: (O_O) un...(se acerca a hipo)

Hipo: (acaricia la cara del dragón) ayúdame amigo, quiero descubrir que le paso a tu original

Dragón: (lame la mano de hipo)

Hipo: (sonríe y ve el mapa) chip, con los análisis de vuelo del dragón y las distancia entre las bases cuanto tiempo tardaríamos en llegar al punto que marque previamente...? (el lugar donde quiere investigar)

Chip: calculo que tardaríamos tres semanas en llegar, si no hay inconvenientes

Hipo: descansaremos por ahora y revisaremos alguna bases durante los siguientes días, quizás encontramos algo que nos sirva, necesitaremos algún modo de atravesar el hielo si el lugar que buscamos está bajo el agua

Chip: va necesitarme mas, me gustaría ahorra algo de energía

Hipo: está bien ponte en hibernación, estudiare un poco de historia un rato (saca de su mochila su tableta y luego comienza a revisar los datos)

Dragón: (se acuesta en un rincón)

Hipo: (se recuesta sobre el dragón como almohada)

Dragón: (no le molesta la presencia de hipo y lo cubre con su ala cual sabana)

Hipo: gracias, mañana iremos a pescar a primera hora y después de desayunar nos iremos

Dragón: (dormido)

Hipo: (estudio un poco sobre geografía antigua y se hizo una idea de cómo eran los terrenos a donde se dirigía para luego quedarse dormido)

Lejos de ahí al otro lado de europa un grupo de palabras había devastado un base y se dirigían a un nuevo destino dejando un rastro de muerte a su paso, mientras la reina tomaba cada vez mas forma humana , ahora tenía un torso un busto además de su cabeza que estaba unida a su torso por un cuello de enredaderas. Al parecer consumir seres humanos hacia a la reina cada vez más humana y peor aún cada vez más inteligente por lo que ahora planeaba estrategias para capturar a su presa. De pronto la reina se detuvo para gritar de dolor mientras que de su parte posterior paria una nueva planta con apariencia humana pero cubierta de enredaderas, al contacto con el aire la planta se hizo más grande para luego cubrirse de espinas como un cactus, esta planta a diferencia de la reina tenía la apariencia de un hombre.

En ese momento la reina jadeo cansada para repetir el proceso un par de docenas más y luego amamantó con sus pechos a las plantas con su jugo de vida que provocó que se hicieran cada vez más grandes, como si fueran esteroides. Segundos después las plantas se unieron a la fuerzas de las demás y todas prosiguieron con el avance detrás de la reina quien cada vez se veía más grande. Al parecer buscar más alimento era de vital importancia para las plantas ya que así podría culminar su evolución y aunque con su nuevo cerebro la reina comprendía que al hacer esto extinguiría la humanidad, no le importaba porque su especie sobreviviría.

ya que la verdadera razón por la que ella hacia eso era porque al consumir a la humanidad ellos se volverían la nueva humanidad, comprendían que el tiempo de los humanos había acabado así mucho y le parecía que los débiles esfuerzo que hacían para sobrevivir tenían que ser detenido a como diera lugar. La tierra seria de las plante y ella quería que fuera así, sus deseos no solo eran de poder sino también de lujuria ya que ella era la única planta que se reproducía de una manera parecida a la humana, lo cual le encantaba ya que era la única hembra de la especie y la futura madre creador de la nueva humanidad, solo faltaría un poco de tiempo para que lograr sus objetivos.

**Con esta escena termina el capítulo 10 de genetics dragones reencarnados con la pregunta que ira a pasar...?**


	11. Chapter 11 dalla

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia.**

**Nota 2: por motivos de trabajo dejare de publicar dos capítulos por semana y solo publicare uno largo de ahora en adelante.**

**Capítulo 11 parte 1: dalla**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que hipo había dejado la base y durante ese tiempo se había pasado investigando en bases además de lugares que alguna vez albergaron vida durante el pasado. Durante este tiempo hipo se había tornado un poco diferentes, de algún modo al no seguir las reglas se sentía libre y con más confianza que antes, ahora el hacia sus propias reglas junto con el dragón. Ninguna criatura se les acercaba o se les oponía cuando caminaban o sobrevolaban por la tundra helada y en ocasiones se petrificaban del miedo al ver la figura oscura de la criatura.

Aunque en algunas ocasiones el chico pelirrojo sentía un poco de nostalgia su hambre por la investigación hacia que la olvidara cuan desarrollaba algún aditamento, con la basura tecnológica que encontraba durante su viaje y que le servirían de gran utilidad conforme se acercaba cada vez más a su destino. En ese hipo se encontraba en el interior de las ruinas de un viejo edificio, cocinando un pedazo de filete de jabalí mientras otros pedazos se calentaban junto al fuego cocinándose con sus propias grasas despertando el apetito del dragón quien en ese momento babeaba al sentir el aroma de la carne.

Hipo: (revisando los mapas) esta es la octava bases abandonada que encontramos

Chip: así es, la borraré de la lista si lo desea

Hipo: (-_-) has lo, no había nada de utilidad en ese lugar, todo el equipo fue dañando por las inclemencias del tiempo

Chip: (borrando base de la lista)

Hipo: dame la ubicación de la siguiente

Chip: me gustaría dejar en claro que esta será la última base en la que este, antes de llegar a su destino

Hipo: bien..., ¿qué clase de base era...?

Chip: era una basa de la marina a principios del año 3000, sirvió como refugio y bunquer durante la guerra según los pocos archivos históricos que he recolectado de las bases en las que estuvimos

Hipo: (O_O) un...espero que haya equipo de reparación ahí, necesito darle un poco mantenimiento a las armaduras (su armadura estaba un poco rasguñada y sucia al igual que la del dragón) llevamos mucho tiempo fuera, más tiempo que cualquier guerrero y aunque recarguemos diariamente el equipo, sin el mantenimiento necesario estaremos perdidos

Chip: soy consciente señor y al igual que ustedes también necesito algo de mantenimiento (su pintura estaba rallada)

Hipo: (suspira) creo que no fue tan buena idea salir de casa, pero no me arrepiento de nada (con una lanza hecha con una varilla de metal quita uno de los pedazos de carne del fuego para luego lanzárselo al dragón)

Dragón: (come la carne)

Hipo: (toma un tenedor y un cuchillo para luego comer uno de los pedazos de carne) que carne tan jugosa...

Chip: si no le molesta iré a recargarme

Hipo: haz lo, tú también necesita recuperar fuerzas

Chip: (vuela a la armadura de chimuelo y se conecta en un compartimento donde queda clavado para recargarse mientras el dragón comía)

Hipo: fue una suerte encontrar este lugar no amigo... (sonríe) y también a ese deliciosos jabalí con el que nos topamos (comiendo)

Dragón: (asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: (termina de comer y luego camina a la armadura del dragón donde estaba atada un bolsa de dormir) será mejor que descansemos, mañana tendremos que recorrer 8 millas más y la tormenta aún no ha acabado (ve por una ventana una tormenta de nieve y granizo tamaño bolas de beis ball)

Dragón: un...

Hipo: (coloca la bolsa de dormir en el suelo, para luego recostarse sobre ella) hasta mañana y si tienes más hambre, hay más carne cerca del fuego (se queda dormido)

La noche paso tranquila para el joven pelirrojo quien descanso un poco mientras su dragón cenaba, para luego recostarse junto a él. Durante la noche la tormenta amainó un poco y solo las corrientes de viento se hicieron presente junto con unos pequeños cambios de temperatura. A las dos de la mañana cuando aún la tundra era devorada por la oscuridad, una persona cubierta por abrigos corría a toda velocidad huyendo de una maléfica criatura que le pisaba los talones. Se trataba de una planta humanoide que con un grito desgarrador asustaba a su víctima masa y más sumiéndola en la desesperación.

Grito que fue escuchado por hipo y el dragón quienes de manera inmediata despertaron para luego salir disparados de lugar, en busca del ruido inquietante para ver a lo lejos como una planta atacaba a una persona. Mientras tanto la persona cansada de correr tropezó y no pudo avanzar más, provocando que la plantara le lanzara sus enredaderas sujetándola para luego tratar de clavarle sus espinas en su cuerpo, cuando de pronto un bola de fuego derribo a la planta quemándola de manera inmediata y provocando que esta gritara horrorizada de dolor para luego convertirse en cenizas, soltando a la persona.

De pronto el dragón aterrizó asustando más a la persona quien al ver la silueta negra de la criatura alada se desmallo. Al ver esto hipo lo recogió entre sus brazo para luego subir al dragón y regresar a las ruinas del edificio abandonado, para luego quitarle los abrigos para sorprenderse al darse cuenta que era una mujer en armadura, la cual por cierto muy dañada. De manera casi inmediata el chico pelirrojo le quito la armadura a la chica, quien tenía el cabello blanco, dejándola semidesnuda ya que ella estaba en ropa interior y luego trato una de sus heridas, al parecer la planta había dañado su ojo izquierdo con una de sus espinas.

Hipo: chip, reactívate

Chip: (se reactiva) que sucede señor

Hipo: necesito instrucciones de primero auxilios y que análisis sus signos vitales de esta chica

Chip: (escanea a la chica) sus signos vitales están bien, pero su ojo izquierdo tiene que ser extirpado o se infectara y la matara

Hipo: chip no tengo conocimientos médicos para hacerlo

Chip: pero yo si

Hipo: a que te refieres

Chip: tengo en mi memoria vastos conocimientos de medicina además primeros auxilios, solo necesito que me deje tomar el control de su armadura y yo haré todo el trabajo, con las herramientas que tenemos a nuestra disposición

Hipo: aun así, no tenemos anestesia. Ella podría despertar a mitad de la operación

Chip: tenemos, recuerde que hemos reunido medicina de botiquín que hemos encontrado en las bases

Hipo: bien... (abre el compartimiento de su brazo y se conecta con chip) listo tienes control total

Chip: (mueve los brazos de hipo para probar el sistema, luego busca en la mochila busca una pistola tipo jeringa y carga un cartucho con anestésico)

Segundo después chip anestésico a la chica y comenzó la operación mientras segaba el casco de hipo para que no viera el procedimiento mientras con sumo cuidado retiraba el ojo para luego cortar les nervios lentamente. Al terminar con un pequeño láser suturó la herida para luego serrar la cuenca del ojo con una especie de ungüento que al contacto con la piel se convirtió en una piel artificial, para terminar vendo medio rostro de la chica mientras colocaba el ojo dentro de un frasco el cual escondió para que la chica no lo viera si llegaba a despertar.

Cuando le regreso la vista al caso de hipo, el chico pelirrojo tomo el control de la armadura para luego comenzar a arreglar la armadura de la chica, la cual por cierto tenía el símbolo de una cruz roja en el hombro. Símbolo que solo usaban los médicos de campo que acompañaban a las unidades de guerreros que hacían exploración de grandes zonas por varios días, lo cual intrigó un poco al chico. De pronto al observar la armadura noto que era un poco delgada y que quizás eso había ocasionado que se dañara tan rápido, por lo que usando algo de soldadura en frió reparo grieta además de rearmar alguna piezas.

Dos días tuvieron que quedarse hipo y su dragón en ese lugar al no poder dejar sola a la chica, por lo que tuvieron que acomodarse un tiempo mientras esperaban que ella despertar, lo cual sucedió a mitad de la noche durante el segundo día. Al despertar la chica estaba algo confundida y luego toco su rostro intentado abrir su ojo izquierdo, pero fue en vano luego levanto la mitad de su torso quedando sentada para descubrir que estaba en una bolsa de dormir y que estaba en un lugar desconocido, cuando de pronto se congelo al ver al dragón acostado a un par de metros de ella.

Chica: (retrocedió con miedo, gateando e intentando alejarse del lugar)

Hipo: (estaba despierto haciendo guardia y nota que la chica estaba despierta) veo que al fin despiertas...

Chica: (siente un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda y traga saliva)

Hipo: tranquila no te aremos daño, pero pienso que necesitas descansar un poco más, después de la operación debes estar cansada

Chica: operación, ¿pero qué fue lo que sucedió...? (O_X)

Hipo: yo y mi amigo (señala al dragón) te rescatamos de un... (se pone a pensar no sabía extrañamente que cosa había quemado el dragón), una cosa extraña, no sé qué era

Chica: tampoco yo.., pero a que te referías cuando dijiste lo de operación...?

Hipo: tratare de decírtelo con tacto, pero como habrás notado tu ojo izquierdo esta vendado

Chica: si lo note (U-x)

Hipo: pues veras, aunque te rescatamos llegamos un poco tarde esa cosa había destrozado tu ojo izquierdo por lo que tuvimos que extirparlo o se hubiera infectado

Chica: (suspira) lo comprendo, soy médico y estoy lista para este tipo de situaciones, tú fuiste el que me curo

Chip: (flotando) no ese fui yo...

Hipo: te presentó a chip, es mi robot asistente y quien hizo toda la operación, por cierto cuál es tu nombre

Chica: (O_O) o..., ¿mi nombre es dalla y cuál es el tuyo...?

Hipo: hipo

Dalla: mucho gusto en conocerte hipo soy una médico de un grupo de exploración de la base cristal, ¿acaso tu eres un guerrero...?

Hipo: no, soy un ingeniero de la base Berck, pero se cómo defenderme

Dalla: berck, ¿que esa base no está al otro lado de groenlandia...? (O_O)

Hipo: si, está bastante lejos en realidad

Chip: 1200 millas para ser exacto

Hipo: si (-_-)

Dalla: ¿cómo le hicieron para llegar aquí...?, debieron tardar meses

Hipo: fueron solo unos días, el viaje por aire es más veloz que el viaje a pie; aunque hicimos muchas paradas

Dalla: ¿por aire...?

Chip: si es fácil viajar, cuando tiene a una lagartija alada subdesarrollada escupe fuego a tu disposición

Dalla: (O_O) hablan de esa cosa... (señala al dragón)

Hipo: si pero no le tengas miedo, es más tranquilo de lo que parece

Chip: si, solo hay que preocuparse del cuándo tiene hambre

Dalla: por alguna razón eso no me reconforta,

Hipo: (-_-) eso no ayuda chip, no le hagas caso el suele bromear mucho

Dalla: (o-o) okey

Hipo: y regresando al tema inicial si no mal recuerdo, la base cristal está al borde de Islandia, ¿qué haces aquí...?

Dalla: (jaqueca) la verdad estuve corriendo por 5 días sin descansar, lo último que recuerdo es una docena de esas cosas (plantas) atacando la base y luego a mi padre diciéndome que hullera

Hipo: esas cosas los atacaron

Dalla: sí. son como arbustos espinosos pero tiene forma más humana y creo que es idea mí pero piensan..., esa cosa me estuvo siguiendo sin detenerse, por eso no pude detenerme

Hipo: entonces el exceso de fricción aunado con el frió provocó que tu armadura se abretara

Dalla: si, el frió era tan intenso que tuve que tomar unos abrigos de unas ruinas que encontré (parecía alterada)

Hipo: pues descuida, todo acabo nada malo va a pasa, ahora descansa mañana hablaremos si te parece

Dalla: está bien (regresa a la bolsa de dormir) si dices que esa cosa no es peligros te creeré (se queda dormido)

Hipo: (intrigado al pensar sobre la planta)

Chip: que sucede amo

Hipo: estoy pensando en lo que ella dijo, según tengo entendió los arbustos de espinas atacan solas y solo a presas solitarias, jamás se expondrían a un ataque en grupo o si...

Chip: eso es imposible, con los datos que tenemos a menos que se trate una nueva especie

Hipo: (O_O) pero no han habido nuevas especies en 70 años (ve al dragón) o en dos meses

Chip: necesitaríamos estudiar a una de esas criaturas para verificarlo

Después de terminar la conversación hipo se acostó a dormir y chip se quedó vigilando un rato, conforme paso la noche la se hizo presente algunas corrientes de aire frió junto con una pequeña nevada. Pero todo fue tranquilidad por así decirlo, no hubieron ataques de seres extraños o alguna otra chica en peligro, por lo que el chico pelirrojo pudo dormir tranquilamente al igual que la chica de cabello blanco. A la mañana siguiente hipo preparado un desayuno algo ligero para luego hablar con la chica e indagar un poco más acerca de la criatura.

**Capítulo 11 parte 2: Aun aliada**

Después de desayunas la chica comenzó a contar a hipo un relato de cómo había escapado de su base, mientras que unas criaturas parecidas a plantas invadían el lugar entrando por ductos de ventilación para luego atrapar a las personas con sus enredadera que usaban cual tentáculos. La chica comenzó a llorar conforme el relato se hacía más intenso y le contaba como sus compañeras eran atrapadas para luego ser asesinadas frente a sus ojos por esas criaturas que usaron sus espinas para acabar con la vida de sus amigas consumiéndolas.

Al escuchar esto hipo trago saliva mientras hacía anotaciones de lo que decía la chica y dibujaba unos bocetos. Segundos después dalla siguió con el relato diciendo que ninguna armas las habida detenido y que nadie les había podido hacer frente, por lo que escapar fue la única razón por la que seguía viva. Al terminar el relato hipo le pregunto a la chica si creía que podrían haber otros sobrevivientes, pero la chica negó con la cabeza de manera muy triste. Hipo suspiro con tristeza para luego relatarle su historia con sus acompañantes y como este había dejado su hogar para investigar acerca del origen de su dragón, por lo que no podía llevarla a su base.

Cuando escucho todo esto la chica supo que no tenía más opción que unirse al viaje de hipo si quería sobrevivir y además estaba consciente que el dragón era la única criatura que podría acabar con lo que había atacado su base. Ambos sellaron el trato con un apretón de manos y luego se fueron a toda velocidad del lugar montado en el dragón de escamas negras. Al sobrevolar por el cielo la chica se sorprendió mientras sujetaba la cintura de hipo para no caerse y luego grito de felicidad cuando el dragón atravesó las nubes dejándola ver algunos pequeños rayos de sol.

Mientras tanto en la base berk astrid y heater pasaban el tiempo juntas charlando de cosas además de compartir departamento, para así cuidar juntas a los robots de hipo, quienes necesitaba un poco de mantenimiento cada mes. Como era de esperarse, una buena amistad floreció entre ellas y comenzaron a hacer muchas cosas juntos para hogar la tristeza de no tener a hipo; aunque ninguna de ella hablaba de ese tema para no hacer entristecer a la otra, pero quien más sufría la pérdida del chico pelirrojo era heater ya que aunque sabía que este regresaría, jamás lo tendría entre sus brazo por lo que conforme los días comenzó a deprimirse.

Todas las noches antes de dormir la chica de cabello oscuro lloraba con añoranza de las épocas pasado donde todo se trataba solo de ella y el chico pelirrojo hasta caer rendida por el sueño. Pero ni en sus sueños conseguía el descanso que quería, ya que pesadillas la atormentaban provocando que incluso no pudiera pegar el ojo durante varias noches solo para que esta siguiera llorando a mares sin que su compañera de habitación se diera cuenta. A veces en caso desesperados para poder dormir recurría a tónicos somníferos hechos por ella; aunque sabía que abusar del uso de estos era malo para dormir la desesperación que tenía por conciliar el sueño nublaba su juicio.

Durante las mañanas ambas desayunaban sin que la rubia supiera lo sucedido durante las noches y cada una se iba a sus respectivos trabajos. Cuando heater llego a su trabajo como todos los días puso unas velas en un pequeño altar dedicado a sus padres quienes el mundo hacia un par de años, por lo que desde ese entonces goty había cuidado de ella y la había instruido en la genética de la botánica además de la herbolaria. Al igual que todas las mañanas la rutina de heater no bario mucho, barrio la tienda coloco productos en repisas y vendió algunos ungüentos además de tónicos herbolarios.

Por otro lado astrid llego a la armería donde se le colocó su armadura e inicio su guardia un poco preocupada, ya que desde la partida de hipo el jefe pasaba menos tiempo en las barracas y en misiones, parecía que se estaba aislando de todos. Aun casi astrid continuo con su trabajo como si nada, sabía que su amado volvería y que estarían juntos de nuevo, por otra parta si se sentía sola siempre podía hacer una visita a sus padre para cenar o solo pasar el rato con ellos si se sentía mal. Entre pensamiento sobre el futuro inicio su guardia astrid en compañía de patán, quien no podía evitar la ocasión para tratar de seducirla aunque siempre que lo intentaba terminaba con un hueso roto.

Patán: hola linda

Astrid: (-3-)

Patán: ahora que tu novio huyo, que tal si sales conmigo esta noche...?

Astrid: ni aunque fueras el último hombre del planeta

Patán: sabes que soy el único patán del mundo...?

Astrid: si y realmente te queda ese nombre... (-_-)

Patán: no te hagas la difícil, sabes que quieres

Astrid: (hace cara de asco) eso nunca pasara, ni siquiera en tus sueños

Patán: nunca digas nunca (sonríe coqueta mente)

Astrid: (derriba a patán cual leona atacando a su presa y luego le hace una llave) que dijiste! (furiosa)

Patán: (asustado) nada, no dije nada

Astrid: eso pensé y ahora será mejor que te calles o en verdad te romperé el brazo

Patán: está bien...(O_O)

Astrid: (suelta a patán y regresa a su posición) y la próxima vez no abra advertencia, solo te romperé el brazo

Patán: (O_O, traga saliva)

Brutacio y Brutilda: (llegan al lugar)

Brutilda: perímetro asegurado no hay ninguna amenaza cerca de la base

Brutacio: estábamos revisando el perímetro! (O_O)

Astrid: (-_-) porque crees que ustedes se fueron hace dos horas

Brutacio: no lo sé, solo seguía a mi hermana

Pata pez: (llega corriendo) hay que llamar a bocón

Astrid: que sucede...?

Pata pez: encontré un cable de la instalación roto, si no se repara quizás ocasione problemas a la red eléctrica de la base

Astrid: ve a buscarlo

Pata pez: de inmediato...(entra a la base)

Brutacio: saben, si hipo siguiera a quien no tendríamos que llamar a bocón para estas cosas

Astrid: (le pega a brutacio en el casto)

Brutilda: huy que buen golpe...

Brutacio: (cae al suelo) solo decía

Astrid: cualquiera que vuelva a decir algo así, será el siguiente en probar mi puño en su cara

Patán: (desvía la mirada)

Astrid: (suspira algo molesta, segundos después dice) mi turno acabo, iré a las barracas, nos vemos después

En ese momento astrid se dirigió a las barracas para ver a estoico cabizbajo salir de esta para luego dirigirse a la armería y de manera inmediata la chica rubia lo siguió. Al llegar al lugar el jefe entro buscando a bocón pero al no encontrarlo se fue del lugar. Quizás como estaba tan triste no noto que astrid estaba en la puerta cuando este salió, nisisquiera noto que esta caminaba detrás de él y que esta había entrado en el mismo ascensor que este. Rápidamente el ascensor bajo hasta el bloque C y cuando llego a su destino el jefe salió de este, luego se dirigió a un bar para ahogar sus penas con el alcohol, algo que perturbo a la chica.

Estoico: (ebrio después de la doceava cerveza) cantinero dame una mas

Cantinero: lo siento jefe, creo que ha bebido demasiado

Estoico: quien te crees tú para decir que he bebido demasiado (furioso), soy el jefe de la base quien te crees para hablarme así

Cantinero: (asustado) lo siento jefe (le sirve otro tarro)

Estoico: (listo para beber)

Astrid: (sujeta el tarro y evita que el jefe lo levante)

Estoico: (furioso) que..., quien osa atreverse a impedirme el que beba

Astrid: (se quita el casco) yo

Estoico: (-_-) un eras tú...(desvía la mirada)

Astrid: si, que está haciendo

Estoico: que no ves, estoy bebiendo (ebrio)

Astrid: y que diría su hijo si lo viera así

Estoico: (comienza a llorar) no lo sé...

Astrid: (O_O) jefe!

Estoico: primero perdí a valka y ahora a hipo, al final me he quedado solo (llorando)

Astrid: no está solo jefe

Estoico: si estoy solo...(Q-Q), al final no pude cuidar a mi familia como debí hacerlo (trata de beber)

Astrid: (sujeta el tarro) aun así eso no es excusa para beber de esta manera

Estoico: la es, quiero olvidar mi dolor

Astrid: (O_O)un...(suelta el tarro) bebe si es lo que desea, pero eso jamás le devolverá a su hijo

Estoico: (suelta el tarro) déjame en paz

Astrid: lo are, me voy, no quiero ver como se destruye así mismos pero piense que diría su hijo o su esposa si lo vieran de esta manera...(-_-, se va)

Estoico: (trata de beber pero no puede, las palabras de astrid retumbaban en su cabeza y lo molestaron provocando que lanzara el tarro furioso) maldición...(suspira)

Astrid: (escondida viendo la escena) un...(sonríe) viaja tranquilo hipo yo cuidare de tu padre asta tu regreso...

Estoico: (se levanta tambaleante y se va del lugar)

**Con este escena termina el capítulo 11 de genetics dragones reencarnados con la pregunta que ira a pasar...?**


	12. Chapter 12 una buena bienvenida

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia.**

**Capítulo 12: una buena bienvenida**

Había pasado dos días desde que dalla viajaba con hipo y cada vez se acercaban más a su destino, pero antes necesitarían pasar a la última base que chip había indicado en el mapa, para buscar algo que pudiera servirles de ayuda. Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar tuvieron algunos problemas para entrar, al parecer la basa estaba en el interior de una montaña artificial que había sido hecha durante la guerra para ocultar soldados de un bando, la cual por cierto en ese momento estaba cubierta por una capa de hielo de 14 pulgadas impidiéndoles el paso.

Por suerte gracias al fuego del dragón pudieron traspasar el hielo y entrar así a una de las cuevas de la montaña, que más que cueva parecía un pasillo de servicio de una base militar. Lentamente hipo dio un lento vistazo a su alrededor para ver líneas de energía congeladas junto con lámparas en el techo y algunas esclusa junto con resto de hueso humanos congelado en el hielo. El frió que se sentía en ese lugar era tan intenso que comenzaba a afectar un poco al dragón y de manera casi inmediata el chico pelirrojo tapó la entrada con una especie de tabla, habitando que el aire frió siguiera colándose, aun así fue en vano la temperatura en ese lugar era muy baja.

Dragón: (bosteza)

Dalla: tiene sueño...? (O_O)

Hipo: no es el frió, le está afectando mucho. Él no debe quedarse dormido

Dalla: porque...?

Hipo: porque es de sangre fría y podría morirse si se queda dormido

Dalla: (O_O) o...no (preocupada) hay que hacer algo

Hipo: lo sé (de pronto ve algo en la parece que llama su atención, era un mapa de servicio con símbolos de ingeniería militar que el entendía) haber estamos aquí y el cuarto del generador esta cuatro pisos abajo (viendo el mapa) si logro hacer que el generador funcione quizás pueda activar la calefacción (lo piensa un segundo) crees que podrías cuidar de un momento

Dalla: si...(acaricia al dragón)

Dragón: (bosteza)

Hipo: por favor evita que se duerma

Dalla: está bien, pero ten cuidado

Hipo: si (ve en el mapa una escalera) adiós...(se va corriendo)

En ese momento hipo corrió por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, por la cual entro rápidamente y que daba accesos a una escalares. De pronto hipo se sujetó de un barandal mientras baja los peldaños congelados y bastante oxidados de la escalera que parecía que se rompería si se queda para mucho tiempo sobre uno de ellos. Con lento avance el chico pelirrojo bajo cuatro pisos para luego abrir una puerta y correr por un pasillo hasta ver un mapa de servicio.

Hipo: veamos, ahora tengo que seguir de frente girar a la derecha en la siguiente intersección, luego a la izquierda y abre llegado a la puerta del generador (en ese momento hipo sigue sus indicaciones hasta llegar a la puerta del lugar)

De manera inmediata hipo abrió la puerta para sorprenderse al ver el lugar casi congelado y en el centro de la habitación un generador antiguo de giroscopio (generador estilo reactor arc) el cual parecía que necesitaba algunas reparación. Además el equipo que hacia funcionar el generador estaba destrozado por lo tendría que accionarlo de otra manera. Rápidamente el chico abrió su mochila y reactivo a chip para luego ponerlo a escanear el equipo mientras él le hacía reparaciones al viejo generador. Mientras tanto cuatros piso arriba de ellos dalla luchaba tratando de evitar que el dragón se quedara dormido.

Chip: amo, todo el equipo está muerto y no creo que pueda repararse

Hipo: un, hay otro modo de encender el generador (cambia algunas piezas del generador)

Chip: podría puentear el sistema a su tableta y usar esta como un panel de control

Hipo: hagámoslo (abre un parte del generador para sacar cables del circuito) bien ahora vemos que podemos hacer (con su daga abre la parte trasera de su tableta, conecta los cables y se mete al sistema) esto va a funcionar..?

Chip: en teoría, de hecho tiene un 10% de posibilidad de funcionar

Hipo: y cuál es el otro 90%

Chip: posibilidades de volar en pedazos

Hipo: (traga saliva) 10 es un buen numero

Chipo: lo es...?

Hipo: si (conecta la tableta y sale una opción que decía, "desea continuar con la acción") es hora de la verdad (oprime el botón, de manera inmediata la tableta manda una descarga a los cables de circuitos que la redirigen al generador el cual comienza a trabajar lentamente, para luego comenzar a girar provocando que las luces de la habitación junto con la del resto de la base se encendieran) bien es hora de encender la calefacción (con la tableta redirige parte de la energía al sistema de calefacción)

Lentamente aire caliente comienza a recorres los ductos de ventilación descongelando todo lo que podía a su paso para después salir por las rendijas calentando el lugar. De ponto el dragón bostezo mientras sentía el aire caliente a su alrededor para luego quedarse dormido por el calor reconfortante, por suerte gracias a que aumentaba la temperatura ya no era tan peligroso el que estuviera dormido, por lo que la chica lo dejo descansar mientras hipo salía de la sala del generador, para luego regresar a donde estaba ellos. Sin saberlo hipo había activado más que la calefacción del lugar.

En otra parte de la base los sistemas de una computadora aun funcional comenzaba a encenderse reactivando docenas de robots de mantenimiento y de defensa parecidos a chip pero más grandes, como del tamaño de bolas de baloncesto. Rápidamente los robots comenzaron a flotar para iniciar sus funciones normalmente, funciones que no se habían modificado en 300 años, por lo que flotaron y entraron a ductos de mantenimiento que conectaban con toda la base. Sin saber esto hipo se reunió con sus compañeros para ver el estado de su amigo.

Hipo: como esta..?

Dragón: (bosteza)

Dalla: creo que eso responde tu pregunta

Hipo: si (suspira) lo bueno fue que pude encender el generador y algunos sistemas de la base comenzaron a funcionar

Dalla: lo note

Robo militar (era color verde): (surge de un ducto de mantenimiento)

Dalla: (O_O, ve al robot) que es eso...

Hipo: si no mal recuerdo una vez vi una de esas unidades en un libro, es un robot pon usado por el ejército durante la guerra

Robot militar: (escanea a los tres) intrusos detectados, comenzando protocolo de defensa (se abren un par de compartimiento donde surgen unas torreta y les comienza a disparar)

Hipo: cuidado...(empuja a dalla para luego rodar en el suelo esquivando las balas)

Dragón: (salta y se sujeta en el techo)

Robot militar: alerta máxima, iniciando protocolo de seguridad nivel 2 (se abre un compartimiento donde sale un misil disparado)

Dragón: (lanza una bola de juego que contraataca el misil, provocando una explosión)

Robot militar: (es alcanzado por parte de la explosión para después estrellarse con una pared)

Dalla: creo que eso soluciono todo

Hipo: no creo, el robot dijo alerta máxima y eso significa que hay más (de pronto del ducto salen 4 robots)

Rotos militares: (escanean a la unidad desactivada) peligro, peligro, la base está comprometida, la base está comprometida iniciando protocolo de defensa nivel 3

Hipo: (lanza una granada de pulso magnético que explota cerca de los robots, desactivándolos) vámonos (jala del brazo a dalla)

Dalla: a donde vamos

Hipo: necesitamos escondernos, seguramente hay más unidades de defensa en la base y no dudaran en atacarnos si el nivel de defensa es ahora de 3

Dragón: (corre detrás de ellos)

Hipo: (usa su casco para comunicarse con chip) chip me captas

Chip: (contesta por radio) fuerte y claro

Hipo: donde estas...?

Chip: aún sigo en el cuarto del generador, que sucede...?

Hipo: necesitamos ayuda, al parecer cuando conectamos el generador creo que encendimos más que la calefacción

Chip: hablas de los robots, ya los vi

Hipo: los viste...(O_O)

Chip: si , cuatro robots de mantenimiento llegaron aquí, ahora están reparando partes del generador, pero son simplemente unidades peón, no piensa por si solas y solo obedecen órdenes

Hipo: no, no hablo de unidades peón hablo de unidades de defensa las cuales nos están atacando ahora

Robot militar: (sale de un ducto de servicio, para luego dispara)

Hipo: (con su daga le corta un costado al robot destruyendo su sistema de flotación)

Chip: (O_O) está bien

Hipo: si..., pero no creo que podamos aguantar mucho tiempo si a cada 20 segundos sale un robot de un ducto de servicio, crees que puedas hacer algo

Chip: si...(se acerca a uno de los robots de mantenimiento y los escanea para después hakearlo, para que obedeciera sus órdenes) llévame al cerebro central

De pronto el robot de mantenimiento voló a un ducto de servicio seguido por chip, para después subir dos piso y viajar un par de metros hacia el frente hacia una especie de puerta automática, la cual chip atravesó detrás del robot. Luego ambos descendieron hacia un lugar donde estaba una enorme y vieja computadora la cual en ese momento avivaba unidades robóticas para proteger la base de posibles enemigos. De manera inmediata el robot se acercó a la computadora para luego escanearla mientras trataba de hakearla y entras en sus sistemas

Hipo: chip crees que tarde mucho tiempo

Chip: no lo sé, pero necesito tiempo

Robots militares: (comenzaba a rodearlos)

Hipo: tiempo es lo que nos falta

Dragón: (lanza una bola de fuego derribando tres unidades)

Hipo: amigo no creo que eso sea suficiente (salen más unidades robóticas de un ducto)

Robots militares: amenaza detectada, peligro iniciando protocolo de defensa nivel 4 (activan todos sus armamentos y se preparan para disparar)

Hipo: tardaras mucho

Chipo: no, ya termine, ahora solo quítese el casco

Hipo: que...!

Chip: que se quite el casto

Hipo: (sin entender por qué le había dicho esto el robot, el chico obedece quitándose el casco)

Robots militares: (al ver el rostro de hipo lo escanean para luego detener el ataque) desactivando protocolo de defensa, rostro detectado bienvenido general

Hipo: (confundido) general...?

Chip: funciono...?

Hipo: (usa un micrófono externo en el casco junto con unas bocinas) chip que fue lo que hiciste

Chip: me metí a la base de datos de la computadora central e hice un registro usando una fotografía suya para darle un rango para que los robots de defensa lo vieran como su superior, de ahora en adelante obedecerán su ordenes

Hipo: un, regresen a sus funciones y mantengan el perímetro limpio

Robots militares: (entran a los ductos y obedecen las órdenes de hipo)

Hipo: valla (se comunica con chip) ahora hazles saber que dalla y el dragón son amigos

Chip: ya me les adelante y ahora son capitanes por lo que no podrán hacerles daño

Hipo: que bien, algo más que debas decirme

Chip: por el momento nada, ahora me daré un cargo menor al suyo y así los robots me obedecerán por si lo necesito; aunque creo que hay algo que podría interesarlo

Cinco minutos después hipo, dalla y el dragón fueron guiados por un robot de mantenimiento a una habitación donde el joven pelirrojo vio algo que lo sorprendió completamente haciendo sonreír. Era una armería o un precario modelo de la armería que contaba con una computadora, cámaras de contención de biometal y cuatro brazos robóticas algo antiguos cubiertos por polvo. De pronto al verlos hipo le ordeno a los robots de mantenimiento que comenzaran a repararlo mientras el buscaría piedad que pudieran servirle para reparar la vieja computadora casi congelada.

Robot de mantenimiento: (abre un compartimiento y surge un brazo robot con un destornillador, mientras que en otro salía un sople, al parecer los robos de mantenimiento eran como navajas suizas con múltiples herramientas)

Hipo: el equipo es viejo pero se puede reparar y modificar para que repare nuestras armaduras

Dalla: que bien, cuanto tardaran las reparaciones

Hipo: dos días

Dalla: tanto

Hipo: así es, por suerte este lugar es cálido y tenemos buena seguridad por lo que no debemos preocuparnos por nada más que la comida

Chip: (entra volando por uno de los ductos) ni por eso se deben preocupar, he estado revisando y he encontrado una bodega con enlatados que podrían servir ya que estaba congelados bajo cero

Hipo: (O_O) será mejor que los revisemos

Chip: aparte necesito que venga a un almacén hay algo que necesito que vea

En ese momento hipo siguió a chip un poco confundido al no saber qué era lo que este quería mostrarle y porque en un almacén. Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar las puerta automáticas se abrieron dejando entra al robot junto con el chico de cabello pelirrojo quien en ese momento se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que había en ese almacenado en ese lugar. Se trataban de cilindros de gestación de clones, los cuales estaba en perfecto estado y sin instalar al parecer era equipo que jama había sido usado. Lentamente hipo se acercó a uno de los cilindros para acariciarlo.

Hipo: como encontraste esto...?

Chip: me puse a indagar en la computadora central para descubrí que seso sus actividades justo después de que acabara la guerra y que por eso este lugar fue abandonado aunque estaba en perfecto estado por lo que mucho equipo nuevo no se instaló. Al parecer planeaban volver pero nadie lo hizo y los que quedaron (señala un esqueleto en un rincón)

Hipo: ha...(pensando) el equipo está en buenas condiciones

Chip: lo está, pero no tiene una computadora o equipo de control

Hipo: (pensado) que más da, será mejor dejarlo aquí no tendría sentido clonar algo ahora y tampoco creo poder encontrar el equipo necesario para poner a funcionar esto correctamente

Chip: quizás reconsidere su decisión cuando vea eso

Hipo: eso...?

Chip: sip

Hipo: de que hablas

Chip: vamos por aquí...(flota hacia una puerta al final de la bodega donde había una especie de esclusa sobre el suelo) tendrá que abrirla manualmente

Hipo: (gira la válvula de la esclusa y esta se abre develando unas escaleras de tubo, por lo cual hipo bajo hasta un andamio colgante del techo bajo la bodega) que es esto lugar (el lugar estaba completamente oscuro)

Chip: es un viejo dique seco

Hipo: dique seco...?

Chip: si en este lugar se colocaban los vehículos acuáticos cuando eran repasos, como barcos o submarinos...(en ese momento un robot de mantenimiento enciende las luces del lugar)

De pronto hipo queda perplejo al ver el inmenso lugar donde estaba suspendido y abre la boca al darse cuenta que bajo de ellos se encontraba un gigante submarino de color negro en perfectas condiciones. El submarino media el doble de un estadio de fútbol y era tan grande con un pequeño edificio de 4 pisos, lo cual no era para mano ya que durante la guerra los submarinos se convirtieron en grandes bases submarinas por así decirlo donde los marineros podían pasar meses o incluso años, sin la necesidad de salir de acorazado gracias a su sistema de arma.

Hipo: (O_O) chip, esa cosa funciona

Chip: casi, según los datos de la computadora central fue abandonado antes de que fueran terminadas algunas reparaciones

Hipo: que es lo que le falta,

Chip: una nueva unidad de inteligencia en la sala de control y algunos ajustes en la instalación eléctrica además de algunos pequeños desperfectos, pero los robos de mantenimiento podrían arreglarlo en un santiamén

Hipo: (pensando) y como se supone que esta cosas salga de aquí

Chip: (señala al final del dique) hay un par de compuerta haya, se supo que si se abren este lugar se inundara con agua permitiéndole salir al submarino

Hipo: eso es genial

Chip: solo hay un inconveniente

Hipo: cual es...?

Chip: las compuertas están congeladas por fuera, por lo que no pueden abrirse a distancia o manualmente

Hipo: (pensando) eso es lo de menos chip, solo repárenlo y ya pensaremos que hacer con las compuertas

Chip: está bien (llama por radio a muchas unidades de mantenimiento) bien unidades, inicien protocolo de reparaciones en el dique B

Hipo: hay otros diques

Chip: solo otro, pero ese esa vacío

Hipo: (sube por las escaleras) iré a informarle a dalla sobre los hallazgo y luego veré que hacemos

**Capítulo 12 parte 2: el submarino oscuro e inicia el primer encuentro**

Después avisarle a dalla sobre los hallazgos de chip, hipo decidió revisar más a fondo el submarino el cual contaba con muchas secciones y almacén de carga, como unos que se encontraba bajo la cubierta frontal parte del submarino que contaba con unas compuertas que podía abrirse para introducir o retirar la carga. Además de esto el submarino contaba con un puente de mando, armamento, cuatro enfermerías, siento cincuenta camarotes cuarenta bodegas de servicio, un armería, dos hangares para vehículos terrestres por si subirán a la superficie, contaba también dos docenas de mini submarinos de reparaciones, y un submarino privado para el capitán muy bien armado.

Al darse cuenta hipo que el submarino contaba con su propia armería encendió el generador de la nave para reparar las armaduras y darle un poco de mantenimiento a chip quien era el que más lo necesitaba, para poder seguir funcionando correctamente. Después seso la reparación de la armería de la bases y mejor la desmantelo para usarlo como refacciones en caso de que fueran necesarias. Por otro lado dalla dio un pequeño vistazo por la enfermería de la nave para sorprenderse al ver el equipamiento, un poco viejo pero que realidad podía ser de mucha utilidad para operaciones o instalación de prótesis de miembros robóticas.

Cuando la luz se levantó por el horizonte la mañana siguiente hipo se fue del lugar solo con el dragón, al parecer quería probar el equipo que había modificado para darle un poco más de velocidad. Después de hacer algunas pruebas de campo ambos estaban listo para dirigirse a su verdadero destino, justamente a 60 kilómetros lejos de ahí, por lo que hablo con dalla para decirle que se quedara y cuidara de la base con chip, ya que su viaje podía tornarse peligros si llegaba a encontrarse con alguna criatura, por lo cual era mejor viajar solo con el dragón.

Después de escuchar este argumento la chica acepto la petición de hipo y se quedó en la base, mientras el chico pelirrojo junto con su dragón salieron a surcar los cielos dirigiéndose a su destino. Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar el dragón aterrizo sobre la nieve y el chico descendió de su espalda para escanear el lugar con un ultrasónico de su compañero. Al parecer estaban en el lugar correcto o mejor dicho sobre el lugar correcto, ya que una espesa capa de nieve cubría todo como una manta impidiendo la visibilidad de lo que alguna vez había estado ahí.

De pronto hipo le ordeno al dragón que usara un poco de su fuego y que calentara la nieve derritiendo la superficie de la capa, lo que hipo no sabía era que la capa de nieve no era resiente si no que era una capa de nieve que se había acumulado por siglos en ese lugar, al grado que había alcanzó el grosor de 7 metros. Una hora fue lo necesario para derretir la nieve y solo para con una capa de hielo oscura de 2 metros de grosor que no sería tan fácil de derretir como la nieve, además si lograba derretirla la simple idea de entrar en el agua congelada era un suicidio nadie sobreviviría más de 5 minuto en el agua helada sin morir de hipotermia, por lo que salieron del agujero en la nieve para pensar que hacer.

Sin saberlo sus actividades de la nieve había sido observada desde hacía un par de minutos por un grupo de criaturas que se escondían bajo la nieve y esperaban el momento justo para atacar. De pronto a un par de metros detrás de ellos tres hermosas flores gigantescas surgieron de la tierra, luego se abrieron develando el cuerpo desnudo de tres hermosas mujeres de piel blanca y pechos de tamaño descomunal provocando que hipo se distrajera ante las hermosas mujeres, quienes en ese momento comenzaron a emitir un aroma que hipnotizo al dragón.

Dragón: (G-G, camina hacia las mujeres)

Hipo: (se da cuenta que la mitad del cuerpo de las mujeres de la cintura para abajo eran plantas) espera...!

Dragón: (hipnotizado por el aroma dulce seguía acercándose a las chicas)

Chicas: (sonreían dulcemente, mientras que de los pétalos de sus flores seguí surgiendo ese aroma dulce, que en realidad era una mezcla de perfume y feromonas que aumentaban el deseo sexual de quien lo olieran volviéndose esclavos de ellas)

Hipo: (al tener un casco con filtro de aire no era afectado por el aroma) ya detente! (sujeta la cola del dragón)

Dragón: (G_G, seguía avanzando)

Hipo: amigo, detente es una trampa, que no ves

Dragón: (se acercó cada vez más a las chicas)

Chicas: (de pronto sonrieron maléfica mente y mostraron sus colmillo mientras gruñían)

Hipo: no..! (O_O)

Chicas: (de pronto debajo de los pétalos de las flores surgieron raíces además de enredaderas llenas de espinas, que usaron cual tentáculos para avanzar y acercarse al dragón)

Hipo: (saca su daga láser y la activa para usarla de manera amenazadora) aléjense

Chica 1 (tenía el cabello pelirrojo) :(observo a hipo unos segundos, luego sonríe maléficamente y usa uno de sus enredaderas como látigo tratando de derribar a hipo)

Hipo: (prevé el ataque, se inclina esquivándolo y con la hoja de su navaja corta la enredadera)

Chica 1: (chilla agudamente al sentir como su enredadera era cortada y de manera inmediata alejo lo que queda de esta, mientras el pedazo cortado comenzaba a moverse en el suelo, cual cola cercenada de lagartija)

Dragón: (al escuchar el chillido agudo despierta del trance y al ver a la flor con las enredaderas espinosas, le dispara un bola de fuego)

Chica 1: (al contacto con el fuego, se prende en llamas y chilla agonizante mente para luego caer hecha cenizas)

Chica 2 (de cabello oscuro): (furiosa le da un golpe al dragón con una de sus enredaderas)

Hipo: maldita (corre a atacarla pero es atacada por la otras)

Chica 3 (de cabello rubio): (atacando a hipo con sus enredaderas)

Chica 2: (aprovecha que el dragón está en el suelo y lo sujeta rápidamente con todos sus enredaderas par luego comenzar a alimentarse de él, pero el dragón usa su fuego quemando parte de las enredaderas) ha...(chilla y con una enredadera sujeta la cola del dragón para luego azotarlo en el suelo)

Hipo: no (corta un par de enredaderas de la chica que lo atacaba)

Chica 3: (chilla) ha...

Chica 2: (usa las espinas en la enredadera sujeta a la cola de chimú él y succiona un poco de sangre del dragón pero ocurre un seso inesperado) gah...(en ese momento gruñe mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a secarse hasta teñirse de color café como madera seca)

Hipo: que...(O-O)

Dragón: (da un movimiento de cola y despedazó el pedazo de enredadera seca, de la chica que ahora era una estatua petrificada)

Chica 3: (al ver que su dos hermanas habían perecido grita pidiendo ayuda)

Dragón: (al escucha el grito y trata de lanzarle una bola de fuego pero no puede, al parecer había llegado a su límite de disparos)

Hipo: (O_O) que pasa amigo, acaba con ella

Dragón: (trata de nuevo lanzar una bola de fuego pero no puede)

Hipo: (O_O) no es posible, ya se te acabo el fuego!

Dragón: (U-U) un...

En ese momento por el horizonte se asoma cientos de siluetas que se dirigían a ese lugar y de manera inmediata hipo uso el zoom de su casco para ver quien se trataba. De pronto los ojos del chico pelirrojo se abrieron como platos al ves que se trataban de cuatro decenas de enorme plantas que se dirigían a ese lugar y sin pensarlo mucho subió al dragón para emprender la retirada, no sin antes recoger un pedazo de enredadera del suelo. Luego ambo salieron disparados del lugar mientras la planta que aún estaba cerca trataba de detenerlo, pero no logro hacerlo.

Ambos volaron de manera inmediata a la base, cada uno sabía que no podrían derrotar a todas esas plantas ellos solos, por lo que era mejor retirarse por el momento para descansar y así ambos estuvieran en mejores condiciones para la batalla. Aun así las plantas no se rindieron y los siguieron por tierra, ellas querían venganza por sus compañera caídas, por lo que usaron sus enredaderas para protegerse hasta convertirse en esferas las cueles comenzaron a rodar siguiendo el aroma de sus enemigo, quien en ese momento regresaban a la base.

Hipo (dentro de la base): eso fue intenso amigo...(O_O)

Dragón: (asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: viste cuantas de esas cosas aparecieron cuando la chica planta grito, parecían un ejército...(O_O) y lo peor fue que se te acabo el fuego

Dragón: (o-o)

Hipo: por suerte salimos de ahí a tiempo, antes de que llegaran

Dragón: (o-O)

Dalla (va a darle la bienvenida, por su regreso): antes de que llegara quien...?

Hipo: (en ese momento le explica todo lo sucedido a dalla)

Dalla: (O_O) no puede ser...!, esas cosas suenas como las mismas que atacaron mi base

Hipo: (o-o) o...

Dalla: un...(habla por su casco con chip) chip necesito que mandes dos unidades de defensa a hacer una pequeña exploración a los alrededores, necesitamos información

Chip: qué clase de información

Dalla: blancos en movimiento

Chip: bien (les ordena a dos unidades de defensa que salgan de la base)

En ese momento ambas unidas sobrevuelan la tundra helada para captar imágenes de docenas de esferas verdes que se acercaban rápidamente a la base y le mandan las imágenes a chip quien al captarlas se la nosotros a ambos chicos. Las sospechas de dalla habían sido correctas, las plantas habían seguido a hipo y a su dragón. Al ver el chico pelirrojo no supo cómo reaccionar al ver lo que sucedía, le parecía completamente imposible que lo hubieran seguido, era completamente ilógico por la velocidad a la que volaban por lo que estaba estupefacto.

Hipo: imposible, volábamos muy rápido para que nos siguieran

Dalla: eso no importa, esas cosas tiene muy buen olfato, si no como explicas que una de esas cosas me siguiera por tres días (preocupada), que aremos...?

Hipo: (pensando) no podemos pelear contra ellos, tienen la ventaja en número y cuentan con enredaderas que pueden sujetar o destruir lo que sea además a mi compañero se le acabo el fuego, por lo que no podremos dar pelea

Dalla: y los robots de defensa

Hipo: también pensé en eso, pero será imposible aunque los robots los detengan y acaben con varios, ellos podrán llamar a más a diferencia de los robots que son unidades limitadas

Dalla: que aremos entonces

Hipo: (habla con chip a través de su casco) chip el submarino está listo

Chip: ya lo está, los últimos desperfectos se arreglaron mientras usted estaba fuera

Hipo: inicia los protocolos de defensa nivel 3 con algunas las unidades que están conectadas a la computadora central y que el resto de los robos valla al submarino, nos iremos de este lugar

Chip: está bien (hace todo lo que le ordena hipo, luego entra un ducto y se dirige a la nave)

En ese momento hipo y dalla bajan por unas escaleras para luego dirigirse hacia el almacén que en ese momento estaba vacío, al parecer hipo había movido de lugar los cilindros de gestación de clones. Rápidamente el chico pellejo abrió una compuerta en el suelo la cual había sustituido a la aburrida esclusa y que ahora daba acceso a unas escaleras por las cuales descendieron hasta el submarino junto con el dragón. Al estar cerca del barco las compuertas en los almacenes de proa se abrieron y el dragón bolo para entrar a esto, segundos después las compuertas se cerraron sallándose.

Rápidamente ambos chicos entraron al submarino por una compuerta parecida a una esclusa en la parte superior del barco y luego entraron a la nave mientras las plantas comenzaban a llegar a la base pare ser revividas por un comité de robots quien les dispararon misiles. He así como inicio la lucha de la planta contra las maquinas quienes no podían evitar ser derribado por los latigazo de los monstruos biológicos, aun así los robots no se dejarían ganar fácilmente y opusieron resistencia con todo su armamento e incluso algunas unidades se volvieron kamikazes, estrellándose contra algunas plantar para luego inmolarse.

Mientras tantos pisos abajo todos los circuitos y armamento del submarino comenzaba a funcionar conforme los robots se colocaban en posición como la nueva tripulación de la nave. En el centro de mando hipo, dalla y chip se encontraban al parecer hipo modificado a su robot asistente, para que pudiera conectarse al sistema como la inteligencia artificial que controlaba todo. Mostrando este en pantallas todo lo que era captado por las cámaras en todas las partes del barco incluyendo una en proa que mostraba todo frente al barco como si fuera una ventana.

Descripción del centro de mando: era un lugar enorme contaba con 6 pantallas que mostraban datos y tres estaciones de control manual para la tripulación humana además de una enorme silla para el capitán de la nave lugar que uso hipo

Chip: sistemas funcionando al 80% y aumentando, tripulación en sus posiciones

Hipo: como está el generador...?

Chip: el generador esta en óptimas condiciones y no hay falla en ninguno de los circuitos

Hipo: como están las bahías de carga

Chip: selladas y listas para la inmersión

Dalla: (O_O) todos los sistemas están bien, pero como saldremos de aquí...?

Hipo: (sonríe) chip, prepara el armamento vamos a volar las compuertas

Dalla: no te pares eso muy drástico...!

Hipo: no, drástico seria activar la auto destrucción de la base, pero eso lo aremos cuando salgamos, por eso cargamos todo el equipo que aun funcionaba en la bahía de carga

Dalla: (O_O) que estás loco...?

Hipo: la verdad no, pero las cosas que están atacando la base son muchas y creo que es necesario para que dejen de seguirnos o de molestarnos por un tiempo

Dalla: (O_O) bien

Chip: apuntando armamento (de la nave se abren cuatro compartimiento y de estos salen cuatro laza misiles)

Hipo: fuego...

Chip: (en ese momento una docena de misiles de explosión expansiva chocaron contra las compuerta pero no pasó nada)

Hipo: que...! (O_O) no se rompieron

Chip: el armamento es algo viejo, quizás por eso no funciona tan bien como antes...(en ese momento las compuertas comienzan quebrarse y agua comienza a filtrarse por las fisuras)

Hipo: disparamos una segunda carga...(de pronto un pedazo de la compuerta sale disparado por la presión del agua fría y todo el resto de la compuerta sede rompiéndose en muchos pedazos mientras el agua se desbordaba comenzando a inundar el lugar rápidamente)

Dalla: chicos creo que eso no será necesario

Hipo: (ve como el agua comienza a inundar el astillero hasta cubrir el submarino)

Chip: cubiertas de lastre llenas, motores listos para funcionar

Hipo: enciende motores, saldremos de aquí a toda marcha y prepara la inmersión 150 metros de la superficie

En ese momento el submarino salió por la compuerta bajo el hielo de la base sin que las plantas se dieran cuenta y lentamente comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente mente lejos hipo activo la auto destrucción de la base a control remoto, provocando que esta explotara en mil pesados provocando un terremoto que agrieto el hielo haciendo una reacción en cadena de agrieto por completo todo el mar congelado, permitiendo que por pequeñas fisuras del hielo entraran rayos de luz iluminando levemente el fondo marino.

Hipo: (todo se veía oscuro en pantalla) enciende las luces chip

Chip: (enciende las luces de la nave iluminando el fondo marino)

Hipo: (de pronto se sorprender al ver una criatura gigantesca pasar frente al submarino, era en ballena) eso es..., es una ballena (emocionado)

Dalla: (O_O) que es una ballena

Chip: (muestra en pantalla un archivo de un enciclopedia) una ballena es el mamífero acuático más grande que surco los mares de la tierra, debí adaptarse después del periodo de congelación

Hipo: demasiado (nota que la ballena tenia branquias, además de un orificio sobre su cabeza y sus ojos eran oscuros por lo que era siega) hay alguna otra criatura cerca

Chip: (usa su sonar) si, hay peces y otros seres de la fauna marina

Hipo: bien, ahora sabemos que la fauna marina de la tierra se adaptó para vivir en agua fría, pero ser mejor el no molestarlo por ahora

Dalla: ahora a donde iremos

Hipo: a donde siempre he ido, por respuestas..., chip fija el rumbo de nuestra ruta al lugar que hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo

Chip: si mi capitán

Hipo: (sonríe y en ese momento se quita el casco) uf...(abre su mochila y de esta saca su vieja bata de laboratorio, la cual se puso para estar más cómodo sentado en la silla del capitán)

Dalla: (viendo por la pantalla el exterior) es increíble, este mundo siempre existo bajo nuestros pies y jamás supimos de el

Hipo: (sonríe) realmente es increíble no es así

Dalla: (al ver a hipo en la silla del capitán dice con un tono de burla) así es capitán...(sonríe)

Hipo: (sonríe levemente) está bien primer almirante dalla

Dalla: Jum...(sonríe)

Hipo: (pensando) ahora regreso, si no mal recuerdo hay un laboratorio en la base o no...?

Dalla: si lo hay

Hipo: chip, maneja todo y tu dalla ven conmigo

Ambos chicos fueron al laboratorio donde experimentaron con la muestra de enredadera que hipo había recogido del campo de batalla, para entender un poco mejor as sus enemigos. Después de algunas pruebas de espectro y análisis ambos descubrieron que la clorofila de la planta había sido de algún modo alterado por lo que ahora tenía casi la misma composición química del etanol, lo cual explicaba por qué al contacto con el fuego se prendían en llamas de manera inmediata. Lo extraño es que esta reacción química solo sucedía con el fuego y no con los rayos láseres.

Hipo: (cortando un pedazo del tejido vegetal con un rayo láser) un...

Dalla: (O_O) que pasa

Hipo: (saca un frasco lleno con liquido azul) esta es una muestra de sangre que le saque a chimuelo esta mañana, ahora mira lo que sucede al contacto con el tejido vegetal (deja caer un gota de la sangre sobre el tejido vegetal y al contacto el tejido vegetal se seca asta convertirse en madera)

Dalla: sabes qué significa esto...?

Hipo: que la sangre del dragón es venenosa para las plantas

Dalla: no solo eso, si logramos aísla el componente que le hace daño a la planta podríamos fabricar alguna especie de pesticida que las marchite

Hipo: pero será difícil

Dalla: no tanta, ya que contamos con todo lo necesario, pero necesitaremos más muestras de sangre

Hipo: por el momento trabajaremos con lo que tenemos (con varias jeringa toma muestras de la enredadera y coloca una muestra en una maquina con una minúscula muestra de la sangre del dragón)

Dalla: bien

Hipo: ahora qué tal si vemos las cadenas de ADN

**Con esta escena termina el capítulo 12 de genetics dragones encarnado con la pregunta, que ira a pasar…?**


	13. Chapter 13 Un día normal

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Capítulo 13: Un día normal**

Era un día tranquilo en la base de berck mientras los guerreros hacían sus respectivas guardias y como todos los días se hacía una exploración de la zona a fin de tener un estimado de criatura en el área, como era de esperarse no había ninguna especie animal en el área, lo cual tranquilizaba cada día más a los guerreros. Por otro lado astrid junto con los jóvenes guerreros tenían un mal presentimiento de lo que sucedía y les parecía bastante extraño que ninguna criatura se hubiera acercado en días a la base, por lo que decidieron no bajar la guardia como los mayores.

En ese momento la rubia caminaba a su departamento en compañía de heater y liry cuando sintió algo extraño como un leve mareo, pero no le dio mucha importancia hasta que entro al lugar. De pronto la chica sintió náuseas y corrió de manera inmediata al baño para después vomitar dentro del inodoro, al parecer algo le había caído mal o era lo que ella pensaba. Al ver esto heater no pudo evitar ofrecerle un medicamento contra el mareo a la chica rubia quien lo tomo para deshacerse de su malestar, solo cinco minutos bastaron para que la chica se sintiera un poco mejor.

Heater: ya te sientes mejor...?

Astrid: un poco, gracias por la medicina

Heater: de nada, pero que fue lo que paso...?

Astrid: no lo sé, solo me sentí mareada y con ganas de vomitar

Heater: y ahora cómo te sientes...? (O_O)

Astrid: tengo hambre y algo de sueno...(bosteza)

Heater: le diré a lit que te prepare algo, porque no te recuestas un rato en el sofá

Astrid: está bien...(se recuesta sobre el sofá)

Heater: (va a la cocina) lit puedes prepararle algo astrid

Lit: si señorita heater, alguna petición en especial

Heater: prepara algo ligero y un poco de carne

Lit: está bien

Hetaer: (sale de la cocina, para ver como astrid se había quedado dormida en el sofá) un...(se sienta en una silla de junto y de pronto algo extraño sucede, una pantalla surge de la pared mostrando una extraña trasmisión) que...!

Pantalla: (se muestra una transición con interferencia de hipo) me reciben, me re...shshhhss (sh: interferencia)

Liry: amo...(O_O)

Heater: hipo, eres tú...?

Pantalla: heater...?, que bueno verte..shshshshs, necesito tu ayuda

Heater: mi ayuda

Pantalla: así es..shshsh, eres la única que podrá ayudarme en esto, así que...shshsh, escucha bien...

Heater: si, dime que necesitas

Pantalla: en uno segundo mandare un archivo a mi computadora, se tratan de dos muestras descubrir que hay una incompatibilidad en ellas, pero no sé cómo aislarlo jamás he trabajo con plantas...shshshshsh, necesito que lo aísles y crees un pesticida con la segunda muestra, uno que se capas de afectar a la primera...shshshs; aunque en este momento cuento con el equipo necesario no tengo el conocimiento para terminar la formula

Heater: está bien...

Pantalla: ese sumamente necesario que termine la formula lo antes posible y por favor avisarle a astrid, que una nueva amenaza a surgi...shshshshshs (se corta la señal y en la pantalla aparece una imagen que decía, trasmisión cortada)

Heater: (corre a la computadora de hipo y la revisa para darse cuenta que había recibido dos nuevos archivos) aquí están...(de manera inmediata reviso los archivos, que tenían codificaciones genéticas distintas) veamos...(O_O) no puede ser la primer muestra es una muestra de ADN vegetal y la segunda es ADN animal, pero que está sucediendo

Astrid: (bosteza y despierta) heater, que sucede...?

Heater: hipo llamo mientras dormías...

Astrid: que...! (O_O) y no me despertaste...!

Heater: no tuve oportunidad, la trasmisión fue muy corta y tenía muchas interferencias, además no creo que haya llamado para saber cómo estábamos, (trabajando en la computadora) al parecer algo grande está sucediendo fuera

Astrid: como lo sabes...?

Heater: me pidió que creara un pesticida con ADN vegetal y animal lo cual bastante extraño

Astrid: (O_O) un te dijo algo mas

Heater: me dijo que te advirtiera de un nuevo peligro, pero la trasmisión de corto antes de que pudiera decir algo más

Astrid: lo sabía

Heater: que..?

Astrid: algo malo esta por suceder y por eso los animales se alejan, ello son lo primero que lo presienten (se levantan) tengo que irme

Heater: a dónde…?

Astrid: a advertir a los otros

En ese momento astrid salió del lugar para correr la voz entre los guerreros pero nadie le creyó, con excepción de los joven que al igual que ella sospechaba que algo malo estaba por suceder. Por lo que se hizo una reunión secreta en el taller donde hipo había trabajado en su vehículo experimental antes de huir de la bases y que en ese momento serviría como base para los jóvenes guerrero que estaban preocupados con respecto al tema de la criaturas. Al lugar acudieron los gemelos, patán, pata pez, eret, heater, astrid y algunos otros jóvenes que estaban a punto de terminar su entrenamientos para ser guerreros.

Patán: bien y que es lo que hacemos exactamente aquí

Astrid: por enésima vez, nos hemos reunido aquí para hablar acerca de las criaturas y porque estas yéndose del área

Patán: puf...esa tontería, que no es obvio huyeron porque me tiene miedo (besa sus músculos)

Brutacio y Brutilda: (comienzan a reír)

Brutacio: ajajaja, que buen chiste patán

Brutilda: ajajaja, si...que divertido

Pata pez: chicos esto no es broma, lo que dice astrid es cierto, lo que está sucediendo no tiene precedentes estuve investigando y leyendo

Patán: (-_-) espera un segundo, tú lees...?

Pata pez: (desvía la mirada) si leo un poco

Astrid: habla ya pata pez, que sucede

Pata pez: no, nada...(tenía miedo ya que los guerreros tendían a odiar a los intelectuales), solo que revise el libro de bestias y no aparece nada acerca de este comportamiento, podría decirse que es algo nuevo

Astrid: estas seguro, que no sucedió antes en el pasado

Pata pez: no lo sé, la verdad es que tengo muy pocos libros en mi casa y conseguir libros es muy difícil

Astrid: si te diera más libros, podrías investigarlo

Pata pez: si los tuvieras eso sería grandioso

Astrid: sabias que hipo es quien tiene más libros sobre diversos temas, incluyendo muchas enciclopedias y bestiarios además de notas de biología e investigación de criaturas, sin olvidar libros digitales a los que solo tenía acceso por su trabajo como genetista

Pata pez: (*-*, pasmado) ha...(babeando cono solo pensar en tanto conocimiento a su disposición)

Astrid: entonces pata pez, podrás hacerlo

Pata pez: (emocionado) si, si, si

Astrid: entonces hablaremos después que termine esta reunión y nos pondremos de acuerdo

Pata pez: bien

Astrid: ahora hay un asunto más importante

Eret: que sucede...?

Astrid: recibimos una transición de hipo esta mañana

Patán: puf...ese cobarde que huyo, en lo que a mí respecta todo lo que diga no tiene casado ser mencionado aquí

Eret: (-_-) y bien que fue lo que dijo hipo...

Astrid: al parecer hay un nuevo peligro; aunque la verdad yo no vi la trasmisión, fue heater quien la vio

Heater: en efecto yo la vi, pero solo alcance a escuchar que trataba de advertirnos acerca de algo, pero la trasmisión se corto

Patán: y que, solo porque el señor quería advertirnos de algo que no nos dijo tenemos que ponernos en guardia...(-_-)

Eret: si, ya que es el único que ha estado más tiempo fuera de la base y seguramente ha visto algo que nosotros no hemos logrado ver aun, por lo que no estaría de más mantener los ojos bien abiertos

Astrid: estoy con eret, sé que muchos piensan que hipo solo se fue y eso..., pero aun así estando tan lejos se tomó las molestias para tratar de advertirnos de algo, por lo que tenemos que confiar en el

Heater: así es...

Eres: (serio) conozco a hipo y jamás podría dudar de él, si ustedes dicen que trataba de advertirnos de algo lo creeré

Chico: (un grupo de chicos se forma detrás de eret apoyándolo)

Patán: bien, el clan mocoso también confiara en la palabras del cobarde (un grupo de chico se forma detrás de patán, eran chicos del clan mocoso)

Astrid: el clan hoferton también se uno (cuatro chicos se colocan detrás de astrid)

Brutacio y Brutilda: (solo se colocan detrás de astrid)

Astrid: pues bien, lo que se ha hablado en este lugar no debe ser comentado con nade, este solo entre nosotros entiende

Todos: si...(al unísono)

Astrid: bien, es hora de que cada quien regrese a sus puestos y mañana en la noche nos veremos en este lugar cualquier cosa que vean no duden en decirlo mañana

En ese momento todos se fueron del lugar con excepción de eret quien se quedó un momento para revisar el prototipo de hipo y sonríe al ver que solo le faltaban un par de arreglos para que este funcionara, por lo que tomó una herramientas para ponerse a trabajar en este. Mientras tanto a muchas millas de ahí al otro lado de Groenlandia dentro del submarino hipo trataba de comunicarse nuevamente con la base, pero fue en vano; aunque el equipo tenia largo alcance era al casi imposible comunicarse sin una antena en la superficie y aunque milagrosamente se había comunicado hacia una para de horas, la comunicación se cortó por lo que pudo advertirle a heater del peligro, por suerte pudo mandar los datos para el pesticida.

Dalla: (O_O) pudiste comunicarte de nuevo

Hipo: no, no puedo y no me extraña, fue un milagro que lograra comunicarme desde el principio. Pero no creo que se vuelva a repetir, la verdad estamos muy lejos espero que los archivos hallan llegado

Dalla: sigo sin entender cómo te comunicarse

Hipo: fue gracias a una antena especial de largo alcance que modifique en la base donde vivía, solo tuve que alcanzar una variación de ondas para poder comunicarme, pero tal parece que el hielo interfiere con la señal

Dalla: un..(O_O) sigo sin entender, quizás es porque no estoy tan familiarizada con la tecnología

Hipo: (sonríe y escucha a chip en su casco)

Chip: señor, llegamos a nuestro destino

Hipo: bien, iremos al centro de mando ahora (después de un par de minutos ambos llegaron al centro de mando) por fin llegamos...?

Chip: así es señor, está justo debajo de nosotros... (muestra en pantalla una imagen de una especie de isla sumergida con montanas entre otros detalles)

Hipo: es aquí...(O_O), en este lugar inicio todo (saca de su bolsillo el collar que le regalo su padre por su cumpleaños y lo coloco en su cuello) chip, podemos acercarnos...?

Chip: no lo recomendaría, la nave es tan grande que podríamos dañar la estructura de la formación rocosa si nos acercamos demasiado

Hipo: que recomiendas en este caso, necesito acercarme para investigar

Chip: recomiendo que tome una nave más pequeña con el equipo necesario y así el acercamiento no pondrá en peligro su investigación

Hipo: que nave puedo tomar

Chip: el submarino privado del capitán es una buena opción, es bastante seguro y puede ser manejado a control remoto por si surge algún inconveniente además que cuenta con armamento por si la situación lo amerita

Hipo: donde puedo tomarlo

Chip: hay un acceso en el camarote del capitán, si gusta puedo mandarlo ahí desde la silla del capitán

Hipo: (se sienta en la silla del capitán) listo...

Chip: bien (acciona unos mecanismos y la silla del capitán baja por una pasaje secreto, gira y luego si dirige a un túnel para volver a subir hasta una enorme habitación)

Hipo: (O_O, ve el lugar, era enorme, contaba con una cama, un bar, una computadora, una mesa para cartas de navegación holográficas y algunas otras cosas más)...un (se comunica con chip) chip donde está la entrada...?

Chip: dentro de un armario

Hipo: (ve el armario, se acerca y lo abre para ver varias chaquetas de capitán color azul junto con algunas gorra) un..., pues si será el capitán de esta nave debo verme como él (se cambia de ropa, se coloca la chaqueta sobre la armadura para colocar la bata en gancho, cuando acomoda la ropa se da cuenta que en el armario había una puerta) esto es..(abre la puerta para darse cuenta que era un pequeño elevador al cual entra segundos después para después bajar)

Chip: cuando baje, las puerta del ascensor se abrirá de manera automática y le dará acceso a una escaleras por la cuales entrara al submarino

Hipo: (cuando se abre las puerta, baja por una escalera a una escotilla la cual cerro y entro a un submarino) estoy dentro...(en ese momento se encienden la luces del submarino, develando así una silla y una consola de controles) bien (se sienta en la silla y enciende un monitor que le mostraba el exterior) chip, que tengo que hacer ahora

Chip: tranquilícese yo me encargo desde aquí, comenzando liberación

Hipo: (se abre una compuerta bajo del submarino y este es soltado saliendo de la enorme nave, por lo que el chico pelirrojo encendió todos los sistemas para luego comunicarse con el centro de mando) me escuchan...?

Dalla: fuerte y claro

Hipo: todos los sistemas funcionas bien y comenzare a acercarme a investigar (empuja una palanca y con otro maneja la dirección como en un avión)

Dalla: está bien, nos mantendremos en contacto por si necesitas ayuda

Hipo: bien...(se dirige a la isla sumergida)

**Capítulo 13 parte 2: el origen**

Hipo navegaba a toda velocidad el submarino mientras observaba como la isla sumergida se hacía cada vez más claras, mostrándole los vestigios de ruinas rocosas y algunos trozos de metal oxidado. Al ver el decadente lugar no pudo evitar el suspirar con decepción para luego decir, que esperaba encontrar después de miles de años...?. Sin más que hacer se levantó fu aun panel de control e inicio un sondeo ultrasónico para ver si encontraba algo o algún vestigio del pueblo que alguna vez habito es lugar, ya que el proceso tardaría un poco decidió revisar las notas que tenía sobre el lugar.

Hipo: (viendo una imagen de una pintura de principios de la edad media donde se mostraba a un guerrero montado sobre un dragón) un..., realmente este lugar era el que buscaba (U-U) y si me he equivocado, si este no es el lugar...?(suspira y sujeta su collar) y si no encuentro nada...? que are...?(pensaba en su dragón) que aremos...?

Dragón: (le lame la espalda a hipo)

Hipo: (voltea la espalda para sorprenderse al ver al dragón) que hacer aquí...! (O_O) o mejor dicho como llegaste aquí...?

Dragón: (:P)

Chip: (habla por la radio) señor me tome la molestia de trasportar al dragón a su bahía de carga, espero que no se un inconveniente para usted

Hipo: (O_O) o...(se quita el casco y acaricia el rostro de la criatura) no, no es molestia y gracias por hacerlo (sonríe, al parecer la presencia del dragón le había devuelto un poco las esperanza de encontrar algo) ves eso amigo (señala una pantalla que mostraba el exterior)

Dragón: ve el exterior...(O_O)

Hipo: este era el lugar donde tu original vivió

Dragón: (observa fijamente el exterior y un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, era como si el pasado de su original le cantara a su sangre) un...(observaba el exterior y se imaginaba volando sobre una pradera agreste)

Hipo: (acaricia la cabeza del dragón) que tienes, te noto distante

Dragón: (ve a hipo...,QwQ y luego le lame la mano)

Hipo: (sonríe, cuando de pronto escucha una alarma en el radar) que sucede...(al parecer el radar había captado una cueva submarina e hipo decidió investigar dirigiéndose a la cueva, lugar que extrañamente estaba ubicado entre dos enormes estatuas de roca. Una destruida a la mitad y la otra completa aunque en un deplorable estado)

Nota del autor: es la entrada del recinto como se ve en las 2 películas y la serie

Hipo: qué lugar son estas ruinas...?, será mejor investigar un poco (en ese momento oprime un botón y libera un robot submarino el cual mandaba señales de vídeo mientras era controlado a control remoto) bien comencemos

En ese momento el mini submarino entro a la cuba oscura mientras encendía sus luces mandado la señal a una pantalla en el submarino de hipo. Al ver la imagen hipo se sorprendió al ver que en el lugar había vestigios de algunas sillas y mesas junto con piezas de metal además de estatuas de acero de dragón que colgaban como adornos. En ese momento hipo sonrió con alegría al darse cuenta que estaba en el lugar correcto y que no se había equivocado al ir a ese lugar, por lo que con control remoto le ordeno al mini submarino que tomar imágenes.

De pronto el mini submarino poso su lente sobre una pared donde habían escudos en mal estado y con vestigios de que alguna vez albergaron pinturas, al parecer solo las cosas de acero estaban en mejor estado que las de madera, como algunas espadas o mazas que se encontraban en el fondo de la cueva. Hipo solo pudo admirar con impresión el resto del lugar mientras mandaba imágenes al submarino controlado pro chip y les hacía saber acerca de sus avances, sin saber que sobre esa cueva había un secreto que le cambiaría la vida.

Dalla: (viendo una fotografía de una de las estatuas dentro de la cueva) esto es increíble...(hablando por radio)

Hipo: lo es, realmente en este lugar existió un pueblo que vivía junto con los dragones y los alababa

Chip: entonces la hipótesis de la Dra. era correcta

Hipo: así es, los dragones realmente existieron en este lugar

Dragón: (ve el control del mini submarino y no puede evitar morderlo para zarandearlo como un juguete)

Hipo: (o-o) espera deja eso ahí...

Dragón: (:B, niega con la cabeza)

Hipo: (sujeta el control en la boca del dragón) suelta eso...

Dragón: (no suelta el control y provoca del mini submarino levante la mirada 90 grados mostrando una especie de bolsa de aire en el techo de la cueva)

Hipo: (ve en el monitor la bolsa de aire) que...! (le quita el control de la boca al dragón)

Dragón: (U_U)

Hipo:(dirige el mini submarino a la bolsa de aire, para luego atravesarla para descubrir una especie de túnel sobre la cueva el cual estaba seco y parecía conducir a otro lugar) esto...(trata de avanzar pero el mini submarino no pude seguir) demonios

Chip: (se comunica por radio) que sucede amo

Hipo: hay alguna forma de salir de este submarino

Dalla: Hipo, pero de que estas hablando...! (O_O)

Hipo: necesitó salir, de este submarino cuanto antes hay algo que necesito ver

Chip: detrás del centro de mando vera una compuerta, dentro de esta encontrara un traje especial para buceo y un botón rojo, después de que se ponga el traje oprima el botón y saldrá del submarino, pero solo tendrá oxígeno para 3 horas

Hipo: con eso bastara, (acaricia al dragón) amigo quédate aquí, saldré por un rato cuida de la nave

Dragón: (se recuesta en un rincón)

Hipo: (se quita la armadura de manera manual y entra a la compuerta donde había un traje especial de buceo parecido al suyo, pero está más grande además que contaba con una mochila de propulsión a chorro junto con un tanque de oxígeno)

De manera inmediata hipo se colocó el pesado traje de buceo el cual al igual que su armadura contaba con articulaciones como la de un exoesqueleto dándole más fuerza y un buena movilidad. Cundo hipo estuvo listo el traje se selló para evitar filtraciones mientras el chico pelirrojo oprimía el botón rojo liberando así una compuerta y permitiendo que el agua llenara el compartimiento para que este saliera del submarino. Usando la mochila de propulsión a chorro, hipo llego hasta la cueva para luego caminar por el fondo marino encendiendo las luces de su casco.

Cuando estuvo en el centro de la cueva el chico levanto la mirada para ver la bolsa de aire en el techo y con la mochila de propulsión a chorro se dirigió a esta para después atravesarla. De manera inmediata el chico salto del agua para poner los pies en la roca de la cueva iluminando el lugar con sus casco, al parecer el túnel se extendía un par de metros por lo que el chico camino hasta pasar por un arco de acero y sorprende ser al ver un lugar donde colgaban cuatro estandartes con el dibujo de un furia nocturna, mientras que en el centro del lugar descansaba un ataúd de acero, debajo de la estatua de un dragón parecido al suyo.

Hipo: (O_O) que lugar es este...? (manda imágenes de audio y vídeo al submarino controlado por chip)

Chip: según mi base de datos, es un mausoleo

Hipo: un mausoleo...

Chip: así es, para ser más exacto es la tumba de un gran héroe

Hipo: (se acerca al ataúd para ver una inscripción en la estatua del dragón en un lenguaje desconocido) chip puedes traducir esto (le envía una imagen de la inscripción)

Chip: deme un segundo (traduce) bien tengo la traducción y dice: En honor al jefe más grande de todo, aquel que con amor unió nuestros laso con los dragones y quien nos demostró lo iguales que podíamos llegas a hacer. Descansa en paz Hipo Abadejo Horrendo III primer entrenador de dragones

Hipo: (siente como un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al escuchar el nombre) cual era el nombre

Chip: Hipo Abadejo Horrendo III

Dalla: hipo que acaso ese no es tu nombre...

Hipo: (sonríe nervioso) lo es, pero esto debe ser un broma es imposible que se llamara como yo fuera un hombre tan valorado y respetado (ve el mausoleo)

Chip: tal parece que fue así

Hipo: (se acerca temeroso al ataúd)

Dalla: que vas a hacer...?

Hipo: necesito verlo con mis propios ojos

Dalla: acaso estás loco, es de mala suerte perturbar el descanso de los muertos (O_O)

Hipo: tranquilo, quizás no se enoje si nos llamamos iguales (pone la manos en el ataúd y suspira) es el momento de la verdad (en ese momento abre el ataúd y temeroso cierra los ojos, para luego comenzar a abrirlos lentamente viendo el interior. De pronto los ojos de hipo se abrieron como platos) que...! (en el interior del ataúd no había un esqueleto ni nada por el estilo, si n varios cofres libros, oleos, notas y algunas armas junto con una nota que estaba sobre todo esto) chip traduce esto

Chip: (traduce) los cuerpos puedo pudrirse, los huesos pueden romperse, pero lo único efímero es el conocimiento que trasciende el tiempo y las fronteras de la vida. Atte. Hipo Abadejo Horrendo III

Hipo: (O_O) no entiendo que sucede, no se suponía que era un mausoleo

Chip: seguramente es solo un sepulcro conmemorativo, ya que su cuerpo no pudo ser colocado en ese lugar

Hipo: (sale del traje y se acerca al ataúd) un..., debo aceptar que tenía razón, el conocimiento es efímero (ve un rollo de óleo, lo toma entre sus manos, lo desenrolla y lo observa para ver una pintura, para después soltarlo mientras se iba de espalda asustado)

En ese momento el óleo callo en el suelo extendiéndose mostrando una imagen del héroe al que se le había dedicado ese mausoleo, quien era idéntico a él y quien en la pintura aparecía con una chica exactamente igual a astrid con el collar que el tenia ahora el cuello, pero esta se veía un poco mayor que la astrid con la que el salía. Hipo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y la única idea que venía a su mente en ese momento, era la repetición genética de la que bocón le había habla hacia unos meses y de lo cual sabía que muchos antepasado se había parecido a él, por lo que significaba que esa era la tumba de uno de sus antepasados.

Asustado y a la ves emocionado el chico pelirrojo se acercó al ataúd para abrir otro oleo donde estaba su antepasado con su padre, el cual se parecía al suyo. Después tomo otro oleo para observarlo impresionado estaba ves la imagen era de hipo con su dragón, luego abrió otro y observó un imagen de hipo con todos sus amigos los cuales se parecían a mucho chico de la base lo cual lo impresionó a un más. Mientras buscaba más cosas que ver no pudo evitar encontrarse con el manual de dragón y al abrirlo lo primero que observo fue la sección del furia nocturna que estaba apartada con un separador de madera bastante viejo.

Hipo: (emocionado) chip traduce

Chip: (traduce el nombre y una leyenda) furia nocturna, hijo maldito del rayo y la muerte misma

Velocidad: 10

Destreza: 10

Inteligencia: 10

Datos del dragón: fuerte y bondadoso solo alguna características de este increíble dragón, aunque su número es escaso no hay nadie quien no conozca su característico grito durante una noche sin luna que evoca el sonido de las almas en pena que residen en heilem. Quien logre entrenar a un conseguirá más que aun dragón, sino también a un amigo leal y sincero

Hipo: (O_O) wao...(baja el libro) todo esto es fantástico..., necesitamos sacar esto de aquí

Chip: costara un poco de trabajo y un poco de paciencia pero puede acerca

Hipo: (una caja llama su atención) que bien (abre la caja y su corazón late a diez mil por hora, la caja estaba llena por una colección de garras de dragón de todas las razas) esto...esto...(*_*)

**Capítulo 12 parte 3: el origen**

Después de una difícil operaria en la que por medio de compartimiento de carga a prueba de agua se llevaron todas las cosas de la cueva al submarino de hipo, este regreso al submarino grande para analizar y escanear cada uno de las ilustraciones junto con los documentos que había encontrado. En ese momento el chico pelirrojo se encontraba en el camarote del capitán investigando y leyendo algunos de los documentes traducidos mediante el escaneo, los cuales en ese momento se mostraban en una pantalla holográfica tridimensional.

Hipo: (leyendo un viejo diario) querido diario ha terminado la guerra con los dragón, por primera vez en trecientos años hemos conseguido la paz con el final de la muerte roja; aunque perdí un pierna en el proceso fue un pequeño precio por la paz si alguien me lo pregunta y al final creo que balancea un poco las cosa ya que fui yo quien daño la cola de chimuelo en primer lugar

Dragón: (durmiendo en un rincón)

Hipo: un...(revisa el reloj de la computadora) ya llevo 2 horas leyendo creo que es tiempo de un pequeño receso (se acerca a un distribuido de agua potable que por medio de filtración convertía el agua del exterior en agua potable para consumo humano) ha...(bosteza levemente mientras bebe un poco de agua en un vaso)

Dalla: (entra al camarote por una puerta) hola, como estas...?

Hipo: un poco mejor y más tranquilo

Dalla: que bien, cuando regresaste te veías bastante asustado y a la vez un poco emocionado

Hipo: como no estarlo, aún sigo sin entender cómo es posible que uno de mis antepasado hubiera sido el prime entrando de dragones o mejor dicho el primer vikingo domador de dragones (levanta una espada de acero conservada en perfecto estado, con un poco de óxido rojo y olor salado)

Dalla: debió ser muy rudo...

Hipo: no te creas, te diré que él era un visionario además era muy inteligente para su época, dejo muchos prototipos de armar que jamás pudo construir y algunas otras cosas bastante interesante (levanta el plano de un prototipo de la espada de fuego, que hipo usa en la película 2)

Dalla: (O_O) entonces se parecen mucho, tú has creado cosas maravillosas...(pensando en la armadura del dragón y la caña de pescar que creo que el chico pelirrojo)

Hipo: de cierto modo tenemos muchas carteristas en común además de las físicas, por lo que he leído al parecer ambos teníamos el hambre de conocimiento y nunca no llevamos bien con nuestros padres

Dalla: (O_O) un y que más encontraste...?

Hipo: (sonríe, se acerca a la computadora y le muestra el libro de dragones traducido en formato digital) encontré esta libro, que cuenta con un vasto catálogo de dragones y como entrenarlos además de reforzar la amistad con ellos

Dalla: eso de que podría servirte...?

Hipo: mira, dragón ven aquí

Dragón: (se levanta y se acerca a hipo)

Hipo: (le rasca la barbilla al dragón)

Dragón: (cae rendido al sentir como el chico acariciaba su barbilla, *-*)

Dalla: (aplaude) interesante

Hipo: y no solo encontré eso, además encontré algunas pintura increíble cómo estas (muestra un óleo donde aparecían pintado hipo montando a chimuelo)

Dalla: eres tú...?

Hipo: no es mi antepasado, montando su dragón llamado chimuelo

Dalla: (pensando) oye no crees que es tiempo de que tú también le pongas nombre a tu dragón

Hipo: tienes razón y si hay un nombre digno de una criatura como él es el nombre de su original, desde ahora te llamare chimuelo

Chimuelo: (feliz se arroja sobre hipo y le lame la cara)

Hipo: chimuelo, no, bájate...(x-x)!

Chimuelo: (lamiendo la cara a hipo...XP)

Hipo: no, bájate ya...

Chimuelo: (baja de hipo)

Hipo: (se limpia la saliva con su bata) esto no se quita...(-_-)

Dalla: creo que le gusto el nombre

Hipo: tú crees...?

Dalla: si, acaso no notaste que se emocionó cuando se lo dijiste

Hipo: no lo note, estaba muy ocupado siendo derribado por el

Dalla: (sonríe levemente) que aremos ahora

Hipo: por el momento nada aun, necesito pensar antes las cosas por lo que nos quedaremos aquí un rato más

Dalla: (U_U)

Hipo: sucede algo

Dalla: (suspira) no, no pasa nada solo que no pude evitar el pensar en mi hogar

Hipo: extrañas a tu familia

Dalla: si

Hipo: se lo que se siente (se encoje de hombros) si quieres podemos ir a tu bases, para ves si hay más sobrevivientes

Dalla: no, no lo hagas prefiero tener mis recuerdo que ver una horrible imagen que no poder sacar de mi mente después

Hipo: está bien

Dalla: y tú no quieres regresar a tu base

Hipo: aun no, por eso quiero pensar un poco las cosas antes de hacerlo

Dalla: está bien...(se dirige a la puerta) estaré en mi camarote por si me buscas

Hipo: bueno, creo que iré al centro de mando por ahora

Dalla: bien...(se va del lugar)

Hipo: (se sienta en la silla en el centro de su habitación) nos veremos en un rato amigo (oprime un botón y la silla baja por el pasaje secreto llevándolo al centro de mando)

Chip: (revisando todos los sistemas ve a hipo) buenas noches señor

Hipo: buenas noches chip, como esta todo

Chip: estamos funcionando al 100% desea planear una ruta de regreso

Hipo: (suspira) aun no

Chip: le sucede algo, mis sensores de lenguaje corporal dice que está un poco distante

Hipo: no sucede nada, solo no sé si estoy seguro de querer regresar aún no se cómo mi padre valla a reaccionar cuando me vea, pero si no voy y las plantas los atacan me sentiría mal (suspira) dime ya fue instalado el equipo que te pedí

Chip: si el equipo de genética y clonación fue instalado en un almacén vacío

Hipo: está listo para usarse...?

Chip: si...

Hipo: (pensando) iré a dormir chip, avísame si algo sucede (con la silla regresa al camarote del capitán) un...(observa la computadora y luego abre una imagen de las pinturas que había escaneado, en la imagen estaba su antepasado con sus amigos además de sus dragones) será..? (lo piensa por un momento y ve la caja con la colección de garras de dragones) no, imposible (se arroja sobre la cama) buenas noches (ve al dragón acostado en un rincón y se queda dormido algo pensativo)

**Con esta escena termina el capítulo 12 de genéticas dragones reencarnados, con la pregunta que ira a pasar…? **


	14. Chapter 14 reflexiones

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia.**

**Nota 2: de antemano me disculpo, ya que el capítulo será algo corto. El motivo de esto es porque acabo de entrar a la universidad y mi tiempo de escritura se redujo a menos de la mitad, espero su comprensión antes mi situación y con esto me despido.**

**Capítulo 14: reflexiones**

Hipo dormía plácidamente sobre su cama mientras que una de las esquinas del camarote descansaba el dragón, al parecer ambos habían pasado una buena noche o era lo que parecía, ya que cada uno estaba bastante tranquilo. De pronto con un leve bostezo el chico pelirrojo abrió los ojos, para luego levantar levemente su torso junto con sus brazos los cuales estiro segundos después. Al parecer el chico había dormido más de la cuenta o era lo que demostraba la mitad de su cabello que en ese momento estaba aplastado gracias a pasar demasiado tiempo pegado a la almohada.

En ese momento el joven hipo se levantó de la cama y segundos después alboroto su cabello con sus manos dándole esa forma tan característica de su cabello. Cuando termino de arreglarse un poco camino hacia su computadora en la cual reviso algunos archivos y documento que había recuperado de la cueva en berck. Mientras observaba los documentos donde aparecía su antepasado con su novia, no podía evitar el pensar en astrid y lo que estaría haciendo su amada en ese momento, suspirando con nostalgia después de cada pregunta.

Por otro lado muy lejos de ahí al otro lado de Groenlandia astrid comenzaba a comportarse un poco diferente, de algún modo los mareos que sentía había acabado ser sustituido por hambre junto con muchos antojos de comida, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparla ya que se había acabado sola una cacerola de estofado en el desayuno. Al ver esto Heater también se preocupó y comenzó a hacer un diagnóstico con los síntomas, lo cual al final la dejo con un poco más de preocupación ya que suponía claramente cuál era la causa del problema de astrid pero no se atrevía a decírselo.

Astrid: (le regresa el mareo y corre al baño) creo que no debí comerme esa cacerola de estofado sola... ( - , entra al baño para vomitar en el escusado)

Heater: astrid te sientes bien...? (O_O, preocupada)

Astrid: si, no te preocupes solo que creo que me callo bastante mal el desayuno

Heater: no creo que tenga que ver con eso...

Astrid: (sale del baño) a que te refieres

Heater: mira no has estado actuando normal estos días y creo entiendo la razón, pero mejor hay que ir a un médico para cerciorarnos completamente

Astrid: cerciorarnos de que...?

Heater: astrid, creo que estas embarazada...

Astrid: que...!, pero eso imposible la última vez que tuve sexo fue...(reacciona) con hipo (en ese momento corre a un calendario y revisa los días) diablos era un día fértil, porque rayos no me di cuenta antes (preocupada)

Heater: aun no estamos seguras de nada astrid necesitas aun medico primero para ver si en verdad estas embarazada

Decididas ambas chicas salieron del departamento para dirigirse al bloque C donde fueron a ver a un médico especializado en estas situación y bastante discreto, quien después de hacerle alguno análisis a astrid que incluían ultrasonidos dio su diagnóstico. AL parecer heater había tenido razón, la rubia tenia mes y medio de embarazo lo cual sorprendió a ambas chicas quienes estupefactas se congelaron al darse cuenta rápidamente el nombre del padre de la criatura. Se trataba de hipo quien en ese momento sin saberlo esperaba su primer primogénito.

Astrid: (O_O, toca su vientre) esto no es posible...(asustada)

Heater: (toca el hombro de astrid, al notar el miedo en su mirada) tranquila no es nada malo

Astrid: lo sé, pero que dirá hipo cuando se entere...? (preocupada)

Heater: si conozco bien a hipo, le fascinara la noticia y se pondrá muy feliz

Astrid: tú lo crees?

Heater: (dice un poco celosa) estoy segura, él te ama y que vaya a tener un hijo no cambiara para nada ese amor

Astrid: (abraza a heater) gracias amiga

Heater: (sintió como se le enterraba un puñal en el pecho al escuchar la palabra amiga al saber la traición que le había hecho)

Astrid: pero que haré ahora...? (O_O) si les digo a mis padres me mataran o peor para que no me quede sola con la criatura harán que me case con otro (pone cara asustada) dios santo y si hacen que me case con patán...?

Heater: (O_O) eso sí sería lo peor que podría pasarte, será mejor que lo ocultamos por ahora, si las cosas salen bien quizás hipo regrese a tiempo antes de que suceda algo malo

Astrid: (O_O) esperemos que sea así

Heater: por ahora necesitas tomar los medicamentos pertinentes para la lactancia, ácido fólico y algunas vitaminas

Astrid: (O_O) un...necesitaremos bastante dinero

Heater: según tengo entendido los robots de hipo aún conservan la tarjeta de créditos de hipo, el ganaba bastante dinero con su trabajo además de reparación

Astrid: pero es el dinero de hipo

Heater: no creo que le moleste que tomemos un poco si será para los gastos de su hijo

Astrid: pero...(O_O)

Heater: pero nada tu salud es primero, además creo que tendrás que pedir unas vacaciones terminando el mes seguramente tu vientre comenzara a abultarse y será difícil esconderlo además de ir a misiones sabiendo que tendrás que cuidar no solo tu vida

Astrid: (suspira) dios santo, que aremos

Heater: tranquilízate, sin importar lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado alto el regreso de hipo

Astrid: gracias realmente le quitas el lugar a brutilda como mi mejor amiga

Brutilda: (en el bloque B siente un cambio en la fuerza, XD) sentiste eso

Brutacio: sentir que...?

Brutilda: no lo sé, pero sentí un extraño escalofrío como si en algún lugar del universo un lazo con migo se hubiera roto o alguien hubiera comprado un burrito en mal estado

Brutacio: (comiendo un burrito) debe ser tu imaginación

Brutilda: quizás...

Heater: (surgen lágrimas de su rostro) astrid...(O_O)

Astrid: (surgen lágrimas de sus ojos) heater...(abraza a heater) te has portado muy bien con migo y yo que en el pasado llegue a odiarte, que injusta fui

Heater: (QwQ) no eres la única, también me deje llevar por el odio y realmente eres una maravillosa persona, no soy digna del privilegio de ser tu mejor amigo (trata de alejarse)

Astrid: (sujeta la mano de heater) eres más digna de lo que crees...

Heater: (se mortifica al saber que la traición que le había hecho a astrid no le permitía aceptar el título de mejor amiga)

Astrid: por favor prometiste que no me dejarías sola

Heater: (estaba atrapada por sus propias palabras) lo hice (sonríe levemente) y lo cumpliré

Astrid: gracias...(sonríe levemente)

Al otro lado de Groenlandia hipo se encontraba en una encrucijada tratando de tomar una decisión, por una lado sabía que al regresar a casa vería a astrid de nuevo y por otro lado sabía que si regresaba seria capturado nuevamente, para ser separado de chimuelo. Además de eso ahora pensaba también en la raza de su amigo y pensaba que quizás de ayuda tener algunos más como chimuelo a su disposición pero solo para acabar con las plantas que amenazaban a la humanidad, pero que dragones clonaría se preguntó mientras leía el diario de su antepasado, cuando una idea llego a su cabeza.

Hipo: (ve una foto de su antepasado con sus amigos y su dragones)eso es, que tonto he sido pero necesitamos regresar a casa cuanto antes (por un transmisor manos libres se comunica con chip) chip

Chip: si capitán

Hipo: marca la ruta, regresaremos a casa

Chip: volveremos...(O_O)

Hipo: si...

Chip: (marca la ruta con su GPS y en el mapa global aparece un punto a donde se dirigía, era la base berck) por fin regresaremos

Hipo: así es y prepara la energía del laboratorio (se pone su bata sobre la armadura) voy a trabajar en un proyecto (toma la caja con garras de dragón) reviviremos una especie (sonríe)

Así fue como hipo se dirigió al almacén donde había cinco cilindros de gestación de clones de tamaño enorme y dos extra de tamaño descomunal. Rápidamente el chico se acercó a una computadora e inserto en esta 7 de las garras que fueron pulverizadas creando así siete archivos de ADN que guardo con sumo cuidado en la computadora de la nave. Para después comenzar el proceso de clonación en cada uno de los cilindros de diferente dragones los cuales al igual que chimuelo tardarían algunos días en eclosionar por lo que hipo tendría que aprender mucho del libro del dragones antes de que esto sucediera.

Chimuelo: (viendo uno de los cilindros se acerca este, lo lame y luego le pone la para suspirando)

Hipo: tranquilo amigo, pronto abra más como tú y creo debería aprender un poco más sobre de ellos antes de que nazcan, no quiero que me ataquen como tu cuando nos conocimos

Chimuelo: (-_-)

Hipo: (abre el archivo del libro de dragones y lo lee) veamos, grunckle, furia monstruosa, cremallerus, nader, trueno tambor y un enorme corta tormentas

Dalla: veo que crecerá la familia rápidamente

Hipo: (O_O) si y deberé entrenarlos, además tengo que trabajar en sus equipamiento, lo que me recuerda que tengo que ir a la armería a reparar mi armadura y darle algunos toques a la de chimuelo

Dalla: (pone su mano sobre uno de los cilindros) crees que alguno de ellos puedan ser mi compañero

Hipo: lo siento, pero ya he pensado en cada uno de los jinetes que los montaran

Dalla: (suspira decepcionada) ha...

Hipo: pero si lo deseas, escoge uno de los dragones del libro y lo clonare para ti

Dalla: está bien...(ve el archivo) déjame pensarlo y después te digo

Hipo: si

Convocatoria: chicos y chicas tienen la oportunidad de decidir que dragón será el montara dalla, por lo que desde ahora comiencen a mandarme sus peticiones y la más votada será la ganadora.

Mientras tanto en medio de Groenlandia un convoy de plantas se había detenido por un par de días, para descansar, al parecer algo grande estaba por suceder. En medio de las planta un enorme capullo de roza creía cada vez más y más para abrirse mostrando el cuerpo desnudo de una hermosas mujer quien abrió los ojos por un par de segundo para observar el exterior y luego lanzar un grito desgarrador a las demás plantas. Al parecer la reina había evolucionado una vez más convirtiéndose ahora un poco más humana y capas incluso de vociferar un par de palabras, pero no fue la única junto a ella crecía capullos de otras flores que se abrieron develando a otros humanoides

Reina: (se aclara la garganta y comienza a hablar) hijos míos, hoy hemos crecido no solo en evolución, hoy es el inicio de una nueva era. Por miles de años las plantas hemos vivido a la sombras del hombre y sufrido por las estupideces que ellos han provocado a un planeta que jamás les perteneció

Plantas humanoides: (escuchan atentamente)

Reina: pero no más las plantas tomaremos el control desde ahora, hemos habitado este planeta por mucho más tiempo que los humanos y tomaremos el control de este pero ante tenemos que erradicar la peste que si no se detiene destruirá nuestro mundo "la humanidad"

Plantas humanoides: si mi reina...(dijeron al unísono)

Reina: el tiempo de consumir aún no ha acabado, la evolución solo era el inicio, el futuro ahora en adelantes es la conquista (levanta la mano y por medio de telequinesis se comunica con el resto de las plantas que la obedecieron)

Plantas humanoides: (escucha atentamente)

Reina: nosotros somos los primeros bendecidos de nuestras especie con conocimiento hijos míos y frutos de mi vientre, pero solo somos las raíces del árbol de la nueva vida, raíces que se extenderán por todo el planeta

Planta humanoide: (chica de cabello rojizo) pero madre, como lo aremos

Reina: dividiéndonos hija mía, dividiéndonos como las raíces de nuestra madre galla (tierra) que se extendieron buscando el agua que le dio la vida a nuestro antepasados

Planta humanoide: (chico de cabello oscuro) pero madre somos muy pocos (eran solo 500 plantas y 20 plantas humanoides)

Reina: en efecto pero por eso nos dividiremos hijos, para poder expandirnos necesitamos cubrir la mayor área posible ya que ustedes mis hijas fueron bendecidas con la procreación por lo que ustedes serán las madres de nuestra especie al igual que yo y ustedes mis hijos se encargaran de protegerlas. Además nosotras no somas las únicas plantas que han evolucionado, presiento que mas allá donde se mete el solo nuestras hermanas de otro lugar también han crecido y esperan nuestro encuentro al igual que yo lo anhelo

Planta humanoide: (cabello gris) cual será la división madre

Reina: (señala a una planta hembra y un macho) ustedes dos se quedaran en esta área con 100 de sus hermanos y se encargaran de hacer la purga final de humanos, mientras el resto nos dirigiremos a donde el solo se mete en busca de más hermanos de nuestra especies que se una a nuestras fuerzas

Así fue como el grupo de plantas se separó en dos grupos, el más pequeño se quedó en Groenlandia y el mayos se dirigió hacia el horizonte, al parecer la reina tenía planeado algo más que quedarse en ese páramo frió. Mientras tanto las plantas humanoides encargadas del pequeño convoy se guiaron por sus sentidos y encontraron un ligero aroma llevado por al viento, una aroma que los hizo babear era el aroma de la carne humana, por lo que rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía el aroma seguidos por el resto de las plantas que estaban a sus órdenes.

**Con este escena termina el capítulo 14 de genetics dragones reencarnados con la pregunta que ira a pasar...?**


	15. Chapter 15 el inicio del fin

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia.**

**Capítulo 15: el inicio del fin**

Había pasado apenas una semana y cuatro días desde que astrid se había enterado de su embarazo y no cabía en sí por la preocupación, al preguntarse qué sucedería si su padres llegaban a enterarse o peor el padre de hipo. Por otro lado heater se dedicaba a cuidar de la chica y asegurarse de que esta estuviera bien además de que se alimentara sanamente por el bien la criatura. Aunque ambas actuaban con mucha cautela paso poco tiempo para que se hiciera algo notorio el hecho de que ocultaban algo y las personas de la bases comenzaron a esparcir rumores de que astrid había desertado de sus deberes como guerrera.

Algo que era bastante lógico por el embarazo pero al no ser esto del conocimiento de todos se malinterpreto argumentando que ella había dejado sus labores por inconformidad por lo que estoico le había hecho a hipo. Por un tiempo tuvieron buen argumento los rumores pera con el paso de los días solo quedaron en simples rumores y no se comentó nada más del tema o eso era lo que parecía. Mientras que en otra parte de la bases crecía la preocupación por parte de los jóvenes quienes se preguntaban qué sucedería en los siguientes días y porque las juntas secretas se hacían cada vez más seguido.

Por otro lado a 50 kilómetros de ahí las plantas humanoides comenzaban a acercarse a berck seguidos por el ejército de plantas las cuales habían aumentado considerablemente su número al doble. Al parecer la base berck era la única base que quedaba por conquistar en el área, por lo tanto era la única huella que quedaba de la humanidad en ese lugar y tenía que ser erradicada. Sin saber nada de esto las personas en la base hacían su rutina diaria sin imaginar lo que en pocas horas sucedería, al igual que estoico que en ese momento se encontraba en el centro de comunicaciones.

Estoico: (revisando señales de radio) que sucedió con la patrulla que salió esta mañana

Radio-técnico: no han regresado señor y los radares nos muestra su ubicación o signos vitales

Estoico: escanea de nuevo el arena, tienen que estar cerca es imposible que alguien desaparezca

Bocón: improbable pero no imposible, recuerda que hipo desapareció

Estoico: ya ni me lo recuerdes, solucionemos este problema y luego veremos qué hacemos con el otro

Bocón: bien (se sienta en la consola de radio y se coloca un manos libres para después decir) alguien me copia ahí afuera...

Radio: (se escucha una interferencia) auxili...lio...

Estoico: (O_O, se coloca un manos libre) que sucede

Radios: ne...apoyo... (se cortaban las palabras)

Bocon: creo que piden apoyo

Estoico: que pasa, que sucede contesta...? (hablando por radio)

Radio: estamos bajo ataque, sa...li...eron de la nada...

Bocón: quien los ataca, jabalíes u osos...?

Radio: no lo sé...(suena interferencia)

Bocón: como que no lo sabes

Radio: no, son humanos...(se corta un segundo y después se escucha un grito desgarrador) ha...(para luego escucharse un tronido como de una armadura rompiéndose)

Estoico: (perturbado por la trasmisión) eso fue...

Bocón: (U_U) las últimas palabras de un soldado

Estoico: (traga saliva) activen las alarmas que se prepare un unidad de defensa

Bocón: defensa contra que, no sabemos que nos ataca

Estoico: eso no importa ahora, es mejor estar protegido y adaptarnos a la situación pero para estar seguro preparen el armamento pesado (oprime un botón rojo y en ese momento suena una alerta en la base)

Bocón: tú que aras

Estoico: lo sabes bien, protegeré la base, prepara mi armadura

Bocón: sabes que siempre está preparada, pero si será tan intenso quizás quieras ayuda

Estoico: (serio) bocón te necesito aquí preparando las armas, no fuera de la base pelando

Bocón: si no salgo, quizás cuando esto acabe no halla base que proteger

Estoico: (suspira) bien, prepara todo y ponte tu armadura necesito a mi compañero listo para la batalla

Bocón: (sonríe) es ese el espíritu

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la base astrid estaba estupefacta al escuchar el sonido de las alarmar, la hora había llegado lo presentía en sus espalda entumecida por un tenebroso escalofrío. De manera inmediata astrid llamo aun junta secreta para hablar con todos los jóvenes de la base y luego se dirigió a los hangares de vehículos donde gran parte de los guerreros estaban reunidos al igual que heater. Al llegar al lugar la rubia pelirroja recupero el aliento por unos minutos para después iniciar la junta preguntando, -alguien sabe que está sucediendo...?-.

Heater: no, al parecer a nadie le han dicho nada pero parece que los guerreo mayores se preparan para hacer una unidad de defensa

Astrid: contra que...?

Eret: (llega al lugar) aún no lo saben, escuche de una fuente que esto sucedió por una trasmisión de radio recibida de una unidad de exploración...(U_U) lamentablemente no creo que regresen

Astrid: entonces estoico peleara a siegas...?

Eret: si...

Patán: (preocupado) si esto será así, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados tenemos que ayudar

Eret: concuerdo con patán, aunque parezca raro tiene razón

Astrid: está bien, pero necesitamos esperar

Brutilda: esperar que...?

Astrid: esperar a saber contra que nos enfrentamos o también quieren salir a siegas de la base cargando una espada sin saber siquiera si funcionara contra eso

Heater: cierto, además quizás ellos puedan derrotarlo tenemos que tener fe

Pata pez: (llaga corriendo) termine mi investigación (estaba ojeroso y cansado)

Astrid: que descubriste

Pata pez: los animales solo se alejan de su área de confort durante la migración

Patán: que increíble, eso asta brutacio lo sabe

Brutacio: no, no lo sabía pero esta interesante ese dato lo recordare (se lo escribe en la mano)

Astrid: (decepcionada) pata pez, acaso eso fue lo único que encontraste

Pata pez: no aún no he terminado, resulta que los animales tienen un instinto para presentir el peligro o cambios en el planta, por lo que cuando va a suceder algo malo aceleran su migración para proteger a su especie y si lo usamos en un sentido más literario, se largaron porque saben que algo malo sucederá

Astrid: (O_O) nuestras suposición era correcta

Pata pez: así es

Astrid: preocupada (toma una monos libres y se comunica con lit) lit me escuchas

Lit: (en un ducto de ventilación en la armería) fuerte y claro

Astrid: que sucede haya...?

Lit: se están preparando barias unidades para salir y están armándose con cañones sónicos además de múltiples armas de gran poder

Astrid: avísame cuando la armería se quede sola

Eret: que planeas

Astrid: (sonríe) hipo me enseno a usar la computadora de la armería, después que todos se vallan tomaremos el control del lugar y tomaremos lo que quede del equipo

Eret: es un buen plan

Patán: bien, pero cuanto tiempo tendremos que esperar

Astrid: solo algunos minutos

Heater: (se acerca al odio de la rubia y le pregunta) no vas a pelear o si...?

Astrid: debo hacerlo...?

Heater: pero tu hijo...(le susurra al oído)

Astrid: precisamente por él lo hago

Heater: entonces iré contigo...(susurrando)

Astrid: !que acaso estás loca...! tú no eres guerrera...(susurrando)

Heater: eso no importa prometí que te protegería hasta que hipo regresara y aunque me cueste la vida lo are

Astrid: (O_O, susurrando...) imposible ni siquiera tienes una armadura para la batalla

Heater: (susurrando) cierto solo tengo una de exploración, pero tú puedes modificarla hipo te enseno o acaso no lo hizo...?

Astrid: (susurrando) si, pero ...(U_U)

Heater: (susurrando) pero nada, además esto no está a discusión es por tu bien y se hará

Astrid: bien...(-_-)

Todos: (O_O)

Patán: (O_O) que tanto se susurraban

Astrid: (nerviosa) nada, solo cosas de chicas

Con el ambiente algo tenso termino la reunión secreta de los jóvenes de la base y en la armería lo guerrero listos se preparaban para salir de la base guiados por estoico además de bocón quien fuera el último en ponerse su armadura. Al salir de la base las unidades se separaron en cuatro grupos que se colocaron en las distintas entradas de la bases y cavaron algunas trincheras mientras instalaban algunas torretas láser, al parecer esta vez el jefe de la bases no se andaba con juegos y se podía notar fácilmente en su mirada bastante seria.

A lo lejos un grupo de sombras algo borrosas comenzaban a divisarse y de manera inmediata el jefe de la base saco un catalejo de largo alcance para observar de qué se trataba. De pronto la mirada del guerrero quedo petrificada y no pudo reaccionar por un par de segundo para luego reincorporarse diciendo -dios santo-. Lo cual no era para menos ya que lo que había observado era el ejército de planta de diferentes tamaños y clases que se acercaban rápidamente a ese lugar, que aria se preguntó por uno segundos mientras el resto de los guerreros se hacían esa misma pregunta.

De pronto estoico desvío la mirada para observar sin querer el rostro de estupefacción y temor de los guerreros quienes no sabían que hacer en esa situación, en ese momento el guerreros supo que no podía temer que tenía que ser fuerte por ellos, para que no tuvieran temor por lo que sin pensar grito - acabemos con ellos-. Solo bastaron tres palabras para que los guerreros se reincorporaran y tuvieran confianza en sí mismos nuevamente al igual que el valor que habían perdido hacia unos segundos, pero que ahora calentaba sus gargantas para salir como gritos de aliento.

Plantas: (se detienen)

Nota: las plantas humanoides tienen cuerpos humanos pero enmaderas en sus espaladas y suelen viajar dentro de plantas capullos más grandes para protegerse del frió, ya que sus cuerpo no son tan resistentes al frió que cuando eran solo simples plantas

Planta humanoide (mujer de cabello rubio) : (huele el aroma de la carne humana) estamos cerca

Planta humanoide: (hombre cabello rojizo): (levanta un casco ensangrentado y lo huele para después decir) tienes razón, falta poco hermana

Planta hembra: (olfatea y ve a lo lejos con sus ojos) es ahí

Planta macho: (ve el lugar) al parecer nos esperaban

Planta hembra: eso no cambiara para nada el resultado, al final cenaremos esta noche...(babeando de una manera repulsiva)

Planta macho: si...(sonríe macabramente)

Planta hembra: (levanta la mano y apunta a la base) que comience el exterminio

En ese momento las plantas aceleraron el paso y se dirigieron a las base mientras que el techo de esta surgían unos lanzamisiles los cuales dispararon un proyectiles que le dieron a alguna de las plantas, pero no las detuvieron porque estas siguieron avanzando sin detenerse estaban decididas a lograr su objetivo. Al observar esto los guerrero sacaron su armamento y comenzaron a disparar con todo lo que tenían a las plantas que se inmutaban ante algunos disparos pero con otros eran derribadas, pero solo un par de segundos porque se colocaban de nuevo de pie.

Estoico: (usa uno de los cañones sónicos y le dispara a una de las planta, pero el golpe de onda no lo afectaba) demonios...(en ese momento una de las plantas lo acta con una de sus enredadera, pero la esquiva para después lanzarle su hacha partiéndola a la mitad)

Planta (enredadera con espinas): (intenta atacar a estoico)

Bocón: (con una especie de escopeta le da un disparo en el pecho a la planta, derribándola)

Estoico: (O_O)

Bocón: tranquilo te cubro la espalda

Planta: (la herida de su pecho se regenera y se levanta nuevamente)

Estoico: (le lanza una granada a la planta y la vuela en pedazos) pero quien te cubre la espalda a ti

Planta (un enorme cactus): (le lanza sus espinas a uno de los guerreros y las espinas atraviesan parte de la armadura lastimándolo)

Guerrero: ha...(el dolor era insoportable)

Planta: (un enorme capullo): (se abre liberando neblina que cubrió la visibilidad y luego mientras nadie observaba uso su enredaderas como tentáculos para atrapar a uno de los guerrero para luego meterla dentro de su capullo el cual cerro para comenzar a comprimirlos hasta matarlo sacándoles los fluidos de los cuales se alimentó)

Estoico solo pudo ver como la neblina se disipaba mientras algunos guerrero caían muertos en el campo de batalla y otros caían presas del pánico que se generaba al ver como las plantas los devoraban vivos a algunos. Mientras tanto dentro de la base los jóvenes guerreros se encontraban en la armería instalándose sus equipos y tomando cualquiera arma que encontraran a su disposición, sin saberlo estaba a punto de salir a un infierno del que pocos volverían, aun así todos se mostraban serios para la situación mientras astrid hacia los últimos arreglos.

Astrid: (se pone su casco)

Lit: (llaga flotando) estoy lista para salir

Astrid: que...! (O_O) espera un segundo, no puedes salir

Lit: claro que puedo, fui modificada para aguantar las altas temperaturas, cuanto con algo de armamento y además el señor hipo me pido que la cuidara

Bob: (en el suelo moviendo su cámara de torreta)

Astrid: que hace bob aquí...?(O-O)

Lit: el tan bien viene, aunque no lo crea este chiquitín puede ser de mucha ayuda

Astrid: (O_O) no lo dudo, pero mejor quédense aquí

Lit: lo siento pero es una orden que no podemos obedecer ya que nuestro verdadero amo pidió que la protegiéramos

Astrid: lo siento pero tienen que quedarse dentro (de pronto entra una planta enredadera por un ducto de ventilación)

Todos: (O_O)

Cat: (gato robot de hipo): (sale de la nada abre la boca y lanza un pequeño misil volando a la planta en mil pedazos)

Todos: (O_O, viendo al gato robot)

Cat: miau

Heater: qué demonios fue eso

Lit: lo siento se me olvido decirles el señor hipo nos doto a todos nosotros de armamento

Astrid: (O_O) y donde están los demás...

Lit: cuidando del departamento

Heater: (viendo los restos de la planta) por esta razón hipo quería el pesticida, es una lástima que haya terminado la formula ya y no nos hayamos podido comunicar

Astrid: (O_O) terminaste la formula

Heater: si, pero no tenemos los recurso ni la materia prima suficiente para fabricar el pesticida así que no podremos usarlo en esta batalla y por cierto creo que deberías aceptar su ayuda, si hipo los armo quizás puedan cernos de gran utilidad

Astrid: (suspira) bien, vengan con nosotros

En ese momento el grupo de jóvenes salieron de la base pero solo para observar la horrible escena que sucedía en el exterior y de manera inmediata se unieron a la batalla, atacando a las plantas con lo que quedaba de las armas. Rápidamente las plantas se replegaron por un instante al ver qué el número de humanos había aumentado, dándoles un respiro a los guerreros quien instantáneamente recargaron sus armas y se reagruparon para luego recoger a algunos de los heridos.

Estoico: repliéguense

Astrid: hagan lo que dicen

Estoico: Astrid! Que haces aquí…?

Astrid: pensé que necesitarían algo de ayuda y traje refuerzos

Estoico: (suspira) bien pero quédense atrás

Plata humanoide (hembra): (grita chillantemente e inicia nuevamente el ataque)

Estoico: (O_O) prepárense…inicia la verdadera batalla

**Con esta escena termina el capítulo 15 de genetics dragones reencarnados con la pregunta que ira a pasar?**


	16. Chapter 16 el retorno del guerrero

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia.**

**Capítulo 16: el retorno del guerrero**

La batalla se había desatado, humanos contra plantas esta vez la humanidad tendría que demostrar de que estaba hecha en contra de la evolución y no lo tendrían nada fácil, ya que sus adversarios contaban con una fuerza mucho mayor que la suya además de un número más grande. Estoico solo podía observar como algunos de sus soldados caían frente a sus ojos mientras luchaba por defender su propia vida, por otro lado astrid y heater hacían retorcer a algunas de las plantas con ayuda de bob, quien usando habilidades de transformación se había convertido en una torreta.

Astrid: (disparándole a las plantas) mueran malditas

Heater: (lanza una granada de pulso eléctrico y fríe a un par de plantas que se achicharraron inmediatamente) tal parece que les afectan los pulsos eléctricos, lo cual es de esperarse de cualquier planta que cuente con fluidos internos

Liry: (abre un compartimiento en sus brazos y lanza una ráfaga de fuego encendiendo a una docena de plantas, al parecer era fuego químico por lo que el frió no lo extinguía) quémense en el infierno (había activado su modo asesino)

Heater: y tú que pensabas que no nos seria de ninguna ayuda (dice con sarcasmo)

Astrid: enserio quieras hablar de eso ahora...?

Patán: (con una ametralladora láser) atrás malditas...(disparándole a las plantas pero no les hacía mucho daño)

Brutacio: es momento de la maniobra especial

Brutilda: estoy de acuerdo (lanza una granada de vacío aun grupo de plantas)

Nota: (las granadas de vacío succionan el aire del exterior y luego explotan)

Brutacio: (lanza una granada de fragmentos)

Nota: (las granadas de fragmentos no explotan, pero lanzan una ráfaga de pequeñas esperas metálicas que explotan al contacto liberando chispas eléctricas además de una pequeña explosión)

En ese momento la granada de brutacio lanza las esferas que son absorbidas por la granada de brutilda, luego esta explota mandando a volar las pequeñas esferas por todo el lugar golpeando a lo que se topara en su camino, dejando un rastro de destrucción tan característico de los gemelos. Eret solo pudo ver anonadado la escena mientras observaba como algunas de las esferas volaban sobre su cabeza para después golpear a un par de plantas, que se incendiaron para luego convertirse en cenizas mientras el combatía a una de las plantas usando un arma diseñada por hipo.

Eret: conque quiere pelear (levanta una cierra eléctrica láser y después ataca a la planta cortándola en pedazos)

Pata pez: (O_O) que hago, que hago...(O_O)? (una planta se acercaba a él) ya sé...(levanta un pequeña pistola) ojala que funcione (oprime el castillo y dispara una especie de burbuja verde de ácido que corre el tejido vivo consumiéndolo rápidamente)

Planta: (la burbuja choca contra la planta y esta se derrite frente a los ojos de pata pez)

Astrid: (ve la escena) pata pez, no juegues con eso apenas es un prototipo de arma de hipo y no creo que es muy seguro el usarlo

Pata pez: descuida tendré cuidado (le lanza otra burbuja a una planta)

Plata (tipo cactus): (lanza una ráfaga de espinas a todos los guerreros)

Heater: (ve lo que sucede y levanta un en escudo con el cual genera un campo de fuerza con el que cubre a sus amigos) hag...(mantiene el escudo levantado)

Planta humanoide (hembra): no se detengan, sigan atacando...(usa una de sus enredaderas como látigo y ataca a bocón)

Bocón: (esquiva el ataque) conque quieres bailar, pues me puse mis zapatillas de baile esta noche

Planta humanoide (hembra): (le da un latigazo a bocón desde entro de una de las plantas y lo manda a volar)

Estoico: (O_O) bocón...!

Planta humanoide (macho): (usa sus enredaderas para tratar de atrapar a estoico)

Estoico: (esquiva el ataque, sujeta la enredadera y con todas su fuerza arroja a la planta un par de metros)

Planta humanoide (hembra): maldito humano, como te atreves

Estoico: no como te atreves tú a atacarnos

Planta humanoide: que cinismo, cuando ustedes son lo que han causado lo destrucción de la tierras, su futura extinción es solo la consecuencia del daño que han causado y lo único que permitirá prosperar a la tierra nuevamente, ahora ríndanse su tiempo ha terminado

Estoico: pues no me importa lo que digas, sin importar que seguiré peleando

Astrid: y yo también (disparando con la torreta)

Eret: también yo (cortando otra planta)

Heater: igualmente

Patán: también yo

Pata pez: lo mismo digo

Brutacio y Brutilda: (con un lanzallamas) ardan, ardan ajajajajaj

Astrid: (O_O) ellos también opinan lo mismo

Planta humanoide (hembra): pues digan lo que digan su destino está decidido, perecer es su única alternativa

Estoico: pues estas loca si crees que nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras tratas de destruirnos

Planta humanoide (hembra): hagan lo que deseen pero sus esfuerzos serán inútiles al final su destino ser la extinción (chilla fuertemente y todas las plantas comienzan un ataque conjunto provocando que los humanos se replegaran un poco más a la base)

Estoico: (O_O) son más fuerte de lo que pensaba

Bocón: y también más peligrosas sin mencionar que su número parece aumentar mientras nosotros disminuimos, sin mencionar que las municiones comienzan a acabarse

Estoico: (O_O) un...

Astrid: (O_O) no podemos replegarnos ahora, si lo hacemos la base caerá son demasiados incluso para los sistemas de defensa

Bocón: sin mencionar que tampoco hay más armas en la base

Soldado: (al escuchar esto se asusta) estoico que aremos...?

Estoico: (por primera vez en su vida como jefe no sabía que hacer) este..., este...

Soldado 2: estoico regresamos o nos quedamos a pelear...?

Estoico: (nervioso, no sabía que decisión era la correcta) este...

Astrid: (disparar una última ráfaga láser y bob regresa a la normalidad)

Estoico: (estaba completamente petrificado ante la indecisión)

En ese momento algo sorprendente sucedió el hielo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar y de la nada el hilo frente a la base exploto mandando a volar trozos de hielo a todos lados, mientras que resto del suelo congelado compensaba a apretarse develando el agua que había estado oculta durante décadas. Ninguno de los bandos supo come reaccionar ni tampoco comprendían o lo que había sucedido, cuando de pronto del enorme orificio sobre el hielo comenzó a surgir un enorme submarino que destruyo más hielo a su paso abrevando el suelo asta subir completamente a la superficie.

Todos estaban completamente confundidos ante lo que sucedido y no comprendían la magnitud de la situación. Lentamente las compuertas sobre el submarino comenzaron a abrirse y de esta surgieron siete enormes sombras aladas. Al ver las sombra astrid sonrió pudo reconocer fácilmente de quien se trataba cuando observo una bola de fuego azul estrellándose con una planta y quemarla hasta la cenizas. Era hipo y traía consigo a seis dragones más, que eran completamente diferentes al zullo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Hipo: (ve a las plantas) tal parece que llegamos a tiempo

Chimuelo: (serio al ver las plantas)

Hipo: (se comunica con los demás dragones con su casco) diente púa, tormenta, gorgontua, salta nubes, tornado, barch y berft, saben que hacer

Chip: (se comunica con hipo) señor, todo el armamento y unidades están preparadas

Hipo: bien

Cada uno de los dragones contaba con armaduras especiales hechas por hipo que los mantenían caliente y evitaba que el frió les hiciera daño, además de que les permitía surcar los cielos sin complicaciones gracias a los cascos que protegían sus ojos junto con el sistema de turbinas de propulsión de aire. Rápidamente los dragones volaron sobre las plantas para después atacarlas con sus fuego y tornado usando algunas más de sus habilidades provocaron que las plantas retrocedieran, para luego aterrizar en el campo de batalla gruñendo de manera amenazadora y lanzando otra ráfaga de fuego que calcinó a una docena de plantas.

Estoico: (O_O) por los dioses

Astrid: (emocionada grita) es hipo

Estoico: !que...¡

Todos: (voltearon la mirada para ver la silueta sobre la espalda del dragón oscuro y reconocer la armadura, en efecto era hipo)

Bocón: (sonríe) justo en el momento en el que más lo necesitábamos

Estoico: (suspira) si...

Chimuelo: (volando sobre las plantas)

Hipo: que dices amigo (levanta una grana) quiere encenderlo

Chimuelo: (sonríe)

Hipo: (lanza la grana al campo de batalla y esta libera gas de cremallerus en un radios de 8 metros cubriendo a dos docenas de plantas) ahora...

Chimuelo: (lanza una bola de fuego y enciende el gas quemando a todas las plantas)

Plantas: (gritan de agonía y se hacen polvo)

Hipo: es hora de bajar amigo, necesitamos la formula cuanto antes

Chimuelo: (se dirige hacia donde estaban los guerrero y aterriza)

Hipo: (baja del dragón)

Astrid: (no puedo evitar sentir felicidad al verlo, así que corre a abrazarlo) hipo...(QwQ)

Hipo: (sonríe) creo que llegue a tiempo

Astrid: idiota...(Q-Q) ¿porque te tardaste tanto...?

Hipo: lo siento, pero tarde un poco entrenando a los refuerzos

Dragones: (se acercan al lugar)

Patán: (O_O) ¿que son esas cosas...?

Hipo: dragones..

Diente púa: (se acerca a patán y acaricia su cara contra el torso de patán para después lamer al chico)

Patán: (O_O) un...

Brutilda: creo que le agradas ajajaja

Brutacio: jejejeje

Barch y Berft: (se acerca a los gemelos y hacen lo mismo que diente púa)

Pata pez: (no podía creer lo que veía) esto es increíble, al parecer los dragones tratan de relacionarse con ustedes

Grogontua: (se acerca a pata pez y lo empuja levemente con su cara)

Pata pez: (O_O)

Astrid: tal parece que tiene mucha química pata pez

Hipo: no es la única

Tormenta: (se acerca a astrid y la observa)

Astrid: este...(O_O)

Hipo: tranquila, solo te está reconociendo (coma la mano de astrid y la levanta)

Tormenta: (acaricia su rostro contra la mano de astrid)

Astrid: (sonríe levemente)

Hipo: que bien, parece que te ha aceptado ahora podrás montarla

Astrid: ¡montarla...!

Hipo: así es, ellos necesitaron de buenos pilotos si queremos ganar esta batalla (voltea la mirada para ver como las plantas comenzaban a acercarse de nuevo y como algunas herida comenzaban a levantarse del suelo) pero no creo que podamos pararla por mucho tiempo (ve a heater) ¿heater conseguiste hacer lo que te pedí...?

Heater: fue un poco complicado pero si, aquí está (le entrega una memoria con archivos)

Hipo: bien, con esto tenemos asegurada la batalla

Heater: (ve como del suelo surge un raíz que intenta atacar a hipo) ¡cuidado...! (de pronto la raíz es derretida por un disparo de ácido que sale de la nada) que...?

Hipo: (voltea la mirada) conque ahí estabas...(cerca de ahí un dragón se materializa se trataba de un metamorfala o ala cambiante, que se había mimetizado en el ambiente )

Dalla: (montando el ala cambiante, al parecer hipo había desarrollado una armadura capas de camuflarse con el ala cambiante , por lo que se podía hacer invisible con el dragón) lo siento, nos separamos al salir del submarino

Astrid y Heater: (-_-) hipo quien es ella...?

Hipo: es una amiga que conocí durante mi viaje y es una larga historia para otro momento (nota el enojo en los ojos de las chicas)

Dalla: hola...(baja del dragón) tú debes ser astrid, hipo habla mucho de ti

Astrid: (O_O) o..., mucho gusto

Dalla: no hay mucho tiempo para presentaciones, ya me hice cargo de las plantas que querían entrar por los ductos de ventilación

Estoico: pero como...!

Hipo: papa esto no solo era un ataque también era una distracción, estas cosas planeaba excavar bajo la tierra e invadir la base por los ductos de ventilación mientras ustedes seguían peleando

Dalla: si, así fue como invadieron mi base, pero gracias a toxico no pudieron hacerlo...(nombre del dragón de dalla)

Hipo: aun así no podemos bajar la guardia, esas cosas son demasiadas incluso para los dragones

Eret: entonces que aremos

Hipo: por el momento, únicamente retenerlos, necesitamos fabricar cuanto antes el pesticida para derrotarlas o estaremos perdidos (ve a astrid) creen poder detenerlos mientras lo hago...?

Heater: (va a astrid un poco preocupada)

Astrid: (monta a tormenta) si necesitas tiempo de lo daremos

Tormenta: (abre las alas y atrapa una corriente de aire)

Astrid: (con su pie mueve un pedal en la montura y encienden las turbinas de propulsión de aire que le permitieron a la dragona surcar el cielo)

Patán: es hora de mostrar de lo que está hecho el clan mocoso (sube sobre diente púa y coloca el pie en el pedal de la montura encendiendo las turbinas de propulsión de aire)

Diente púa: (con un golpe de ala se levanta y comienza a volar)

Brutacio y Brutilda: (sobre barch y berft)

Brutacio: cómo se maneja esta cosa (presiona un pedal)

Brutilda: no lo sé (presiona otro pedal)

Barch y Berft: (en ese momento las turbinas en sus alas se encienden y con un golpe de ala se levantan en el aire)

Pata pez: por berck (sube en gorgontua y oprime un pedal)

Gorgontua: (por sus dimensiones tan grande la dragona contaba con cuatro turbinas de propulsión de aire, dos que la levantaban y dos que la impulsaban)

Estoico: un...

Hipo: que sucede papa...?

Estoico: nada, solo que me siento mal por no poder ayudar

Hipo: (sonríe) si realmente los deseas hay alguien a quien puedes ayudar

Tornado: (se unta en la pierna del enorme vikingo)

Estoico: pero yo no...(O_O) bien (temeroso sube al dragón)

Tornado: (vate las alas)

Estoico: (oprime por error el pedal en la montura y salen volando) ha...

Bocón: eso se ve interesante

Hipo: jum (ve a heater) heater

Heater: que sucede

Hipo: (sube a chimuelo y le extiende la mano a la chica) vamos necesito que me ayudes

Heater: (se sonroja y toma la mano de hipo para subir al dragón)

Hipo: salta nubes cúbrenos (chimuelo se va volando)

Salta nubes: (vuela tras de chimuelo)

**Con esta escena de acción termina el capítulo 16 de genetics dragones reencarnados**


	17. Chapter 17 La muerte negra

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Capítulo 17 parte 1: La muerte negra**

Hipo y heater volaban a toda velocidad sobre el lomo de chimuelo mientras el resto de los pilotos de dragones atacaban a las plantas dándole tiempo al chico pelirrojo para regresar al submarino. De pronto astrid sobre tormenta lanzo una lluvia de púas sobre algunas plantas y luego una bola de fuego calcinando a un par de ellas, pero no fue la única en actuar. Por su parte los gemelos cubrieron el campo con una capa de gas verde para después y luego con otra de las cabezas de dragón crearon unas chispas que incendiaron el humo quemando a una docena de planta.

La única planta humanoide que quedaba en el campo solo pudo ver con odio como sus hermanas caían ante el intenso ataque y llena de ira grito con todas sus fuerzas provocando que plantas se acercaran a ella para luego atravesarla con sus enredaderas, fusionándose en un planta humanoide más grande. Mientras tanto patán lanzaba una línea de fuego ayudado por pata pez y dalla quien cubrió el campo con una capa de ácido limitando el movimiento de las plantas, lo cual permitió acabar con ellas más rápido aunque algunos cactus gigantes se defendían lanzado ráfagas de espinas.

En ese momento la planta gigantesca rugió con fuerza y con uno de sus tentáculos golpeo a diente púa derribándolo junto con su piloto sobre la nieve, para luego disparar una ráfaga de espinas que fue quemada por el fuego de gorgontua, lástima que al igual que el anterior dragón no pudo evitar el golpe de la enredadera para caer sobre la nieve. La planta sonrió con malicia al ver como sus enemigos comenzaban a caer y luego rugió nuevamente con un chillido cortante que lastimo los oídos de más de uno de los presentes, provocando que los más débiles se desmayaran.

Astrid: (O_O) tenemos que acabar con esa cosa

Tormenta: (le lanza una bola de fuego a la gigantesca planta, pero no le hace ninguna daño)

Planta: (sonríe al darse cuenta que al fusionarse con la otras plantas se había hecho inmune al fuego)

Astrid: (O_O) el fuego no le hace daño...?

Dalla: tal parece que no, veamos si el ácido la lastima un poco

Toxico: (lanza una línea de ácido y derrite algunos de las enredaderas de las planta)

Planta: (grita y sufre al sentir como se derretía uno de sus tentáculos)

Dalla: (sonríe) bien el fuego no le hace daño pero el ácido si, necesito que ataquemos en conjunto y lo distraigan para que pueda atacarla

Astrid: (sonríe) si necesitas una distracción, no hay nadie más molesto que los gemelos para hacer ese trabajo (ve a brutilda)

Brutilda: se lo que planes y me gusta (ve a la planta y le hace cara) hey tú, margarita subdesarrollo mira esto

Brutacio: eso es lo más molesto que puedes hacer

Brutilda: así, pues muéstrame que haces tú

Brutacio: (grita) hey tu remedo de ensalada, mira esto (le hace caras horribles)

Planta: (se enfurece y le lanza espinas a brutacio)

Brutacio: (baja la cabeza y esquiva las espinas) un...(O_O) mejor hazlo tú, creo que eres la más molestas

Astrid: (O_O) chicos déjense de tonterías y distraigan a esa cosas

Barch y Berft: (vuelan alrededor de la planta)

Mientras tanto dentro del submarino hipo y heater trabajaban en el laboratorio revisando la muestra de la fórmula de pesticida que había hecho la chica. Rápidamente la formula apareció en pantalla e hipo tecleo algunos comando provocando que químico junto con sangre de dragón comenzar a combinarse en un cilindro y los ingredientes activos que provocan daño a la plantas fueron separado para luego ser enviado a otro contenedor, donde se convino con agua además de otros químicos creando una enorme cantidad del pesticida.

Hipo: está listo

Heater: estas seguro que funcionara

Hipo: casi seguro (toma una muestra del pesticida y luego la combina con una muestra de tejido de planta, que de manera inmediata se seca convirtiéndose en madera)

Heater: (O_O) valla esto sí que funciona

Hipo: (en ese momento saca una pistola de dardos y carga el pesticida en varios dardos los cuales coloca en el arma)

Heater: creo que requeriremos más armamento que eso

Hipo: lo sé, por eso traje más que dragones (oprime un botón rojo en el cilindro y este comienza a vaciarse el pesticida en un tubo que se dirigía a otra cuarto donde estaba docenas de robots que fueron cargado con el pesticida) chip que comience el protocolo jardinería (habla por la radio de su casco)

Chip: si señor (en ese momento abre unas compuerta en el submarino y de estas salen los robots cargados con pesticida, los cuales comenzaron a lanzarle dardos a las plantas convirtiéndolas en madera seca)

Hipo: será mejor que salgamos, tenemos que ayudar a los demás

Heater: hipo espera

Hipo: que sucede

Heater: necesitamos hablar

Hipo: podemos hacerlo después

Heater: no, necesita ser ahora

Hipo: bien, que sucede...?

Heater: recuerda lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos (se sonroja)

Hipo: si...(se sonroja) nos dejamos llevar por el momento

Heater: si, pero debo decirte que mis sentimiento por ti han cambiado y que en el último par de meses he comprendido porque te gusta astrid

Hipo: (O_O) o..., pero seguiremos siendo amigos

Heater: si...y una cosa más (nerviosa)

Hipo: que sucede...?

Heater: (le cuesta hablar) astrid, bueno veras ella...

Hipo: acaso le sucede algo malo

Heater: no, no le sucede algo mala pero ella está en...

Hipo: (confundido) está que...?

Heater: (no lo aguanta más y lo grita) está embarazada

Hipo: que, pero como...!

Heater: fue después de la última vez que estuvieron juntos, ella no se protegió y quedo embarazada

Hipo: (O_O) y mi papa lo sabe...!

Heater: no, no lo sabe, solo lo sé yo y su doctor

Hipo: ella está bien

Heater: si, la he estado cuidando y me he asegurado que tomo sus vitaminas para el embarazo

Hipo: (reacciona) demonios...(O_O)

Heater: que sucede...?

Hipo: astrid esta embaraza y montando a un dragón, podría lastimarse o peor lastimar al bebe (súper preocupado sale corriendo del lugar)

Heater: hipo espera...!

Hipo: (sale del laboratorio, se pone sus casco, corre por un largo pasillo para después llegar a las bodegas de almacenaje, montarse en el dragón y salir volando del lugar atravesando las compuertas que aún estaba abiertas)

Heater: (corrió tras de hipo pero no lo alcanzo) ahora que hago...(ve a salta nueve que estaba sentado en el suelo y giro la cabeza como búho para verla) bien (sonríe)

En ese momento hipo surco a toda velocidad los cielos pensando en una sola cosa, proteger a su amada y a su bebe no nacido. Por otro lado la rubia seguía peleando contra la enorme planta mientras las docenas de robots había comenzaba a acabar con el resto de la plantas usando los dardos con pesticida. Una a una eran petrificada las maléficas plantas que se secaban convirtiéndose en madera y otras reaccionaba de madera diferente derritiéndose, al parecer el pesticida tenia reacciones distintas en algunas plantas.

Rápidamente el furia nocturna voló hacia donde estaba el resto de los dragones impulsado por su par de poderosas turbinas y cuando el chico diviso a la chica de cabello rubio sonrió, para luego pisar el pedal de las turbinas aumentando a velocidad. En ese momento el dragón escupió una bola de fuego azul a la plantas, pero no pudo quemarla y al ver esto hipo saco su arma de dardos. Segundos después le apunto con su arma a la planta y luego le disparo en uno de los tentáculos provocando que este se secara convirtiéndose en madera oscura.

Astrid: (sonríe al ver a hipo)

Hipo: eso bastara

Astrid: que le hiciste...(ve a la planta retorciéndose)

Hipo: solo le inyecte un poco de ADN de chimuelo, extrañamente las petrifica

Astrid: (O_O)

Pero en ese momento algo extraño sucedió cuando la planta termino de petrificarse la madera se volvió oscura como el carbón y la piel del humanoide se pintó en negra mientras sus rojos se tenían en color rojo sangre, para luego quedarse como estatua. Lástima que solo duro un par de segundos, porque después la planta sonrió maléficamente de manera desquiciada para después atacar a astrid con una de sus enredadera de madera dura derribándola de su dragón. Al ver esto hipo se asustó mientras el dragón volaba en picada para sujetar a astrid y luego arrojarla hacia arriba para que hipo la atrapara.

Hipo: (atrapa a astrid) estas bien...?

Astrid: si

Hipo: porque no me dijiste que estabas embarazada...?

Astrid: como te enteraste...?

Hipo: heater me lo dijo, pero ahora eso no es lo importante

Planta petrifica: (ruge desquiciada mente para atacar a una planta la cual consumió segundo después, al parecer el pesticidas había freído su cerebro además de matarla y darle la vida nuevamente, ahora era una planta zombi petrificada)

Hipo: se suponía que esto no iba a suceder, el pesticida solo las petrificada nunca las hizo mutar de esta manera, algo debió haber salido mal

Astrid: que haremos...?

Hipo: (serio) tiene que regresar a la base, todos tiene que hacerlo

Astrid: pero que acaso estás loco...!

Hipo: no, estoy muy cuerdo y no quiero que algo malo te paso o a nuestro hijo

Astrid: (U_U, suspira) esa cosa es enorme no podrás vencerla solo

Hipo: confía en mí, podemos derrotarla ya no somos los mismo que antes, somos mejores e incluso nuestro laso es más fuerte

Chimuelo: (sonríe)

Astrid: está bien, pero prométeme que volverás y que este bebe que estamos esperando ver a su padre

Hipo: (sonríe) lo prometo

Tormenta: (se acerca a un costado de chimuelo)

Astrid: (salta de un dragón a otro) cuídate...

Hipo: lo are..., has que los demás regresen a la base y protéjanla, las cosas se pondrán feas aquí

Astrid: si (se va volando sobre su dragón para después decirle el plan a los demás)

Hipo: amigo, es hora de comenzar a jugar rudo (oprime un botón en su brazo y activa un sistema de arma en la armadura de chimuelo, para luego dispararle una docena de micro misiles a la planta volando partes de su cuerpo en pedazos)

Planta petrificada: (aunque el ataque de los micro misiles le hizo daño, con su nueva forma era más resistente que una planta normal y ataco a hipo lanzándole púas negras delgadas como astillas pero afiladas como navajas)

Hipo: (hizo su peso hacia enfrente provocando que el dragón descendiera evitando el ataque) vamos amigo

Chimuelo: (lanza un disparo de plasma)

Planta petrificada: (se cubre con uno de sus enredaderas que ahora era un tronco duro de madera)

Hipo: el fuego tampoco le hace dañó, veamos qué le parece el nitrógeno líquido (oprime un botón en la interface táctil de su brazo y de la armadura salen disparado dos misiles que se estrellando con la planta para luego libera nitrógeno líquido congelados algunas de sus partes) ahora ataca

Chimuelo: (dispara nuevamente destruyendo las partes congeladas de la planta, pero no la debilito y solo logro que esta aumentara su furia)

Hipo: pues no fue muy efectivo y no nos quedan muchos disparos, así que ahorramos un poco de fuego, tenemos mar armamento que cuando nos enfrentamos a ese grupo de plantes la última ves (saca su daga láser y luego oprime un botón provocando que aumentara su tamaño, luego saco su caña de pescar haciendo una especie de lanza larga al activar un botón) vamos (sonríe)

Chimuelo: (en ese momento vuela en picada, para luego volar rápidamente alrededor de la planta)

Hipo: (se deslizo por el costado del dragón para luego usar su lanza cortando la madera petrificada de la planta)

Planta petrificada: (ruge y con uno de sus troncos golpea al dragón derribando a ambos para luego usar una de sus enredaderas sujetando la pierna izquierda de hipo)

Hipo: suéltame (intenta sujetar su lanza pero esta estaba había caído muy lejos y no pudo alcanzarla)

Chimuelo: (ve la escena y salta pero su cola es sujetada por una enredadera petrificada con espinas que astillaron su cola mientras lo levantaban en el aire, sin hipo sobre su lomo para encender las turbinas no podría liberarse o volar)

Hipo: maldita suéltanos (en ese momento siente el dolor más grande de su vida cuando la enredadera cubre por completo su pierna, para después destrozarla completamente provocando que este gritara de dolor) ha...(trato de aguantar el dolor pero no pudo hacerlo)

Chimuelo: (escucha los gritos de su compañero y dispara una bola de fuego pero no logra que la planta libere al chico)

Hipo: (estaba a merced de la criatura y gritaba con toda el alma mientras los hueso de su pierna se hacía polvo para que la planta se alimentara de esta, era un dolor tan intenso que aria llorar al más valiente, un dolor que de solo era compara con el dolor que se sentía al ser quemado vivo)

**Capítulo 17 parte 2: el final de la batalla**

Hipo estaba a merced de la vestía había comido algo que no podía mascar y el dolor que sentía en ese momento, el peor sufrimiento de su vida, de pronto a su memoria llego el recuerdo de la promesa que había hecho hacia un par de minutos con astrid y eso fue lo que le dio la fuerza suficiente para seguir luchando aun con la pierna destrozada. Rápidamente el chico abrió el panel de la interfaz táctil holográfica de su brazo, luego saco un par de cables los puso sobre su piel provocando que su cuerpo se volviera un conductor del circuito eléctrico, recibiendo una fuerte descarga que fue sentida por la planta, quien de manera inmediata lo soltó.

Rápidamente hipo se desploma a tierra con la pierna izquierda destrozada completamente, para ser atrapado por heater quien piloteaba a salta nubes y había ido ayudarlo, al escuchar sus gritos de dolor. La chica de cabellos oscuro solo pudo soltar un par de lágrimas al ver la pierna de quien alguna vez había sido su amado completamente destrozada e hipo la miro tiernamente a los ojos para después decir -llegaste a tiempo-. Heater abrazo con fuerza al chico para después decirle -tonto, porque hiciste esto- a lo que el chico pelirrojo respondió de manera divertida -solo quería demostrar lo que valía- tratando de minimizar su dolor.

Heater: (con lágrimas en los ojos) tonto tu vales mucho, no tienes que demostrar nada y lo sabes

Hipo: (sonríe) lo sé (adolorido), tenemos que acabar con esa cosa

Heater: que acaso estás loco, lo que necesitas ahora es un doctor

Hipo: (ve a heater en los ojos) no, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejarlo (ve a chimuelo quien no podía escapara) el trato de salvarme pero lo atraparon por mi culpa, él no me abandonó y yo no lo abandonaré

Heater: hipo pero tu piernas,

Hipo: heater yo ya perdí la pierna (empuja un poco lo que le quedaba de pierna y el pedazo de miembro cae del dragón)

Heater: hipo...!

Hipo: heater, tenemos que salvarlo es mi amigo y no me iré sin el

Heater: bien, que tengo que hacer...(Q-Q)

Hipo: ve por mi lanza, la necesitamos

Heater: salta nubes, descendamos (en ese momento bajaron en picada y recogieron la lanza de hipo) listo, ahora que...?

Hipo: (renaciente la interface táctil holográfica de su brazo) me conectare con la armadura de chimuelo, pero necesitare subir sobre de ella para que el plan funciones (empezaba a sentirse mareado, había perdido mucha sangre)

Heater: estas bien...?

Hipo: si, solo me siento algo mareado, pero hay que seguir

Heater: (vuela hacia la planta pero este los ataca y salta nubes esquiva los ataque, hasta que estas lo suficientemente cerca)

Hipo: ahora

Heater: (usa la lanza para cortar la enredadera que sostenía al furia nocturna y libera al dragón)

Chimuelo: (trata de volar pero la enredadera había despedazado un pedazo de su cola, así que no podía dirigir su vuelo)

Hipo: (al ver esto salta del dragón y se sujeta del furia nocturna para luego encender las turbinas manualmente amortiguando la caída del dragón)

Planta petrificada: (ataca al dragón)

Chimuelo: (corre ,salta y esquiva los ataques)

Hipo: (débil) eso amigo, es hora del gran final

Chimuelo: (salta y se coloca en posición frente a la planta)

Hipo: (con la interfaz de su brazo quita los seguros de la armadura del dragón y luego ve a la planta) te veré en el infierno maldita (en ese momento salta del dragón, chimuelo se agacha y con la interfaz manta a volar la mitad superior de la armadura contra la planta como un misil kamikaze. Que se estrelló contra esta para después volar en mil pedazos en una explosión que contenía combustible de turbina y que esparció fuego sobre la planta)

Planta petrifica: (grito de dolor y chillo mientras la madera negra se incendiaba, lentamente comenzó a quemarse viva mientras el resto de su compañeras yacían petrificadas como madera, la batalla había acabado)

Hipo: lo logramos (acaricia el rostro de chimuelo)

Heater: (aterriza y baja del dragón) Hipo!

Hipo: heater...(ve como la chica se desvanece y se desmalla, había perdido demasiado sangre, era incluso un milagro que toda vía hubiera seguido de pie tanto tiempo)

Con esta escena termina el capítulo 16 de genetics dragones reencarnados, con la pregunta ¿Qué ira a pasar…?


	18. Chapter 18 renacer

**Capítulo 18: renacer**

Lentamente nuestro héroe comenzaba a abrir los ojos entre visiones borrosa mientras seria como su alma comenzaba a regresar a su cuerpo y sus miembros le respondían débilmente. De pronto coloco su mano sobre su frente con un poco de jaqueca tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba que no era otro que su camarote dentro del enorme submarino. En ese momento una visión de la batalla invadió su mente provocando que reviviera por un instante el final de la pela y recordara todo lo que había sucedido, gracias a lo que pudo recordar supo dónde estaba.

Un poco más lúcido se dio cuenta que se encontraba sobre su cama cubierto por una manta que lo mantenía tibio y un poco confundido levanto su torso quedando sentado en la cama mientras más recuerdos comenzaban a llegar a su mente, sobre cosa que lo confundían. En sus recuerdos veía luces blancas intermitentes además de las caras de bocón y en realidad quienes hablaban acerca de una operación. De pronto otro recuerdo provocó que sintiera un escalofrío al escuchar las palabras, está perdiendo mucha sangre lo perdemos, ¡lo perdemos! y en ese monumento se reincorporo.

Hipo: hag...(se tallo la cabeza al sentir jaqueca y noto que en su brazo estaba conectado una intravenosa) que...!

Astrid y Heater: (se abre la puerta del camarote y entran por esta)

Astrid: tú crees que se buena idea el haber venido, escuchaste a dalla el está muy delicado

Heater: no te preocupes, hipo es fuerte se curara rápidamente

Hipo: hola...(dice algo agotado y anémico)

Astrid: (O_O) hipo...(corre y lo abraza, QwQ) dios mío estaba tan preocupada

Heater: hipo...(Q-Q)

Hipo: está bien, pero no me aprietes tan fuerte, me duele todo el cuerpo

Astrid: (O_O) lo siento, aun estas mal?

Hipo: solo me duele el cuerpo, cuanto tiempo ha pasado

Heater: no creo que quieras saberlo

Hipo: díganmelo por favor

Astrid: tres semanas

Hipo: tanto tiempo!, díganme que fue lo que sucedió después de que acabo la batalla (débil)

Astrid: después de que la batalla acabo, nos deshicimos del resto de la plantas y con ayuda de los dragones las hicimos cenizas, después tu padre ordeno que se hiciera un barrido del área para que así nos aseguramos que no hubieran más refuerzos del enemigo. Por suerte no fue así

Hipo: un, donde esta chimuelo...?

Heater: el está bien, ahora está en el establo con los demás dragones

Hipo: establo...?

Astrid: acondicionamos un hangar de almacenaje donde dormían los dragones como un granero, para que ahí estuvieran los dragones cuando no los ocuparamos

Hipo: un...(cansado) tengo hambre

Astrid: si quieres te puedo traer algo

Hipo: mejor voy por él, siento que necesito hacer algo de ejercicio (al mover las piernas bajo las sabanas se da cuenta de algo y las arranca de golpe para observar algo que lo petrificó por unos segundos) un...(en ese momento trago saliva mientras observaba como ahora donde había tenido un miembro de carne ahora tenía una pierna robótica, para luego suspirar) estaba peor de lo que pensé verdad

Astrid: (U_U) por más que intento dalla reunir tu pierna, estaba demasiado destrozada y no le quedó más opción que recurrir a un prótesis artificial diseñada por bocón

Hipo: supuse que él, la había hecho, reconozco su mano de obra(coloca ambos pies en el suelo, la prótesis emulaba una verdadera pierna además que se sentía casi igual en el peso pero no era lo mismo) un...(se arranca la intravenosa, da un par de paso pero cae al suelo)

Heater y Astrid: (Asustadas) hipo...

Hipo: (las detiene) no, no me ayuden esto es algo que debo hacer solo

Heater y Astrid: (Q-Q) está bien

Hipo: (con mucho esfuerzo se pone de pie) listo, (se limpia el polvo) tardare un poco en acostumbrarme (camina por la habitación) que más paso después de esto (señala la pierna)

Heater: (suspira) mejor digámosle astrid

Astrid: pero está muy débil

Hipo: de que hablan...?

Astrid: (suspira, U-U) tu padre dejo su puesto

Hipo: que, pero como...!

Heater: al ver el número de bajas después de la batalla sintió que había sido su culpa y que al cargar con esa vidas no podía seguir siendo jefe

Hipo: quien es jefe ahora

Astrid: aún no se sabe, lo de su renuncia fue hace una semana y ahora los líderes de lo que queda de los clanes tratan de buscar a un nuevo líder, pero como era de esperarse todos desean que uno de los suyos sea el que mande y no se ponen de acuerdo, incluso en este momento siguen en junta

Hipo: cuando comenzó la junta...?

Astrid: hace dos días

Hipo: pus bien, ahora donde está mi ropa...?

Astrid: espera un segundo, no me digas que vas a salir...

Hipo: claro que saldré, tengo que ir a esa junto como el segundo que queda del clan horrendo o no recuerdan que el clan horrendo sigue teniendo poder en las cosa políticas de berck

Astrid: pero que estás loco, acabas de despertar de un como de tres semanas y quieres largarte así como así

Hipo: necesito llegar a esa junta y ser electo como el nuevo jefe

Astrid: estas demente o la anestesia te hizo daño, a duras penas te levantaste y quieres ir a la base

Hipo: si

Astrid: (se enoja) pon tu trasero en la cama ahora

Hipo: (camina a su armario y comienza a colocarse su ropa)

Astrid: (sujeta el brazo de hipo) por favor detente, que quieres probar...?

Hipo: no quiero probar nada, lo hago por el bien de nuestro hijo...(ve el estómago abultado de astrid que saltaba a la vista rápidamente)

Astrid: que...(O_O)

Hipo: mira no hay tiempo de explicar, solo te diré que necesito ser el jefe he visto cosas que ninguno de los que está en la base ha visto y he aprendido muchas cosas, confía en mi...

Astrid: (suspira) bocón hizo tu pierna compatible con tu nueva pierna y está en la armería, chimuelo también está listo aunque su cola termino dañada durante la batalla con una prótesis especial es capaz de seguir volando, ten (le da un manos libres)

Hipo: (sonríe y besa a astrid) perdóname, pero si logro esto te juro que mantendré el trasero pegado en esa cama asta navidad

Astrid: es más que eso, si quieres largarte me dejaras elegir el nombre de nuestro bebe

Hipo: está bien (vestido se coloca su bata)

Astrid: le hice algunos nuevos puntos a tu bata, se estaba descociendo

Hipo: gracias, la verdad no había tenido tiempo de repararla

Astrid: heater, crea poder llevar a hipo a la base, en mi estado actual es imposible el que me pueda poner mi armadura y volar a tormenta además el tampoco está en condiciones de volar a chimuelo

Heater: está bien, salta nubes y yo lo llevaremos

Hipo: salta nubes y tú son compañeros...?

Heater: así es

Hipo: quien lo diaria, (sonríe) no perdamos más tiempo y vámonos

Astrid: espera (le da un manos libres) tómalo

Hipo: (se coloca el manos libres y habla con chip) chip me copias

Chip: amo, despertó...!

Hipo: así es, ahora dime, hiciste lo que te ordene antes de que saliera a luchar...?

Chip: si seguí sus instrucciones al pie de la letra

Hipo: bien, manda los archivos a la armadura de salta nubes y abre el hangar

En ese momento hipo y heater se dirigieron a la armería donde se e instalaron su armaduras, para después ir al granero que no era otro que el almacén de compuertas desplegables, de donde salieron los dragones durante la batalla el cual ahora estaba condicionado como un granero, con diferentes secciones donde los dragones descansaban. Después de dar un vistazo por el lugar, hipo busco a su compañero y al verlo el dragón se abalanzó sobre de él derribándolo para lamerlo moviendo su cola de un lado a otro provocando que el chico sonriera.

Hipo: también te extrañe amigo (se levanta del suelo y ve la cola de chimuelo, al parecer tenía una prótesis hecha de metal que sentía las señales eléctricas de los nervios de la cola , la cual por cierto usaba una tela bio-sintética para emular la piel del dragón) bocón hizo un gran trabajo, pero podríamos mejorarlo

Bocón: (sale de las sombras) eso crees...?

Hipo: bocón!, lo siento no fue mi intención, hiciste un buen trabajo

Bocón: (sonríe) tranquilízate hipo, sé a qué te refieres, no podrás volar sobre de, el asta que no sepas que hiciste la cola, no usas las cosas si tu no las hiciste siempre ha sido así, ahora dime como está tu pierna...?

Hipo: bastante bien en realidad, pero necesita ajustes

Bocón: supuse que lo dirías, por eso la hice fácil de desarmar por si quieres darle tu toque personal

Hipo: donde esta papa..?

Bocón: en la reunión para decidir al nuevo jefe

Hipo: un..., pensé que como había renunciado se alejaría de lo que tuviera que ver con eso

Bocón: no es tan simple, tiene que ceder el cargo al siguiente y luego si podrá alejarse, pero eso será solo hasta que los líderes de clanes se pongan de acuerdo lo cual será hasta el siguiente siglo a cómo van las cosas

Hipo: quizás suceda antes

Bocón: (levanta un manos libres) lo se astrid me contó tu loco plan y si realmente vas por ese puesto, necesitaras pantalones para callar a todos los líderes de cada clan

Hipo: me faltara un pierna, pero tengo pantalones

Bocón: bien, salta nubes está preparado

Hipo: (ve a chimuelo y lo acaricia) aun no podremos volar amigo, será la próxima ves

Chimuelo: (U_U)

Hipo: solo espera un poco, por ahora descansa

Heater: (sube en salta nubes) espera amigo, llevaremos a hipo a la base

Hipo: (sube a salta nubes y se sienta tras de haeter) listo (se abren las compuertas del submarino)

Salta nubes: (sale volando del lugar y comienza a sobrevolar el cielo)

Hipo: (al salir del submarino desvía la mirada para ver el submarino cubierto de nieve aun en el mismo lugar de donde había emergido durante la batalla contra las plantas) no lo han movido

Heater: no, chip no obedece ordenes de nadie y por eso se ha quedado ahí (pisa el pedal de la montura encendiendo las turbinas de propulsión de aire)

Salta nubes: (vuela impulsado por las turbinas hasta la base)

Mientras tanto en el bloque B una junta entre los jefes de clases seguía sin culminar, gracias a que el clan mocoso, el clan Eret y El clan Hoferton no se ponían de acuerdo sobre quién sería el nuevo jefe de la base. Lo cual le complicaba mucho las cosas a estoico quien en ese momento servía como moderador y realmente era bastante complicado hacerlo, porque los jefes de cada clan quería que sus hijos fueran el siguiente líder de la base, algo que no era bien visto por los otros lo cual provocaba que cayeran en una encrucijada sin fin y bastante repetitiva:

Patón (padre de patán y líder del clan mocosos) mi hijo es el más apto para ser el líder

Patán: (observa a su padre hablar de él)

Eret II (padre de eret): te equivocas mí hijo es el más indicado

Eret: (un poco nervioso no se sentía listo para la responsabilidad que conllevaba el ser jefe)

Jefe de los Hoferton (tío de astrid): mi hijo barkt es mejor guerrero e incluso más sabio que cualquiera de ellos

Barkt: (un vikingo de cabellera rubia y bien dotado de músculos, aunque no hablaba mucho)

Estoico: ya lo sé, todos han repetido lo mismo durante los últimos tres días (cansado) pero si no se ponen de acuerdo, no llegaremos a nada

Patán: porque no hacemos otra votación

Pata pez: (-_-) no serviría de nada, los únicos que botan son los jefes de los clanes y ya que cada jefe bota por su hijos, siempre quedan empatados

Hipo: (entra al lugar) hasta ahora

Estoico: hipo...!

Hipo: hola padre

Estoico: que haces aquí, pensé que estabas aun descansando

Hipo: lo siento pero estar convaleciente no es lo mío

Patón: disculpen por interrumpir el tan conmovedor momento, pero tu hijo acaba de profanar este lugar ya que al no pertenecer a un clan, no tiene nada que hacer aquí

Patán: cierto, pero hipo nos ayudó durante la batalla y nos salvó o acaso lo olvidan...?

Hipo: (impresionado) gracias patán, pero se esquiva señor ya que pertenezco a un clan y no a cualquier clan si no a uno que fue el encargado de fundar berk, el clan horrendo

Todos en el lugar: (se impresionaron)

Eret II: eso es imposible...(O_O)

Estoico: no lo es, su madre pertenecía a ese clan aunque realmente era la única sobreviviente

Hipo: si y ahora como último sobreviviente de ese clan, que fundo berk pido el derecho para estar en esta junta además de proponerme a mí mismo como jefe

Patón: Que...!, eso jamás

Eret II: el clan eret le debe mucho al horrendo, fueron ellos quienes ayudaron a mi tátara, tátara, tátara (otros 10 tátaras mas) abuelo a llegar a este lugar y acepto esa petición

Jefe del clan Hoferton: (sabia del embarazo de astrid y que seguramente se casarían por lo que no le importó) un hijo de estoico, seguramente será un gran jefe lo ciento hijo

Barkt: un...(U_U)

Patón: que acaso están locos, elegirlo no es una opción

Estoico: la es, en el pasado un horrendo hizo lo mismo durante una junta y apelo a los jefes de clan de ese tiempo para pedir que le permitieran tomar el cargo, ya que como hijo del clan fundado tenía ese derecho como él lo tiene ahora

Hipo: así es, aun así si no les gusta la idea con una votación podrán decidir si no decena que tome el cargo

Estoico: (no sabía porque su hijo quería el cargo de jefe pero estaba intrigado) como orador permito que mi hijo exponga su caso y será decisión de ustedes si le permitirán tomar el cargo o no, pero tendrán que escucharlo

Patón: (-_-) bien

Eret II: expón porque razones quieres ser el jefe

Hipo: exponer una razón sería tonto, no hay razón lógica para elegirme como el jefe

Todos: (O_O)

Hipo: pero seré realista, sé que no tengo las cualidades que un jefe requiero, pero quien las tiene en realidad, quien es perfecto?, de que decir esto no me ayudara pero siempre he sido diferente al resto jamás me ha gustado actuar y pensar arreglarlo en la marcha, siempre hago lo contrario

Todos: (O_O)

Hipo: hasta hace tiempo pensé que estaba mal, pero cuando salí de aquí me di cuenta que nunca estuve mal, que hacer las cosas a mi manera funcionaba y después de pensarlo detenidamente al darme cuenta de las cosas que vi durante mi viaje tuve una revelación. Me di cuenta de algo

Jefe del clan Hoferton: de que te diste cuenta joven

Hipo: que la razón por la que mis antepasados las personas del clan horrendo vinieron a este lugar no fue otra razón que por miedo

Todos: (O_O)

Patón: que...! como se te ocurre insultar al clan que fundo la base y trajo a nuestros antepasados a este lugar

Hipo: porque es cierto o porque razón cree que nuestro hogar se fundó en un lugar con paredes tan gruesas, si no para protegernos de los peligros del exterior y cuando te das cuenta de eso, piensa que la razón por la que hemos peleado todos estos años contra esas criaturas es porque peleamos para sobrevivir y no para vivir. Nos hemos ocultado del exterior tanto tiempo, que perdimos nuestro estatus de depredadores

Patón: pero que querías que hiciéramos, salir a buscar pela o acaso entregarnos a las criaturas

Hipo: pelear siempre fue una opción sobre la mesa y al no tomarla le dimos fuerza a nuestros miedos, lo cual provocó que ellos crecieran literalmente como hace unos días notaron cuando esas plantas vinieron a este lugar. Nadie estaba preparado para eso o si...

Estoico: no...

Hipo: eso provocó al final tantas bajas (U-U) pero no vengo aquí para de lo que se perdió, si no para proveer eso. El mundo vino a nosotros y no supimos que hacer, que sucederá si vuelve a pasar

Todos: (bajan la mirada)

Hipo: el mantenernos ocultos tanto tiempo nos ha hecho más mal que bien y lo que propongo quizás reivindique la tonta idea de protección de mi clan. (Suspira) Tenemos que salir, esa sería mi decisión de jefe si nos quedamos aquí estaremos condenado a convertirlo en un recuerdo de lo que era la humanidad (dice bastante serio). Si quieren elegirme como jefe, tengan encuentra que tengo ideas deferentes a mi padre y que pienso antes de actuar, pero si no aceptan les advierto que no me quedare a morir aquí

Todos: (sintieron un escalofrío al escuchar el comentario que parecía promesa y amenaza)

Hipo: ahora los dejo, me siento aun mal y sea cual sea su decisión se lo que are

Hipo abandono el lugar en silencio dejando petrificados a todos los presentes que no sabían que pensar. Con esta escena termina el capítulo 17 de genetics dragones reencarnados con la pregunta que ira a pasar


	19. Chapter 19 revolucion

**#Twinote: ****chicos ya tengo twiter jejeje y quien quiera seguirme soy alex_excu8a, responderé dudas o preguntas en el hastac #Escritosezcu o a mi cuenta y planeo en un par de semanas hacer una tiwcam para quien quiera saber detalles de mi vida o proyectos. Antes de poner mi nombre de usuario pongan arroba XD**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia.**

**Nota 2: je twite antes de publicar el capitulo**

**Nota 3: el siguiente capítulos habrán escena M para adultos, para desquitar la categoría de la historia XD **

**Capítulo 19: revolución**

Había pasado media semana desde que hipo había despertado y hablado con el consejo de los líderes de los clanes, impactándolos completamente con sus palabras. En este momento nuestro héroe se encontraba convaleciente en la cama de su camarote dentro del submarino cuidado por astrid, quien no lo había dejado despegar el trasero de la cama desde su retorne después de hablar con los líderes de cada clan para pedir el puesto de jefe, pero aún no se tenía respuesta ni tampoco se sabía cuándo exactamente se tomaría la decisión al respecto con nuevo líder.

Hipo: (durmiendo sobre la cama)

Astrid: (tejiendo una cobijita junto a liry) así está bien...?

Liry: (revisa su base de datos, sobre tejido) si lo está haciendo muy bien, es muy buena con las manualidades

Astrid: gracias de nuevo por recomendarme esto, realmente me tranquiliza y es divertido ya que tengo bastante tiempo (voltea la mirada a un rincón donde había varios suéteres amontonados) ya quiero que hipo se pruebe el suéter que le tejí)

Liry: necesita más hilo...?

Astrid: no, con esto es suficiente (sigue tejiendo)

Hipo: (dormía)

Estoico: (entra al lugar y ve a astrid) buenas tardes

Astrid: buenas tardes

Estoico: como esta hipo...?

Astrid: mejor después de un par de transfusiones de sangre y un poco de descanso

Estoico: estas tejiendo...!

Astrid: si me tranquiliza un poco, además una buena esposa debe saber tejer entre otras cosas o no...?

Estoico: si...(ve el estómago abultado de astrid y recuerda que hacía unos días le había comentado sobre su embarazo) y ya saben cuál es el sexo del bebe?

Astrid: aun no, pero espero que sea una niña

Estoico: eso dijo mi esposa cuando estaba embarazada y nació hipo (sonríe)

Astrid: (sonríe) que lo trae por aquí...?

Estoico: veras, tu padre vino esta mañana a hablar conmigo y quiere marcar la fecha de su boda, como ahora todos conocen tu embarazo es más que obligatorio el que se casen

Astrid: hipo y yo ya hablamos de eso, estábamos pensando casarnos después de que diera a luz

Estoico: pues coméntaselo a tu padre, está bastante eufórico y quiere que sea cuanto antes

Astrid: hablare con el después, quizás se ablande un poco después de que le dé el suéter que le tejí, pero eso fue la única razón por la que vino...?

Estoico: no, vine por algo más

Hipo: (despierta) porque otra razón viniste...?

Estoico: un...despertaste (sorprendido)

Hipo: como no hacerlo, están hablando demasiado...(bosteza)

Estoico: lo siento

Hipo: ya no importa mucho ahora que estoy despierto, así que dime, cual es la otra razón por la que viniste...?

Estoico: (se pone serio) por fin fue tomada la decisión sobre el nuevo líder de la base

Hipo: quien fue el elegido

Estoico: patán mocoso

Astrid: (O_O, al escuchar la noticia rompe la cobija) estamos muertos

Hipo: un...(ni se inmuto)

Estoico: lo raro es que el deserto, al parecer sintió que la responsabilidad era demasiada después de lo que tú le dijiste al consejo

Hipo: un y que sucedió...?

Estoico: eret fue elegido como el segundo candidato pero al igual que patán declino el cargo y luego siguió el hijo del jefe de clan de los hoferton quien tampoco quiso el cargo

Astrid: entonces todos los candidatos renunciaron...(O_O)

Estoico: así es, los comentarios que hipo hiso no solo alteraron al consejo, sino también a los candidatos provocando que comenzaran a pensar sobre lo que les deparaba el futuro bajo el cargo de jefes. La verdad ninguno aguanto la presión al saber lo peligros a los que se enfrentarían ahora en adelante

Astrid: entonces no habrá un nuevo jefe...?

Estoico: lo abra, (ve a hipo) hijo los jefes aún no están seguros pero sé que te eligieran a ti y de ante mano te digo que si quieres hacer lo que dijiste durante la reunión, no solo necesitaras el visto bueno de los jefes si no también el de las personas de la bases, eso es lo que hace un verdadero jefe

Hipo: estoy consciente de ello, por eso he preparado algo especial pero solo lo haré cuando sea seguro lo del cargo

Estoico: (suspira) hipo, hace un rato te mentí realmente ya te eligieron, la verdadera razón por la que venía era para darte la noticia

Hipo: (sonríe) lo supuse (toma sus manos libres) chip es hora

Chip: (en ese momento activa una antena de comunicaciones y luego manda una señal de vídeo que es trasmitida a la base, para después reproducirse en todas las pantallas o dispositivos táctiles dentro de la base)

Vídeo: (En el vídeo se mostraba imágenes de la tierra de antaño antes del cambio climático y las imágenes eran narrada por la voz de hipo) hace dos mil quinientos años nuestro planeta vivía en una era de armonía, los seres humanos convivimos unos con los otros en este nuestro planeta (en ese momento muestra un grabación sobre el lanzamiento de misiles a la atmósfera). Pero tratando de proteger nuestro estilo de vida destruimos lo que la madre naturaleza había construido en millones de años y hoy comenzamos a pagar la consecuencia de nuestros actos (se muestra en la pantalla un vídeo sobre el ataque de las plantas además de imágenes).

Nos ocultamos durante mucho tiempo alimentando nuestros temores y escondimos nuestras garras, perdiendo nuestro estatus como depredadores permitiéndole a otras criaturas tomar el dominio en la cadena alimenticia que a nosotros por derecho nos pertenecía. Criaturas comenzaron a crecer y tomar el dominio de partes de nuestros territorios provocando que nuestro número se limitara a solo grandes grupo que habitaban bases abandonas y otras instalaciones que le brindaron protección a nuestros antepasados, que vivieron en ellas como los ratones en agujeros, escondiéndose del exterior (muestra una imagen de la base).

Hoy en día nuestro número disminuye más y más conforme nuestra extinción inminente se acerca a como yo lo veo en este momento e nuestras vidas tenemos dos opciones. La primera es quedarnos para ocultaron como lo hemos hecho durante varios siglos, en las sombras luchan por sobrevivir y tratar de ver la aurora blanca del sol una vez más. O la segunda que es regresa a luz luchando para vivir hasta nuestro último aliento, luchando como guerreros para recuperar lo que una vez fue nuestro, luchar no solo porque es necesario si no luchar porque es lo correcto. Sé que en este momento esto puedo sonar difícil y que a algunos les parecerá imposible, pero así fue como la humanidad domo a un tierra salvaje hace más de 2900 años (muestra ilustraciones de vikingos pelando contra jabalíes).

Todos: (O_O)

Mentiría si dijera que no tengo miedo pero quien no lo tiene, el exterior parece tan grande que cuando lo ves por primera vez no sabes que hacer, pero si pones un pie delante del otro poner el otro será más fácil de lo que parece. Quizás lo que digo no es muy convincente pero pienso que un día la tierra podría ser iluminada nuevamente por un sol amarillo que le daría calor y esperanza a las siguientes generaciones, pero eso solo se lograra si nosotros ponemos de nuestros espíritus, fuerza y armas para lograr. El camino no será fácil pero confió en nuestra capacidad y espero que ustedes confíen en las mías, para guiarnos a un futuro más brillante.

La decían final es de ustedes los medios están a nuestra disposición, que deciden...?, ser de la antigua humanidad o ser de la futura nueva humanidad que buscara hacer la diferentes y la redención de las acciones de nuestros antepasados. Soy hipo abadejo horrendo y como nuevo jefe les doy la opción para que ustedes elijan el futuro que realmente desean.

Termina el vídeo:

Estoico: (veía el vídeo en una pantalla que había surgido de una pared) eso era necesario...? (O_O)

Astrid: (O_O)

Hipo: si...ojala que tenga el impacto que espero y aún falta lo mejor (la pantalla se ilumina en color azul, con opciones una con uno y la otra con dos mientras se escuchaba de fondo la vos de hipo "que deciden")

Estoico: (se pone serio y camina a la pantalla, no lo piensa mucho para colocar su dedo en la opción numero dos provocando que el mensaje se cerrara)

Mientras tanto en la base cientos de personas hacían los mismo que estoico tocando la opción numero dos para después sonreír al ver que al cerrarse el mensaje aparecía una imagen que decía, gracias por salvar nuestro futuro. Luego todas las respuestas fueron mandadas a un servidor donde se contabilizaron los resultados para después hacer una gráfica con ellos. Rápidamente chip recibió los resultados que fueron mostrados en la pantalla del camarote de hipo mostrando cada una de las respuestas obtenidas que provocaron que el chico pelirrojo sonriera.

Chip: señor tenemos el resultado de la encuesta, un 88% aceptaron la opción de dejar la base e iniciar de nuevo, continuo con el plan

Hipo: continúa, trasmite el video

Chip: bien (trasmite un nuevo video)

El siguiente vídeo era más técnico, en este se explicaba que se abandonaría la basa en una semana y que todos los sobreviviente de berck habitarían el submarino que contaba con los compartimiento suficientes para emular los cinco bloques de la bases, los cuales serían acondicionados para un mejor acomodo además de explicar que se necesitaría la convivencia con los dragones que permitiría hacer laso para forjar una alianza duradera, beneficiosa para ambos bandos. Por último se explicó que se necesitaría que cada persona tomara solo lo indispensable además de tecnología que podría ser de utilidad y en las pantallas apareció una cuenta regresiva para una semana.

Hipo: listo, una semana

Astrid: (O_O) nos iremos en una semana

Hipo: (recostado) si..., el suficiente tiempo para que este dé pie de nuevo y pueda mover este viejo trasto a las profundidades

Estoico: será mejor que me valla

Hipo: espera...!

Estoico: que sucede...?

Hipo: quiero pedirte un gran favor

Estoico: que sucedes

Hipo: quiero que te unas a la unidad de pilotos de dragón que estoy por fundar, necesitaremos a un guerrero experimentado que nos de algunos sabios consejos cuando lo necesitemos

Estoico: no me necesitas, para eso tienes a bocón

Bocón: (entra por la puerta) solo que a diferencia de ti no tengo un reptil volador escupe fuego

Estoico: bocón que haces aquí...! (O_O)

Dalla: (entra por la puerta, con un vestido blanco como de enfermera y en su ojo dañado tenía un parche hecho de biometal) vinimos a ver como estaba el paciente

Estoico: o...

Bocón: si quieres un consejo, acepta lo que tu hijo te pide

Estoico: pero que acaso estás loco

Bocón: ambos sabemos que nunca he estado muy cuerdo, pero esta vez hablo enserio

Estoico: como podría cuando yo...

Bocón: no digas más estoico, pero tómalo como un nuevo comienzo así lo tomaran todos los que vengan a vivirá a este lugar, nos dan una oportunidad para recomenzar deberías tomarla

Estoico: (pensativo) lo pensare...(se va del lugar)

Dalla: (camina hasta la cama) como te sientes...?

Hipo: mejor...,

Dalla: se nota, hasta recuperaste el color

Bocón: como está la pierna...?

Hipo: (quita las sabanas develando una nueva pierna de color oscura) cambie el color además de instalarle un par extra de articulaciones biónicas (se levanta de la cama oprime un botón de su pierna, se abre un compartimiento de donde surge una daga que tomo) y les instale un par de cosas mas

Bocón: (O_O) necesito una de esas...

Hipo: además la hice compatible con mi armadura con un mecanismo especial, para que trabajen en conjunto

Bocón: no esperaba menos de mi alumno estrella

Hipo: también hice un plano nuevo para la armadura de chimuelo y su cola, ahora será capaz de alcanzar más velocidad

Bocón: tranquilo campeón aún falta bastante para que puedas regresar al taller

Dalla: cierto, aunque creo que deberías dejar la cama ya y comenzar a adaptarte a la prótesis

Hipo: (sonríe) eso es bueno (se cambia de ropa rápidamente) listo, creo que ahora daré una pequeña caminata (ve a astrid y le tiende la manos) vienes conmigo

Astrid: bien (sujeta la mano del chico pelirrojo)

Hipo: (sonríe y abraza a astrid)

Astrid: (se sonroja) hipo que haces..., nos está viendo (avergonzada)

Hipo: disculpa, pero entrañaba el abrazarte y sentir tu cuerpo

Astrid: (sonrojada) cállate...(-/_/-) y vámonos (cambios de humor)

Hipo: (comienza a caminar y sale del lugar para después caminar por un pasillo)

Robot: (pasa flotando junto a hipo) necesita algo comandante

Hipo: no, nada continúa con tu guardia

Astrid: (O_O) aún me parece extraño que te llamen comandante

Hipo: jum..., darme este título fue la única forma que chip encontró para que las unidades robóticas me obedecieran

Astrid: quien diría que ese pequeño robot que fue tu regalo de cumpleaños ahora sería la IA que controlaría esta nave

Hipo: si, aunque realmente quedo limitado a este lugar y no puede abandonar el centro de mando, pero ahora tiene más poder que antes además de nuevas funciones que le permiten de algún modo tener nociones del exterior

Astrid: (ve la prótesis artificial de hipo) como te sientes, digo debe ser difícil el acostumbrar a un miembro que no es tuyo

Hipo: lo es, aun extraño mi pierna real pero al final fueron mis decisiones lo que provocó esto y aprendí una valiosa lección, que si realmente queremos vencer algo tenemos que hacerlo juntos, ya que si no hubiera sido por heater quien me apoyo quizás ahora no estaría vivo

Astrid: si, pero pagaste un gran precio (ve de manera triste la pierna de hipo)

Hipo: (sonríe) te diré que no hay mucha diferencia (acerca su rostro al oído de astrid) si quiere podemos comprobarlo, hace tiempo que no veo tu piel

Astrid: (se sonroja) pero estoy embarazada

Hipo: no hay problema, si no soy muy tosco, ya lo consulte con dalla

Astrid: (se sonroja como tomate) ¡que le dijiste a dalla que...!

Hipo: (calla a astrid con un beso apasionado y después comenzar a besar su cuello provocando que la chica comenzara a calentarse por la excitación)

Astrid: (excitada) espera hipo, alguien nos puede ver...(trataba de aguantar sus impulso)

Hipo: (besa dulcemente a astrid) no te preocupes (la toma de la mano y entran a un pequeño almacén, para luego seguirla besando en el cuello) en este lugar nadie nos vera (patea la puerta y la cierra)

Astrid: pero las cámaras...(O/-/O)

Hipo: descuida, este lugar es un punto muerto de seguridad, no hay cámara ni tampoco micrófonos

Astrid: (sonroja) como lo sabes

Hipo: porque hasta hacia unos días este lugar era una bodega llena con refacciones y circuitos (besa a astrid y se quita la camisa), confía en mi

Astrid: (acaricia el pecho de hipo) está bien (comienza a besar a hipo) pero se gentil

Hipo: te va a doler pero te va a gustar

Astrid: (golpea el hombro de hipo sonrojada) tonto no digas esa clase de cosas (se quita la blusa, develando sus enorme pechos apresados por un sujetado que estaba a punto de reventar aparecer su cuerpo empezaba a preparase para la lactancia)

Hipo: está bien (besa astrid y Lugo con la mano le arranca el sujetado para comenzar a tocar sus pechos) te amos

Astrid: también te amo

**Con esta escena termina el capítulo 19 de genetics dragones reencarnados con la pregunta ¿que ira a pasar...?**


End file.
